La santa espada
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: La verdad es una salvación, sin importar cuánto duela el saberla. Los caminos de varios se separaron, pero eso no significa que sus acciones no afecten el gran conflicto que enfrenta el Mundo de las Sombras. ¿Cuál será el precio por parar al mal esta vez? Quizá uno muy caro, tanto para cazadores de sombras como para subterráneos... y tal vez, también para mundanos. [LAD/TFW 3]
1. Hay que dejarse caer

**_Renuncia de derechos:_** Cazadores de Sombras_ y todo su universo son de Cassandra Clare (y de algunos otros, como en _Las Crónicas de Magnus Bane_, en las _Historias de la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras_ y en_ Fantasmas del Mercado de Sombras_). Los títulos de los capítulos son de alguien más, espero que alguien adivine de quién. Lo demás es mío, por lo que me reservo su uso._

**_Advertencia:_**_ la presente historia forma parte del universo de «Las Armas del Destino / The Fate Weapons» («LAD/TFW»), conformado hasta ahora por «La aguda espada de dos filos» («Lae»), «Matados a espada» («Mae»), «La espada, el hambre y la peste» («EHP») y «Mazo, espada y saeta» («Mes», también conocida como «Colección "Flores de Sombras"»), las cuales se recomienda leer antes (preferentemente, en ese orden). Así mismo, hay referencias al por mayor de lo publicado de _Cazadores de Sombras_ hasta la fecha (dando patadas al canon en el proceso); por lo tanto, sobre aviso no hay engaño._

**_Dedicatoria: _**_A **minakomarie (Joha)**, que desde las sombras sé que sigue el progreso de todo lo que aquel primer fic («Lae») ha originado, apoyándome incondicionalmente. __A **Angelito Bloodsherry (Noe–chan)**, una de mis niñas Friki, porque sin su apoyo a través de sus comentarios fangirl en esta saga, seguro no habría llegado tan lejos. A__ **Mejor Amiga**, por supuesto **(ella sabe que lo es)**, soy yo la _parabatai_ que la salva de sus locuras, mientras ella me salva a mí de mi monótona cabeza. __Y finalmente, para todo aquel que ha llegado hasta aquí, deseando que disfrutara la lectura._

* * *

_«Toma esta santa espada, don precioso que Dios te envía, con la cual exterminarás a tus enemigos.»_

_1 Macabeos, 15: 16._

* * *

**I. Hay que dejarse caer.**

_«Un vaso medio vacío de vino es también uno medio lleno, pero una mentira a medias, de ningún modo es una media verdad.»_

_Jean Cocteau._

_Marzo de 2025._

El primer lugar que Alphonse quiso visitar en Lyon no era fácil de deducir.

El muchacho sabía que, debido a su personalidad, pocos podrían adivinar lo que pensaba. Podría jurar por el Ángel que no era un dato muy divulgado que su padre, pese a haber vivido sus últimos años en París, en realidad era de Lyon, criándose allí hasta que se quedó sin familia consanguínea. A veces se imaginaba haber nacido allí, siendo criado por su padre y una desconocida cazadora de sombras como madre, pero poco le duraba esa fantasía.

Sabía que, para bien o para mal, lo que era en ese momento se lo debía a su ascendencia.

—No pensé que aquí ya hiciera calor.

Alphonse le echó un vistazo al muchacho moreno y de revuelto cabello castaño oscuro que caminaba a su izquierda. Aunque ambos vestían de negro, el moreno se quitó la chaqueta con un rápido movimiento, llevándola en un brazo antes de corresponderle la mirada.

—Prácticamente ya es primavera. Pronto se llenará de turistas —apuntó.

—Bueno, los turistas se van a beneficiar de nuestra increíble presencia.

Meneando la cabeza, Alphonse sintió el repentino deseo de sonreír, cosa que no le ocurría con frecuencia. Respiró hondo, antes de soltar el aire con lentitud y girar ligeramente la cabeza hacia su derecha, antes de indicar con un discreto ademán.

—Por allá está el Instituto.

—Pero no vamos allí, ¿o sí?

Esta vez, Alphonse negó de forma inequívoca.

—Todavía no —aclaró.

De hallarse en una plaza bastante transitada, pasaron a una calle lateral que los llevaba a un punto no tan repleto de gente. Lyon, en gran medida, no era como París, pero tenía sus horas punta de actividad y Alphonse quería darse un poco de prisa, así no se agobiaría con tanta gente.

—¿Acaso nos estamos acercando al Instituto?

—Estamos en una calle que se cruza con la del Instituto, si no recuerdo mal.

—Ahora sé de dónde sacaste el ser tan listo, Al.

—No digas tonterías, Rafe.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Rafael Lightwood–Bane se llevó la chaqueta a un hombro, con un gesto desenfadado que destilaba confianza en sí mismo y que causó las risitas de unas chicas que pasaban por allí.

En ocasiones como aquella, Alphonse se preguntaba qué le había dado por aceptar a Rafael como _parabatai_. No es que se arrepintiera, sino que no acababa de comprender que el otro hubiera insistido tanto. Sin embargo, sabía que no pudo haber tomado una decisión más acertada: dudaba mucho que, de haber hecho la ceremonia con alguien más, éste lo hubiera acompañado en su infortunio tan de buena gana.

—Aquí —indicó, teniendo de frente lo que buscaban.

—¡_Por el Ángel_, Al! ¿Se puede saber cuánto dinero tenían tus parientes?

La pregunta era completamente legítima. Estaban ante una casa de tres plantas, de fachada amplia y muy elegante pintada en tonos azules y blancos que, a simple vista, daban una sensación agradable de armonía. El pequeño jardín delantero, aunque cuajado de maleza, todavía mostraba ciertas figuras, la mayoría formadas por matas espinosas pero que en la estación venidera, seguramente estallaría alegremente en color.

—No lo sé. Tendría que preguntar.

De un bolsillo, Alphonse sacó una llave, fijándose en que el material de la misma parecía no concordar con el de la cerradura de la reja exterior, que guardaba el jardín de los extraños.

—¿Qué te parece? —Indagó, mostrándole a Rafael la llave y señalando la reja.

El otro arrugó la frente, pensando detenidamente, antes de sugerir.

—¿Y si la reja tiene una salvaguarda? Ya sabes, como la del Instituto de Londres.

Alphonse asintió una vez con la cabeza. Aquello sonaba lógico. Sin tenerlas todas consigo, apoyó una mano en la cerradura de la reja, la cual emitió un leve clic antes de abrirse.

—¿Y si tú no puedes entrar? —se preocupó Alphonse de pronto.

—Vamos a probar.

El joven Montclaire pasó primero, dejando la reja abierta con cierta aprensión. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue pensar que su padre no le habría indicado que podía llevar a su _parabatai_ si éste no pudiera pasar de aquel punto, así que confió y esperó.

Rafael dio un paso al frente, pero fuera de una leve mueca, no le notó ningún cambio.

—Eso fue raro, Al.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sentí como si… Bueno, como si pasara a través de algo. Primero fue frío y luego más cálido. Tal vez le caí bien a tu casa.

La broma de Rafael pretendía aligerar el ambiente, pero Alphonse no pudo sonreír.

Aquella, aunque fuera una residencia Montclaire, no la sentía como su casa.

—&—

Conforme exploraba la casa, Alphonse debió cambiar de opinión sobre ésta.

En la planta baja se encontraban el recibidor, la sala de estar, el comedor, la cocina y un despacho con una biblioteca nada despreciable. Las escaleras, enfrente de la puerta principal, se curvaban hacia la derecha conforme ascendía por ellas, llevándolo a una planta donde halló unos cuantos dormitorios, cada uno con signos de haber pertenecido a personas diametralmente opuestas, pero al mismo tiempo, se había quedado en todas un cierto aire de bondadosa nostalgia. Si recordaba bien las anotaciones de su padre, éste había ocupado un dormitorio de paredes verdes, ese que parecía ubicado en una esquina de la planta y cuya ventana daba, casi de lleno, hacia el cercano Instituto. Echó un buen vistazo allí, imaginándose a un pequeño Jérôme Montclaire viendo hacia donde aprendería a ser cazador de sombras, sin tener idea de que su vida acabaría lejos de ese lugar.

La última planta era un ático bastante amplio y con un techo no tan bajo como en otros que había visto. Se guardaban allí diversos objetos, de muy distintas épocas, dejando un gran espacio al centro, donde se notaba el polvo acumulado por años sin ser visitado. Algunas ventanas daban algo de luz y el resto, debía provenir de una lámpara que colgaba del centro del techo. Tal vez, si se esmeraba, podría descubrir allí parte del pasado de su familia, aunque no albergaba muchas esperanzas de identificarse con alguno de ellos.

Volvió a la planta baja, al recibidor, con sentimientos encontrados, para luego escuchar ruido proveniente de la sala de estar. Fue hacia allí, sacando un _shuriken_ en el camino, solo para toparse con que Rafael había descubierto uno de los muebles, que resultó ser un piano de cola.

—Tengo que admitir, Al, que tus parientes tenían estilo —alabó Rafael, contemplando el instrumento, pintado en un tono perla poco común en ellos—. ¿Te molesta si…?

—Adelante.

Rafael sonrió, sacudió con vigor el polvo del cercano banquillo, tomó asiento y tocó una nota, ladeando la cabeza.

—Parece que está afinado, aunque no sé…

Tras estirar los brazos por encima de la cabeza, Rafael posó ambas manos sobre el teclado y comenzó a tocar una canción que Alphonse reconoció, aunque el título no le venía a la mente. Solo tenía la sensación de que su _parabatai_ se divertía tocándola y con ello, quería divertir a los demás, cosa que en su caso, solo a veces conseguía.

—Luego lo revisaré mejor, pero por ahora, parece que está bien —indicó Rafael en voz un poco más alta que de la melodía, viéndolo por encima del hombro—. ¿Tú qué dices, Al?

—Sí, claro, hazlo. Será más tuyo que mío, ¿no?

Rafael dejó escapar un bufido.

—Solo porque no aceptaste que te enseñara a tocar —señaló.

Alphonse se encogió de hombros, sin ser consciente de que se miraba las manos. Nunca se había sentido capaz de hacer algo medianamente artístico, aunque vagamente, recordaba que de pequeño lo había intentado. Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo de todo para obligar a su mente a no ahondar en esas memorias. No valía la pena, no cuando ahora tenía a su alrededor más amor que frialdad. Sonrió apenas, con una idea en mente.

—La música es bonita, pero… Tal vez intente primero con el regalo de tío Étienne.

Frunciendo el ceño, Rafael parecía no saber de qué hablaba, hasta que su memoria le ayudó y abriendo los ojos como platos, sonrió.

—¡Hazlo, si quieres! Aunque… En Nueva York no te animaste.

—No le veía el sentido. Pensaba que… No creí que pudiera, pero ya no importa.

—Te acusaré con tía Clary, entérate.

—Deja eso y toca esa canción que le gusta a Getty, anda.

Con una ceja arqueada, Rafael esbozó una sonrisa de lado que Alphonse no entendió.

—¿La de la película francesa? —preguntó Rafael, que casi se echó a reír cuando Alphonse asintió—. ¿De dónde la conoce, por cierto? No creo que ningún adulto la dejara ver esa película.

—Oyó la canción una vez en mi celular. La puse un día, mientras leía en la biblioteca.

En esa ocasión, Rafael no pudo contener una carcajada, acomodándose de nuevo delante del piano, al tiempo que decía.

—Nuestra amiga tiene gustos raros —comentó en tono bromista, antes de empezar.

Escuchando las notas de aquella canción, Alphonse sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Le dolía admitirlo, casi tanto como le asombraba, pero extrañaba a Getty más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

—&—

Les llevó casi todo el día poner las cosas en orden en aquella enorme casa.

Aunque los picaba la curiosidad, Alphonse y Rafael dejaron para otro día el revisar cualquier objeto que llamara su atención, siendo idea del segundo señalar dichos objetos con notas adhesivas de colores, que Alphonse ignoraba de dónde habría sacado. Resultaba hilarante mirar a su alrededor cuando terminaron, descubriendo un mosaico de tonos fluorescentes que en nada se relacionaba con el estilo del lugar, antiguo y elegante, aunque también sencillo.

—A papá le gustaría esta casa —aseguró Rafael, cuando se le ocurrió echarse en un sofá de la sala de estar, aunque sus piernas tuvo que subirlas al apoyabrazos.

—¿No es muy simple para él?

—Tal vez, pero me refiero a… ¿No lo has notado? Uno está a gusto aquí.

Alphonse, tras meditarlo un poco, asintió. Desde el primer momento y pese a la soledad del lugar, algo le hacía sentir cómodo allí, como si lo invitara a conocer cada rincón sin temor alguno. De no saber que sería imposible, era como si la casa lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, reconociéndolo como su nuevo dueño, alguien con la sangre de aquellos que le precedieron.

—No tengo ánimo de levantarme, pero toca ir al Instituto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo siento.

—¡No te disculpes, Al! Lo único bueno de haber venido es esta casa y conocer la ciudad. Porque podremos conocer la ciudad, ¿no?

—Eso espero. Vamos, antes que se haga más tarde.

Rafael asintió, dejando el sofá y tomando sus armas, que había dejado sobre una mesa de centro, de madera finamente tallada. Alphonse se llevó las manos a la cintura, tanteando las empuñaduras de sus principales armas, antes de dar media vuelta y preceder a su _parabatai_.

Aunque dudaba que los mundanos pudieran ver _realmente_ la casa, Alphonse no dudó en cerrar con llave la misma. La reja, por lo visto, no necesitaba ese requisito, lo que hizo que se preguntara qué habrían empleado sus antepasados para asegurarla. En un chispazo de lucidez, mientras andaban por la calle rumbo a su destino, el muchacho sacó su teléfono celular y buscó entre los contactos, hasta dar con el que necesitaba y abrió la opción de mensaje de texto.

—¿Qué pasa? —Quiso saber Rafael.

—Me diste una idea con lo de la salvaguarda —contestó distraídamente, tecleando las palabras lo más rápido posible antes de enviar el texto—. En Nueva York, en tu casa…

—¡Ah, sí! —Rafael asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo de lado—. ¿Le preguntaste a papá?

—No, a _monsieur_ Flamme.

—¿Te dio su número? ¿Cuándo?

—Antes de venir aquí. Por lo visto, le preguntó el mío a _madame_ Glace y me envió un mensaje. Es que pensé… Si él realmente fue amigo de… de _grand__–père_ Frédérique…

—… Tal vez él pusiera la salvaguarda —completó Rafael, asombrado—. Al, _amigo mío_, eres brillante, ¿lo sabías?

Alphonse se encogió de hombros, guardándose el celular.

Para llegar al Instituto de Lyon, lo único que debían hacer era doblar una esquina y en la siguiente calle, seguir avanzando como si quisieran ir al norte de la ciudad. Haciendo así, pronto tuvieron a la vista la fachada del Instituto, ubicado en una esquina y al que los mundanos, seguramente, veían como una ruina considerada reliquia y a la que no debían entrar.

Como el Instituto de París, el de Lyon tenía cierto aire gótico, pero sus dimensiones eran más pequeñas y su aspecto, más modesto que el de la capital francesa. La piedra, sin embargo, lucía más desgastada, dándole al edificio un aire lúgubre que no invitaba a acercarse demasiado.

—¿Tenemos que entrar ahí? —Masculló Rafael, haciendo una mueca.

—Dijeron que ése era el primer problema. No llegamos tarde, ¿o sí?

Rafael miró su muñeca izquierda, donde llevaba un reloj de pulsera con correa negra, para luego negar con la cabeza.

—Bien, entonces deberíamos…

—¿Eres el chico Montclaire?

La pregunta hizo que el muchacho diera un respingo, mirando hacia la derecha. No vio más que un auto estacionado, así que frunció el ceño, perspicaz.

—¿Al? —Rafael, que había avanzado un par de pasos más que el otro, de pronto se giró con expresión confundida—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Lo siento, pensé que… Nada, deben estarnos esperando.

—¿Eres el chico Montclaire?

—¿Quién quiere saber?

Haciendo una mueca, Alphonse dio media vuelta, pero no encontró a nadie. Parpadeando con aire confundido, quiso mirar de nuevo a Rafael, pero se sobresaltó con la imagen que se topó.

Veía a Rafael _a través_ de una figura ataviada con el traje de combate de los cazadores de sombras. Algo en su rostro le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía por qué.

—¿Eres el chico Montclaire?

—Rafe, tenemos compañía —apuntó Alphonse, aparentando tranquilidad, antes de responder a aquella figura fingiendo que seguía hablando con su _parabatai_—. Sí, soy yo.

—Pruébalo. Preséntate como es debido.

Por un segundo, Alphonse no tuvo la menor idea de lo que le estaban pidiendo. Rafael aprovechó ese intervalo para colocarse a su lado, observando discretamente a su alrededor.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rafael en un susurro.

—No estoy seguro, tal vez… —Alphonse, tras pensarlo un momento, se aclaró la garganta y pronunció en voz baja, pero con toda claridad—. Soy Alphonse Edward Montclaire, hijo de Jérôme Montclaire, nefilim; y de Amélie Poquelin, mundana con Visión. Soy un nefilim instruido para proteger a los mundanos, para vivir de acuerdo a las leyes de la Clave y el Convenio, y para respetar los Acuerdos. ¿Puedo saber quién pregunta?

La figura delante de él arqueó las cejas, de una forma tal que le dio un escalofrío. Cuando ésta se acomodó un rebelde mechón de cabello rojizo tras una oreja, Alphonse fijó su atención en sus ojos, presintiendo que allí estaba la respuesta que lo esquivaba. Un destello del color de cierta gema le dijo que tenía razón, incluso antes de que se la dieran en voz alta.

—Sí, puedes saberlo. Soy Juliette Abigail Bellefleur, hija de Jean–Claude Bellefleur y Mildred Cartwright, esposa de Frédérique Montclaire y madre de Jérôme Montclaire. Soy una nefilim criada para proteger a los mundanos, para vivir de acuerdo a las leyes de la Clave y el Convenio, y para respetar los Acuerdos. Queremos saber por qué percibimos que nuestra sangre estaba en riesgo.

—¿Por qué…? ¿En plural?

Solo entonces notó Alphonse que Juliette no era la única a quien que debió poner atención, aunque simulara que hablaba con Rafael sin mirarlo a la cara.

En la puerta del Instituto de Lyon había unos cuantos fantasmas más y eran ellos los que impedían que cualquiera pudiera entrar.


	2. Intentando sobrellevar (-)

**II. Intentando sobrellevar mis propios problemas.**

_«La naturaleza señala a los soldados de la vida el lugar en donde han de luchar por ella.»_

_Blas Infante._

_Marzo de 2025._

—¿Qué hacen _niños_ en las calles, con el toque de queda?

Al oír aquello, Alphonse se contuvo de fruncir el ceño y le dedicó una mirada a Rafael para que no reaccionara de manera brusca.

—¿Quién lo pregunta? —Indagó su _parabatai_, como señal de haberlo comprendido.

Tras Juliette Montclaire (o mejor dijo, a través de ella), Alphonse alcanzó a ver a otra mujer con el traje de combate de los cazadores de sombras, pero esta era completamente sólida. Su pelo, negro como carbón, estaba salpicado de canas; sus ojos, de un tono castaño oscuro, lucían opacos y sin ningún destello de amabilidad. Sus rasgos, aunque finos en general, tenían cierto aire tosco en la barbilla y la nariz, haciéndola lucir bastante severa, lo cual se acentuaba con sus gruesas cejas y la boca fruncida, sin ademán de dedicar ni una sonrisa. Automáticamente, Alphonse echó un vistazo a las manos de la mujer. Distinguió, para su pesar, una daga bien empuñada con la diestra, cuyo dorso adornaba la runa de Clarividencia; en tanto, en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda brilló un anillo con un dibujo que no alcanzaba a distinguir.

—No son de aquí —señaló la mujer, aunque no hacía ninguna falta. Dedicó una mirada evaluadora a la postura falsamente despreocupada de Rafael, antes de fijarse en Alphonse, arrugando la frente como si algo la confundiera—. Tú no eres Jérôme —soltó, sin la menor consideración—, él está muerto.

—¡Oiga! —Dejó escapar Rafael.

—Puedes decirle a _Collie_ que se trague su veneno con _champagne_ —acotó Juliette.

—Eso es una raza de… —comenzó Alphonse.

—¿Una raza de qué?

La mujer de pelo negro le dedicó una mirada confundida, pero sin perder con ello su talante arrogante. Por el rabillo del ojo, Alphonse notó que tanto Rafael como Juliette le dedicaban a la mujer las miradas más desagradables de su repertorio. Le resultó tan cómico que lucieran tan similares, que apenas pudo contener una sonrisa.

—Disculpe, _madame_, pero recién llegamos a la ciudad —indicó, mostrándose cauto al notar que la aludida no había enfundado su daga—. ¿Con quién tenemos el gusto de hablar?

Mientras Rafael dejaba escapar un bufido, Juliette lo miró con pasmo, antes de que la mujer delante de ellos parpadeara con desconcierto y tras carraspear, respondiera.

—Con… Colette. Colette Nightwine. Soy la directora del Instituto. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Rafael Lightwood–Bane.

El nombre definitivamente le resultó conocido a Colette Nightwine, pues observó al susodicho con una ceja arqueada.

—¿El Emisario creyó que su hijo sería suficiente para ayudarnos?

—¿Ayudarles con qué? Ni siquiera nos ha dejado presentarnos cuando se quejó de que estuviéramos aquí. ¿Cómo íbamos a saber…?

—Rafe, por favor…

La petición a medias de Alphonse tuvo efecto, para su fortuna. Rafael se calló, apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia arriba, hacia la cima de la única torre del Instituto.

—Me disculpo en nombre de mi _parabatai_, hemos tenido un viaje algo cansado —indicó, inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza.

—¡Al, eso no es…!

—¿_Parabatai_? —Colette frunció el ceño, lo que la hizo lucir como un ave de presa a punto de lanzarse al ataque—. ¡Por el Ángel! ¿Eres el chico Montclaire? ¿El supuesto hijo de Jérôme?

—¡Nada de supuesto! —contradijo Rafael, y sin saberlo, al mismo tiempo que Juliette.

—Alphonse Montclaire, _madame_. Mi identidad fue confirmada por el Consejo hace años.

Ante sus palabras, Colette se mostró de nuevo molesta, lo cual Alphonse no entendió. No había hecho más que señalar un hecho, ¿en qué se había equivocado?

—Ahora se tomará como insulto el no saber que Jérôme tuvo un hijo —supuso Juliette, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una pose altiva que Alphonse, sin querer, relacionó con su amiga Suzette y sus pasados años portándose como una señorita odiosamente refinada—. ¡Por el Ángel! Si el Instituto está tan aislado y se cae a pedazos, es culpa de ella. ¡A buena hora le concedieron a _Collie_ el puesto de Matt!

—¿Quién es Matt?

La pregunta, comprendió Alphonse al segundo siguiente, se le escapó en voz alta. Colette le dedicó una mirada extraña, suspicaz y temerosa a un tiempo; en cambio, Rafael abandonó su disgusto para con la directora de Lyon y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué sabes tú de Matt? —Inquirió Colette.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención…

—Alphonse, _mon petit_, dile que estamos aquí. Quiero ver su cara de espanto.

—_Ma chérie_, eso no es nada noble. ¡Por el Ángel! ¿Este es…?

—¡Sí! Míralo, ¿no es guapo? Su madre debe ser preciosa, ¡sabía que Jérôme elegiría bien!

Sin poder evitarlo, Alphonse comenzó a sonrojarse. No podía dejar de fijarse en la sonrisa de felicidad de Juliette, una que solo podía ver él, pero también por la mirada atenta y orgullosa del hombre translúcido que de pronto se había colocado junto a ella, muy alto y de porte regio, con cabello oscuro corto y revuelto, así como unos destellantes ojos azules que recordaban al más despejado de los cielos.

Por primera vez, Alphonse creyó saber a qué se referían cuando lo veían y enseguida recordaban a su padre.

Sin duda, el fantasma de los ojos azules debió ser en vida Frédérique Montclaire.

—&—

Los dos jóvenes fueron guiados a una casa en la acera frente al Instituto, a cuya fachada echaron un vistazo fugaz antes de entrar.

Sobre el marco de la puerta, en piedra gris, estaba grabada una flor de lis muy similar a la de la heráldica mundana, exceptuando que su trazo central tenía forma de estela.

—¿La flor de lis con la estela no es el emblema de los Bellefleur? —Preguntó Rafael, haciendo una seña hacia el grabado, una vez que cruzó el umbral.

—Sí, lo es. Esta casa era de los Bellefleur de Lyon y cuando murieron todos, la Clave la mantuvo en buenas condiciones para usarla como refugio en caso de necesidad.

—Pues dile que vas a reclamarla, _mon petit_. Quiero ver cómo se lo toma _Collie_.

—Por favor, _ma chérie_, ¿por qué el chico haría eso?

—¡Lo estipulé en mi testamento! Legué todo a nuestro Jérôme y sus descendientes en caso de morir. ¿Cómo es que la Clave no le ha dicho nada?

—Buen punto. Haz caso a tu abuela, muchacho. Tienes mi aprobación.

Las voces de los fantasmas, aunque normales, causaban en la cabeza de Alphonse un extraño eco, como si parte de ellas vinieran desde muy lejos. Procurando no dar señas de estar oyendo algo que los demás no podían escuchar, siguió a Collete Nightwine dejando un par de pasos de distancia, como precaución.

—¿Sigue aquí? —Rafael, a su izquierda, habló apenas en un susurro.

—Sí, y no está sola.

—Ah, ¿y quiénes son?

Alphonse, notando que Colette había llegado ante una puerta y la abría, se llevó un dedo a los labios y señaló a la mujer, a lo cual Rafael asintió y no dijo más.

Colette los invitó con un gesto a entrar a un salón con decoración antigua y bastante recargada, que hacía pensar en ostentación y riqueza. Los muebles, se notaba, habían sido tratados con cuidado, para que siguieran luciendo bien su pintura dorada y su tapicería azul zafiro.

—_¡Diablos!_ Estos Bellefleur sí que tenían estilo —dejó escapar Rafael.

—Se les conocía por su tendencia a exagerar —Colette torció la boca, antes de añadir—, aunque eso no les sirvió de nada. Ya no queda ninguno.

—Oye, Al, ¿no habías dicho que tu abuela era una Bellefleur?

—Este chico me agrada —musitó Juliette, sonriendo con aire travieso.

—Eh… Sí, la madre de mi padre. ¿Usted la conoció, _madame_?

Colette pareció dudar por un segundo entre mostrar desdén o seriedad, para finalmente esbozar una sonrisa mordaz.

—No es muy halagador ser el nieto de Juliette —aseguró.

—¡Cómo se atreve! —vociferó el fantasmal matrimonio Montclaire.

Alphonse, en esa ocasión, no pudo evitar el hacer una mueca, lo cual Colette interpretó como desagrado ante sus palabras, pues enseguida mostró un gesto severo y espetó.

—No creas que miento, muchacho. Juliette no era ninguna santa. Siempre correteando tras los muchachos, sin el menor sentido de la responsabilidad ni del decoro, ¡a buena hora tía Mildred la dejó hacer lo que quisiera! La culpa la tuvo su padre, mi madre siempre lo decía.

—¿Qué está diciendo esa bruja de mi padre? —Masculló Juliette.

—Disculpe, ¿se refiere usted a _monsieur_ Jean–Claude Bellefleur?

Por segunda vez, Colette miró a Alphonse con incredulidad, antes de preguntar.

—¿Sabes quiénes eran los padres de Juliette?

—Yo… Sí, los busqué en las genealogías hace un tiempo. Juliette Bellefleur fue hija de Jean–Claude Bellefleur y Mildred Cartwright. Supongo, por la forma en que habla de _monsieur_ Bellefleur y porque le dijo «tía» a _madame_ Mildred, que usted y _grand–mère_ Juliette estaban emparentadas por la vía de los Cartwright.

De reojo, Alphonse notó a Rafael conteniendo la risa ante la expresión de pasmo de Colette. A su vez, solo él escuchó las carcajadas emitidas por una Juliette y un Frédérique muy sonrientes.

—¡Digno hijo de nuestro Jérôme, Fred! ¿Lo has oído? ¡También ha sonado como tú!

—Sí, lo he oído. ¡Gracias al Ángel que tiene nuestra excelente memoria!

—Has sonado como un petulante Montclaire —siseó Colette, arrugando la frente—. Sí, definitivamente eres uno de ellos. Vas por el mismo camino que Frédérique y Jérôme.

—¡Oiga! ¿Eso qué significa? —espetó Rafael, ya sin signos de buen humor y con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada, listo para desenfundarla.

—¡Oh, maldita seas, _Collie_! Si pudiera tocarla aunque sea por un segundo…

—He oído cosas muy buenas de ellos, _madame_, así que gracias por el halago.

Colette perdió el habla por un largo instante, para acto seguido darles la espalda con expresión indignada. Rafael hizo un esfuerzo monumental, de nuevo, por no reír, cosa que Juliette y Frédérique ni siquiera intentaron. Alphonse empezaba a sentir dolor de cabeza, como solía pasarle cuando escuchaba demasiado tiempo a un fantasma, y siendo dos en este caso…

—Tomen asiento —indicó entonces Colette—. Llamaré a los que estén libres ahora para discutir lo que vamos a hacer. Si es que ustedes pueden ayudarnos, claro.

En cuanto la mujer abandonó la habitación, Rafael esperó a que sus pasos dejaran de oírse para soltar una carcajada.

—¡Bien hecho, Al! No sé cómo te las arreglaste para no insultarla.

—Estoy seguro de que ella se tomó lo que dije como un insulto.

—¡Peor para ella! _¡Por el Ángel!_ Lo que dijiste hace rato… ¿Entonces ella y tu abuela son parientes? _¡Diablos!_ Significa que también es pariente tuya.

—Lejana, pero sí. Aunque ya has visto que todo el mundo dice que soy como mi padre.

—Es verdad. Mejor para ti. Los Montclaire parecen haber sido geniales.

Alphonse se encogió de hombros. Él jamás se había sentido «genial», no durante mucho tiempo. Solo hasta fechas recientes había estado esforzándose por tener en cuenta que, si más de uno decía a su alrededor que su padre había sido un buen hombre y un excelente cazador de sombras, el ser su hijo era más un honor que una desgracia. Por eso, en aquella ocasión, había logrado tomarse como un cumplido el ser comparado con Jérôme y el padre de éste.

—Querido, ¿sucede algo malo?

Alphonse tragó saliva ante la pregunta de Juliette. Había sonado sincera y afectuosa, en un tono de voz que no había tenido muchas oportunidades de escuchar y menos dirigido a él.

—Rafe, sé que no puedes verlos, pero quiero presentarte.

—¡Ah, claro! Dime, ¿quiénes son?

—Bueno, casualmente acabamos de hablar de ellos. Son _grand–mère_ Juliette y _grand–père_ Frédérique. Él es mi _parabatai_, Rafael Lightwood–Bane.

Haciendo un vago ademán, Alphonse señaló el punto donde él podía ver a sus abuelos paternos, por lo cual Rafael pudo hacer una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza.

—Yo tuve un bisabuelo Lightwood —dijo Juliette, sonriendo levemente—. O tatarabuelo, ahora mismo no estoy segura. Lo que sí recuerdo es que conocimos a uno que era un amargado.

—Pienso que era más bien anticuado, _ma chérie_ —señaló con tacto Frédérique.

—¡Eres demasiado benevolente, Fred! Matt siempre te lo decía.

—Prefiero eso a pelear con cualquiera que no piense como yo.

—Por favor, necesito…

Alphonse frunció el ceño, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y llevándose sin querer una mano a la sien. Al instante, tres pares de ojos lo veían con preocupación.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Alphonse, abriendo los ojos solo lo suficiente como para buscar el asiento más cercano y ocuparlo con lentitud—. Se me pasará pronto.

—¿Qué es, Al?

—Me temo que somos nosotros, _ma chérie_. ¿Recuerdas que le ocurrió a Jérôme también?

—¡Oh, es verdad! Lo lamento, _mon petit_. Nos iremos por un momento.

—¿Mi padre podía verlos? —Alphonse alzó la vista de golpe, pasmado.

—Eso… Me temo que sí —Juliette lucía muy afligida—. Se alegró, por supuesto, pero no le sentaba nada bien. Es tu cabeza, ¿verdad? —Alphonse asintió despacio—. Si seguimos aquí, temo que te pongas peor. Volveremos mañana y te explicaremos todo lo que necesites. Si requieres vernos antes, solo llámanos. Te escucharemos, ahora que estamos tan cerca.

—Gracias.

Sin más, los dos fantasmas se desvanecieron, cosa que hizo suspirar de alivio a Alphonse.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Quiso saber Rafael.

—Lo de siempre que estoy con fantasmas por mucho tiempo.

—Lo había olvidado. Lo siento, Al.

—No te preocupes, se han ido.

—¡Por eso mismo! Son tu familia, deberías poder hablar con ellos todo lo que quieras.

Alphonse asintió, comprendiendo el punto, pero al mismo tiempo, pensó que no era buena idea aferrarse a alguien que no estaba realmente allí. Se preguntó, con sincera curiosidad, si su padre sufrió mucho cuando lo arrancaron de Lyon tras la muerte de sus padres, tomando en cuenta lo que recién había descubierto.

Fue el pensar en su padre que creyó saber una respuesta que Colette no le dio.

—Matt… —musitó y ante la mueca de confusión de Rafael, se aclaró la garganta y dijo un poco más alto—. _Grand–mère_ Juliette dijo que le dieron a _madame_ Nightwine el puesto de un tal Matt. Creo que se refería a la dirección del Instituto y ya recuerdo quién era él.

—¿Quién?

—El _parabatai_ de _grand–père_ Frédérique, Mattius Fairchild.

—¿Qué pasa con Matt?

Sin que los jóvenes se dieran cuenta, Colette había regresado, seguida de cerca por unas cuantas personas, todas vestidas con los negros atuendos de combate y dedicándoles miradas suspicaces, aunque no tan arrogantes como la de la directora.

—¿Disculpe? —Alphonse recorrió con discreta cortesía las caras nuevas, buscando a quien había hecho la anterior pregunta.

—Sí, ¿pasa algo con Matt?

Quien habló fue un hombre de cabello castaño entrecano, de barba corta y bigote, cuyos ojos grises estaban fijos en Alphonse, como si intentara ver algo en él que no fuera fácil de hallar.

—Lo he recordado hablando de _grand–mère_ Juliette —improvisó Alphonse, lo que no era del todo mentira, antes de proseguir—. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

—¡Vaya, a este sí lo educaron bien! —Exclamó detrás del hombre una mujer cuyo cabello largo y rubio iba peinado en una gruesa trenza. Ella lo veía con unos fríos ojos castaños, demasiado pequeños para su rostro.

—Jonathan Nightwine, muchachos. Pueden llamarme Nathan. Mi mujer dice que son el hijo del Emisario y el chico de Jérôme, y le creo con solo verlos.

Rafael arqueó una ceja, mirando a Alphonse; este, enseguida, comprendió lo que el otro pensaba, ¿cómo alguien como Colette había conseguido casarse? Para ellos, no tenía sentido.

—No les des tanta confianza, Nathan —espetó la rubia, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué han venido a nuestra ciudad? Eso seguimos sin saberlo.

—¿Ningún cazador de sombras de Lyon respondió a la última convocatoria de la Clave?

La pregunta de Rafael era lógica, pero las negativas de casi todas las cabezas no tanto. Alphonse se preguntó qué ocurría en aquel sitio con los cazadores de sombras, hasta que una de las últimas personas en entrar, una joven de pelo castaño, se adelantó unos pasos.

—Yo —indicó, frunciendo el ceño mientras adoptaba una pose similar a la rubia, frunciendo sus gruesas cejas con cierto disgusto—. Regresé de Alacante apenas esta mañana. No queremos problemas con un sentenciado de la Clave, así que ya pueden ir saliendo de Lyon.

—¿Un qué? —Colette se escandalizó enseguida—. Explícate ahora mismo, Anne.

La nombrada como Anne asintió

—Este chico —señaló a Alphonse con un ademán despectivo, aunque lucía ligeramente satisfecha de lo que estaba a punto de decir— ha sido sentenciado a un exilio temporal por la Clave, en nombre de un Cazador hada que casualmente, también es su pariente.

Ya lo presentía, pero Alphonse igual se debió poner en guardia ante la repentina hostilidad que le dedicaron casi todos los presentes en aquella habitación.

—Las condiciones de mi sentencia son algo especiales y no implican que deje el servicio activo —indicó Alphonse con la voz más serena que le salió, aunque debió hacer un esfuerzo enorme para que las manos no le temblaran—, por lo que deberán tolerar que les ayude a resolver el problema de su Instituto. A menos, claro, que uno de ustedes vea fantasmas, en cuyo caso no les haré falta.

Con solo ver los gestos de pasmo que obtenía en respuesta, Alphonse supo que podría quedarse un tiempo en Lyon.

La verdadera pregunta era si eso sería suficiente para Thorwyn.


	3. Deberá permanecer atado y aislado

**III. Deberá permanecer atado y aislado.**

_«Cuando una contradicción es imposible de resolver salvo por una mentira, entonces sabemos que se trata de una puerta.»_

_Simone Weil._

Febrero de 2025.

_Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, que algunos temieron haberse quedado dormidos y estar sufriendo una pesadilla._

_Sin embargo, para Alphonse todo estaba resultando, más o menos, como él había previsto. Era terriblemente certero deduciendo las reacciones de la gente, habilidad que había adquirido en su infancia, muy a su pesar, con el único fin de sobrevivir._

—_¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?_

_Kyoushirou Tokugawa, sabía, era una persona justa, así que no le sorprendió el que hablara en esa ocasión con severidad y un deje de irritación. El asunto no le estaba gustando y Alphonse no podía culparlo. Seguramente habría llevado a cabo el plan sin reparos de no haberlo propuesto un muchacho de diecisiete años._

—_¿Cómo podemos asegurarnos de que se cumplirán las condiciones?_

_La pregunta vino de Ellen Highsmith, lo que enseguida causó una mueca de repulsión en Astrid Trueblood y su rubia _parabatai_, Brunhild Sølvtorden._

—_Esta clase de sentencia se ejecuta con ciertas Marcas —respondió Kyoushirou, de repente mostrándose ofendido—. Hablas como si no fuéramos a tomar las medidas pertinentes._

_Ellen se sonrojó y asintiendo con la cabeza, no volvió a hablar._

—_Para tranquilidad de todos los presentes, las Marcas serán impuestas aquí, ante todos, aunque antes se les concederá a ambos media hora para despedirse. A continuación, deberán marcharse, o serán víctimas del efecto negativo de las mencionadas Marcas. Por favor, que pasen tras ellos sus respectivas familias a la sala contigua. Alec, guíalos._

_Solo estando a solas, sin miradas indiscretas, fue que Alphonse tuvo que enfrentarse a algo que también tenía previsto._

—_¡Exilio! ¡Esto no podemos permitirlo! —Livia Blackthorn hacía gala de su indignación._

—_Alphonse, a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que sabías lo que pasaría, ¿nos puedes explicar por qué demonios lo permitiste? —espetó Kit Herondale, cruzado de brazos en claro signo de no querer sacar un arma._

—_No nos obligues a ir con Kyoushirou a impugnar esta decisión —añadió Tiberius, con una seriedad gélida y apenas dedicándole una mirada._

_A unos pasos, Alphonse distinguía fragmentos de lo que Rafael escuchaba de parte de su familia, que eran, sobre todo, reclamos de sus tíos Simon y Jace. Debido a que estuvieron presentes en la exposición del plan, Magnus Bane y Alec Lightwood estaban conteniendo la lengua, pero sabía que eso no podía durar, no si quería evitar el menor daño posible._

—_Oye, Al, ¿podrías echarme una mano?_

_Esa era su señal. Alphonse tomó aire lentamente, ordenando sus ideas a toda velocidad, antes de alzar una mano para detener la siguiente frase de una enojada Livia._

—_Tienes razón —comenzó, dirigiéndose a Kit, quien de la sorpresa, descruzó los brazos y abrió al máximo sus penetrantes ojos azules—, pero necesito que me presten atención. Todos. Rafe, ¿podrías pedirles a tus tíos que se acerquen para…?_

—_¿Ahora qué hiciste, niño? —Quiso saber Jace Herondale, ladeando la cabeza con un inconfundible aire de curiosidad._

—_¡Tío! ¡Deja que Al lo explique!_

—_Es algo digno de ti, rubio, así que atiende —indicó Magnus, que sonreía levemente pero, al mismo tiempo, no se veía en absoluto conforme._

—_Gracias, Magnus. ¿Podría encargarse del sonido, por favor?_

_El brujo asintió, chasqueó los dedos y una pequeña llama azul se elevó y desapareció._

—_Estamos ganando algo de tiempo —indicó, paseando la mirada, por turnos, en su familia adoptiva, en la de su _parabatai_ y al final, en Rafael, quien lo animó con un gesto de cabeza—. En primer lugar, deben saber que _arrière–grand–père_ no está muerto._

—_¿Thorwyn está vivo? —Livia se quedó de piedra—. ¿Después de una herida como esa?_

_Alphonse asintió, a sabiendas de que ella, más que nadie, sabía que el hecho era casi imposible, pero aquellas no eran circunstancias normales y no tenía tiempo de dar más detalles._

—_Mientras lo atendían, les he dicho que podíamos usar el escándalo a nuestro favor —miró a Alec y Magnus, quienes asintieron en silencio—. A varios les parecerá bien que me sentencien en nombre de _arrière–grand–père_, no es la primera vez que la Clave hace algo así —Kit dejó escapar un bufido, claramente sintiéndose aludido, pero no interrumpió—, por eso me atreví a proponerlo. Los términos del exilio me dejarán ir de un lado a otro, donde el Cónsul cree que podríamos tener más pistas de las criaturas que Simone y Antoine ayudaron a crear, y en cuanto _arrière–grand–père_ se recupere, tiene su propia misión en Feéra._

—_¿Va a regresar allí? —eso sí que logró que Tiberius mirara a Alphonse a los ojos, de manera interrogante y, curiosamente, también con un destello de temor—. ¿No es lo mismo que haberlo ejecutado nosotros?_

—_No, porque le han concedido la amnistía y según lo que nos contó, era la única forma de que le permitieran regresar a la Corte Noseelie sin que lo maten._

—_Las hadas pueden ser terriblemente engañosas, pero la gran mayoría debe cumplir su palabra —señaló Magnus—. Más aún, lo que pesa sobre Thorwyn es una sentencia dictada por su rey. Algo me dice que su hermano sabrá más de esto que nosotros. Tiberius, Livia…_

—_¿Quién, Mark? —Livia frunció el ceño, hasta que su rostro se iluminó debido a la comprensión—. Le enviaremos un mensaje de fuego —acotó, asintiendo con la cabeza._

—_Por favor, necesitamos que desde donde estén, sigan de cerca el rastro de cualquiera que actúe de manera sospechosa contra los mestizos y los mundanos con Visión. Si estoy en lo correcto, que esas criaturas atacaran los Mercados de Sombras fue para ponernos contra ellos y los demás subterráneos. Es cosa de Simone, podría jurarlo. Quiere que peleemos unos contra otros, que hagamos el trabajo sucio por ella, con tal de venir luego a darnos alguna solución que le vamos a agradecer con todos los honores._

_Las miradas intimidaron a Alphonse por un momento, pero enseguida se dijo que era normal atraer tanta atención. Seguramente pensaban que no era posible que alguien como él hubiera deducido todo eso, pero tenía razones de sobra para confiar en su juicio._

_Si alguien sabía cómo actuaba Simone cuando creía tener todo bajo control, era él._

—_¿A dónde irás primero? —Inquirió Tiberius—. ¿Kyoushirou ya te asignó tu primer destino?_

—_No, pero espero que me conceda una petición al respecto._

—_¿Lyon?_

_Alphonse asintió, sonriendo con timidez. Era increíble que Tiberius lo hubiera adivinado._

—_No estaría mal que fueran a Lyon —indicó Alec, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Rafael—. Escuché que tienen problemas con su Instituto. Si ya presentaron una queja oficial, Kyoushirou debe tenerla y si no la considera una misión peligrosa, apoyaremos que vayan._

_De pronto, Magnus dio un respingo y volvió a chasquear los dedos. Al segundo siguiente, oyeron aporrear la puerta, al tiempo que una voz conocida decía, a un volumen muy alto._

—_¡Por favor, quiero hablar con Alphonse!_

—¡Por el Ángel!_ Esa chica sí que tiene pulmones —Rafael arrugó la frente, dando un paso hacia la puerta, antes de detenerse de golpe y mirar a su _parabatai_—. Al, ¿deberíamos…?_

—_Sí, creo que ayudará. Que pase._

_Rafael asintió y fue a abrir la puerta, haciéndose a un lado justo a tiempo para no ser arrollado por Suzette Longford, que lucía entre angustiada y furiosa. Alphonse se puso en alerta al verle en la diestra su puño americano._

—_¡Alphonse Edward Montclaire! —exclamó ella, enarbolando su arma en alto._

—_Suzzy, por favor, si me permites…_

—_¡No te atrevas a darle con eso a Al! —Rafael, tras cerrar la puerta, se fue a interponer entre la recién llegada y Alphonse._

—_¿A quién le pegaste, Suzzy? Tu puño tiene sangre._

_La aludida hizo un mohín de fastidio, bajando la mano, pero ya todos habían constatado que Alphonse estaba en lo cierto._

—_Una parte es mía, pero no te preocupes, Günther ya me puso una _iratze_ —Suzette hizo un ademán para restarle importancia al asunto, antes de fijar en Alphonse sus brillantes ojos verdes—. Ahora quiero que sepas que no pienso permitir que ejecuten esa sentencia, ¡es absurdo! En ese caso, debieron sentenciarme a mí cuando Antoine y Simone se escaparon._

—_Esto es un caso especial, Suzzy. Te lo juro._

—_¡No me vengas con eso! Te conozco, seguro vas a cargar tú solo con algo que no te corresponde, ¡pero no tienes qué hacerlo!_

—_¿Qué soy yo, el vecino mundano de enfrente? —Soltó Rafael, sarcástico._

—_¡Cierra la boca, Lightwood!_

—_Lightwood–Bane, Verlac._

—_Soy Longford ahora, Lightwood._

—_¿Los dos quieren parar? Suzzy, necesito que nos hagas un favor._

_La nombrada, tras dedicarle una última mirada de fastidio a Rafael, vio a Alphonse y asintió._

—_Tienes que decirle a Günther que averigüe cómo fue que el Escolamántico consiguió hacer la lista de mestizos para el censo. También debe averiguar cuántos de sus colegas están a favor de los mestizos y cuántos están en contra. Por último, debe hacer un registro en Múnich._

_Eso último nadie se lo esperaba. Suzette no fue la única en poner expresión de pasmo._

—_¿Por qué en Múnich? —Preguntó Tiberius, el primero en recuperarse de la impresión._

_Alphonse suspiró. Esperaba que lo que iba a decir fuera suficiente para todos._

—Arrière–grand–père_ dijo que no confiáramos en Múnich bajo ninguna circunstancia. Creo que es una pista, porque no se refirió a una persona, sino a la ciudad._

_Suzette frunció el ceño, claramente meditando lo recién oído, para enseguida asentir con la cabeza con toda firmeza._

—_Se lo diré, no te preocupes. Solo promete que volverás sano y salvo, Alphonse._

_El muchacho no supo cómo contestar. No era solo que le conmoviera que Suzette volviera a preocuparse por él, sino porque jamás se había sentido cómodo haciendo promesas que tal vez no pudiera cumplir. Se preguntó si no sería ese un rasgo heredado de Thorwyn, pues había visto que Alwyn, cuando juraba algo, lo hacía con la misma solemnidad de un hada pura y su madre, las pocas veces que había prometido algo en su presencia, pronunciaba las palabras como si estuviera firmado un contrato irrompible._

—_Voy a intentarlo, Suzzy —dijo al final, sin atreverse a mirarla._

_Ella, en respuesta, asintió en silencio y se acercó a darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta._

—_Más te vale que lo cuides, Lightwood–Bane._

—_Más te vale a ti ayudarlo como te ha pedido, Longford._

_Con oír aquello, que en ellos era una especie de tregua, Alphonse supo que Rafael y Suzette estaban en buenos términos, lo cual lo tranquilizó un poco. Vio salir a su amiga y de nuevo, debió hacer un esfuerzo por no sentirse cohibido al recibir la atención de tantas personas._

—_Si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa, no duden en enviarnos un mensaje de fuego —indicó entonces Simon Lovelace, aparentemente resignado a lo que estaba por suceder._

—_No vamos a poder. El exilio nos prohíbe la comunicación con cazadores de sombras de nuestros respectivos Enclaves._

—_Creo que nunca había oído de alguien que supiera los términos de su exilio mucho antes de que los dicte el Cónsul —se burló Jace, ganándose una mirada malhumorada de Kit._

—_No podremos comunicarnos de modo normal, pero hallaremos el modo. Lo prometo._

—_Estaremos esperando, entonces —aseguró Tiberius, quien al segundo siguiente, lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza._

_Eso dejó a Alphonse anonadado. Tiberius era poco dado a esas muestras de afecto, aunque eso no significaba que jamás se las hubiera dedicado. Simplemente, formaba parte de su personalidad el ser un poco distante, físicamente hablando. Que lo abrazara entonces solo demostraba lo preocupado que estaba y que deseaba demostrarle cuánto lo quería, aunque no hallara el modo de complementarlo con palabras._

_Solo por un momento, Alphonse dejó ver parte del conflicto interno que estaba librando y correspondió al abrazo sin contenerse, apenas percatándose cuando a un costado, Kit los rodeó a los dos musitando algo de que lo estarían esperando de una pieza._

_Fugazmente, agradeció el no poder despedirse de Getty y de Liam, o jamás podría irse._


	4. Idearon de común acuerdo (-)

**IV. Idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido plan.**

_«Parecerían quitar del mundo el sol quienes de la vida quitan la amistad.»_

_Platón._

_Marzo de 2025._

Liam tenía unas ganas enormes de esconderse del mundo.

Desde el mes anterior, con la inesperada partida de Alphonse y Rafael, el Instituto de Londres ya no era lo mismo. Echaba de menos el buen humor de Rafael ante casi todo y la amabilidad de Alphonse para con él, sobre todo al enseñarle a hacer algo.

Por si fuera poco, aunque él se sentía mal en ese momento, sabía que Getty estaba peor.

Su rubia amiga no era solo que estuviera triste, sino que además, se sentía furiosa. Entrenaba como nunca, casi hasta hacerse sangrar; además, apenas hablaba con los adultos, sobre todo con su madre y la _parabatai_ de ésta. Para alguien con la _condición_ de Liam, era un peligro estar cerca del actual humor de Getty Lovelace, pero tampoco quería apartarse, porque había sido honesto con una de las últimas cosas que pudo decirle a Rafael.

Sinceramente, creía que él y Getty podían llegar a ser _parabatai_.

—Getty, necesitas acercarte un paso más al blanco.

Aquel día, en la sala de entrenamiento, era un buen ejemplo de lo que había ido ocurriendo en el Instituto desde hacía un par de semanas, por lo menos. Beatriz daba una indicación como aquella y Getty la acataba bufando, pero sin echarle ni un vistazo a la _parabatai_ de su madre. De hecho, la rubia no hablaba casi nada delante de los adultos, ofuscada como estaba.

—Liam, por favor, ¿haces tu tiro? Has practicado mucho, quiero ver cómo vas.

El aludido asintió en silencio y arrojó la _kunai_, dando muy cerca del centro de su diana.

—¡Excelente, Liam!

Astrid Trueblood era seria casi siempre, pero amable con él. Liam lo agradecía, pues cualquier duda que lo asaltara en los entrenamientos, la joven de Oslo se la despejaba con calma.

—No parece que lleves entrenando apenas un par de meses —acotó Brunhild Sølvtorden, la _parabatai_ de Astrid—, a eso le llamo talento.

—Pronto serás tan bueno como Getty —aseguró el mellizo de Brunhild, Sigfrid.

—Yo no soy buena —masculló la aludida, con más fastidio que molestia, antes de lanzar otra _kunai_, que fue a dar muy cerca de la de Liam.

—Getty, esa no era tu diana.

La aludida se encogió de hombros, sin mirar a Beatriz, antes de arrojar un cuchillo a su diana asignada, donde dio en el centro.

—Ese tiro fue genial, Getty. Oye, ¿quieres ir con nosotros después de cenar?

El ofrecimiento de Astrid fue sincero y animado, Liam podía asegurarlo aún sin echar mano de su _condición_. Miró a Getty con cierta esperanza, topándose con que ella lo veía a él, como si le preguntara su opinión.

—Creo que sí —contestó la rubia, antes de añadir—, pero ¿puede venir Liam también?

—No veo por qué no —Astrid, tras decir eso, volteó hacia los Sølvtorden, quienes asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—Oigan, chicos… —comenzó Beatriz, dudosa.

—No olviden que tenemos que pasar con Livia para avisarle —apuntó Sigfrid.

—Fridden, lo dices como si fuéramos unas irresponsables.

—No, Hildie, solo se distraen de vez en cuando.

—Ya, déjenlo por la paz —pidió Astrid, antes de alzar el arco con el que practicaba ese día, ya cargado—. Terminemos aquí y enseguida vamos con Livia.

Fue en ese momento, de repente, que Liam confirmó algo que solo había sospechado.

Los jóvenes de Oslo también habían estado ignorando a Beatriz.

—&—

La patrulla de esa noche no comenzó como Liam esperaba.

—Niños, están tan enojados como nosotros, ¿verdad?

Astrid Trueblood preguntó eso en tono cordial, así que Liam, mirándola a los ojos, asintió con vehemencia. Getty, a su lado, tardó un poco, pero también asintió.

—No sé si lo han notado, pero Tiberius no parece demasiado preocupado.

Liam arrugó la frente. ¡Claro que se habían dado cuenta! Por eso él y Getty se sentían más impacientes todavía. Fue su amiga, precisamente, quien dijo en voz alta lo que pensaban ambos.

—Él sabe algo que nosotros no, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no nos lo dice?

—Creemos que es algo delicado —aseguró Astrid, arqueando una ceja al añadir—, porque nos fijamos que los Lightwood–Bane tampoco estaban tan enojados como esperábamos.

Más intrigado aún, Liam se giró hacia Getty, quien había fijado los ojos en Astrid y su expresión neutra, casi apática.

—¿Creen que la Clave esté tramando algo? —Preguntó sin tapujos.

—La Clave puede ser un fastidio, pero ahora mismo, el Escolamántico lo es más —aseguró Astrid, en apariencia satisfecha porque Getty hubiera llegado a esa conclusión.

—¿Por eso de los mestizos?

—Sí, más o menos. Muchos en el Escolamántico no creen que deban ser protegidos por los Acuerdos, lo cual es ridículo, si nos preguntan, pero están convenciendo a varios de que tienen razón y eso no es muy bueno.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con Al?

Liam se sobresaltó. Era la primera vez, desde que sus amigos se habían ido, que Getty nombraba a alguno de los dos.

—Para ellos, Alphonse es uno de esos mestizos —Astrid hizo una mueca tras decir eso, antes de carraspear y proseguir—; peor aún, su pariente hada fue juzgado por asesinato. Algunos piensan que tuvo suerte de que no lo ejecutaran.

—¡Pero si Thorwyn está muerto ya!

—Fue un accidente —intervino Brunhild, aunque no se veía contenta de admitirlo.

—El Escolamántico no creía que se hubiera hecho justicia, lo que es raro, porque Julie debió ser quien reclamara por eso y no lo hizo —soltó Sigfrid, esperando con eso zanjar la cuestión.

—¿Mi madre estuvo conforme con que Thorwyn estuviera muerto y aún así, exiliaron a Al y a Rafael? ¿Ella no dijo nada sobre eso?

Ahí estaba, pensó Liam. Aquel era el principal motivo del enfado monumental que aquejara a su amiga desde que les informaran de lo sucedido con Alphonse y Rafael.

—Ella casi se desmaya cuando oyó lo del exilio —recordó Brunhild, con aspecto afligido.

—¿Y Beatriz?

—Se dedicó a atender a tu madre —indicó Astrid, conciliadora.

—¿Y nadie más…?

—Getty, claro que hubo protestas contra esa sentencia, pero no fueron las suficientes como para revocarla —Sigfrid no parecía más contento que su hermana y su mejor amiga, pero Liam observó que se esforzaba por permanecer sereno, con tal de hacerse entender—. Hubo quienes votaron en contra, pero fueron minoría. Yo habría votado en contra, de haber podido ir.

Getty lució avergonzada al oír eso, bajando la cabeza y empezando a sonrojarse. Debía estar recordando que, debido al ataque al Mercado de Sombras, Sigfrid estaba convaleciente en esos días y por eso, no se le permitió viajar a Alacante para asistir a aquella fatídica reunión.

—Lo único que podemos hacer, creo yo —comenzó Astrid, con su tono más serio—, es seguir con nuestros asuntos y al mismo tiempo, si sabemos de algo que pueda ayudar a los chicos, decírselos cuanto antes a Tiberius, a Kit y a Livia.

Por aquella noche, el tema quedó cerrado, pero Liam presentía que Getty no tardaría en sacarlo a colación de nuevo. Lo único que esperaba era que la charla le hubiera ayudado a disminuir su enojo y su frustración, porque estaba preocupado de que eso la influenciara de mala manera y la llevara a hacer cosas de las que luego se podía arrepentir.

Lo más extraño, quizá, era que si Getty decidía actuar, Liam no dudaría en seguirla.

—&—

Un par de días después, cuando salían de una lección teórica con Livia, Liam supo que Getty tramaba algo cuando le soltó, sin previo aviso.

—Sí quiero, Liam.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó él, confundido.

—Que seamos _parabatai_. Sí quiero.

Él la observó con cuidado, sin comprender.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber.

—¿Por qué no? —Getty se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero que seamos _parabatai_ si no es en serio.

A Liam no le importaba si Getty se enfadaba con él por hablarle así, solo quería que estuviera segura de algo tan importante, sin que se estuviera dejando llevar por nada de lo sucedido últimamente. Esperaba que no llegaran a pelear, porque deseaba confiar en ella como venía haciendo casi desde que se conocían.

—Es en serio, Liam —aseguró Getty, mostrándose muy firme al respecto—. Yo… Sé que no me he portado muy bien en estos días, pero lo de ser _parabatai_ es cosa aparte. Si quieres, puedes usar eso que tú tienes y comprobarlo. No quiero que pienses que estoy mintiendo.

—¿Por qué ahora, Getty?

Ella suspiró, mirando a la nada con ojos repentinamente opacos.

—Lo de Al y Rafael… ¿Te imaginas que algo nos pasara y no pudiéramos hacerlo? —musitó, apretando los labios un segundo, antes de continuar—. No quiero eso. Si pasa algo más, algo realmente malo, y nos quieren separar, siendo _parabatai_ no lo lograrían.

—Entonces eso… ¿Eso es porque no quieres estar sola?

Getty agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Un poco —admitió ella—. Pero Liam, lo más importante es que _quiero_ hacerlo. Quiero tener contigo todo lo que dice el juramento _parabatai_. Entre más lo pienso, más creo que está bien. Ya hacemos muchas cosas juntos y nos va bien, ¿no?

—Yo… Sí, pero…

—Liam, de verdad, si necesitas estar más seguro, puedes ver con ese poder tuyo todo lo que quieras. Te doy permiso.

—Getty, es que siento que quieres esto por otra cosa.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, pensativa, antes de arrugar ligeramente la frente. No parecía enfadada, para suerte de Liam, solo muy pensativa.

—Te quiero mucho —admitió ella, en tono suave y sincero—. Quizá sea un poco raro, porque hace poco que nos conocemos, pero… He tenido amigos antes, Liam, pero ninguno es como tú. Se siente como si… Eres como el hermano que siempre quise tener. Eres como ese compañero de equipo con el que se puede jugar de todo y sabes que te irá bien, ganes o pierdas. Eres como… Como… una de mis manos, o de mis pies.

Liam no esperaba algo así, por lo que no pudo evitar poner cara de asombro. Había temido, por lo poco que sabía de la vida de su amiga antes del Instituto, que quizá no se le daba bien confiar en los demás, pero ahora veía que en realidad, si a ella quería demostrar afecto y confianza, lo hacía sin importarle nada más y que solo algo realmente grave la pararía.

Por lo visto, tendría que confirmar qué tan fuertes eran los sentimientos que Getty le tenía.

Dando una cabezada en señal de afirmación, cerró los ojos por un segundo, respirando hondo y sin darse cuenta, tendiendo la mano izquierda al frente. Apenas reaccionó cuando sintió que alguien lo sujetaba, porque las pocas veces que había necesitado de algo o alguien para seguir anclado al mundo ordinario, era Getty quien estaba allí.

Hablando de la rubia, abrió los ojos y se fijó en su silueta, oscurecida por aquella _condición_ suya, antes de desviar los ojos hacia arriba, distinguiendo poco a poco la amalgama de hilos que conformaban sus emociones. Hacia el techo, atravesándolo, se podían distinguir hilos gruesos y de colores brillantes, que casi podía jurar que la conectaban con Alphonse y Rafael. Otras hebras, un poco menos gruesas pero con colores casi igual de intensos, se esparcían por el Instituto, por lo que le llevó poco deducir que pertenecían a los Blackthorn y a Kit. Había dos hilos, apenas un rastro, que iban hacia donde, si no recordaba mal, debían estar a esa hora Julie Beauvale y Beatriz Vélez, lo que venía a significar que, por mucho que se hubieran esforzado, las dos mujeres todavía no se ganaban del todo el cariño de Getty.

Finalmente, Liam se atrevió a ver el destellante hilo que los unía a él y a su amiga. Era de un color rojo oscuro, que le recordaba a las rosas, con fulgurantes motas amarillas y azules por doquier, que le recordaban a la brillantina que tanto le gustaba al padre brujo de Rafael. Con mucho cuidado, lo tanteó con el pensamiento, descubriendo para su asombro una sensación similar a una brisa fresca, como la que aligeraba el bochornoso ambiente de un día de verano; también, de forma inesperada, lo percibió agradablemente suave. Algunas de las chispas azules le transmitieron la preocupación de Getty por no poder cuidar de él en determinados momentos; las motas amarillas, eran la alegría que le daba el conocerlo.

En pocas palabras, el hilo se sentía bien y era real.

—Getty —dijo, regresando poco a poco a la normalidad, cerrando los ojos un momento.

—Dime.

—¿Te molestaría si…? Quisiera… ¿Podemos esperar a que Rafael y Alphonse vuelvan?

Ella lo observó con atención por un largo instante, por lo cual temió que fuera a enfadarse con él. Getty podía ser así cuando se trataba de algo que deseaba y no podía obtenerlo. Sin embargo, no tardó nada en sonreírle y alzar los brazos lentamente, con cierto temor.

—Sí, claro —dijo ella—. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

Liam asintió, preguntándose por qué Getty pedía su permiso. Casi nunca lo hacía. Supuso que, tal vez, ella dudaba de su buena disposición por estar tan apresurada en que le creyera.

—Liam —la oyó murmurar en su oído, cuando lo rodeó con los brazos y le dio un suave apretón contra sí—. Si los chicos tardaran demasiado en volver…

—Podemos decirles a los mayores —completó él, sin pensárselo mucho y correspondiendo al abrazo—. Podemos contarles que queremos ser _parabatai_, y mientras esperamos a que yo cumpla doce, que nos dejen hacer todo juntos: las lecciones, los entrenamientos…

—¿Y si a alguien no le gusta la idea? —Getty sonó algo asustada.

—Eso… Hay que… Tenemos que demostrarles que vamos en serio.

Liam sintió entonces que Getty se apartaba, así que se fijó en lo que hacía. La jovencita pasó a verlo a los ojos, con toda su atención puesta en él, por lo que se sintió cohibido unos momentos. Luego, decidió que no tenía nada de malo el observarla también, porque su padre le había dicho una vez que un _parabatai_ conocía a su otra mitad mucho mejor que a uno mismo, ¿por qué no empezar desde ese momento, aunque fuera con algo sencillo?

No había mentido, realmente quería a Getty de _parabatai_. Solo estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que el desearlo no bastaba. Quizá ella lo había notado ya y por eso procuraba entenderlo lo mejor que podía, aunque desde que llegó a Londres, había sido de las pocas personas en escucharlo sin dificultad. Eso solo denotaba que no le importaba esforzarse un poco más de la cuenta, con tal de no obligarlo a alzar la voz.

Se percató, casi por primera vez, en algunos aspectos de su amiga. Por ejemplo, su cara no era completamente redonda, como creyera la primera vez que la vio, sino ligeramente ovalada. Se notaba que le gustaba estar al sol, porque su piel en el rostro era ligeramente más oscura que la de otras zonas de su cuerpo que solían cubrir la ropa. Las cejas eran un poco más oscuras que el pelo sobre su cabeza, lo mismo que las pestañas, las que por cierto, eran cortas pero bien curvadas. Los ojos de su amiga, sutilmente distorsionados por los anteojos, eran castaños, de un tono oscuro que al primer momento, parecía muy común, pero justo entonces logró distinguir unos puntos color ámbar, como chispas, que los hacían ver más claro si estaban en un sitio con mucha luz. Su nariz era pequeña y de punta redondeada, la cual era salpicada por unas pocas y muy difuminadas pecas. Aunque Getty aseguraba que no le gustaban, cuando sonreía se le formaban unos leves hoyuelos en las mejillas, como en ese momento. A los costados de la cara le caían un par de mechones de pelo rubio, muy rizados, que procuraba apartarse de los ojos con ayuda de unos pasadores de los más baratos, además de que creyó recordar que solía llevar varios en el bolsillo por si se le caía alguno durante una patrulla.

Liam sabía que a Getty no le decían con frecuencia que era bonita, pero para él sí lo era. Tal vez no como Stella Herondale, una niña también rubia pero cuyos ojos verdes y tez clara la hacía lucir como una preciosa muñeca viviente; tampoco era como la madre de Jordan y Kyle, con una encantadora cara que le recordaba a la de unos retratos que viera en un museo con sus padres. Sin embargo, Getty tenía algo que atraía, aunque seguramente algunos dirían que no deslumbraba porque solo su madre era cazadora de sombras.

—¿Qué pasa? —Quiso saber ella, poniendo una expresión de curiosidad.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Liam esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Estaba pensando —comenzó, hablando lentamente y de repente, asaltado por cierta timidez—, que de mayor vas a ser muy, muy guapa.

—¡Estás loco! —Soltó Getty, sonrojándose furiosamente y riendo al segundo siguiente.

A continuación, ella comenzó a andar y al seguirla, Liam la descubrió sonriendo.

Seguramente, el repentino halago le había gustado, aunque fingiera que no.


	5. Los códigos pueden descifrarse

**V. Los códigos pueden descifrarse.**

_«Donde hay amor, ¿qué puede hacer daño? Donde no lo hay, ¿qué puede ser de provecho?»_

_San Agustín._

_Marzo de 2025._

Alphonse no aceptó la aparente hospitalidad de Colette Nightwine.

—Si nos necesitan, estaremos en la casa de mi familia —indicó con sencillez.

De reojo, Alphonse notó que Rafael no les quitaba la vista de encima a los otros cazadores de sombras, seguramente para tomar nota de sus reacciones. No se sorprendió porque su _parabatai_, a los pocos segundos, hiciera una leve mueca de molestia, viendo cómo Colette, la llamada Anne y la adulta rubia no lucieron muy contentos.

—¿No sería mejor que nos ayudaras de una vez? —Increpó Anne.

—Sin saber exactamente cuál es el problema…

—Acabas de decir que son fantasmas, ¿no puedes solo echarlos?

—Nunca has tratado con fantasmas, ¿verdad? —Intervino Rafael, dedicándole a Anne una de sus más despectivas miradas.

—¿Eso importa?

—¡Claro que importa! Así sabrías cómo arreglar esto… ¿Te llamas Anne?

—Suzanne para ti, Rafael Lightwood. Suzanne Nightwine.

—Lightwood–Bane —Rafael meneó la cabeza, rodando los ojos.

—Rafe, será mejor marcharnos.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y no tardó nada en abandonar la habitación. Cuando Alphonse pretendió seguirlo, Colette interpuso un brazo.

—¿De verdad no puedes hacer nada ahora? —Increpó.

—Podría, _madame_, pero necesito saber los hechos. Además, los fantasmas no se muestran todo el tiempo, así que no serviría de nada si voy ahora y no los veo.

—Pero te escucharían, ¿verdad?

Alphonse se encogió de hombros, con un movimiento apenas perceptible.

—¡Bien! Para patrullar esta noche, nos las arreglaremos con lo que tenemos.

Acto seguido, Colette retiró su brazo e hizo un brusco ademán para despacharlo. Alphonse inclinó la cabeza educadamente, correspondida solo por una leve sonrisa de Jonathan Nightwine. Se marchó, no sin antes fijarse en que Suzanne y la rubia veían a Colette con incredulidad y al cerrarse la puerta, se oyeron aceleradas frases en francés que por supuesto entendió.

—_¡No puedes dejarte mangonear por ese bastardo, Colette!_

—_¡Es cierto! ¿De qué creen que sea capaz ese mestizo?_

—_¿Qué otra opción tenemos? Millicent, Anne, a mí tampoco me hace gracia, pero…_

—_¿Acaso no les da vergüenza? Es el hijo de Jérôme, el nieto de Fred y Juliette…_

—_¡No digas tonterías, Nathan! Ya sabemos lo mucho que te gustaba…_

—_¡Millicent! ¿De qué estupidez estás hablando?_

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Alphonse dejó de prestar atención y siguió andando, topándose con Rafael en la puerta, esperándolo de brazos cruzados.

—Encantadores, ¿verdad?

Alphonse se encogió de hombros. Se percató de que las voces llegaban hasta ellos, pero no tan alto como al principio, cuando seguro Rafael había logrado captar lo que decían.

—¿Vas a preguntarles a los fantasmas qué sucede?

—Ahora no, tal vez no se muestren. Pero _grand–mère_ dijo algo antes… De ella y _grand–père_, al menos, sospecho su razón para venir al Instituto.

—¿En serio?

Mientras abandonaban la casa Bellefleur, Alphonse asintió. Luego, echó un vistazo a la fachada de enfrente, donde el Instituto de Lyon, tal como dijera el fantasma de Juliette, lucía como si se cayera a pedazos. Era un panorama desolador.

—Al, si quieres echar un vistazo al Instituto…

—No, ahora no. Si alguien sale y se da cuenta, podríamos tener problemas.

Alphonse señaló con un pulgar a su espalda, a la puerta que acababa de cerrar, a lo cual Rafael asintió y tomaron rumbo a la calle de la casa Montclaire.

—¿Por qué crees que este Instituto esté así?

—No lo sé y es extraño. En una ciudad como esta, debería haber casi tantos cazadores de sombras como en París. Quizá… Tengo la impresión de que los fantasmas saben algo.

—Esperemos que sí, y que no quieran hablar contigo por mucho tiempo.

Alphonse se volvió a encoger de hombros, pero temía que el asunto no fuera tan simple.

—&—

Tomando en cuenta lo que habían hallado, Alphonse propuso a Rafael salir a patrullar esa noche, cosa que el otro aceptó.

—Si me encuentro a uno de esos, mejor —comentó el joven Lightwood–Bane.

Alphonse meneó la cabeza y se marchó a preparar sus cosas. Había tomado por dormitorio aquel que fuera de su padre, con la vaga intención de echar un vistazo al Instituto de vez en cuando, aunque desde esa distancia y ángulo, era un poco inútil.

—¿Dónde estás? —musitó, recién cerrando tras de sí la puerta del dormitorio.

Quería sentir a su padre en ese lugar, pero enseguida pensó que, considerando la edad que tenía cuando se marchó, tal vez Jérôme Montclaire no dejara una fuerte impresión en la habitación. Sin embargo, se notaban algunos indicios, como las muescas en la cabecera de la cama dejadas por un arma blanca. Como casi no llevaba equipaje, Alphonse apenas había mirado el interior del armario o de los cajones, pero se prometió hacerlo, ya que era evidente que nadie había pisado el interior de la casa desde que su padre la abandonara.

En ese momento, el timbre de su teléfono celular lo sobresaltó, haciendo que sacara el aparato a toda prisa, sin percatarse que, por la melodía, debía ser un mensaje de texto.

Parpadeando con cierta sorpresa, el joven suspiró de alivio al segundo siguiente. Con el ajetreo de los fantasmas y los otros cazadores de sombras, había olvidado completamente la consulta realizada a Gauthier Flamme acerca de la posible salvaguarda.

«Buenas noches, Alphonse. Gracias por contactarme. Y sí, has acertado, muchacho.»

«Gracias a usted por confirmar ese dato. ¿Podría decirme si hay alguna indicación especial para que funcione la salvaguarda?»

Tras enviar ese mensaje, fue hacia una silla que descansaba cerca de la ventana por donde se veía el Instituto. Allí había posado la mochila y se disponía a sacar unos _shuriken_ cuando llegó otro mensaje de texto.

«La salvaguarda reconoce tu sangre y solo dejará libre el paso a quien tú digas. Incluso reconocerá cuando no quieras dejar entrar a alguien a quien hayas recibido antes. Eso último, lo confieso, fue idea de Max.»

«¿Max? ¿Quién es Max?»

«Max, Maxime, fue el padre de Fred.»

Alphonse arqueó una ceja. ¿A cuántos Montclaire habría conocido Gauthier? Siendo brujo, la respuesta podría implicar una larga lista de nombres.

«Entiendo. Gracias por la información.»

«De nada. ¡Oye! Ya que estás ahí, revisa si en el ático siguen guardados unos cuadros.»

«¿Cuadros? Vi algunos esta mañana, ¿necesita uno en específico?»

Mientras le respondían, Alphonse frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar mejor. Sí, en el ático recordaba haber vislumbrado formas cuadradas y ovaladas de gran tamaño, pero no demasiado gruesas, cubiertas por sábanas de colores claros. No veía al Gran Brujo siendo el autor de los mismos, pero ¿qué iba a saber él de cómo vivían los brujos algunos periodos de su larga vida?

«No es eso. Son retratos, si quieres conocer a tus ancestros y a algunos amigos suyos…»

Alphonse dio un respingo al leer eso. Apretó los labios por un segundo, antes de asentir con la cabeza y enviar su respuesta, para luego sacar las armas que buscaba, colocárselas en diferentes sitios del traje de combate y abandonar el dormitorio.

«Sí, sí quiero. Gracias por decírmelo.»

—&—

Con las luces mágicas en alto, Alphonse y Rafael daban una vuelta por el ático, localizando las formas que el primero suponía que eran los retratos.

—¿Cuál vemos primero? —Preguntó Rafael.

—Primero hay que sacarlos de aquí. Solo unos cuantos. Los veremos mejor en la sala.

Así lo hicieron, procurando no dejar caer las piedras de luz en el camino. Lo único que se alcanzó a ver entonces fueron los marcos, tallados en madera y con cierto brillo metálico. Al final, los colocaron en los sillones, como unos extraños invitados a un té nocturno.

—Bueno, Al, haz los honores.

El otro asintió, tragó saliva y poco a poco, descubrió el primer retrato.

Dentro de un marco ovalado barnizado en dorado, estaba el óleo de una mujer. Era muy bonita, con el rostro ovalado de tez clara, un cabello oscuro bien peinado en un elaborado moño y miraba al frente con unos grandes ojos grises. Su vestido, de color verde olivo y demasiado amplio en la falda, delataba que no era de una época precisamente reciente, así como la runa de Clarividencia en el dorso de su diestra indicaba que era una cazadora de sombras. Estando sentada, ambas manos las apoyaba en el regazo y en la izquierda, destacaba una runa de matrimonio. Justo debajo de ella, en el marco, había una pequeña placa metálica con una inscripción que, con enorme curiosidad, Alphonse se acercó a leer, fijándose distraídamente en que la falda del vestido de la mujer lucía diminutas libélulas de color dorado, a modo de bordado.

«Eloise Mary Montclaire.»

—Eloise… —musitó, como si recordara a alguien que no veía desde hacía mucho.

—Era muy guapa —indicó Rafael, con una vaga sonrisa.

—Sí. El vestido… Se parece un poco al de Jessamine, pero…

—A mí no me mires, no sé cómo luce Jessamine. ¿Vemos otro retrato?

Alphonse asintió y dejó que Rafael descubriera el que tenía más cerca.

Era otro marco ovalado, dentro del cual se veía a un hombre rubio y bien parecido, retratado de pie. Su constitución física era buena, como todo cazador de sombras, y el tono azul de sus ojos los hacía ver agudos y amables a un tiempo. Una sonrisa apenas perceptible parecía querer surgir de sus labios, como si hubiera estado divirtiéndose mientras lo pintaban. Apoyaba las manos en un bastón oscuro, la derecha sobre la izquierda, con lo cual mostraba su runa de Clarividencia. Del cinturón, le colgaba un arma que Alphonse no tardó en reconocer.

—_Hauteclaire_ —nombró, acercándose al cuadro y estirando una mano para tocar, con sumo cuidado, allí donde la espada de su familia parecía saludarlo.

—Pues sí que es antigua —comentó Rafael, ante de preguntar—. ¿Quién era él?

Alphonse notó una placa casi igual a la de Eloise, así que la leyó en voz alta, aunque no tardó en quedar sorprendido.

—«Jean–Louis Alphonse Montclaire.»

—¿Disculpa? ¿Él se llamaba como tú?

—Creo que más bien, yo me llamo como él.

—Un segundo, ¿no se suponía que te llamabas «Alphonse» porque es el nombre mundano de Alwyn? Eso me contaste.

—Sí, me lo dijo mi madre. Será una coincidencia.

—Con todo lo que nos ha pasado, lo dudo. ¿Te importa si destapo otro antes de irnos?

Negando con la cabeza, Alphonse observó a Rafael decidirse por una forma rectangular que, tras descubrir, tuvo que girarla para que uno de sus lados largos quedara de base.

—Creo que esto lo explica todo.

Confundido, Alphonse se acercó a mirar.

Esta vez, se trataba de un retrato grupal. Sentadas había dos damas, siendo una de ellas Eloise Montclaire, a la izquierda, ataviada con un vestido azul zafiro; a la derecha, se encontraba una mujer de aspecto joven, con el cabello castaño recogido en un moño y luciendo un vestido verde musgo mucho más sencillo que el de Eloise. Cada mujer tenía en el regazo a un niño: el de Eloise era apenas un bebé, tenía su mismo color de pelo, pero unos ojos de un azul penetrante y puro; en tanto, el niño de la otra mujer parecía de unos tres años y su cabello castaño era un poco más claro que el de la mujer que lo cargaba. Los ojos del bebé que sostenía Eloise eran idénticos a los del hombre a espaldas de ambas, Jean–Louis Montclaire, y los del otro niño…

—Al, mira aquí.

El llamado de Rafael hizo que Alphonse reaccionara y viera lo que señalaba su _parabatai_: la parte trasera del lienzo. Fue a mirar, encontrándose con una nota que consignaba quiénes estaban en el retrato y entonces le dio la razón a Rafael de que, con todo lo vivido últimamente, eran muy poco probables las coincidencias.

«Jean–Louis Alphonse Montclaire con su esposa, Eloise Mary Montclaire, y su hijo, Théophile Edouard Montclaire. Los acompañan su querida amiga, Margueritte Marie–Évangéline de la Fontaine, viuda de Ornoir, y el hijo de ésta, Alphonse Ornoir.»

—¿Viuda? —Se extrañó Rafael, que obviamente, también había leído la nota.

—¿Qué más podía decir? —Alphonse no veía tan ilógico aquello, por lo que explicó—. Se casó con un subterráneo que de repente, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Si decía que se había ido a una especie de mundo alterno, la habrían tomado por loca y la habrían encerrado. ¿Y qué habría sido de Alwyn?

—Entonces no lo imaginé, los ojos de ese niño los pintaron con algo dorado.

Alphonse asintió, notando un leve destello de los ojos del niñito que, según la nota, se llamaba Alphonse Ornoir. Ese no era el nombre mundano que usaba Alwyn actualmente, pero claro, debía ser algún tipo de medida de seguridad, una forma de no hacer notar que había vivido mucho más que un humano común. Además, desde que escuchara por primera vez el nombre completo de la esposa mundana de Thorwyn, sospechaba que de allí habría salido su apellido.

—¿No crees que da algo de miedo? —Pese a lo que decía, Rafael esbozaba una sonrisa de lado—. Me refiero a que Thorwyn quizá no sabía que estos cazadores de sombras acabarían siendo tus antepasados. ¿O sí lo sabía?

—No lo creo. Parecía realmente sorprendido de verme la primera vez. Me dio a _Fidèle_ sin insinuar nada sobre mi familia, solo comentó que se la había regalado un cazador de sombras.

—Si se sorprendió de verte, lo entiendo. ¡Mira bien! Ese Jean–Louis se parece a ti.

Alphonse negó con la cabeza. No lo veía tan claro. El retrato mostraba a un nefilim rubio, alto y gallardo, de porte regio y ojos del mismo color que el cielo despejado.

—¡Es en serio! Si Nelly estuviera aquí, le pediría que dibujara al tal Jean–Louis con las cejas de esta señora, Margueritte, también que le pintara el pelo del mismo color que lo tiene ella, Eloise, y los ojos del mismo color que los tiene Alwyn aquí… ¡Apostaría mis cinco _kunai_ favoritas a que te veríamos a ti!

—Rafe, eso no…

—¡_Diablos_, Al! ¿Tanto te cuesta ver que te pareces a ellos?

Dando un respingo, Alphonse descubrió que su _parabatai_ tenía razón. No podía explicarlo, pero estaba negando lo que saltaba a la vista; eso era, que las personas en aquel retrato no solo eran una muestra antigua de que hubo cazadores de sombras amigos de mundanos y mestizos, sino que él llevaba la sangre de todos ellos.

—Oye, esto que tiene la señora Margueritte, ¿no lo hemos visto?

Rafael tocaba con delicadeza algo en el retrato grupal, a la altura del pecho de Margueritte de la Fontaine. Cuando fue a mirar, Alphonse descubrió un óvalo que brillaba levemente, en cuyo centro se veía la diminuta figura de una libélula con las alas desplegadas.

—Sí —respondió, sonriendo apenas—. Es el guardapelo que ahora tiene mi madre.

—¿Qué tiene tu familia con las libélulas?

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Perenelle en París? Las libélulas, para las hadas, representan la agilidad. Supongo que por eso Thorwyn la eligió como emblema.

—_¡Diablos!_ Al, ¿sabes dónde más he visto libélulas y no me acordaba?

—¿Dónde?

—En Günther. Es el símbolo de su familia, ¿no te habías fijado?

—Sé que es el símbolo de los Longford. Si hasta lo lleva _madame_ Eloise en su vestido.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

Intrigado, Rafael fue a examinar de cerca el retrato en solitario de Eloise Montclaire, en tanto Alphonse parpadeó con aire confundido al mismo tiempo que el otro se giraba hacia él.

—¡_Por el Ángel_, Al! ¿Por esto crees que ella era una Longford? Espera, ¿entonces resultaría que Günther y tú son parientes? No, olvida eso, ¿serías pariente del imbécil de Gilbert?

—Rafe, acuérdate que Alwyn nació antes de mil ochocientos.

—¿Eso a qué viene?

—A que Eloise Longford… Bueno, Eloise Montclaire… Ella era adulta cuando él nació. Fue hace muchísimos años. Cualquier cosa que yo tenga de los Longford, será mínima.

—Tienes su pelo —apuntó Rafael, señalando su cabeza, ya dispuesto a tomarse el asunto con buen humor—. Mira al bebé, se ve muy bien con ese color de pelo y los ojos de su papá. Lo único que me da pena es que se llamara así. Théophile. No te ofendas, Al, sé que es tu antepasado, pero suena horrible.

—No te preocupes. A mí no me parece horrible, pero no me ofendo.

—De todas formas, sigo pensando que dan escalofríos tantas coincidencias, aunque si soy sincero, también me dan gusto.

—¿Gusto? ¿Por qué?

—Porque gracias a todo eso, estás aquí.

Sin poder evitarlo. Alphonse sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Por primera vez, que recordara, estaba orgulloso de su sangre mezclada.


	6. Era suyo por legítimo derecho

**VI. Era suyo por legítimo derecho.**

_«El amigo seguro se conoce en la ocasión insegura.»_

_Quinto Ennio._

_Marzo de 2025._

De noche, Lyon no le envidiaba nada a París.

Como no conocían la ciudad, Alphonse había propuesto hacer la patrulla desde la casa de su familia e ir abriendo el perímetro poco a poco, hacia el sur, cosa que a Rafael le pareció bien, considerando que él era pésimo orientándose en sitios extraños; además, quería que acordaran en dónde podían reunirse, en el remoto caso de que tuvieran que separarse.

—Pasaremos por delante del Instituto, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Sí, creo que hay que echar un vistazo, por si acaso.

A Rafael no se le ocurría qué podía pasar en un Instituto al que, de momento, nadie podía entrar, pero se limitó a asentir. Observaba atentamente su entorno, ubicando detalles curiosos que le sirvieran luego para reconocer el terreno, cuando llegaron a la calle del Instituto y de lejos vieron que, de la casa Bellefleur, salía Suzanne Nighwine acompañada por un par de jóvenes. Los tres portaba el traje de combate.

—¿Saludamos? —ofreció Rafael.

—No veo por qué no.

Aunque hubieran querido esquivarlos, notó Rafael, habría sido imposible, ya que los tenían enfrente. Suzanne no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta estar a pocos pasos de distancia, dando un respingo cuando oyó a Alphonse.

—Buenas noches.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó uno de los chicos, alto y delgado, con el pelo rubio muy corto y ojos castaños algo pequeños para el tamaño de su rostro, cuadrado y duro.

—Buenas noches —intervino Rafael, frunciendo el ceño—. La educación ante todo, ¿no?

—¿Disculpa? —dejó escapar el otro chico, más bajo que el rubio y con el cabello castaño lo suficientemente largo para atarlo a su nuca en una coleta. Tenía unos ojos grises muy fríos.

—Son los exiliados —indicó Suzanne con aburrimiento, antes de mirar hacia Alphonse y arquear una ceja—. ¿Esa es la auténtica?

Rafael notó que la chica se había fijado en _Hauteclaire_ y que, muy a su pesar, no podía ocultar su admiración.

—Sí, lo es —respondió Alphonse en tono serio.

—¡Imposible! Nadie la había visto en años. ¿Dónde estaba?

Alphonse adoptó una expresión impasible y Rafael sabía por qué: aunque su _parabatai_ insistió en ello, Günther y Suzette Longford no le contaron cómo llegó a sus manos la espada.

—Si no lo sabe, tal vez no sea la auténtica —desdeñó el rubio.

—Tú no reconocerías a la auténtica _Hauteclaire_ ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello —espetó el castaño, antes de ver a Alphonse a los ojos y tender la diestra—. Hans Lindquist.

—Alphonse Montclaire. Él es mi _parabatai_…

—Rafael Lightwood–Bane, lo sé. Su fama los precede.

Cuando Hans le dio la mano, tras darle un rápido apretón a Alphonse, Rafael correspondió con firmeza, sin desviar la vista del tipo.

—Los Lindquist son de Umeå —recordó Alphonse, apretando los labios a continuación.

—¡Estás muy bien informado! Sí, es cierto. Solo estoy de paso por Lyon.

—Tu paso ya duró casi un mes —argumentó el rubio, sonriendo de lado con sorna.

—No he oído que te quejaras en las patrullas, Stefan.

—¡Basta, ustedes dos! —espetó Suzanne, de mala gana.

—Es verdad, tenemos trabajo —Hans asintió, antes de indicar con movimientos de cabeza a sus compañeros—. Ya conocen a Anne, y este maleducado es Stefan Silverhood.

—¿Silverhood? ¿Por casualidad eres pariente de Arnold Silverhood? —inquirió Rafael.

—¿De Arnie? Sí, es mi hermano, ¿qué hay con eso?

—Nada, ya decía yo que había visto a alguien igual de…

—Rafe, nosotros también tenemos trabajo.

—¿Al fin vas a echar a los fantasmas? —se interesó Suzanne enseguida.

—No, estamos haciendo una patrulla de reconocimiento, ya que nos quedaremos aquí por unos días. Además, no puedo hablar con alguien que no veo.

—¿«Alguien»? ¡Ni que fueran personas!

Mientras Alphonse fruncía el ceño, Rafael se contenía a duras penas de soltarle un par de verdades a Suzanne. Por suerte no tuvo que hacerlo, porque entonces su _parabatai_ comentó.

—Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices, Suzanne. Que ahora mismo no pueda verlos, no significa que los fantasmas no estén escuchándonos. Quizá tengas razón en que no son personas _ahora_, pero lo fueron, y solo por eso merecen un mínimo de respeto.

—¿Lo dices porque uno de esos fantasmas es tu pariente?

—No. Lo que oíste es lo que siempre he creído.

Tras un incómodo silencio, Suzanne le dedicó a Alphonse una mirada cargada de desdén, antes de esquivarlo para continuar su camino. Stefan Silverhood no tardó en imitarla, pero Hans se quedó quieto, observando a Alphonse de una forma que Rafael no supo cómo interpretar.

—Chicos, ¿les importa que los deje por esta noche?

—¿A qué viene eso, Hans? —soltó Suzanne, girándose y mostrándose exasperada.

—Quisiera conocer a estos dos —Hans señaló a Alphonse y a Rafael por turnos.

—¡Haz lo que quieras! —la chica le dedicó un ademán furioso y se alejó.

—Ya hablaremos luego, Hans —advirtió Stefan, apresurándose a seguir a Suzanne.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —preguntó enseguida Rafael.

—Como habrán observado, ellos se toman demasiado en serio lo que han aprendido.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Están educados a la antigua, ¿no? —apuntó Alphonse, arqueando una ceja.

—Anne sí, pero Stefan… Su hermano y él son Ascendidos, así que la estupidez respecto a ciertos temas se las debió contagiar alguien más. O es genética, no tengo idea.

—¡Entonces no solo lo pensé yo! —Rafael estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

—No. A decir verdad, me preguntaba cuánto tiempo podría soportar patrullando con esos dos. Nos ponen en equipo porque somos más o menos de la misma edad y por eso, dan por hecho de que nos llevaremos bien, pero la verdad…

Hans se encogió de hombros con ligereza, dando la impresión de que le importaba muy poco lo que pensaran los demás respecto a su relación con la chica Nightwine y el joven Silverhood. Rafael quería creer que Hans era buena persona, pero sabía que no debía confiarse.

—¿Acaso han dicho o hecho algo que te molestara? —se interesó Alphonse.

—Eso no importa. Tengo previsto irme en una semana más, como máximo. En casa hay quien no entiende que haya venido aquí.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

—Escuché que este Instituto tenía problemas y solían decirme que, de querer aprender a arreglármelas solo, fuera a donde hay problemas.

—¿Quién te dijo algo así? —Rafael sonrió con ironía.

—Mi padre.

En esa ocasión, Rafael no pudo contener una carcajada.

—Creo que tu padre se llevaría bien con tío Jace —apuntó.

—No lo dudo. Han coincidido en reuniones de la Clave, pero que yo sepa, nunca han hablado. Tal vez sea mejor así, podrían intercambiar ideas peligrosas.

—¡Es verdad! No quiero pensar en lo que se le ocurriría a tío Jace para los entrenamientos si recibiera consejos de alguien como tu padre.

—Cierto. En lo que se refiere a entrenamientos, mi padre ya tiene muchas ideas peligrosas.

—Al menos no te usará de tiro al blanco, ¿verdad?

La inesperada intervención de Alphonse logró que Rafael lo mirara, sonriendo al acordarse de cómo Kit a veces hacía eso con ellos; en cambio, Hans frunció el ceño, confuso.

—Lo siento, tenía entendido que… Bueno, tu padre está…

—Jérôme Montclaire está muerto —Alphonse asintió, sin muestras de ofenderse.

—Ah, entonces te refieres a los directores de Londres, ¿verdad? ¿A cuál de ellos?

—A Kit. Christopher Herondale.

Hans asintió en señal de comprensión, torciendo ligeramente la boca, como si pensara en algo que no se decidía a pronunciar. Al final, sacudió un poco la cabeza y señaló el Instituto.

—¿Es verdad que el problema son fantasmas? —preguntó.

—Sí, es verdad.

—¿Realmente puedes verlos? Lo siento, es que nunca he conocido a un cazador de sombras con ese don en particular.

—Lo entiendo. Sí, puedo verlos desde que tengo memoria.

Hans dio una cabezada en señal de comprensión, en tanto Rafael contenía una mueca. Alphonse nunca había mencionado desde cuándo veía fantasmas y por eso, ingenuamente, había supuesto que el don se le reveló en cuanto obtuvo su primera runa, tal como les había contado Kit que le pasó a él. Sin embargo, ahora venía a descubrir que no era así y era otro de los ínfimos detalles que le decían que, sin quererlo realmente, Alphonse seguía siendo reservado con su pasado, pensando quizá que no debía preocupar a nadie con cosas que no se podían cambiar.

—¿En serio? ¿Desde antes de tener runas? —Hans sonaba impresionado.

—Eso… Sí, pero no era algo… —Alphonse había desviado la vista, como siempre que se sentía incómodo siendo el centro de atención de gente que no conocía—. Cuando era pequeño, casi siempre eran vistazos fugaces. Llegaba a pensar que eran personas normales. Solo cuando tuve la primera runa, pude distinguirlos mejor.

—Eso no lo sabía. Como te dije, es la primera vez que hablo con alguien que tenga ese don. Tal vez no sirva de nada, pero avísame si puedo ayudar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Yo… De acuerdo.

Dejando zanjado ese tema, al menos de momento, Hans les hizo señas para que lo siguieran y comentó algo de saber dónde empezar a revisar si había actividad demoníaca, pero Rafael apenas le prestó atención. Observaba a Alphonse, que echaba vistazos fugaces a la puerta del Instituto, por lo cual se preguntó si había mentido sobre la presencia de fantasmas en ese momento. Haciendo una mueca, llamó su atención con unos toquecitos en un hombro, a lo que Alphonse reaccionó con un respingo.

—Lo siento, Al, ¿pasa algo? —quiso saber.

—No, Rafe, solo… Me aseguraba de que no hubiera nadie.

—¿Querías hablar con ellos otra vez?

Rafael esperaba que captara a quiénes se estaba refiriendo y pareció funcionar, porque su _parabatai_ desvió los ojos solo un segundo, antes de asentir con timidez.

—Dijeron que puedo llamarlos —confesó Alphonse en un murmullo, poniendo una expresión de fría seriedad antes de añadir—, pero primero hay que resolver lo del Instituto.

—Al, sé que tú decides, pero no quisiera que después de resolver lo del Instituto, ellos se fueran y ya no pudieras hablarles.

—Lo sé, Rafe. Gracias por preocuparte. Veré qué puedo hacer.

Rafael asintió, aunque algo le decía que unos pocos fantasmas serían el menor de sus problemas en Lyon.

—&—

—… En conclusión, si promete no volver a comportarse así en plena calle, nosotros prometemos no volver a interrumpir su cena. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Si algo se le daba bien a Rafael, gracias a sus padres, era reconocer a un buen negociador.

—Vamos, Lindquist, ¡nadie se dio cuenta! ¡Ni siquiera la mundi!

—Tal vez, y precisamente por eso no los estoy llevando ante la directora del Instituto. Colette no es tan flexible respecto al tema. ¿Tenemos un trato, _monsieur_ Lafayette?

El susodicho, un tipo alto y muy pálido de cabello castaño cenizo, hizo una mueca de hartazgo antes de asentir, para luego dar media vuelta y desaparecer por un callejón.

—Tengo que admitir que lo hiciste bastante bien —comentó Rafael.

—En casa se nos da tratar con vampiros —aseguró Hans, encogiéndose de hombros.

—He oído que el clan de Umeå es amigo de su familia, ¿es cierto?

Hans asintió, viendo con cierta curiosidad a Alphonse. Rafael casi sonrió de ver a su _parabatai_ demostrar su entusiasmo por saber algo nuevo, pero no llegó a completar el gesto, ya que Alphonse casi al instante agachó la vista y volteó la cara.

Hacía un tiempo que el joven Montclaire no hacía ese movimiento, por lo que Rafael estaba preocupado. Sabía que Alphonse se había esforzado muchísimo en reconocer que no todos iban a tratarlo como un cero a la izquierda, que podía expresar lo que sabía y lo que opinaba sin avergonzarse, pero no parecía del todo consciente de que estaba regresando a sus viejos hábitos, quizá creyendo que debía comportarse como si su opinión no valiera la pena.

—Umeå… Eso está en Suecia, ¿no, Al?

Alphonse asintió en silencio, con el rostro girado hacia un costado, hacia el río Ródano.

Habían llegado allí siguiendo al vampiro Lafayette, que se había alimentado de una mundana de forma descarada, en una calle muy transitada pese a que pasaba de medianoche, así que Rafael apenas se había fijado en el paisaje, pero era evidente que, como casi siempre, Alphonse se le había adelantado, porque no tardó en fijar la vista en un punto, seguramente porque algo llamaba su atención allí o porque, de esa forma, no tenía que mirar a nadie mientras respondía. Eso también lo hacía mucho antes y le dolía, porque ahora sabía a qué se debía y no quería que por nada del mundo Alphonse volviera a sentirse de aquella manera.

—¿Cómo supiste lo de mi familia, Alphonse? —preguntó Hans con amabilidad.

—Eso… Escuché una vez en París que… Unos vampiros de París fueron a Umeå una vez y… Estaban algo sorprendidos por los Lindquist.

—¿Por qué?

—Los trataron bien.

Alphonse respondió aquello encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero Rafael sabía todo lo que implicaba esa respuesta. Miró de reojo a Hans, quien había fruncido el ceño con desconcierto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que en París, los cazadores de sombras tratan mal a los vampiros?

—No tratan con ellos, de hecho. A menos que haga falta, claro.

—¿Es en serio? —Hans lucía decepcionado y pasmado al mismo tiempo.

Alphonse volvió a asentir en silencio.

—¿Acaso mi familia es extraña, entonces?

—¡No digas tonterías, Hans! —soltó Rafael, cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndole al susodicho una mirada sarcástica—. ¡Tu familia es genial! No perdieron sus buenas relaciones con los subterráneos, aunque otros los vieran mal. Eso vale la pena. Ustedes no tienen la culpa de lo que piensen esos que se quedaron en la Edad de Piedra.

—Supongo que tienes razón, solo que… Pensaba ir a París cuando me marchara de aquí, pero si allá no podré hablar con los subterráneos…

—Sí puedes —rebatió Alphonse en tono amable, antes de añadir con un poco más de firmeza—. Al principio no querrán nada contigo, pero eso nos pasó también, ¿verdad, Rafe?

—Sí, fue un poco raro. ¡Ya sé! Tienes que ir a _L'Étoile_ y tomarte algo con algún subterráneo de allí. ¡O mejor aún! Di que eres amigo de Al.

—¿Qué? —Alphonse miró a Rafael como si hubiera dicho un disparate.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Hans, curioso.

—Verás, _L'Étoile_ es un café de subterráneos. La dueña es la Gran Bruja de París, _madame_ Soleil Glace. Ella quería mucho al padre de Al, y ahora lo quiere mucho a él, así que di que eres su amigo y seguro te echará una mano.

—Había oído algo de eso —admitió Hans, dubitativo—. A mis padres les caerías bien, Alphonse. Aunque mi padre es muy bueno tratando con el clan de vampiros, nunca se niega a aprender algo nuevo. ¿Crees que podrías visitarlo algún día?

—Eso… Hans, no creo que…

—Si esto del exilio nos deja, ¿por qué no? —se apresuró a intervenir Rafael.

—Rafe, en realidad…

—Entonces llamaré a casa y les contaré que los he conocido —Hans sonrió ampliamente—. A mis hermanos les dará envidia. Tienen unos amigos vampiros que no dejan de contarles cómo ayudaron a los de París en las Catacumbas. Ustedes son sus héroes.

—No creo que sea para tanto —aseguró Alphonse, visiblemente avergonzado.

—Al tiene razón, pero no me importaría ir a que me alaben un poco. ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes, Hans? ¿Cómo son?

—Son tres, una chica y dos niños. Son unos diablillos, pero también muy dedicados cuando se trata de entrenamientos y lecciones. Yo soy el mayor. Hilda, mi hermana, no quería que me marchara, pero le dije que pronto le llegaría el turno a ella y querría salir corriendo. No me lo tomen a mal, Umeå es nuestro hogar, pero los cuatro siempre hemos querido viajar.

—¿Nunca han viajado?

—Bueno, hemos ido a Idris, pero a la Academia más que nada y eso no cuenta mucho.

—¡La Academia! Yo nunca fui y mejor para mí, ese sitio es horrible.

Hans arqueó una ceja ante lo dicho por Rafael, antes de encogerse de hombros y girarse hacia Alphonse, quien seguía contemplando el río como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—¿Tú qué piensas de la Academia, Alphonse? —inquirió.

—No está mal —Alphonse se encogió de hombros, antes de suspirar—. Yo fui, de hecho.

—¿Cuándo terminaste?

—Hace dos años y medio.

—Ah, por eso no te recuerdo. Entonces yo ya me había graduado. ¿No habrás visto a mi hermana por casualidad? En ese tiempo, ella empezaba. Físicamente se parece a mí, pero es más bonita, claro. Es delgada y bajita, el pelo casi siempre lo lleva peinado en dos trenzas.

Alphonse frunció el ceño, pensativo, antes de mirar a Hans.

—¿Una chica que casi siempre usa una _labrys_ o un par de franciscas? —aventuró.

—Sí, justo ella es Hilda. Me alegra que la recuerdes. Procuraré decírselo y…

—¡No!

Tanto Rafael como Hans miraron a Alphonse con aire confundido.

—Al, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Rafael al recuperarse de la impresión.

—Lo siento, eso no… No molestes a tu hermana con eso, Hans.

—¿Molestarla? Ya te dije que ella los admira, a los dos, por lo de París, ¿por qué…?

Alphonse sacudió la cabeza, pasándose una mano por el cabello con brusquedad.

—No creo que ella me recuerde —apuntó finalmente, en un susurro.

Hans, sin comprender, miró a Rafael de manera interrogante, pero éste apenas hizo caso del gesto por observar atentamente a su _parabatai_, intentando recordar lo que sabía de su paso por la Academia, lo que en realidad no era mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para concluir cuál podía ser el problema. Tras dejar escapar un resoplido, le indicó a Hans.

—En aquella época, Al era más callado que ahora. Tal vez tu hermana lo haya visto, pero solo de pasada.

—Tal vez, pero Hilda tiene buena memoria. Si te describo, quizá se acuerde. ¡Ah, ya sé!

Hans revisó su reloj de pulsera, asintió con la cabeza y enseguida, sacó su teléfono celular, haciéndoles señas para que echaran a andar. Rafael lo siguió, asegurándose que Alphonse no se quedara muy atrás. Al segundo siguiente, Hans tenía el celular pegado a una oreja y decía unas cuantas frases en su idioma natal… o eso suponía, porque no entendía nada.

—… Sí, de verdad —Hans ahora hablaba en francés, por lo cual Rafael pudo seguir su diálogo—. Diles a los chicos que se los comentaré, ahora concéntrate —tras una pausa, Rafael vio a Hans fruncir el ceño, antes de abrir los ojos de par en par—. ¿Qué? ¡Hilda, no puedo creerlo! ¿Fue esa vez? ¿Cómo es que no…? Bueno, sí, un poco. Pero esa no es excusa. No ha vuelto a pasar, ¿verdad? Muy bien, no me habría gustado enterarme de que te volviste una estúpida insensible. ¡Sí, lo que oíste! Y no me vengas con eso, que sabes perfectamente lo que opinaría nuestro padre al respecto. Me daría la razón. ¿Quieres saludar?

En esa ocasión, la pausa fue más larga, pero al acabar, Hans volvió a su idioma y dijo unas cuantas frases a toda velocidad antes de terminar la llamada.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Alphose? —inquirió, dando media vuelta.

El aludido fijó la vista en Hans solo un segundo, antes de retirarla en dirección al río. De nuevo. Rafael se estaba cansando de no saber qué ocurría, así que abrió la boca para indagar, pero Hans se le adelantó.

—Alphonse, me disculpo en nombre de Hilda. Ella no suele ser así, te lo aseguro.

—Lo sé, Hans. No importa.

—¡Claro que importa! No sabes lo avergonzada que estaba, ni de todo lo que tardamos para que se sintiera mejor, cuando fue a casa para pasar el verano. Entre los tres, mis hermanos y yo, la convencimos de que debía buscarte y disculparse, solo que tú ya no regresaste.

—Hans, de verdad, no…

—Rafael, dile que tiene todo el derecho a estar enfadado con mi hermana.

—Yo…

El recién nombrado estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Cómo darle la razón a Hans, sin saber exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo?

—Sé que no quería hacerlo, Hans. Por eso no importa —aseguró Alphonse, conciliador.

—¡Por el Ángel! ¿Cómo pude pedirte que fueras a casa? —masculló Hans.

—No tenías modo de saberlo.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Hilda debió decírnoslo!

—Déjalo, Hans. Por favor. Y dile a tu hermana que ya no se preocupe. Rafe…

Viendo que Alphonse señalaba una calle lateral, Rafael asintió y lo siguió, un tanto avergonzado de que Hans se quedara atrás, dudando entre acompañarlos o no, para finalmente irse en otra dirección.

—Al, ¿qué fue todo eso con Hans? —quiso saber.

Alphonse suspiró con aire cansado.

—¿Recuerdas cuando visitaste la Academia? —preguntó en voz baja, con la vista gacha—. Después de conocernos, me refiero.

—Yo… Sí, me acuerdo.

—Te mostré la armería, tuvimos esa práctica con espadas, y yo usé la mano izquierda.

—Ajá, fue porque te habías lastimado la derecha en…

Rafael dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Alphonse estaba insinuando.

—¿Hilda Lindquist fue la que te lastimó? —siseó, exaltado.

—No fue a propósito.

—¡Lo dudo! Los dos sabemos que allí pocos te querían, Al.

—Es verdad, Rafe. Eso… Hilda Lindquits se juntaba en aquel entonces con algunos que no eran muy agradables. Mejor dicho, quería ser amiga de unos chicos no muy agradables. Ellos le dijeron que, para aceptarla, debía lograr lastimar a alguien que ellos le dijeran sin que ningún profesor se diera cuenta. Que eso demostraría qué tan hábil y astuta era. Ella no hizo preguntas, solo pidió el nombre.

—¿Eras tú?

—Solía ser yo, sí.

Rafael estaba anonadado. No tanto como saber algo que solo había sospechado antes, sino que Alphonse lo relatara con ese tono de voz, como si no fuera algo realmente importante y se hubiera acostumbrado a ser el blanco de las tonterías de los demás.

—¿Sabías lo que le pidieron a esa chica y no dijiste nada?

—No tenía sentido, Rafe. No me habrían escuchado.

—Aún así, Al. ¿Cómo dejaste que pasara?

—Supe que no quería hacerlo cuando me miró a la cara. Ella terminó dándome un golpe con el asa de su _labrys_, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarme fuera de combate, pero no para herirme de gravedad. No sé si le resulté conocido o de verdad se dio cuenta de que esos chicos no eran buenas personas si le estaban pidiendo eso. Ya oíste a Hans, se arrepintió.

—¿Y si le mintió para quedar bien con él?

—No, no lo creo. La vi después de eso, Rafe. Ya no volvió a quedar con esos chicos y un par de veces, me dio la impresión de que quería hablar conmigo, pero yo… La evité todo lo que pude. Temía que fuera a decirme algo malo.

—¡_Diablos_, Al! ¿Por qué lo haces?

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡Creí que te había quedado claro! ¡No tienes que guardarte esos recuerdos! ¡Puedes hablar conmigo! No voy a mirarte mal, ni voy a hacerte a un lado ni a tenerte lástima, ¡somos _parabatai_! ¡En lo bueno y en lo malo! ¿No lo ves así también? ¿Por qué tengo que enterarme de estas cosas cuando se las cuentas a alguien más?

—Rafe…

Rafael respiró hondo, sin dejar de caminar, pero le dirigió un gesto de cabeza a Alphonse para darle a entender que lo escuchaba.

—Sabes que no lo hago a propósito —comenzó a explicar Alphonse, con un tono de voz que Rafael conocía bien, uno que le hacía pensar en noches estrelladas al aire libre: era como si su amigo, al hablar así, no quisiera hacerle daño, pese a las palabras que pronunciaba—. Lo intento, Rafe. Lo hago todos los días. Una y otra vez, me digo eso mismo, que tú jamás me harías a un lado, que escucharás cualquier cosa que quiera decirte, buena o mala, pero… Al mismo tiempo, temo decepcionarte. Me da miedo que un día, veas que no soy el _parabatai_ que necesitas y que ya no quieras saber nada de mí. Es… Es muy complicado, porque sé lo que es verdad y lo que solo es un miedo sin sentido, pero no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. Si no fuera como soy…

—Al, mírame un momento.

Rafael esperaba que las lágrimas no lo traicionaran entonces. Alphonse no necesitaba preocuparse por cómo le había afectado el escucharlo. Imaginaba parte de aquello, por lo que había logrado que él le compartiera, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía terriblemente mal de no haber intuido ni una parte del conflicto interno de su amigo. ¿Alphonse temía decepcionarlo? El decepcionado era Rafael, pero por sentir que no había sido un buen _parabatai_. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, creía que llegaría a decepcionarse de Alphonse. ¿Cómo podría, si su amigo era una de las personas más nobles y desinteresadas que conocía? ¿Cómo, si Alphonse rara vez pensaba en sí mismo a la hora de actuar?

—No tiene nada de malo que seas así —aseguró, apresurándose a seguir en cuanto los ojos de Alphonse, como por arte de magia, se volvían un poco más oscuros debido a la preocupación—. Nadie es perfecto, Al, y yo no quiero que lo seas. Eres mi _parabatai_ no solo porque te necesite, sino porque te quiero, ¿comprendes? Eres mi amigo, el mejor de todos. Como otro hermano. Si quiero saber de ti es… Solo quiero ayudar, ¿comprendes? Que cuentes conmigo.

—Yo sé…

—Si ya lo sabes, espero que lo recuerdes más seguido.

Alphonse asintió, tragando saliva y alzando la cara. Los ojos le brillaban.

—¡Chicos!

Ambos se giraron, sorprendidos de que Hans, al final, hubiera decidido ir tras ellos. Detuvieron sus pasos y lo esperaron, desconcertados al notarlo demasiado agitado.

—Anne acaba de llamarme —indicó el joven Lindquist, respirando profundo para recuperar parte de su aliento, antes de soltar—. Algunos de los cazadores de sombras que ya terminaron sus rondas quisieron entrar al refugio, pero no pudieron.

—¿A la casa Bellefleur? —Rafael, pasmado, se giró hacia Alphonse.

—Creo que al final, tendré que hablar con ellos esta noche —indicó Alphonse, frunciendo el ceño, antes de dirigirse a Rafael y preguntar—. ¿Qué tanto crees que nos odien si decido acceder a una petición de _grand–mère_ Juliette respecto a esa casa?

—Ni idea, pero como el único que me va a dar pena es Nathan Nightwine…

Al encogerse de hombros, Rafael casi se echó a reír por la expresión confundida de Hans, pero se contuvo para no ofenderlo. Lo que sí hizo fue sonreír ampliamente al distinguir que Alphonse, de forma increíble, esbozó una de sus tenues y escasas sonrisas, antes de asegurar.

—A él no le importará, creo. Pero tendrá que sufrir el mal humor de _madame_ Colette.


	7. En la casa de nuestra familia

**VII. En la casa de nuestra familia.**

_«Ningún legado es tan rico como la honestidad.»_

_William Shakespeare._

_Marzo de 2025._

El ambiente estaba tenso cuando Alphonse, Rafael y Hans llegaron ante la casa Bellefleur.

—¡Ya era hora! —soltó la mujer rubia de la trenza que Alphonse recordaba de más temprano—. ¿Qué los entretuvo?

—Nos asegurábamos de que _monsieur_ Lafayette no volviera a alimentarse a plena vista —respondió al instante Hans, encogiendo los hombros ligeramente.

—Anda, muchacho, haz tu trabajo —indicó Colette Nightwine, ignorando por completo a Hans y dirigiéndole a Alphonse una mirada dura.

Rafael abrió la boca, seguramente para replicar, pero Alphonse le hizo un gesto de mano para que aguardara y se fijó en la puerta que tenían delante.

Allí, en realidad, no había nadie, no que él pudiera ver. Frunciendo el ceño, giró la cabeza hacia la acera de enfrente, a la puerta del Instituto, donde unas pocas personas translúcidas tenían las caras vueltas en su dirección.

—Con su permiso… —pasando entre Rafael y una molesta Suzanne Nightwine, Alphonse cruzó la calle, agradeciendo que no hubiera tráfico a esa hora. Llegando a su destino, hizo una educada inclinación de cabeza y preguntó—. ¿Hay algo que necesiten que hagamos?

—Es un chico de lo más educado —comentó la lejana voz de un espectral hombre con el traje de combate nefilim, cuyos ojos azules refulgían tanto que Alphonse se acordó de un gato.

—Eso lo sacó de nuestra familia —aseguró una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos de un precioso tono miel, también ataviada con un traje de combate, antes de presentarse—. Soy Liesel Montclaire y él es mi marido, Max —añadió, señalando al hombre de intensos ojos azules.

—¿Al? ¿Todo bien? —inquirió Rafael, desde el otro lado de la calle.

—Un momento —pidió, mirando un segundo por encima del hombro, antes de centrarse de nuevo en los fantasmas—. ¿Ha dicho «Max»? ¿Es Maxime, el padre de _grand–père_ Frédérique?

—Sí, lo soy. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Un brujo que vivía en Lyon. No sé si lo conozca, es _monsieur_ Flamme…

—¡Gauthier! —tras Maxime y Liesel, se asomó una mujer de rizos entrecanos, en los cuales aún se distinguía el color negro, cuyos ojos azules a Alphonse le resultaron familiares, aunque en ese momento, no le venía a la mente de dónde—. ¡Con que sigue vivo! ¿Dónde está?

—_Monsieur_ Flamme es el Gran Brujo de Londres ahora.

—¡De Londres! ¡Eso sí que es gracioso! —la de ojos azules soltó una carcajada.

—Lo dices porque es tu ciudad, Linette —reconvino Liesel Montclaire.

—Deben reconocer que es una enorme coincidencia —apuntó la llamada Linette.

—Madre, por favor… —pidió por lo bajo Maxime.

Alphonse observó a Maxime y luego a Linette. Había un vago parecido físico entre ambos que confirmaba que eran madre e hijo, como el tener el mismo pelo rizado y oscuro, pero mientras los ojos de Linette eran de un tono azul violáceo, que recordaba al cielo anocheciendo, los de Maxime eran más claros, como el cielo de la mañana y, pensó, lucían muy similares a los del retrato que observara más temprano de Jean–Louis Montclaire.

—¿Qué tanto estás haciendo, muchacho? —quiso saber Colette, enfadada.

—¡Por el Ángel! Qué mujer más desagradable —espetó Liesel, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ni siquiera yo, recién llegada a este Instituto, fui tan grosera con los demás —aseguró Linette, frunciendo el ceño—. Agradezco al Ángel que Jean–Paul no haya querido venir.

—¿Quién es Jean–Paul? —preguntó Alphonse, cortés.

—Jean–Paul Montclaire es… fue mi esposo —contestó Linette.

—¿Qué pasa, Al? —finalmente, Rafael se había decidido a cruzar la calle.

—Aquí están… Bueno, son parientes míos —indicó Alphonse, moviendo nerviosamente los ojos de un lado a otro—. ¿Dónde están _grand–mère_ Juliette y _grand–père_ Frédérique?

—Enfrente —contestó Maxime Montclaire, poniendo su expresión más seria—. No se dejan ver porque están concentrados en impedirles la entrada a esos… _individuos_.

—Dilo como es, Max —pidió Liesel a su marido—. Esos ineptos sin corazón.

—¿Sabes que es curioso que digas eso cuando tu apellido de soltera era Goldhertz (1)? —señaló Linette, mirando a Liesel con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Por qué les impiden la entrada a los cazadores de sombras?

—Sobre la casa Bellefleur, es porque Juliette te considera su legítimo dueño y quiere echar de una buena vez a sus parientes lejanos —indicó Linette, dejando de lado su anterior actitud risueña—. En cuanto al Instituto, te lo mencionó ella, ¿no es así? Sentimos que nuestra sangre estaba en riesgo y hemos venido a averiguar por qué.

—Ahora mismo, tú eres nuestra única sangre viva, querido —añadió Liesel, amable.

Alphonse tragó saliva, de pronto muy nervioso. Podía jurar que a los Nightwine no les haría ninguna gracia si repetía aquellas palabras como la razón de los problemas con los fantasmas.

—Eso… No es razón de peso para dejar a Lyon sin Instituto —reconvino con cautela.

—¡No es razón de peso! —dejó escapar Linette, indignada—. Este Instituto estuvo a punto de ser cerrado hace más de dos siglos, de no ser porque se les ocurrió desterrar aquí a ciertos antepasados de mi Jean–Paul. Los nefilim de Lyon le deben a los Montclaire más de lo que creen, y lo que le hicieron al preciado hijo de Frédérique y Juliette fue insultante.

—¿Qué le hicieron a mi padre?

—¿Te parece poco el no ayudarlo a llevar su duelo y cuando se hartaron de él, lo echaron?

Alphonse sacudió la cabeza. Si hacía memoria, le venía a la cabeza uno de los diarios de su padre, que iniciaba precisamente cuando éste llegaba a París y en el cual, se mencionaba que le dolía abandonar su casa y su ciudad, aunque de momento, no podía hacer otra cosa.

—Claro que, al final, fue lo mejor para el pobre Jérôme —continuó Linette, mostrando una leve sonrisa—, porque encontró un _parabatai_ y formó una familia —la fantasma observó con tanto afecto a Alphonse, que éste se sonrojó enseguida—, pero eso no significa que no estemos ofendidos por cómo se portaron con él antes de marcharse. Ahora, todos esos indeseables tratan a lo que queda de nuestra sangre como si tuviera viruela demoníaca…

—¿Viruela demoníaca? —dejó escapar Alphonse, aturdido.

—¿Qué pasa con la viruela demoníaca? —quiso saber Rafael.

—… No nos parece justo. Si no se respeta a nuestra sangre, los Montclaire podemos hacer caer este Instituto, como antes nos esforzamos en mantenerlo vivo. Queremos que lo sepan, Alphonse. Díselos así, como lo he expresado, para ver cómo reaccionan.

—No creo poder… No van a aceptarlo —musitó Alphonse, preocupado.

—En ese caso, nos tendrán aquí por un tiempo —aseguró Linette.

—Madre, ¿no va a perjudicar a Alphonse que los fantasmas conflictivos seamos nosotros?

Ante la acotación de Maxime, las otras fantasmas intercambiaron miradas, entre aturdidas y contrariadas, antes de que Liesel suspirara y Linette meneara la cabeza mientras decía.

—¡Por el Ángel! Conociéndolos, seguro que sí.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —inquirió Liesel, en tono conciliador.

—Habrá que revocar el llamado, me imagino. A menos que…

Linette compuso una expresión reflexiva, elevando los ojos como si mirara algo más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera distinguir. Eso hizo que Alphonse, de repente, tuviera un chispazo de inspiración y preguntara, incrédulo.

—¿Usted es pariente de los Herondale, _madame_ Linette?

—¿Yo? —la aludida apenas se movió, sumida en sus pensamientos aún, antes de asentir con la cabeza—. Mi abuelo, el padre de mi madre, era un Herondale. ¿Por qué?

—Conozco a un niño con unos ojos como los suyos. Es un Herondale.

Linette esbozó una suave sonrisa, visiblemente orgullosa.

—Quizá sea descendiente de mi tío —comentó, antes de asentir con la cabeza y fijar la vista en sus compañeros fantasmales—. Tal vez podamos llegar a un arreglo —aseguró.

—¿Cuál? —se interesó en el acto Maxime.

—Se los diré en un momento. Alphonse, presta atención, que tendrás que ir a la casa de enfrente y repetirlo para Juliette y Frédérique.

—¿Me escucharán?

—Por supuesto. Eres su querido nieto. Además, con que digas que vas de mi parte, bastará.

Alphonse asintió, sonrojándose de nuevo, antes de escuchar, maravillado, la idea que tenía Linette Montclaire de «llegar a un arreglo».

—&—

—¿Lograste algo, muchacho?

La pregunta de Colette Nightwine, hecha en tono severo e impaciente, para Alphonse no fue agradable al oído. Sin embargo, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, antes de colocarse delante de la puerta y empezar lo que, presentía, le causaría un mal rato.

—_Grand–mère_ Juliette, _grand–père_ Frédérique, ¿puedo verlos un momento, por favor?

—¿Estás llamando a…? —empezó la rubia de la trenza, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué necesitas, _mon petit_? —Juliette fue la primera en aparecer, con aire desconcertado.

—Me envía _madame_ Linette con un mensaje.

—¿Quién es Linette? —quiso saber Suzanne Nightwine, en tono exigente.

—Contesta, Alphonse. No tengo prisa.

—_Madame_ Linette Montclaire es uno de los fantasmas que está bloqueando el Instituto.

—¡Montclaire! —dejó salir la adulta rubia, viendo a Alphonse con aire furioso.

—¿Qué pasa con _grand–mère_ Linette? —Frédérique, de golpe, apareció junto a su esposa.

—Envía un mensaje con Alphonse. Supongo que quiere que dejemos entrar a todos estos.

Juliette hizo un ademán despectivo hacia los cazadores de sombras que esperaban tras Alphonse. Había muecas de desagrado en casi todos, con pocas excepciones, como Hans y Nathan.

—Sí, por favor. Debemos hablar en privado.

Juliette suspiró, asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una seña a su marido para que atravesaran la puerta de la casa Bellefleur. Alphonse suspiró, antes de dirigir la mano a la puerta y empujar un poco, alegrándose de que los fantasmas hubieran liberado el paso.

—¡Dijiste que esos fantasmas no eran tus parientes! —gruñó Suzanne.

—No, no lo dije —rebatió Alphonse a media voz, sin mirarla.

—¡No le hables así a mi _parabatai_! —reclamó Rafael, visiblemente enfadado.

—¡Le hablaremos a este mestizo bastardo como se nos dé la gana!

Al oír semejante frase, Rafael se quedó anonadado a tal grado, que no atinó a decir palabra, pero sus manos fueron de inmediato a la empuñadura de su espada.

—Rafe, no —advirtió Alphonse.

—¿Qué? —eso hizo reaccionar al aludido, quien miró a Alphonse como si estuviera loco.

—No vale la pena discutir por tecnicismos. _Grand–mère_ Juliette…

—¡Tecnicismos! —Colette dejó escapar una risa mordaz, claramente con la intención de herir, antes de dedicarle a Alphonse una mirada de desdén—. ¿Acaso estás mal de la cabeza?

—No, _madame_. Señalar a alguien como bastardo implica que su padre biológico no le dio su apellido legalmente y, para su disgusto, eso no es verdad. ¿Recuerda que comenté que mi identidad la certificó la Clave hace años?

—¡En tu cara, _Collie_! —se burló Juliette, sonriendo de lado.

—_Grand–mère_ Juliette, _madame_ Linette me pidió que les dijera, a ti y a _grand–père_…

—¿Fred realmente está aquí? —intervino Nathan Nightwine, asombrado.

Alphonse asintió en silencio, antes de entrar a donde recordaba que estaba el salón. Los demás lo siguieron y solo al calmarse un poco los ánimos, se atrevió a continuar.

—_Madame_ Linette pidió que les dijera que van a retirarse del Instituto y ustedes, de esta casa, a cambio de que haga la reclamación que me comentaste.

—¿Reclamación? —la mujer rubia de trenza frunció el ceño con cierto aire ofendido.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Juliette frunció ligeramente el ceño, perspicaz—. ¿Nada más?

—También pidió que se me explicara por qué nadie en esta ciudad ayudó a mi padre con su luto y decidieron mejor enviarlo a París.

—¡Eso no lo decidimos nosotros! —aseguró Colette, estupefacta.

—¡No, pero _Collie_ lo autorizó! —rebatió Juliette, lanzándole a Colette una envenenada mirada—. Le acababan de dar la dirección del Instituto, ¡debieron pedirle que firmara el traslado!

—_Madame_ Colette, dice _grand–mère_ Juliette que cuando mi padre se fue, ya la habían nombrado directora del Instituto; por lo tanto, el traslado a París tuvo que autorizarlo usted.

—¡Me niego a sostener una conversación con algo que no sé si está aquí!

—_Grand–mère_ Juliette no es un «algo», _Collie_.

Alphonse habló con toda la frialdad que fue capaz, ocasionando un escalofrío colectivo.

—¡Por el Ángel! —exclamó Nathan, mirando a su alrededor, casi como si esperara que uno de los fantasmas fuera, de repente, visible para él—. ¡De verdad Juliette está aquí!

—¡Me niego a creer que esa insufrible está aquí! —masculló la rubia.

—Por favor, _mon petit_, dile a _Millie_ que se deje de tonterías, o estaré encantada de contar qué pasó en la fiesta por sus dieciséis años.

—Pero _grand–mère_, eso es chantaje —se quejó Alphonse, casi sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa, Al? —preguntó Rafael, curioso.

—Es que… ¿Cuál es su nombre, _madame_? —Alphonse se dirigió a la adulta rubia.

—Millicent —respondió ésta, suspicaz—. Millicent Nightwine.

—Eh… _Grand–mère_ Juliette quiere que sepa que, de no moderar sus palabras, ella me dirá algo que pasó en su fiesta de dieciséis años.

La rubia se puso muy pálida, parpadeando a toda velocidad, antes de dar un paso atrás, queriendo ocultarse, de forma inconsciente, detrás de Nathan.

Tras eso, hubo un largo silencio, durante el cual Alphonse inhaló lenta y profundamente.

—Si quieren que los fantasmas se retiren, deberán cumplir con sus condiciones —advirtió.

—La reclamación que dijiste… —comenzó Nathan, haciendo caso omiso de las señas de su esposa para que guardara silencio—, ¿acaso es que te contemos lo de Jérôme?

—No, _monsieur_. La reclamación es ante la Clave. _Grand–mère_ me pidió que esta casa quede en la familia.

—¿Y qué somos nosotros? —aquello reavivó intensamente a Colette.

—Se refiere a su descendencia directa, _madame_. En este caso, soy el único, según sé.

El silencio que siguió a esas palabras era uno muy tenso y pesado. Alphonse, sin exagerar, sentía algo sobre su cabeza que amenazaba con aplastarlo cruelmente, sin oportunidad de defenderse. La sensación crecía conforme la gente en la habitación prolongaba el estarlo viendo, pero finalmente, él volvió a respirar hondo, intentando no fijarse en nadie que no fuera Rafael o sus abuelos muertos, los únicos allí que no parecían empezar a odiarlo.

—¿Tú qué vas a hacer con esta casa, siendo un exiliado? —espetó Suzanne.

—No lo sé aún. Solo estoy indicando las condiciones de los fantasmas.

—¿No puedes simplemente…? No sé, expulsarlos.

La duda de Millicent Nightwine causó que Rafael dejara escapar un bufido.

—En serio, ¿no estudian a los fantasmas aquí? —indagó, pero el silencio que recibió a cambio fue respuesta suficiente, porque suspiró y explicó—. Los fantasmas están anclados a algo de este mundo, casi siempre un sitio o un objeto, buscando concluir algún asunto pendiente, y no se irán hasta que ya no tengan nada de qué preocuparse. Por eso hay tantos fantasmas en el mundo: suelen anclarse a lo más raro y es casi imposible que resuelvan sus asuntos pendientes, si nadie puede verlos ni hablarles.

—¿Quién nos dice que este chico no está mintiendo? —Inquirió Suzanne, sarcástica.

—Alphonse —pidió Frédérique con voz suave—. Pregunta a esa chica por el hada de ayer.

El joven asintió y miró a Suzanne fijamente solo unos segundos, que fueron suficientes para ponerla nerviosa antes de que le dijera.

—Suzanne, _grand–père_ Frédérique quiere que te pregunte por el hada de ayer.

Aquello causó que la joven, que se quedó boquiabierta de la impresión al oírlo, fuera observada por su escandalizada familia.

—¿Qué está insinuando este chico, Anne? —exigió saber Colette.

—Solo de un hada que alejamos de unos mundanos borrachos —se apresuró a decir Stefan Silverhood, tras lo cual echó una mirada furibunda a Alphonse.

—Yo no diría que «besar hasta quedarse sin aire» fuera eso —apuntó Frédérique, mordaz.

—No culpo a la chica —añadió Juliette, encogiéndose de hombros—. Admito que el hada no estaba nada mal. Era más apuesto que este Silverhood, por lo menos. Pobre, la chica de Nathan nunca le hará caso, por más favores que quiera hacerle.

—_Grand–mère_, por favor… —musitó Alphonse, conteniendo una mueca de dolor.

No podría continuar por mucho más tiempo esa conversación. Alphonse sabía que debían acabar pronto, o no soportaría el dolor de cabeza, por muchas _iratzes_ que Rafael le pusiera. Hacía mucho que no le pasaba algo así.

—¿Aceptarán las condiciones? —inquirió, buscando discretamente con la mirada un sitio dónde sentarse, pero en aquella habitación eran pocos y los ocupaban los Nightwine.

—¿Tenemos opción? —refunfuñó Millicent, cruzándose de brazos con expresión hostil.

—En ese caso, los escucho. ¿Qué pasó con mi padre para que lo enviaran a París?

—Entonces parecía una locura —contestó Nathan, con diferencia el más sereno del grupo, aunque para ello ignoró lo más que pudo las muecas de Colette—, pero ahora, tal vez… ¿Sabes si Jérôme, tu padre, podía ver fantasmas también?

—_Grand–mère_ Juliette dice que sí.

—Eso lo explica —Nathan lució sinceramente avergonzado cuando indicó—. Después de aquello… De cuando murieron Juliette, Fred y Matt, Jérôme aseguraba que podía ver a sus padres y hablar con ellos. Al principio, no se lo tomamos muy en cuenta, pensamos que era el modo en que se consolaba por la pérdida, pero fue haciéndose más solitario, rara vez acataba órdenes y no dejaba de preguntar por Matt, cuando él sabía perfectamente que había muerto. Llegó un momento en que no sabíamos cómo manejarlo fuera de sus lecciones y sus entrenamientos. En lo personal, intenté varias veces hablar con él, pero nunca contestaba mis preguntas y decía que antes quería saber de Matt, y yo ignoraba a qué se refería.

—¡No mientas, Nathan! —vociferó Juliette, indignada y sin darse cuenta que causaba una punzada en la cabeza de Alphonse—. Fred no ha sentido a Matt del otro lado, ¡di dónde está!

—¿Eso es posible? —por un momento, Alphonse se olvidó de lo que estaba escuchando y se giró hacia sus abuelos paternos, asombrado— ¿No están anclados aquí, acaso?

—No —Frédérique meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, antes de indicar—. Estamos aquí gracias a _grand–mère_ Linette. Los fantasmas… Digamos que se le dan especialmente bien, aunque ella misma ha fallecido. Cuando le pregunté por Matt, dijo que tampoco podía sentirlo, así que nos alegramos, pensando que había sobrevivido y cuidaba de nuestro Jérôme, pero cuando Juliette y yo pedimos venir para enterarnos de qué sucedía, Jérôme estaba de luto por los tres y no tenía idea de dónde estaba Matt.

—Matt jamás habría abandonado a nuestro Jérôme —aseguró Juliette, demostrando así una fe inquebrantable en el _parabatai_ de su esposo—. ¡Estaba muy feliz cuando Fred y yo le dijimos que tendríamos un bebé! ¡Y también cuando le dieron el puesto de director! Nunca habría dejado que el Instituto se descuidara de esa forma, ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

—¿Al? —llamó Rafael con cautela.

—Entonces, parte de la condición es saber sobre Matt, ¿no?

—Viéndolo así, sí —Frédérique asintió con la cabeza.

—Rafe, ¿podrías por favor enviar un mensaje de fuego?

—Sí, claro, ¿a quién?

Alphonse solo veía una forma de resolver la duda de los fantasmas presentes, dado que los adultos de Lyon no parecían saber nada… o quizá fingían no saber.

—A alguien de la Ciudad de Hueso —respondió, haciendo todo lo posible por hacer a un lado el mareo que lo asaltaba—. A quien sea que viniera después del ataque en el que murieron Frédérique y Juliette Montclaire. Si aquí nadie nos dice qué pasó con Mattius Fairchild, un Hermano Silencioso seguramente lo sabrá.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Alphonse notó que Colette y Millicent intercambiaban miradas.

Temió, como casi siempre, que las consecuencias le estallaran en la cara, aunque no podía asegurar que en esa ocasión, fuera de mala manera.

* * *

(1) _En alemán, _gold hertz_ significa _corazón dorado_, _corazón de oro_._


	8. Encierra su propio corazón bajo llave

**VIII. Encierra su propio corazón bajo llave.**

_«Tal vez la muerte sea un obligado "volver a empezar" para poder inventar nuevos sueños.»_

_Blanca Cotia._

_Marzo de 2025._

Hacía siglos, literalmente, que no pisaba aquel sitio.

Lo único bueno de considerarse adinerado en el plano mundano, era el poder conseguir algo como aquello. Contempló el mausoleo sin expresión visible, aunque por dentro, el vacío de la pérdida era demasiado intenso. Habría querido estar allí, cuando el último aliento escapaba de sus labios, asegurándole que nadie más ocuparía el lugar que le había dado en su corazón.

Lo nuevo era un nombre que, tras hacer memoria, supo a quién había pertenecido.

—Me alegra que tengas compañía, mi amor.

El susurro fue llevado por el viento hasta el último rincón del cementerio de Montparnasse, aunque no había nadie para oírlo.

—Estoy por emprender lo que podría ser la misión final de mi vida. Sé que puedes esperarme hasta haber dejado resueltos todos mis asuntos pendientes, pero ojalá me disculpes si llegamos a vernos antes de lo que crees. De mi parte, haré todo lo posible por ayudarlos, como sé que deseas. Nuestra sangre tendrá de mí cualquier cosa que necesite.

Una sonrisa fina, triste, fue esbozada al leer de nueva cuenta el nombre de la primera persona en ocupar el mausoleo. A continuación, cerró los ojos por un momento, llamando a algo que recuperara hacía poco, sorprendiéndose nuevamente de que no hubiera olvidado cómo usarlo. Cuando sintió que había terminado, abrió los ojos y contempló el interior del monumento mortuorio, sintiéndose un poco menos triste al comprobar que no había fallado.

Con su despedida hecha, Thorwyn dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando tras de sí la última morada de su mujer amada, cuyo nombre apenas era legible entre una alfombra de margaritas.

—&—

A sabiendas de que el tiempo no corría allí como en el plano mundano, Thorwyn ocultó bajo su camisa un inesperado y útil regalo que le dieran antes de salir de la Ciudad de Cristal.

Rememorando lo sucedido, seguía sin comprender cómo la visión de su propia muerte se había cumplido de aquella manera. Sí, lo habían herido de gravedad y sí, estuvo muerto, pero quien lo hirió no fue Antoine Verlac y su defunción no fue permanente. Se preguntó, con razón, si era por eso que no existían demasiados seres con el don de adentrarse en las brumas del futuro: si muchas mentes intervenían en una acción, a veces no conseguían que las consecuencias de dicha acción fueran las esperadas.

Hacía un rato que cruzara hacia Feéra por el pasaje en los jardines de Luxemburgo, así que debió adentrarse en un territorio que le sería hostil hasta que se presentara con el Rey Noseelie. Sentía que era como correr de nuevo hacia una espada, pero sin que ésta fuera _Hauteclaire_ y, por lo tanto, sin posibilidad de salvación.

Menos mal que, mientras avanzaba, llevara un _glamour_ que poquísimas hadas podían conjurar y mucho menos quebrar.

Thorwyn nunca había sabido si semejante combinación de dones le fue concedido por su padre o por su madre. A ella nunca la conoció y a él, había dejado de frecuentarlo desde mucho antes de ir por primera vez al plano mundano. No solo eran diferentes en cuanto a aspecto, sino que sus personalidades no dejaban de chocar, cada uno seguro de que el otro estaba equivocado, pero a diferencia de su padre, Thorwyn siempre sintió que podían ser una familia de haberlo querido ambos. Él lo quiso, estaba seguro. Fue Geowyn, hijo de Caelwyn, quien no mostró mucho interés.

Suspirando, Thorwyn dejó de lado los pensamientos acerca de su padre. Era evidente que quizá se lo encontrara, pero procuraría esquivar cualquier posibilidad. Su cometido era mucho más importante y necesitaba primero presentarse ante el Rey Noseelie. Meditando en su última sentencia, tal vez estaba por ofrecerle una oportunidad de oro.

Sospechaba que, dadas las circunstancias, eso era lo que el rey quería desde el principio.

Fue el instinto de hada, ese que nunca había dejado de tener, el que lo guió al emplazamiento actual de su corte de origen. Se trataba de un prado bastante amplio, rodeado por enormes árboles de los cuales emanaba cierta aura de poder y sabiduría, como si llevaran milenios allí y no descartaba que fuera así. Para haber elegido semejante sitio, el rey probablemente estaba intuyendo problemas y recurría a cuantas cosas favorables tuviera a la mano. Desde hacía un par de décadas mortales, los terrenos de la Corte Noseelie habían sido seriamente afectados por las acciones del rey anterior, así que no se podía correr ningún riesgo.

Thorwyn había llegado a tiempo para un baile, de esos que antaño observara desde una posición privilegiada y fría, escoltando a algún noble o al mismo soberano. Esos festejos podían durar días, semanas, hasta años mundanos, así que no debía sumergirse demasiado en el ambiente, solo lo suficiente para mezclarse con la multitud, cruzar el prado y llegar hasta el trono. Para su mala suerte, eso era ir de un extremo a otro del emplazamiento, pero no había otra manera de llegar ante el rey sin levantar demasiadas sospechas.

—Hola, caballero, ¿gusta escoltarme?

Thorwyn miró de reojo a quien le hablaba. Era un hada muy agraciada, con la piel del color de la arena del desierto y largos cabellos negros los cuales, llevaban entrelazadas innumerables hojas que, tras aspirar con sumo cuidado, descubrió que eran de romero. El hada, con unos rasgados y bellos ojos color topacio, parpadeó con elegante coquetería y se alisó discretamente el vaporoso vestido celeste que llevaba puesto.

—Será un honor, milady, aunque me disculpo de antemano por acompañarla poco tiempo, ya que nuestro señor me ha llamado.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! De hecho, debo encontrarme con algunas amistades cerca del trono.

—Agradezco su buena intención.

Intrigada, el hada le dedicó una mirada un segundo más larga que la anterior, pero acabó por sacudir ligeramente la cabeza y tendió el brazo, el cual Thorwyn tomó con delicadeza.

Presentía que aquella hada había creído ver algo en él, pero no se preocupó. Con ese tipo de _glamour_, pasaba de vez en cuando y era un leve aviso de que debía reforzarlo un poco más. El conjuro no era infalible, como él sabía bien, así que no debía confiarse.

Con sumo cuidado, condujo a la dama por entre los allí reunidos, esquivando grácilmente a ciertos grupos que ya danzaban al compás de música que, recordó, era bella e hipnótica al mismo tiempo. Si se dejaba seducir por las notas y la compañía, podría pasar a olvidar a qué había ido o, en casos más graves, hasta su propio nombre.

Es entonces cuando se acordó lo que le había jurado a su hijo. Su imagen, la amada cara de su Albwyn, fue la que lo impulsó a seguir en su papel de acompañante ocasional, dejándose llevar por la joven hada hasta donde ella localizó a sus conocidos, para luego volverse y dedicarle una sonrisa radiante. Thorwyn hizo una reverencia, besó el dorso de la mano de aquella hada apenas con un roce y acto seguido, se giró en dirección al trono, que como dijera el hada, estaba muy cerca.

—Puedo reconocer ese porte donde sea.

Thorwyn desoyó la frase. Ciertamente, no podía ser para él y aunque así fuera, se delataría si reaccionaba. Siguió caminando, mirando de reojo a ambos lados, con tal de estar preparado para actuar en caso de que, inesperadamente, su estrategia hubiera sido descubierta.

—¿Lord Caelwyn? ¿Nos ha honrado con su presencia?

Tenso, Thorwyn se preguntó si aquello no sería una ironía del destino. Jamás había visto a su abuelo, solo sabía su nombre y algunas de sus más destacadas acciones a través de terceros, nunca de su padre. ¿Cómo fue que su _glamour_ consiguió que lo confundieran con él?

—¿Mi señor Caelwyn? ¿No me recuerda? Soy Alyssa, hija de Anelissa.

Apretando los labios por un segundo, Thorwyn disimuló el desagrado que le daba oír ese nombre moviéndose deliberadamente lento al dar la vuelta.

Sí, era Alyssa, sin ninguna duda. Su atuendo, ligero y brillante, era de un tono perla que se veía demasiado suntuoso para la corte, pero ya sabía que a ella le gustaba ser admirada por su belleza y su exquisito gusto. La cabellera la llevaba recogida en una especie de moño que se sujetaba con los tallos de rosas de verdad, a los que había dejado hojas y espinas. Los pétalos eran de un tono rojo muy vivo y que hacía juego con sus ojos, dándole un aspecto atrayente que, para cualquier otro, sería muy difícil de resistir.

—Alyssa, hija de Anelissa, un placer saludarte —dijo Thorwyn, rogando a su _glamour_ que, de alguna manera, se extendiera a todas las partes de sí mismo que necesitaba, o la otra no permitiría que se marchara jamás.

—El placer es todo mío, señor —Alyssa hizo una pronunciada reverencia y lucía mucho más feliz y menos fiera de lo que Thorwyn la hubiera visto alguna vez—. Ha sido toda una sorpresa. Tenía entendido que había decidido no volver desde aquel desafortunado incidente con su sangre.

La sangre de Caelwyn… Thorwyn se contuvo de hacer cualquier gesto que lo delatara.

—Lamentablemente, no planeo quedarme —aseguró—. Ha surgido un tema que debo tratar con nuestro señor el rey, así que he venido a solicitar una breve audiencia con él.

—¡Oh, es una lástima! Mi madre está aquí también en esta ocasión, habría estado más que encantada en saludarlo, usted bien lo sabe.

Esbozando una leve sonrisa, Thorwyn hizo a un lado la desagradable sensación de haber comprendido la indirecta de Alyssa.

—Será en otra ocasión, milady. Hágaselo saber. Ahora, si me permite…

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y fue Alyssa quien se marchó primero, mostrándole la espalda con un gesto inequívocamente seductor, dando pasos tan ligeros al ritmo de la música que parecía llamarlo a la danza.

Solo entonces, Thorwyn relajó un poco su postura, antes de dar media vuelta y seguir su camino, sin descuidar tanto su _glamour_ como su espalda.

No tuvo que avanzar mucho para localizar el trono. El Rey Noseelie estaba allí, admirando el festejo, aunque parecía que su mente estaba muy lejos, tanto como las fascinantes estrellas en el cielo. A su lado, por unos instantes, alcanzó a ver figuras ataviadas con capas, de las cuales no vio los rostros, solo pelo oscuro y largo en una como rubio y corto lo tenía la otra, antes que ambas se cubrieran con capuchas y se retiraran a un punto a espaldas del rey.

Thorwyn, por un segundo, perdió el valor. No sabía si fue ver a los encapuchados o desde momentos antes, al toparse con Alyssa, pero se empezó a cuestionar si no estaría cometiendo un error. Tantos años viviendo así, sometido a las consecuencias de sus actos del modo más cruel ideado por los de su raza, ¿no sería acaso lo que merecía? ¿No debería dejar de buscar las migajas de una felicidad que, a fin de cuentas, nunca sería igual a la vivida con su dulce y fuerte Margueritte?

De nuevo, el recuerdo de su sangre, la que amaba y que lo amaba a su vez, fue lo que hizo que Thorwyn serenara su mente. Ya había llegado hasta ahí. Debía al menos terminar lo que había empezado, para que su existencia no acabara ahogada en remordimientos.

Tras echar un último y discreto vistazo a su alrededor, Thorwyn se acercó al trono poco a poco, deshaciendo el _glamour_ que lo cubría a cada paso que daba, de forma gradual y suave. Así, al estar a menos de un metro del rey, pudo hacer una reverencia con su verdadero aspecto.

—Thorwyn, hijo de Geowyn, te esperaba un poco antes —indicó el rey, sin mirarlo.

El aludido no se enderezó aún. Procesaba lo que recién escuchara, encajándolo con su propio cometido, llegando a la conclusión de que alguien se le había adelantado con las nuevas.

—En ese caso, lamento mucho importunarlo con semejante desatino, mi señor —aseguró.

—Acepto tus disculpas, aunque no son necesarias. Confío en que sean ciertos los informes que he recibido. ¿La Clave ya no te busca?

—No, mi señor.

—Porque te consideran muerto.

—No, mi señor.

—Rinde pleitesía, Thorwyn, y explícate.

El aludido se enderezó, avanzó el paso que le faltaba y posó una rodilla en tierra, frente al rey.

Al agachar la cabeza, tuvo la horrible sensación de presentar el cuello a un verdugo.

—La Clave ha dejado de buscarme porque me ha asignado un cometido, mi señor. Uno que, esperan, sea beneficioso tanto para ellos como para nuestro pueblo.

—Ah, ¿es que ahora quieren tratos con nosotros? Creí que su precioso Escolamántico estaba en contra de semejante tentativa.

—Hay varios en esa organización que lo están, mi señor.

—Entonces no acabo de comprenderlo. Si la Clave quiere tratar con nosotros, deberá delegarlo en su Escolamántico, como ha venido haciendo desde la Paz Fría.

—No, señor. El Escolamántico no está involucrado en mi cometido, por decisión del Consejo.

Eso ocasionó un tenso silencio que Thorwyn no se atrevía a romper. Estaba respondiendo lo que el rey quería saber, solo eso, pero si pedía más información, tampoco podía negársela, pues le había pedido que se explicara, cosa que todavía no acababa de hacer.

—Solo te habrías atrevido a volver, Thorwyn, si se hubiera cumplido tu última sentencia. Así pues, quiero que me digas qué ganan los cazadores de sombras dándote esa amnistía suya y qué ganamos nosotros si oigo el cometido que te asignaron.

Thorwyn tomó aire, consciente de la vida que seguía en él, en el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y en el aliento que contuvo solo unos segundos, antes de preparar las palabras que iba a pronunciar. Su _don_, ese que había heredado de extrañas y diversas formas a su sangre, no le había dicho nada de aquel suceso, así que las caras de sus seres queridos infundieron en él la esperanza que creía perdida, esa que le dictaba que todo podría salir bien, antes de indicar.

—Mi señor, en caso de aceptarlo usted, la Clave me reconocería como su representante en el plano mundano y con ello, esta corte estaría libre de la Paz Fría.

—¿Quieres decir acaso…? Alza la cara, Thorwyn, y dilo con todas sus letras.

El aludido obedeció y contempló el rostro de ese rey, tan agraciado como feroz había sido el anterior y tan expresivo como frío le parecía la preciosa cara de Alyssa.

—Mi señor, si usted así lo dispone, puedo ser el representante Noseelie del Consejo y así, gozaremos de los derechos que otorgan los Acuerdos.


	9. Solo puedo verte a ti

**IX. Solo puedo verte a ti.**

_«Si no tienes un amigo que te corrija tus defectos, búscate un enemigo para que te haga tan gran favor.»_

_Pitágoras._

_Marzo de 2025._

Rafael no podía dejar de pensar que aquello era muy raro.

Los Nightwine y Stefan Silverhood se habían puesto de muy mal humor, para luego reclamar por su «osadía» de llamarlos mentirosos y porque Rafael enviara un mensaje de fuego muy apresurado, llamando a los Hermanos Silenciosos. Alphonse se limitó a recordarles que ellos debieron haber dado las respuestas que solicitaban los fantasmas si no querían la intervención de la Ciudad de Hueso, para acto seguido, salir de aquella habitación a paso lento, lo cual le indicó que su _parabatai_ llevaba demasiado tiempo no solo en compañía de fantasmas, sino de gente que estaba exaltándolo como nunca antes. Así, lo siguió al fondo de la casa, donde entró con extraña seguridad en una habitación que resultó ser un pequeño despacho, del cual Rafael cerró la puerta con seguro después de entrar.

—Gracias, _grand–mère._ Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Alphonse había ocupado una butaca tras un sencillo escritorio de madera veteada, que tenía cierto aire rústico. En esa posición, a Rafael no le costó nada imaginarse a su amigo dirigiendo un Instituto en un futuro, con ese aire solemne y sabiendo lo inteligente que era.

—Rafe, ¿nadie nos siguió?

—Ni siquiera me fijé, pero no lo creo, o ya estarían intentando tirar la puerta. ¿De verdad crees que un Hermano Silencioso nos pueda contestar lo que necesitamos?

—Es lo único que se me ocurre. Aunque _grand–mère_ y _grand–père_ murieran casi de inmediato, debió venir un Hermano a confirmarlo y a llevárselos a la Ciudad de Hueso, ¿no? Y si Mattius Fairchild también murió, debieron hacer lo mismo.

—Sí, eso tiene sentido. ¿Me puedes explicar qué pasó allá?

—_Grand–père_ asegura que no ha sentido a su _parabatai_ del otro lado.

—Espera, ¿es eso posible? Pensé que los fantasmas estaban anclados aquí.

—Ellos… Mis parientes, quiero decir… No están anclados. Según lo que me explicaron, _madame_ Linette los ha traído.

—¿Un fantasma trayendo a otros? —Rafael estaba anonadado—. Nunca había oído que eso fuera posible y mira que papá es un brujo que ha oído cosas más raras.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, solo… Quisiera que la hubieras visto.

—¿A quién? ¿A Linette?

Alphonse asintió en silencio, apoyando los brazos en el escritorio. De nuevo, Rafael tuvo la sensación de ver cómo podría ser el otro en unos años más, si se le concedía el honor de ser el líder de un Enclave.

—Tiene los ojos de Henry —apuntó Alphonse finalmente.

—Los ojos de… Espera, ¿los tiene azules? ¿De ese azul que dice la tía Carstairs que sacó de un antepasado Herondale? ¿Ese azul?

—Sí. _Madame_ Linette me dijo que su abuelo, el padre de su madre, fue un Herondale.

—¡_Diablos_, Al! ¿Ahora resulta que eres más pariente de mis primos que yo?

Rafael pretendió bromear diciendo aquello, sonriendo de lado, pero enseguida se le pasó el buen humor cuando vio que Alphonse parecía preocupado todavía.

—Al, sabes que no me importa, ¿verdad? —decidió apuntar—. Es que si lo piensas, muchos cazadores de sombras están relacionados entre sí. No es algo que puedas evitar.

—Eso no me preocupa, Rafe. No tanto, creo. Solo… Tengo la sensación de que algo se me escapa de todo esto, algo que los fantasmas no nos han dicho y que los adultos aquí no van a querer que sepamos. No me extraña, para ellos somos unos exiliados.

—Ya sabrán lo que les espera cuando presentemos el reporte a Kyoushirou y a June, ¿no?

Alphonse asintió en silencio, para luego enderezarse y mirar a su alrededor.

—_Grand–mêre_ dijo que aquí había algo que quería que tuviera —comentó.

—¿Ah, sí? Esperemos que ninguno de los otros lo haya encontrado primero.

—No, dijo que seguía aquí. ¡Ah, mira! Tras ese cuadro.

Rafael vio hacia donde Alphonse señaló mientras se levantaba. En uno de los trozos de pared que quedaba junto a la puerta, se hallaba la pintura de una mujer de pelo castaño recogido en una sencilla coleta alta, aunque un costado de su cabeza era adornado por una peineta con flores de pedrería. Usaba un vestido antiguo color perla, con un bordado dorado en la falda que no se distinguía a simple vista. Sus ojos grises eran de forma almendrada y aspecto cordial, aunque la imagen que daba apoyándose en un bastón, era la de la severidad en persona.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó Rafael, indicando con un ademán a la mujer del cuadro.

—Según _grand–mère_, una de sus abuelas. ¿No tiene nada que diga el nombre?

Rafael miró atentamente el cuadro, esperando ver alguna placa como en los que había en la casa Montclaire, pero al no ser así, negó con la cabeza.

—Ayúdame a bajarlo. Tenemos que mirar detrás.

Estirando los brazos enseguida, Rafael accedió y sujetó el marco con mucho cuidado. Algo le pareció raro cuando lo alzó un poco, pero no supo qué era hasta que dio un leve tirón para atraer el lienzo hacia sí, con lo cual algo cayó al suelo, que sonó como papel muy abultado. A un lado suyo, notó pasar a Alphonse, seguramente para averiguar de qué se trataba.

—Déjalo con cuidado en el suelo, Rafe. Creo que esto te va a interesar.

Obedeció de nuevo, apoyando el cuadro contra la puerta, para enseguida echar un vistazo a su _parabatai_, quien sostenía un sobre mientras tenía los ojos fijos en la pared que antes cubriera el retrato de la pariente de Juliette Montclaire.

Había un hueco y en él, lo que parecía un fajo de papeles y un libro.

—Tenían que ser tus parientes, ¿cómo supieron que te gusta leer? —soltó Rafael.

—No creo que lo sepan, pero de todas formas… Se ve que no los han tocado en años.

—Sí, tienes razón.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta, por lo cual, tras una rápida mirada, Alphonse asintió en silencio y sacó lo que había en aquel hueco, mientras que Rafael levantaba el cuadro, listo para ponerlo en su sitio, aunque antes se le ocurrió mirar detrás, por si allí había alguna nota sobre la mujer del retrato.

«Christine Imogen Lightwood.»

Sonrió con ironía antes de recolocar el cuadro. Ahora resultaba que Alphonse también era más Lightwood que él. Rafael no pudo sino aguantarse la risa. Ya se lo diría después.

—¿Alphonse? ¿Rafael? ¿Puedo pasar?

—Es Hans, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Rafael en un susurro.

Alphonse terminó de guardarse en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, lo mejor que pudo, lo que acababan de encontrar, antes de asentir con la cabeza. A continuación, Rafael abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un Hans Lindquist con aspecto malhumorado.

—¿A qué vino eso? —dijo el recién llegado, señalando con un pulgar el camino por donde había venido—. Los han dejado hechos unas fieras.

—Lo siento, no podía seguir allí —Alphonse le hizo un gesto de cabeza para que entrara, cosa que Hans no tardó en hacer—. Entre sus quejas y los fantasmas, empezaba a sentirme mal.

—¿Qué? Un minuto, ¿es malo que hables con los fantasmas?

—No es malo, solo… Entre más tiempo paso con uno, más me duele la cabeza. No sé por qué. Así ha sido desde que recuerdo.

—Lo siento, Alphonse. No lo sabía.

—No te preocupes, Hans. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Necesitaba escapar —Hans dejó escapar un bufido y volvió a usar un pulgar en alto para señalar la puerta—. En serio los pusiste nerviosos. Nathan es el único dispuesto a hablar…

—Pero él no parece saber nada —completó Rafael, a lo que Hans asintió—. Tengo el presentimiento de que si pasó algo, fue a espaldas de Nathan. Oye, ahora que recuerdo, la rubia dijo ser Millicent Nightwine, ¿qué es de Nathan?

—Es su prima. Según lo que escuché, ella, Nathan y Anne son los últimos Nightwine de sangre. Colette es Nightwine por haberse casado con Nathan. ¿Han visto su símbolo? Una copa con una estrella en lugar del vino. Es muy curioso.

—Hay otros más curiosos —aseguró Alphonse con vaguedad, mirando distraídamente el cuadro de Christine Lightwood—. Hans, ¿quieres que te ponga al corriente? Tal vez no entendiste bien de qué se trató todo eso.

—Sí, me encantaría saber qué pasa, pero… ¿Seguro que puedes contarme?

—Entre más testigos haya, mejor.

—Adelante, entonces. Te escucho.

—Bien, ¿sabes quién fue Mattius Fairchild?

—Fairchild… Creo que vi su retrato en el Instituto. Llegué a Lyon unos días antes de que ya no se pudiera entrar. ¿Es un hombre de ojos verdes y con el pelo rubio rojizo?

—La verdad no lo sé, pero es posible. Los últimos Fairchild tenían el pelo de ese color o rojo.

—Si es él, creo que fue el director antes que Colette, ¿no? —Alphonse asintió y Hans siguió diciendo lo que recordaba—. Cuando llegué, pregunté por algo de la historia reciente del Instituto, y su nombre me lo mencionaron. Estaba registrado que tenía un _parabatai_, y que lo trataba como familia, ya que no le quedaba ninguna. Murió hace años, en el dos mil, creo.

—Uno de los fantasmas de mis parientes es el _parabatai_ de Mattius Fairchild, _grand–père_ Frédérique. Lo está buscando.

—¿Un fantasma está buscando a otro?

—No, _grand–père_ está buscando a su _parabatai_ aquí porque no lo siente del otro lado.

Hans miró por turnos a Alphonse y a Rafael, anonadado.

—¿Eso es posible? —Preguntó al fin, en un murmullo.

—Los fantasmas, como ya te diste cuenta, no son muy estudiados —indicó Rafael, encogiéndose de hombros—. Debe ser porque no hay muchos que puedan verlos. En Londres es distinto, porque no sé si sepas, pero hay una fantasma residente desde hace más de un siglo. Pero a cualquier otra parte que vayas, te aseguro que no sabrán mucho. En Nueva York, donde crecí yo, no hay gran cosa en sus archivos y nos habría servido, ¿verdad, Al? Allá viste unos cuantos.

Alphonse asintió en silencio, apretando los labios, seguramente recordando que en su estancia en Nueva York, después de una patrulla que le asignaron cerca de donde estuviera el World Trace Center, debió decirle a Jace Herondale que no podía volver. A Rafael seguían dándole escalofríos al recordar lo pálido y frío que se había puesto su amigo, soportando como podía lo que, tras mucho preguntar, consintió en describirle como lamentos llenos de miseria y rabia, provenientes de víctimas del crimen y suicidas tras la crisis financiera del veintinueve, pero sobre todo, de los muchos muertos del atentado terrorista de dos mil uno.

—Kit una vez me contó una cosa —comentó Alphonse de pronto, en voz un poco más baja de lo normal, pero al menos con semblante más sereno—. Dijo que en un funeral, vio por un rato a un fantasma. No me dio nombres, pero me aseguró que enseguida supo que el fantasma había ido porque el difunto era su _parabatai_. Eso me hace pensar que es verdad, que los _parabatai_ pueden sentirse aún en el otro lado, y que por eso _grand–père_ está buscando al suyo.

—Eso no tiene sentido —masculló Hans, ceñudo—. Quiero decir, no es que crea que los fantasmas mienten, ¿cómo voy a saber yo eso? No, me refiero a que si alguien como un director de Instituto no hubiera muerto, la gente lo sabría, ¿no?

—Normalmente, sí. Por eso es todo tan extraño.

Un destello los sobresaltó ligeramente, antes de ver caer un papel doblado delante de los ojos de Rafael, quien lo pescó al vuelo.

—Debe ser la respuesta de los Hermanos —indicó, desdoblando el papel.

Al leerla, Rafael suspiró al ver que no era nada malo, aunque algo hacía repicar su memoria con algún tipo de alerta. Sin estar seguro de qué era, le pasó la nota a Alphonse, quien la leyó rápidamente y acabó dando una cabezada, en señal de afirmación.

—Iré a pedirles a los fantasmas que lo dejen salir —indicó, caminando hacia la puerta.

—¡Momento, voy contigo, Al!

—Rafe, no es por ofender, pero si no puedes verlos…

—Voy a cuidarte las espaldas de todos esos Nightwine y no me lo puedes impedir.

Al final, Alphonse asintió.

—Si no les importa, voy también —indicó Hans—. No quiero incomodar y quizá sea tonto porque no puedo ver ni oír fantasmas, pero quiero estar ahí.

—Por mí no hay problema, así no me sentiré el único raro —aseguró Rafael—. ¿Al?

—Eh… Sí, claro, como quieras, Hans. Vamos ahora, el Hermano no tardará.

—Ah, ¿es que va a llegar por el Instituto?

—Le parece lo más apropiado.

Rafael asintió, siguiendo a Alphonse fuera de allí, pensando todavía en el mensaje de fuego.

_Estimado Rafael Lightwood–Bane:_

_Se acepta tu solicitud y se enviará a un Hermano Silencioso a la ciudad de Lyon, por lo que se agradecerá que se despeje el paso de la puerta del Instituto. Será un honor el volver a serles de utilidad._

_Atentamente:_

_Hermano Elijah._

—&—

Ciertamente, ver aquello era algo a lo que Rafael aún no se acostumbraba.

—… Por eso, _madame_, pido por favor que dejen salir al Hermano Silencios que va a llegar.

Una pausa y Alphonse dio muestra de escuchar con atención antes de asentir.

—Sí, de no haberlo hecho, no habríamos obtenido respuestas. Gracias por entender.

Rafael bufó.

—Si estás hablando del plan de llamar a un Hermano, ¡claro que lo iban a entender! Eres un genio, Al. Seguro ellos también lo creen.

Alphonse se ruborizó casi enseguida, haciendo un ademán en dirección a la puerta.

—_Madame_ Linette te da las gracias —indicó, desviando la vista al segundo siguiente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por decir lo obvio?

Alphonse negó con la cabeza, un poco más avergonzado que antes.

—_Madame_ Liesel dice que tú bien podrías ser un Goldhertz —comentó.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Ese apellido era de una familia de cazadores de sombras de Múnich —intervino Hans, con cierta timidez—. Lo sé porque en casa tenemos el retrato de un hombre que fue bisabuelo de nuestro padre o algo así. El apellido se puede traducir como «corazón de oro». Su símbolo es un corazón atravesado por una estela, como si fuera una flecha —Hans hizo una mueca—, y menos mal que no lo dibujan sangrando. Mi padre me dijo una vez que los Goldhertz tenían fama de justos y piadosos. En Alemania, fueron de los primeros en apoyar los Acuerdos cuando se crearon.

—Agradécele a _madame_ Liesel, entonces. Ya no me extraña que ustedes salieran así. Lo llevan en la sangre. ¡Lo que te decía, Al! Muchos cazadores de sombras están relacionados entre sí y no tienen ni idea. Me pregunto qué tan parientes son ustedes dos.

—Rafe, si de verdad hay un parentesco, debe ser muy lejano. ¿Sí?

Alphonse ladeó la cabeza entonces, viendo hacia la puerta del Instituto. Rafael reconoció el gesto: era uno que hacía cuando estaba prestando atención a alguien que se dirigía a él.

—Muchas gracias, _monsieur_. ¿Qué? —Alphonse se sonrojó de nuevo, agitando una mano en alto para restar importancia a lo que sea que hubiera escuchado, al tiempo que decía—. No, no, eso no fue así —una pausa y enseguida, el muchacho bajó la vista y dijo—. Ella no lo hizo.

—¿Al? ¿Qué pasa?

Haciendo una mueca, Alphonse negó con la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo a alguien invisible.

—No se preocupe, no tenía modo de saberlo. Es… La historia es complicada, en realidad. ¡No, claro que no! Eso fue… Fue por otra cosa. ¿Puedo explicárselos luego? Necesitamos hablar con el Hermano que ha venido. Sí, se los diré a _grand–mère_ y a _grand–père_.

En cuanto Alphonse terminó de hablar, la puerta del Instituto se abrió y se deslizó fuera del edificio una alta figura ataviada con una túnica color pergamino. A Rafael no dejaba de intimidarlo un Hermano Silencioso como ese, que aún con sus movimientos sosegados y su voz mental, daba la impresión de que podía pasar al ataque en cualquier momento.

"Buenas noches, Alphonse Montclaire, Rafael Lightwood–Bane. Es un gusto volver a verlos."

Normalmente, Rafael no prestaba demasiada atención a las voces de los Hermanos. Para él, todas eran iguales y su padre Alec le comento que, tal vez, se debía a que hablaban a la mente directamente, sin influencia física de por medio. Sin embargo, algo en lo que recién oyera de aquel Hermano Silencioso le hizo pensar, sin venir a cuento, en un acento, pero no lograba identificar cuál o por qué le resultaba familiar.

—Buenas noches. ¿Es el Hermano Elijah?

El Hermano Silencioso asintió con la cabeza, avanzando para bajar los pocos escalones de la entrada, hasta llegar a ellos. Rafael contuvo un escalofrío, porque de pronto, pensó que algo alteraba al Hermano y no tenía idea de por qué percibía algo así.

—Le presento a Hans Lindquist. Está de paso por Lyon y aceptó atestiguar la resolución de este asunto. Si me permite la pregunta, ¿con usted puedo iniciar una reclamación de propiedad?

"No, lo siento. Eso debe hacerse ante el Consejo."

Alphonse asintió se puso en marcha, cruzando la calle. Hizo ademán de hablar en cuanto pisaron la otra acera, pero algo lo dejó clavado en su sitio, causándole una mueca de dolor mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien.

—¿Al?

Rafael no tardó en llegar al lado de su _parabatai_, aunque tuvo que esquivar al Hermano Elijah en el proceso. Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, a lo cual Alphonse apenas reaccionó, señal inequívoca de que no se había dado cuenta siquiera.

—¿Al? ¿Qué pasa?

—Está… _Grand–père_, por favor, no grites… —Alphonse se tapó los oídos por puro instinto.

—_¡Diablos!_ Oiga, Frédérique, ¿no lo ve? ¡Le hace daño!

Sabía que no tenía modo de saber si lo escuchaban, pero Rafael no pensaba quedarse callado si algo estaba lastimando a su _parabatai_. Ni siquiera si se trataba de su familia muerta.

—Sí, ya vamos —musitó Alphonse, bajando las manos y viendo al frente. Los ojos los tenía vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de soltar lágrimas de dolor—. Está bien, de verdad.

—¡No estás bien, Al! Si vuelve a hacerte eso, llamo a mi hermano para que busque cómo puedo hacerle algo con _Misericordia_, ¡me importa muy poco que sea tu abuelo!

—Rafe, no podemos llamar a casa.

—¡Pues a otro brujo! Pero en serio, si ese fantasma no se controla…

"¿Fred? ¿Él no siguió más allá?"

A Rafael lo impresionó no solo que el Hermano Elijah llamara de ese modo a Frédérique Montclaire, sino también el percibir un deje de nostalgia en su pensamiento transmitido. No distinguía los rasgos del hombre, así que no podía saber a dónde miraba, pero su postura estaba ligeramente tensa, a la expectativa de algo que se salía de lo normal para él.

—_Grand–père_ siguió más allá —respondió Alphonse, con una voz que denotaba cansancio y tristeza—. Está aquí por… Bueno, ha dado a entender que por mí. Por saber cómo estoy y… Porque no había sentido a su _parabatai_ hasta ahora. ¿Usted sabe algo?

El Hermano Elijah asintió y abrió con facilidad la puerta de la casa Bellefleur, cuando Rafael sabía que Juliette y su marido la estaban bloqueando para cualquiera que no fuese Alphonse.

"Mereces saberlo, Alphonse Montclaire. Algo me dice que es demasiada coincidencia que estés aquí ahora. Quizá contigo de por medio, Fred llegue a perdonarme."

—¿A qué se refiere? —dejó escapar Hans, sin comprender nada en absoluto.

Rafael creyó entenderlo solo un segundo antes de que Alphonse dijera en voz alta lo que parecía un secreto que no habían podido ver antes, pero que siempre estuvo delante de sus ojos.

—Usted… Usted es Matt, ¿verdad?

El Hermano Elijah no respondió, pero eso parecía que ya no hacía falta.


	10. Y tú lo acusaste, ¿no?

**X. Y tú lo acusaste, ¿no?**

_«La risa no es un mal comienzo para una amistad y es la mejor manera de terminarla.»_

_Oscar Wilde._

_Marzo de 2025._

Alphonse ya se veía venir semejante reacción y aun así, la temió.

En el breve momento en que había ido a hablar con los fantasmas para recibir al Hermano Elijah, no había prestado demasiada atención a las figuras que circulaban frente a la casa Bellefleur. Rafael sí, al menos eso le dio a entender su expresión ceñuda al entrar de nuevo a la casa y hallarse en el recibidor con algunas personas a las que no había visto antes.

Todo el mundo fue quedándose callado en cuanto vieron que los acompañaba un Hermano Silencioso. La figura de color pergamino era imponente, así que los pocos cuchicheos que se alzaron fueron sofocados enseguida.

—Buenas noches.

Ante cualquier situación en la que no sabía qué decir, Alphonse procuraba saludar primero, para hacer ver que tenía modales. Pocos reaccionaban mal ante una persona bien educada, aunque en su caso, era más bien un mecanismo de defensa, algo que antaño, amortiguaba el malestar ante las miradas frías y el obvio desdén dirigido a su persona.

—¿A qué vino el Hermano? —preguntó un hombre bajo y delgado, cuyo traje de combate parecía haber conocido mejores tiempos.

—Lo llamó el chico —respondió Colette, cruzada de brazos y en una posición evidente de liderazgo ante los allí reunidos—. Bien, muchacho, ¿vas a preguntarle…?

—_¡Merde_, Matt! Si no estuviera muerto, te daría una lección.

La reprimenda de Frédérique Montclaire, en otras circunstancias, habría divertido a Alphonse. O tal vez no, dado que no podía imaginar el hacerle daño a Rafael, por más que lo hiciera enfadar. Respiró hondo y se giró, solo un poco, hacia el Hermano Elijah.

—_Grand–père_ quisiera darle una lección, pero obviamente no puede —dijo sin vacilar.

—¿Cómo se atreve ese chico a hablar así? —oyó que mascullaba una voz femenina.

"Puedo imaginarlo perfectamente. ¿Fred está aquí, en esta habitación? ¿Y Juliette?"

—Sí, señor. Los dos.

—¿Los dos qué? —se extrañó Suzanne Nightwine, arrugando la frente.

"Puedo percibirlos. Es algo muy débil, un pensamiento que no puede ser alcanzado de una manera convencional. Alphonse Montclaire, ¿qué quiere saber Fred exactamente?"

—Eso… Ha preguntado dónde estaba su _parabatai_, porque no lo percibía del otro lado… Me refiero a que no sentía que hubiera muerto. Los del Instituto de la ciudad no parecían saber algo al respecto, así que decidí consultar con uno de ustedes.

"Has hecho bien. Aquí, de haber decidido hablar, los Nightwine no te habrían dicho más que mentiras que, por haberlas sostenido tanto tiempo, ya las consideran verdad. Los Hermanos Silenciosos saben la historia completa, se las he contado yo en más de una forma, pero nada se podía hacer para revertir lo que, para mí, fue un profundo daño. ¿Puede Fred saberlo? ¿Le dirías que jamás fue mi intención abandonar a mi familia?"

—Yo… Sí, se lo diré. Solo que… Necesitamos testigos de que estoy ayudando a resolver el problema con los fantasmas y… Lo lamento, pero… Los demás presentes…

Alphonse hizo un movimiento de mano para abarcar su entorno, desviando los ojos de la figura del Hermano Elijah, quien antaño fuera Mattius Fairchild. Aquello resultaba tan difícil de creer como de imaginar y, sin embargo, era lo único que encajaba en aquella situación.

"Comprendo lo que quieres decir. Este Enclave ha vivido en una especie de letargo y ya es tiempo de que despierte. Responderé lo que se necesite y deberán atenerse a las consecuencias."

Las últimas palabras causaron un respingo general, señal del momento en que el Hermano Elijah se dirigiera a todos y no solo a Alphonse quien, de reojo, notó que las fantasmales figuras de Frédérique y Juliette observaban con curiosidad aquella reacción.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Quiso saber ella.

—El Hermano Elijah hablará para todos —respondió Alphonse, dudando solo un segundo antes de mirar hacia Frédérique sin titubear—. Antes pidió que supieras que jamás quiso abandonar a su familia. Supongo que se refería a ustedes.

—Supones bien —Frédérique asintió con la cabeza—. Cuando nos conocimos, Matt no tenía ya parientes cercanos que velaran por él, o que quisieran hacerlo, en realidad, porque había unos pocos Fairchild en Idris. En fin, mi padre se enteró y como había sido amigo de sus padres, lo trajo a casa. Crecimos juntos y fue normal para todo el mundo cuando decidimos ser _parabatai_.

"Alphonse Montclaire, ¿Fred te está hablando?"

Dando un respingo, Alphonse se giró hacia el Hermano Elijah, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo antes de asentir.

—Me estaba contando que crecieron juntos —indicó, en un susurro.

"Es correcto. Aprendí a ver a Fred como mi hermano, mi mejor amigo y por eso, fue algo natural que lo siguiente fuera el ser _parabatai_."

—Eso… _Grand–père_ ha dicho algo muy parecido —admitió Alphonse.

El Hermano Elijah asintió, recorriendo a los demás con la mirada, o al menos eso parecía, pues no se había bajado la capucha del hábito. Alphonse se preguntó si sopesaba de alguna forma la fiabilidad de aquellas personas o al contrario, sabía quiénes eran los buenos y quiénes los malos en la historia de su vida pasada, una vida donde tuvo una familia con la cual no pudo morir.

"Colette Madeleine Beausejours. Hija de Maurice–Louis Beausejours y Suzanne Cartwritgh. Debiste haber sabido que este día llegaría."

—¿De qué está hablando? —soltó Colette con desprecio, pero para Alphonse fue evidente el leve temblor en sus labios, que demostraba nerviosismo.

"Antes de venir, he dado testimonio a mis Hermanos. De nuevo. Cada año lo hago y cada año es dejado de lado. Dicen que el pasado es inamovible y en cierta manera, tienen razón. Sin embargo, este año han aceptado que viniera, porque no solo atestiguaré lo ocurrido, sino que haré que los demás lo sepan, para que decidan lo que crean más conveniente con tu persona."

—¿Lo ocurrido? ¿Hablas de hace…? ¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo?

"He solicitado que se emite una acusación formal por privación de la libertad."

Aquello conmocionó a más de uno. Alphonse se imaginó que pocos habían captado lo que el Hermano Elijah había querido dar a entender con eso, pero él lo intuyó, supuso, por aquel _don_ que su sangre materna le había dado. Comenzaba a identificarlo cada vez que salía a la luz: era como un cosquilleo en su nuca, que le recorría la columna vertebral y empezaba a inundarle la cabeza, los oídos, los ojos y la lengua.

Apretó los labios, porque no quería ni _debía_ decir nada. No aún.

—¿Escuché bien? ¿Privación de la libertad? —dejó escapar Millicent Nightwine, pasmada.

—¿Cuándo ha hecho eso mi abuela? —soltó Suzanne, indignada.

Alphonse hizo una mueca, mirando de reojo a Rafael, que apenas contuvo un bufido, quizá pensando lo mismo que él: que debieron haber adivinado antes que Suzanne y Colette estaban emparentadas de forma tan cercana.

"Colette animó a que se salvara mi vida, cuando había aceptado mi muerte. Pero no lo hizo con el fin de que un niño siguiera teniendo a alguien que lo amara, sino que me privó de ello al convencer a los Hermanos de que me unieran a sus filas. Les pidió que lo intentaran como último recurso para conservarme, sin tomar en cuenta lo que yo tuviera qué decir. Me privó de la libertad de elegir mi vida o mi muerte, de seguir con mi existencia como Mattius Fairchild o con una nueva, lejos de la familia que me quedaba. Si alguien opina diferente, estaré dispuesto a escucharlo."

Alphonse sintió que el impulso en su lengua, ese que quería obligarlo a pronunciar frases que apenas comprendería cuando lograra escucharlas, remitía. Tal parecía que era necesario que alguien más expusiera lo que el _don_ le dictaba, o éste pugnaría por hacer sus revelaciones.

—¡Colette! ¿Es cierto eso? —Nathan Nightwine miró estupefacto a su esposa.

—¿Vas a creer semejante disparate? —espetó Colette a su vez.

—¿Cómo va a ser disparate algo que dice un Hermano Silencioso? —intervino una mujer menuda y de cara redonda, cuyo pelo rubio y canoso iba bien sujeto en un apretado moño en su nuca—. Recuerdo aquel día. Cuando llegamos hasta ellos, Frédérique y Juliette habían muerto, pero Mattius no. Estaba encima del niño, chorreando sangre, todavía sujetando la espada…

Esta vez, Alphonse tragó saliva y un cosquilleo diferente al anterior le recorrió los ojos. No había que ser genio para deducir que la rubia, al hablar de un niño, se refería a Jérôme, su padre.

—Logramos llevarlo al Instituto —se acordó un hombre de cabello rojizo al lado de la rubia, cuya expresión severa era bien complementada por unos ojos azules y fríos como el hielo—. En ese momento nadie dijo nada, pero después sí, pensábamos que Mattius había salido del Instituto para patrullar con Frédérique y Juliette como en los viejos tiempos y que no tardaría, porque nunca dejaba el Instituto por mucho tiempo. ¿Fue así, Colette? ¿O tienes algo más que añadir?

—¡Tú qué vas a saber, Clem!

—Creo que lo suficiente —Clem adoptó una pose más erguida, al tiempo que sus ojos recorrían su entorno y se quedaban fijos, solo unos segundos de más, en ciertas caras—. Mattius era buen director, Colette. No llevaba las cosas de manera ordinaria, pero eso no significaba que no funcionaran. Los Acuerdos aquí estuvieron a punto de romperse un montón de veces, gracias a algunos de tus amigos, por cierto, pero Mattius siempre pudo arreglarlo. Él y Frédérique. Mira a tu alrededor, esto es lo que queda de los nuestros en Lyon, ¿pero cuántos éramos entonces, que se empezó a correr la voz de la labor de Mattius y Frédérique? Empezamos a llegar aprendices y luego, muchos de ellos querían quedarse. Varios aquí decidimos tener hijos, porque veíamos un buen ambiente para que crecieran, aunque llevemos una vida de guerreros —Clem les dedicó una leve sonrisa a un par de adultos, un hombre y una mujer, ambos con sus mismos ojos azules pero mientras él era rubio, ella tenía el pelo rojizo—. ¿Todo eso no era suficiente para ti? ¿Estabas tan empeñada en que el Instituto no fuera de un extranjero? ¿O había algo más?

—¡Clem, no digas tonterías! —se exaltó Suzanne, poniéndose delante de Colette.

—No me sorprende que Anne sea como es —añadió la rubia, entrelazando su brazo con el de Clem en actitud de apoyo—. Murieron sus padres y le has llenado la cabeza de ideas más viejas que los Acuerdos. Nathan debió decir algo, pero estoy seguro que no lo dejaste y eso no me da pena, sino vergüenza ajena. Les habrían caído bien a los tres unas visitas a Frédérique y a Juliette. Su hijo era tan bien educado… Todo un encanto y un cazador de sombras excelente, aunque fuera tan pequeño. Podría jurar que celebraste el deshacerte de él.

—¡Ese niño era un fenómeno que…!

Colette no pudo terminar lo que sea que fuera a decir. De pronto, la hoja de una espada estaba ante sus ojos, rozando peligrosamente una mejilla de Suzanne, que no había tenido la ocasión de retirarse porque sencillamente, no había visto venir semejante movimiento.

—¡Al!

Rafael… Ese que hablaba era Rafael…

Alphonse se forzó a concentrarse en la voz, en su tono apremiante, con tal de no perderse en el remolino ocasionado por el _don_ en esa ocasión, uno que lo impulsaba a actuar de tal forma, que después no podía explicar cómo o por qué había hecho todo eso.

—He sido enviado a Lyon a ayudar con el bloqueo a su Instituto —comenzó, instando a su mente a recapitular lo que había sucedido recién porque si no, sentía que iba a cometer una equivocación—. He dicho que fue ocasionado por fantasmas y han renegado porque dichos fantasmas fueron mis parientes en vida. No me importa que no hayan querido a ninguno de ellos, pero no le permitiré que los insulte. Mucho menos a mi padre. Bastante tuvo que afrontar en París, como para encima tener que escuchar que una mujer como usted lo llame de forma tan cruel. Créame, tiene suerte de que jamás la tacharan de fenómeno o de poca cosa. Mi padre hizo grandes cosas y nunca olvidó de dónde venía. No creo que usted pueda decir lo mismo.

A continuación, Alphonse bajó poco a poco a _Hauteclaire_, lo que originó un jadeo colectivo.

—¡Por el Ángel! ¡Fue como ver a Frédérique otra vez! —musitó la rubia junto a Clem.

—Pensé que _Hauteclaire_ estaba perdida —comentó el rubio que se parecía a Clem.

—¿A qué se refieren con «perdida»? ¿Escuchaste eso de nuestra _Hauteclaire_, Juliette?

—¿Qué? —Alphonse se olvidó de todo lo demás y se giró en dirección a sus parientes espectrales—. ¿No sabían que _Hauteclaire_ estuvo perdida?

—¡Jérôme jamás habría permitido algo así! —aseguró Juliette, frunciendo el ceño, antes de adoptar una expresión más seria, casi acongojada—. Nos hemos dado cuenta de… de que murió —musitó, mirando a su alrededor, mostrando una mueca de desagrado hacia casi todos, como éstos se las dedicaban a Alphonse—, pero en el otro lado no lo encontramos. Pensábamos que tal vez… Creímos que quizá se habría quedado en París, contigo. Pero cuando llegamos aquí…

—Cuando llegamos aquí, _grand–mère_ Linette tampoco lo encontró —completó Frédérique, con los ojos inundados de tal pena, que Alphonse imaginó que así debía verse él cuando vivió todo el proceso contra Thorwyn—. Y si ella no puede encontrar a alguien que ha muerto, más si es un pariente suyo, entonces no sabemos qué pudo haber pasado.

—¿No saben cómo murió? ¿Nada de la Guerra Oscura?

—Hemos oído de todos ellos cosas de la Guerra Oscura, pero no lo suficiente como para comprenderla —admitió Juliette, haciendo un mohín de frustración—. Lo que nos ha quedado claro es que desprecian a nuestro Jérôme por haber sido… ¿Cómo lo llamaron? ¿Oscuro?

—Oscurecido —corrigió Alphonse con suavidad, casi sin atreverse a mover un dedo, con tal de no percatarse de las reacciones a su alrededor—. La teoría dice que, aunque físicamente siguieran vivos, los Oscurecidos ya no eran ellos mismos. Yo… Creo que Edward Longford se dio cuenta y por eso… por eso se obligó a matarlo.

—¿Quién es Edward Longford? —se interesó Frédérique.

—Él… Edward era el _parabatai_ de mi padre.

Al oír eso, Frédérique compuso una expresión de pasmo y asco.

—¿Cómo un _parabatai_ pudo…? —musitó, meneando levemente la cabeza.

—No tuvo más remedio —aseguró Alphonse, aunque era más una creencia suya que una verdad que supiera con certeza—. He leído todos los testimonios que hay al respecto. La familia de mi _parabatai_ los combatió. Los Oscurecidos… Era como si _algo_ caminara con sus rostros y sus voces, hasta con sus recuerdos, pero no eran ellos. ¿Habrías dejado a Matt andar por el mundo destrozando todo lo que se suponía que debía defender? ¿Lo habrías dejado asesinar a otros solo por el placer de hacerlo? ¿Lo habrías dejado, _grand–père_?

"Quiero creer que Fred no lo habría permitido. Él era sabio, a su manera. Aunque me amara como su otra mitad, si veía que ya no era yo, quiero creer que me habría hecho el mismo favor que le hicieron a su hijo."

Las palabras del Hermano Elijah causaron otro respingo colectivo. Era un poco difícil olvidarse de que estaba allí, pero Alphonse se percató, vagamente, que hasta el momento la atención de los presentes estaba en él, en el diálogo que mantenía con alguien a quien ellos no podían ver ni oír, seguramente conjeturando las frases que se estaban perdiendo.

—Jamás —sentenció Frédérique, irguiéndose cual alto era, junto a una Juliette que también se mostró recta y decidida—. Matt merece todo mi respeto, y de haberle pasado algo así, sé que me perdonaría si era para detenerlo. Yo mismo lo habría querido y quiero pensar que Jêrome también. Me gustaría conocer a ese _parabatai_, Edward Longford.

—Él también murió. No soportó la pena por lo que había hecho. Se suicidó.

Los fantasmas intercambiaron miradas y Alphonse pensó que su aspecto no pudo ser más triste. Sin valor para verlos a la cara, desvió los ojos hacia el Hermano Elijah, pero tampoco supo si debía repetir aquellas palabras.

"Fred lo ha dicho, ¿verdad, Alphonse Montclaire? Ha dicho que me habría matado."

Incapaz de pronunciar palabra, Alphonse asintió.

—¿Por qué estamos escuchando sobre algo tan vergonzoso? —espetó Colette.

—¿Qué dice? —Rafael, quien había conseguido dominarse hasta el momento, volvió a fulminar con la mirada a Colette.

—Es vergonzoso, todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Cómo un _parabatai_ mata al otro y luego se suicida? Debió haber sobrevivido, ese chico Longford, para que se le castigara.

—Se nota que no tiene _parabatai_ —espetó Rafael, con ira contenida, antes de sonreír de lado y añadir, burlón—, aunque tampoco me extraña, ¿quién habría querido pedírselo?

—¡Tú, mocoso impertinente! ¿Es eso lo que los subterráneos les enseñan a sus hijos?

—No sé otros, pero si se refiere a papá, él me ha enseñado a no quedarme callado si veo algo que no está bien. Y déjeme decirle que aquí nada parece estar bien. Casi agradezco que echaran a _monsieur_ Jérôme cuando lo hicieron.

—¡Nosotros no echamos al mocoso de aquí!

—Pero no hicieron nada porque se quedara, ¿verdad?

La acotación de Rafael dio en el blanco, comprendió Alphonse. A su alrededor, comenzaron a aparecer expresiones de disgusto y pena, pero todas significaban lo mismo: habían retirado a un niño de su ciudad natal sin miramientos, esperando que superara su duelo en otra parte cuando bien pudo hacerlo en el sitio donde nació, donde todo le era conocido, mientras intentaba construir una nueva familia con la gente a su alrededor.

—Voto por la dimisión de Colette Nightwine como directora del Instituto —dijo Clem de repente, con voz fuerte y clara—. Es evidente que después de lo que hemos oído, no podemos confiar en que siga dirigiéndonos.

—¡Clem! ¡No puedes hablar en serio! —Suzanne vio al hombre con pasmo, para luego recorrer a los demás con ojos ansiosos—. ¡No podemos permitirlo!

—Podemos y lo haremos, Anne —dijo una joven de pelo rojizo y ojos azules, que era físicamente muy parecida a la rubia tomada del brazo de Clem—. ¿Cómo puedes tú creer que no lo haremos? Has oído tantas historias de Mattius Fairchild y los Montclaire como nosotros.

—¿Y eso qué? Eran un poco raros, siempre intentando negociar con los subterráneos y todo eso… Me han dicho que nadie en su sano juicio haría eso.

—¿Estás oyendo las tonterías que dices? —dejó escapar un joven que, por su aspecto, parecía hermano de la muchacha de pelo rojizo. Se cruzó de brazos mientras fulminaba a Suzanne con la mirada—. Acabamos de ir a Alacante, de ver cómo están las cosas en un sitio que no es Lyon, ¿y todavía crees que nadie cooperaría con subterráneos? ¿Estás loca?

—¡No, Pierre, pero…!

—Si Mattius Fairchild siguiera con nosotros, no estaríamos como ahora, podría jurarlo —sentenció Clem, antes de girarse hacia el Hermano Elijah—. Si necesitas algo de nosotros, solo dilo. Evidentemente, no podemos pedirte que vuelvas, pero quizá tengas alguna sugerencia.

"La tengo, aunque mi deber es informar a mis hermanos y al Consejo del resultado de esta reunión. Alphonse Montclaire, ¿Fred y Juliette se marcharán ahora?"

—Eso… _Grand–mère_ y _grand–père_ querían saber de usted, y también… Esta casa…

"Me imagino que Juliette quiere que se haga valer el testamento."

—¿Testamento? —Nathan se mostró desconcertado—. ¿El de quién?

"Fred y Juliette eran precavidos, Jonathan, seguramente lo recuerdas. Cada dos o tres meses, revisaban sus testamentos para asegurarse de que siguieran en orden. Cuando murieron, de hecho, acababan de hacer una de esas revisiones. En el suyo, Juliette añadió esta casa como herencia, dado que sus padres habían fallecido. Todo lo de Juliette fue para Jérôme y podría jurar que él, tan previsor como sus padres, dejó todo a su hijo. Por lo tanto, esta casa debe ser suya."

—Nosotros nunca supimos de testamentos —aseguró Colette, ceñuda.

—Y como lo dices tú, no vamos a creerte —añadió la rubia del brazo de Clem, antes de dirigirse al resto de los allí reunidos—. Enviaremos un aviso a la Clave solicitando la dimisión de Colette. Si gustas decirles a los fantasmas que necesitamos el Instituto y que Colette no va a entrar, te lo agradeceríamos mucho, Alphonse.

—Yo… Sí, lo haré. Disculpe, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de…?

—¡Oh, por el Ángel! Qué desconsiderado de nuestra parte el no presentarnos antes. En cuanto podamos entrar al Instituto, ¿gustas venir a tomar algo con todos nosotros? Aunque habrá que revisar la despensa, no he estado allí en una semana…

—Eso… No quisiera causar molestias, _madame_. Además, no podemos entrar.

La frase hizo que todos, visibles e invisibles, se fijaran en Alphonse.

—¡Por el Ángel, es cierto! —exclamó la mujer rubia que tenía los mismos ojos que Clem—. Parte de su sentencia de exilio es no poder entrar a un Instituto. Díganme ustedes si les parece lógico eso, cuando al mismo tiempo, obligan a estos chicos a seguir en servicio.

—Pensamos que nadie de Lyon, aparte de ella, había estado en la última reunión de la Clave —dijo Rafael, señalando a Suzanne con un gesto despectivo.

—¡Qué tontería! No nos habríamos perdido aquello por nada. Al principio, queríamos ver que le dieran su merecido al hada, lo admito, pero luego… Bueno, llegamos a la conclusión de que tanto prejuicio es absurdo a estas alturas. Dimos un paso adelante en los Undécimos, ¿por qué habríamos de retroceder ahora?

—No lo había notado pero ¡mira, Fred! Ella es Jannina.

—Ah, sí… Por cómo se aferra a Clem, parece que al final logró atraparlo. Me pregunto cómo lo logró. Los Lindquist debieron poner el grito en el cielo…

—Disculpa, ¿quiénes? —Alphonse se giró hacia su abuelo, arqueando una ceja.

—Los Lindquist. Suponemos que si se casó con Clem, ahora es Jannina Coeurfer, pero de soltera era Lindquist. Casi todos en esa familia son buenas personas, como el chico aquí presente, pero Jannina tuvo por padres a los únicos que no toleraban a los subterráneos. ¿Te imaginas eso viniendo de una familia que siempre ha tratado con el clan de vampiros de su ciudad?

Dejando a Juliette con sus recuerdos, Alphonse volteó hacia Hans, quien ahora se hallaba cerca de los chicos que se parecían tanto a quien, ahora sabía, se apellidaba Coeurfer.

—Hans —llamó en tono muy serio, y habiendo obtenido la atención del susodicho, preguntó con toda seriedad—, ¿cuándo pensabas decirnos a Rafe y a mí que tienes familia aquí?

Al ver a Hans sonrojarse furiosamente, Alphonse temió que Rafael y él hubieran confiado demasiado pronto en el joven Lindquist, pero pronto iban a averiguarlo.


	11. Avanzaba como si se dirigiera a la horca

**XI. Avanzaba como si se dirigiera a la horca.**

_«Solo el amor nos permite escapar y transformar la esclavitud en libertad.»_

_Paulo Coelho._

_Marzo de 2025._

Según Astrid y Brunhild, Sigfrid era un valiente.

Sin embargo, él no se sentía así. Tal vez era de esas cualidades que percibían mejor las personas a tu alrededor que tú mismo, no lo tenía muy claro.

Pensaba en ello esa tarde, en el puente de Londres. Tenía la tarde libre, gracias a la insistencia de las chicas, que querían hacer la patrulla por su cuenta. El cómo convencieron a Tiberius le intrigaba, pero no pensaba indagar. A decir verdad, aquella mañana había despertado con cierto malestar allí donde lo hirieran el mes anterior, ¿acaso esas dos se habrían dado cuenta?

La herida le hizo pensar en el Mercado de Sombras, que sin que lo supieran los mundanos, estaba debajo del puente. No había vuelto a ir desde el combate contra aquellas nefastas criaturas, por lo cual, no tenía modo de saber si ya habrían acabado con las reparaciones. Sabía de ello por ayudar a Kit con el papeleo que varios comerciantes generaron al tramitar sus compensaciones, solo que no intentó saciar su curiosidad yendo a hacer una visita.

Los subterráneos del Mercado habían oído sobre el exilio de Alphonse y Rafael y no estaban permitiendo a ningún cazador de sombras allí.

Si lo meditaba, seguía sorprendiéndose de que la vida de aquellos dos se hubiera torcido tanto. Astrid y Brunhild, turnándose para hacerse entender de lo furiosas que estaban, le habían contado con lujo de detalles lo acontecido en Alacante, por lo cual no pudo sino compartir su frustración y su impotencia. Dudaba que su voto hubiera hecho la diferencia, pero al menos habría hecho algo a favor de los chicos, que se arriesgaron tanto cuando lo habían herido.

—Algo me dice que estás lamentándote.

Sigfrid se encogió de hombros, de forma desganada.

—No entiendo bien a los cazadores de sombras. ¿No suelen creerse en la cima de la pirámide, sin nada que pueda afectar sus perfectas vidas?

—Como habrás tenido ocasión de comprobar, no todos los cazadores de sombras creemos eso. De hecho, estás hablando con uno que nunca creería algo así.

Apoyado como estaba en el pasamano, Sigfrid dejó de mirar por un instante el puente de la Torre, unos cientos de metros al frente, para echarle un vistazo al recién llegado. Pensaba dedicarle una sonrisa irónica, pero se quedó de piedra cuando notó un ojo amoratado.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —inquirió, enderezándose enseguida.

—Me sorprendió tu mensaje —respondió el otro, encogiendo los hombros ligeramente—. Pensé que estarían demasiado ocupados en el Instituto. Dijiste que las compensaciones…

—Hace unos días terminamos con los trámites. La semana que viene, deberían estarnos llegando algunas respuestas. Por favor, no me cambies el tema. ¿Te hiciste eso en del trabajo?

Sigfrid alzó una mano, evidentemente señalando el ojo herido, pero en el último segundo la bajó, temiendo que el gesto que se le había ocurrido no fuera bien recibido.

—En parte. Estaba hablando con un vampiro, sobre que ustedes intentaban que siguieran realizándose las inspecciones al Mercado, justo cuando Hamilton estaba allí. No sé qué habrá puesto de peor humor al tipo: que supiera lo de las inspecciones o que no se lo dijera primero a la manada.

—¿Te tomó por sorpresa? Recuerdo… Sé que reaccionas rápido.

—Sí, fue eso. Pensé que estando del otro lado de la barra, se lo pensaría mejor, pero claro, olvidé que Hamilton es un poco idiota, sobre todo cuando bebe más de la cuenta, y eso que los licántropos soportan mejor el alcohol que otros subterráneos.

—¿Qué dijo el señor Flamme al respecto?

—Vetó a Hamilton, aunque creo que debió hacerlo hace años. Garrett pronto va a reclamar.

Sigfrid apretó los labios un poco, conteniéndose de decir lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero al parecer, sus gestos fueron demasiado elocuentes.

—¿Acaso hubieras querido estar ahí? Te habría golpeado también.

—Sí, pero quizá, de esa manera no te habría tocado a ti.

—¿Por qué te preocupa?

—Somos amigos, ¿no?

—Cierto. Amigos.

—¿Hay algo más que te esté molestando, Quinn?

Encogiéndose de hombros otra vez, Quinn Meadows le dedicó una mirada de soslayo antes de adoptar la postura anterior de Sigfrid; eso era, apoyar los brazos en el pasamano con la cara vuelta hacia el río, en apariencia dedicándole su atención al puente de la Torre.

—No es molestia, precisamente —admitió Quinn, con semblante un poco menos serio y frío que cuando llegara—. Creo que no termino de acostumbrarme a esto.

—¿A qué?

—A verme con un cazador de sombras.

Sigfrid reprimió cuanto pudo una mueca de contrariedad. Había sonado como si Quinn despreciara aquella idea, pero se viera forzado a llevarla a cabo. Estaba por decir algo al respecto, cuando lo vio suspirar y sacudir la cabeza.

—No, lo he dicho mal —oyó que admitía—. Lo que todavía no asimilo es que _de verdad_ sea amigo de un cazador de sombras. Como te habrás dado cuenta, no todos son tan agradables como ustedes, los del Instituto.

—Debiste conocer a Astrid cuando era pequeña. A su lado, los Highsmith eran unos santos.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —Sigfrid asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica—. Ella es cazadora de sombras de nacimiento, pero no lo sabía hasta que le ofrecieron ir a la Academia. Su padre no la dejaba ir, pero ella insistió. Fue con su abuelo, que la quería mucho y siempre la apoyaba, pero resultó ser un cazador de sombras que dejó la Clave para casarse con su abuela, una mundana, así que no quería saber nada del asunto. Astrid se enojó con todos y aceptó ir a la Academia, aunque le advirtieron que no podría volver a ver a su familia porque eran mundanos —Sigfrid suspiró, antes de concluir el relato con la peor parte—. Su padre dijo que si se iba, ella ya estaría muerta para ellos. Astrid pensó que se le pasaría el enfado y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, fue a ver a su antigua casa. Su padre no la dejó pasar de la puerta.

—Cuesta creer eso viendo cómo es la señorita Trueblood.

—Bueno, al cabo de un tiempo, llegó a la conclusión de que si su padre ya no la quería, entonces podía hacer su vida como quisiera. Lo único que lamenta es tener que ver a sus hermanos a escondidas. Tiene tres, todos menores que ella, le encantaba cuidarlos. Hace unos años, poco después de hacer el juramento _parabatai_, supo que tuvo otra hermana y se las arregló para conocerla, aunque… Bueno, digamos que se metió en un buen lío, pero no le importó.

—Entonces, ¿a ella le gustan los niños?

—Mucho. Es ella quien ayuda ahora con las lecciones de los pocos niños que van al Instituto y está al pendiente de Liam Carstairs. Tengo la sensación de que, si llega a tener hijos, será de esas madres que tardarán en soltarlos. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero? No digo que va a malcriarlos, solo que le costará trabajo que vayan por su cuenta.

—Eso habla bien de ella.

Sigfrid observó el semblante de Quinn. Volvía a estar tan frío como cuando había llegado.

—¿He dicho algo que te molestara? —quiso saber.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—Me preguntaba cómo sería eso de tener una madre —pronunció con aire distraído.

A Sigfrid le dio un escalofrío. Sabía lo que esa frase insinuaba y lamentaba haber sacado a colación el tema. Abrió la boca para disculparse, cuando notó que el otro suspiraba.

—Tuve una madre —indicó, a modo de aclaración—, solo que no me permito recordarla.

—Lo lamento —musitó Sigfrid, sintiéndose estúpido por no poder pensar en algo mejor.

—Descuida. No es como si tú le hubieras dicho que…

Quinn se calló, adoptando una expresión de desconcierto bastante curiosa. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Sigfrid quizá se habría reído, pero aquello era muy serio para él.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más irrita a Garrett de mí? —soltó de pronto Quinn, para acto seguido continuar hablando, sin fijarse en que Sigfrid ponía expresión de desconcierto—. El no poder matarme. Es lo que le da más rabia. Quisiera desquitarse, hacerme pedazos hasta quedar irreconocible y dejarme en el rincón más olvidado de Londres a que me pudriera. Pero como es un alfa responsable —soltó con sarcasmo lo último—, se contenta con hacerme la vida imposible cada que puede, con cosas que a él no le afectan, pero a mí sí. Quiere que acabe suplicándole una clemencia que no debería mendigar. Ambos lo sabemos, pero él no va a ceder y yo tampoco.

—Quinn, eso… ¿Puedo saber por qué? ¿Por qué la situación entre ustedes es así?

El otro arrugó la frente por un momento, pero enseguida hizo una mueca. Seguramente, el gesto le había ocasionado dolor en el ojo herido. Sigfrid metió una mano al bolsillo, para reprenderse mentalmente al segundo siguiente: Quinn no era un cazador de sombras, así que no podía ayudarle con una _iratze_, como haría con su hermana o con su mejor amiga.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Quinn cuando lo miró a la cara—. Estás muy pálido.

—Me he mareado —admitió Sigfrid, aferrando con la diestra el pasamano del puente.

—¿Por qué? No me dirás que por lo que he dicho, ¿o sí? Pensé que los cazadores de sombras tenían un estómago más fuerte.

—Si hablas de demonios, de seres que no son humanos en ninguna forma y que solo buscan hacer daño, sí, tengo un estómago fuerte. Puedo destrozar a uno sin dudar. Pero eso que has descrito… Nadie debería ser tratado así.

La expresión de Quinn se suavizó e incluso, Sigfrid logró ver en él una fugaz sonrisa.

—¿Por qué has venido? —preguntó de pronto Quinn, añadiendo cuando vio que Sigfrid no lo comprendía—. A Londres. Sé que entre los tuyos, el Instituto de Londres no es muy bien visto.

—¡Ah, eso! Hildie y yo fuimos los que quisimos venir. Arrastramos a Astrid sin decirle que Tiberius tenía un marido, aunque sabíamos que no le iba a importar. Lo que a ella le preocupaba era cómo se iba a tomar nuestros padres la elección, más nuestro padre.

—Pero ¿por qué eligieron Londres?

—Hildie y yo admiramos a Tiberius. Leímos todo lo que encontramos acerca de él y le preguntamos a todo el que pasaba por nuestro Instituto si lo conocía. No destaca por ser sociable, pero nos pareció increíble que fuera director a su edad. También sabíamos que es muy inteligente y lo de su esposo, pero Hildie lo único que dijo cuando nos enteramos, fue que Tiberius debía ser muy guapo para haber conseguido a un Herondale.

—Tu hermana suena… directa.

—Lo es. Más aquí, que no tiene que morderse la lengua. Nuestro padre es muy estricto.

—¿Y su madre?

—¿Barb? Ella se preocupa porque nos cuidemos y seamos felices. Sus palabras, no las mías.

—¿Por qué llamas así a tu madre?

—En sentido estricto, Barb es nuestra madrastra. Antes, de niños, a nuestro padre no le gustaba oír que la llamáramos «mamá», así que ella dijo que «Barb» estaba bien.

—¿Puedo saber qué pasó con su madre?

Sigfrid asintió. Lo bueno de decir aquello a alguien que no fuera cazador de sombras, era que no podía mirarlo peor que los que sí lo eran.

—Nuestra madre murió en la Guerra Oscura. La convirtió Morgenstern.

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos y Sigfrid se les quedó viendo por un largo instante. Ahora sabía que ese tono de azul, tan distinto al propio, era el del lapislázuli. Le había comentado a las chicas lo de recordar una piedra preciosa y Astrid le ayudó a usar internet para buscar el tono. Se había prometido no pensar demasiado en ello, pero hacía un par de días vino de nuevo a su mente y era una de las razones por la que lo había citado, pero no parecía el momento para decírselo.

—¿La recuerdas? —inquirió Quinn en voz baja.

—¿A nuestra madre? Vagamente. Era… sonreía mucho. Y olía a pan. Cuando no estaba ocupada con cosas nefilim, le gustaba hornear. Hacía mucho pan, de muchos tipos. La cocina del Instituto siempre olía a pan. Después de que mi madre muriera, mi padre ni siquiera quería entrar allí. Fue después, cuando llegó Barb y empezó a enseñarnos a cocinar, que él también volvió.

—Mi madre se llamaba Ivy Garrett.

Sigfrid no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al máximo, incapaz de adivinar a qué venía semejante confidencia. Quinn, al segundo siguiente, volvió a mostrarse como si le sorprendiera lo que él mismo había dicho, pero finalmente pareció calmarse, lanzando otro de sus sentidos suspiros, antes de hacerle un gesto a Sigfrid para que se acercara. El rubio titubeó solo un segundo, hasta que echó mano de ese valor que le veían Astrid y Brunhild, con el cual logró animarse a quedar a solo centímetros del otro. Lo observó un largo rato, esperando no incomodarlo, hasta que Quinn salió de su ensimismamiento y volvió a hablar.

—Cuando las hadas se llevaron a mi madre, fue en su Guerra Oscura, cuando los cazadores de sombras evacuaron los Institutos. La manada se las arregló como pudo para protegerse unos a otros, pero a ninguno se le ocurrió que irían tras mi madre. Era… Ella era la esposa del alfa. Todos la protegían. Nadie se le acercaba sin que Garrett estuviera presente. He oído que a todos les caía bien, solo que muchas veces lucía muy triste, pero claro, ellos no tenían idea de por qué.

»Cuando llegó a Feéra, mi madre no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba. Sabía de las guerras de los nefilim, por supuesto. Antes de casarse, había estado en la Guerra Mortal y decían que había presumido unas cuantas veces la cicatriz de su runa de Alianza, que los cazadores de sombras no eran todos unos idiotas arrogantes… Pero aquello era diferente. Garrett le había quitado las ganas de presumir su cicatriz, incluso de reír, aunque él no estuviera. A esas alturas, a ella ya no le importaba nada. En cierta forma, agradeció lo que le estaba pasando. Con lo que no contó, fue con que el caballero hada que se la llevó, se las arreglaría para quedarse con ella.

Quinn guardó silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad. Sigfrid, sin estar seguro de cómo iba a terminar la historia, se propuso no interrumpir y escuchar hasta el final. Quizá eso era todo lo que podía hacer por Quinn en ese momento: ser la caja de resonancia de la historia de su vida.

—El hada cuidó de mi madre, la ayudó a sonreír de nuevo… Ella preguntó por qué lo hacía y él, al principio, solo le decía que por lástima. Le daba pena que algo bello se marchitara sin más. A mi madre le dio pena él, porque no parecía comprender que había cosas más importantes que la belleza. No sé cómo, pero acabaron enamorados y nací yo. Uno de mis primeros recuerdos es verlos abrazados y contentos, pero no como a veces se ven los que están bajo el influjo de la comida o la bebida de las hadas. Mi madre sonreía mucho, lo hacía de verdad, y mi padre también. Mi madre me contaba que era el preciado regalo que les había dado la vida a ellos, a la que ya no esperaba nada y al que nada había buscado. Mi padre me dio un nombre de hada, pero dejó que mi madre me pusiera un nombre mundano, así podría llamarme en cualquier lado sin que otros sospecharan siquiera de quién era hijo. Era feliz entonces, pero sabía que aquello no iba a durar. Algo me lo decía. Finalmente, llegó el día en que mi padre le dijo a mi madre que tenía que llevarla de vuelta al plano mundano. Ella no quería volver, pero entendió que era necesario. Cargó conmigo y los tres llegamos a Londres. Mi padre se despidió y se fue a Feéra. No he vuelto a verlo.

—¿Por eso…? —Sigfrid dudó por un segundo, antes de preguntar con todo el tacto que fue capaz—. ¿Por eso te interesaban las noticias de los refugiados?

—Pensé en preguntarles por mi padre, pero ¿qué podían saber? Él había hecho de todo con tal de que mi madre y yo estuviéramos a salvo. Si lo delataba, podía acelerar su fin, si es que aún está vivo. Aunque le rompería el corazón si nos volviéramos a ver.

Quinn apretó los labios ligeramente, mostrando en su semblante aquella tristeza suya, tan desgarradora y profunda como una cuchillada. Sigfrid no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra.

—Cuando mi madre se dio cuenta de que estábamos en Londres, pensó primero en ir con la manada, pero después supo que era mala idea. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en este plano y si llegaba conmigo, los insultos serían el menor de sus problemas. Así que consiguió un sitio dónde vivir y un empleo, procurando no llamar la atención y al mismo tiempo, enseñándome cómo era este plano. Lo encontré muy frío, pero mi madre estaba aquí, así que no importaba. En esa época fue cuando conocí al señor Flamme. Fue al único de la ciudad a quien mi madre se atrevió a contarle su historia. Quería que alguien la supiera, en caso de necesidad.

—Suena como una mujer inteligente.

Quinn lo miró de reojo, arqueando las cejas. ¿Acaso pensaba que no era sincero?

—Ojalá los demás la hubieran visto como tú —dijo, regresando la vista al frente—. Me refiero a la manada. Llevábamos solo unos meses aquí cuando nos localizaron. Garrett en persona apareció en nuestra casa, le ordenó a mi madre que volviera con él y que… que me dejara atrás. Ella pensó que con eso no me haría daño, así que aceptó. Garrett creyó que había ganado, pero no se acordó de cómo son las mujeres lobo con sus cachorros. Debió pensar que yo nací porque a ella la obligaron o tal vez solo me odió al verme, no lo sé. Me atacó allí mismo y mi madre se interpuso. Me pidió que llamara al señor Flamme para que fuera. Apenas había aprendido a usar el teléfono, pero me las arreglé. No podía dejar de mirar a mi madre, de pronto muy enojada y atacando con toda su fuerza. Delante de mí había peleado, sí, pero para mostrarme cómo hacerlo. Incluso una vez se transformó delante de mí, solo por si un día daba muestras de tener ese poder. Nunca la había visto así, tan furiosa. Creo que lo que quiso hacerme Garrett fue lo único que ella no pensaba tolerarle. Cuando llegó el señor Flamme, mi madre estaba malherida y Garrett aseguró que había sido una pelea justa, que no se metiera en asuntos de la manada. El señor Flamme amenazó con acusarlo con los cazadores de sombras y Garrett se burló diciéndole que lo intentara.

—¿Los cazadores de sombras no hicieron nada?

—El señor Flamme, aunque estaba muy enojado, supo que Garrett tenía razón. En aquella época, los cazadores de sombras estaban demasiado ocupados intentando rehacer sus filas como para entretenerse con un caso de licántropos. Además, querrían saber por qué mi madre no dijo que había vuelto, ya que la manada la reportó desaparecida. Y para rematar, los cazadores de sombras estaban paranoicos con todo lo relacionado con las hadas, así que por mí no se iban a preocupar. Garrett dijo que, si mi madre sobrevivía, estaba dispuesta a recibirla en casa, que se la enviáramos, pero no lo hicimos. El señor Flamme la curó lo mejor que pudo, pero ella ya no pudo levantarse de la cama. Duró una semana. En todo ese tiempo, solo pensaba en mí, en que supiera que me quería y que nunca olvidara a mi padre. Después de eso, el señor Flamme se hizo cargo de mí, aunque me dejó vivir solo. No quería tener a nadie alrededor.

—Ahora no lo parece.

—Estar en multitudes es un mal necesario en este plano. No tardé en darme cuenta. Si quería encajar en este mundo, necesitaba comportarme como los demás. Necesitaba una vida mundana, para sobrevivir. El señor Flamme me ayudó, porque se lo prometió a mi madre, pero no he permitido que se sienta culpable. Si Garrett no supo valorar a su esposa tal como era, no era su problema.

—¿La manada nunca supo lo que pasó?

—Han circulado historias, pero Garrett no aclara nada y a mí nadie me pregunta. Han creído lo que han querido y la pagan conmigo, porque mi madre era de los suyos, pero yo no.

—¿No?

—Tengo la fuerza, pero nunca me he transformado, ni he transformado a otros. La luna llena tampoco me afecta, no como a ellos.

—¿Entonces cómo?

—Por lo visto, solo afecta mi mente. Si no tengo cuidado, cualquier cosa me altera más de lo normal y no reacciono muy bien.

—Gracias por contármelo —musitó Sigfrid.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Quinn, mirándolo con auténtica sorpresa.

—Debió dolerte el recordar. Sé que no tenías que hacerlo y que no he hecho nada para merecerme esa confianza. Por eso te lo agradezco.

—Tú lo has dicho, somos amigos.

Sigfrid asintió, pero sentía que Quinn no acababa de entender a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—Aún los amigos, no se confían todo —admitió en un murmullo—. Deben ser muy cercanos, muy queridos, para animarnos a hablar con ellos como no lo haríamos con nadie más. Lo sé bien.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sigfrid lo dejó así. No tenía por qué cargar a otros con sus problemas, mucho menos a alguien como Quinn, que tenía los propios y nada sencillos.

—¿Vas a seguir lamentándote solo? —inquirió Quinn—. ¿En qué pensabas cuando llegué?

—En que debí estar en Alacante —confesó Sigfrid, antes de darse cuenta—. Debí estar allí y votar en contra del exilio. Alphonse no había hecho nada malo y no tiene la culpa de la sangre que tenga. Y Rafael… Si lo conocieran, si no lo hicieran a un lado por ser hijo de quien es, habrían sabido que jamás iba a abandonar a su _parabatai_. La Clave ha perdido dos buenos cazadores de sombras ¿y para qué? ¿Qué clase de justicia es esa?

—Cumplen con su Ley, ¿no?

—Eso no fue la Ley. Eso fue cruel. Fue… Desquitarse con un inocente, así de sencillo.

—Nunca creí oír a uno de ustedes quejarse así de sus métodos.

—Y yo tengo la sensación de que te divierte echarme en cara que son _nuestros_ métodos.

Quinn se encogió de hombros, dedicándole una leve sonrisa y una mirada atenta. De pronto, Sigfrid se preguntó si había sido mala idea citarse allí, en plena calle.

—No la he pasado bien con los tuyos, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta.

—Sí, algo he notado. ¿Puedo saber qué…?

—No me enorgullezco de eso. Preferiría conservar la poca dignidad que me queda.

—¿Crees que voy a burlarme si sé que te sienta mal?

Tras un momento de reflexión, Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—Sabía que no lo harías —afirmó, al tiempo que todo rastro de buen humor se desvanecía de su rostro—. Como he sabido que no encontrarías patética la historia de mi nacimiento.

—¿Por qué habría de…?

—Fue instinto lo que me hizo hablar. Algo muy dentro me aseguraba que hacía bien. Es el mismo instinto al que no escuché cuando me dijo una vez que hacía mal fijándome en un cazador de sombras que no se comportaba siempre de la misma manera, que primero parecía alentarme y al final, solo resulté su burla.

—¿Quién te haría algo así?

Quinn lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mostrándose sarcástico.

—Jonathan —musitó Sigfrid, recibiendo un asentimiento de Quinn—. Jonathan Highsmith.

—No he logrado deshacerme de la amarga sensación del rechazo. Pensé, de manera ingenua, que quizá había llegado mi momento de amor, como lo tuvieron mis padres. El instinto me advirtió, también vi varios detalles que no coincidían con la imagen que tenía de él, pero en ese momento, no me importaba. Creo… Quizá estaba demasiado ansioso, por amar y porque me amaran, y por eso me lancé de cabeza a la experiencia sin hacer caso a las señales de alerta.

—Lamento mucho que no resultara como tú querías.

Quinn lo observó fijamente, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. A Sigfrid le sorprendió acordarse de Alphonse en ese momento, pero no era tan raro: el joven Montclaire, aunque en menor medida, era un mestizo de hada y quizá por eso, siempre sintió que algo en sus movimientos era diferente a los de otros cazadores de sombras, quizá un deje de mesura y elegancia combinado con una pizca de certeza. Solo que un gesto como aquel, meramente reflexivo, no encajaba con la imagen, tanto la de Alphonse como la de Quinn y creyó saber por qué: al mostrarse así, no era porque solamente repasaran lo que se les había dicho, sino que lo analizaban, tratando de ver la más absoluta verdad entre las palabras, con tal de no acabar destrozados por aquellos que tuvieran enfrente.

Increíble, pero Sigfrid pudo ver, en ese preciso instante, que tanto Alphonse como Quinn habían tenido un oscuro periodo en sus vidas sin nadie más que ellos mismos.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que has dicho? —preguntó Quinn finalmente.

—Sí, lo estoy. Nunca voy a alegrarme porque a alguien le vaya mal, menos si no es su culpa. Tú no… No creo que hicieras algo mal, Quinn. Ambos sabemos ya, con toda seguridad, que Jonathan es idiota. La única diferencia es que a ti te hirió sin razón y conmigo no tuvo la ocasión.

—¿Contigo?

Sigfrid se encogió de hombros, retomando su postura de contemplación del puente de la Torre, intentando por todos los medios no mostrar lo nervioso que se había puesto de repente.

—Ahora entiendo la amenaza —musitó Quinn con lentitud.

—¿La qué? —Sigfrid giró la cabeza hacia el otro, sin comprender.

—En el Queen's, cuando la conocí… La señorita Trueblood y Jonathan Highsmith hablaron. Ella terminó advirtiéndole que podría aprender a respirar con una flecha en la garganta.

—Típico de Astrid. Con un arco y flechas en las manos, da miedo. ¿Qué dijo Jonathan?

Fue el turno de Quinn de mostrarse ligeramente nervioso antes de desviar la vista.

—Por lo que alcancé a escuchar, dio a entender que te llamaría para una cita.

Sigfrid, tras escuchar eso, se limitó a dar una cabezada. Al menos, eso explicaría que Astrid, a la mañana siguiente de su escapada, insistiera tanto en que no se dejara llevar por Jonathan.

—Mi padre estaría furioso —admitió, sin poder controlar la repentina tristeza que escuchó en su propia voz—. Debió creer que, en el año de aprendizaje, iría a un Instituto «respetable» —imprimió un frío sarcasmo en esa palabra—, donde tal vez le encontraría una nuera, con la que luego volvería a casa, le daríamos muchos nietos y que tal vez, cuando el abuelo se retire, me nombrarían el director del Instituto de nuestra ciudad. En cambio, he venido a un sitio que no aprueba, solo para poder ser yo. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que lo sigo queriendo. No me importa que la última vez que habláramos me diera una bofetada. No puedo dejar de querer a mi padre.

—Si pudieras hacer eso, te vería como un ser muy ruin.

—Más ruin es arrastrar a las chicas conmigo. Quizá ellas pudieron ir a otro Instituto, pero sé que Hildie me siguió un poco la corriente cuando sugerí venir aquí.

—Es igual de noble que tú, entonces.

Sigfrid se encogió de hombros. No se sentía noble en absoluto, no pensando en que aquellas semanas lejos de su padre, había sido más feliz de lo que podía recordar de meses atrás. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta, tanteando lo que llevaba, antes de respirar hondo y empezar a moverse para ver a Quinn, pero éste lo sorprendió al no permitírselo, apoyándose en su costado izquierdo con cierto cuidado.

—¿Quinn?

—Solo un momento —pidió el otro, débilmente.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que vayamos a…?

—No, solo… Pensé que lo necesitabas.

—¿Qué, el ser un poste para ti?

Quinn movió el brazo, separándose solo un poco.

—Eso ha sonado muy de la señorita Trueblood.

—Sabía que tanto convivir con ella me afectaría algún día. ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas sentarte o algo?

—No, estoy bien.

Sigfrid frunció el ceño. No se esperaba eso, como tampoco se había imaginado que Quinn moviera el brazo poco antes con el fin de estirar la mano y alcanzar la suya, pasando sus delgados dedos por la runa de Clarividencia en su dorso.

—He oído algo sobre esto —comentó Quinn, sonando tan casual que Sigfrid decidió centrarse en sus palabras y nada más—, ¿es verdad que se las ponen en la mano dominante?

—Sí, es verdad.

—Eres zurdo, entonces. No lo había notado.

—Sí, pero no tiene importancia.

Quinn movió apenas la cabeza, pero fue obvio que estaba negando.

—Has hecho mucho aquí, aunque no te correspondiera. Estoy empezando a comprender la clase de persona que eres, Sigfrid Sølvtorden, y mereces que te den importancia. Por eso te quieren tu hermana y la señorita Trueblood. Por eso Alphonse Montclaire y Rafael Lightwood–Bane no dudaron en venir por ti aquella vez. Eres un extraño en Londres por no haber nacido aquí, pero puedes quedarte si quieres. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé. Quinn, ¿a qué viene…?

—¿Quieres quedarte en Londres? Quisiera que contestaras eso primero.

Tragando saliva, Sigfrid fijó los ojos no en el puente delante de él, sino en el río. El Támesis, legendario por atravesar una de las ciudades más antiguas y poderosas del mundo, no se veía en absoluto afectado por los botes y demás embarcaciones que lo transitaban a diario. Tampoco, seguramente, le importaban los puentes construidos para poder ser cruzado. El torrente de agua seguía siendo el mismo, en el sentido de tener una forma y una corriente que nada había logrado cambiar, por más que hubiera acontecimientos que pudieron hacerlo. Como aficionado a la Historia, y no solo a la de los suyos, Sigfrid lo sabía. Había estudiado a Londres por años, mucho antes de saber que allí quería hacer su año de aprendizaje. Era una ciudad preciosa para él, aunque su cielo estuviera gris casi todo el tiempo y los mundanos no dejaran de transitar a toda carrera. Seguro era parte de eso, como el río y como la gente que había conocido.

—No me disgustaría vivir aquí —admitió por fin.

—Creo que eres de los que añoran su hogar y solo algo muy fuerte te haría abandonarlo.

—Yo… Sí, es posible. Nunca lo había pensado. Mi vida había estado siempre en Oslo, con mi familia…Solo que ahora, eso no parece importar.

—¿Por qué?

—Hildie dice que es por el ambiente. Los ataques y todo eso. Nos está haciendo sentir como si estuviéramos en guerra y que empezamos a darle prioridad a otras cosas. A propósito, nunca pude reclamar por ese mensaje de fuego para ella.

—Estaba muy enojado. Al fin parecían funcionar las cosas para todos, ustedes y nosotros, al menos en esta ciudad. Vienen esas cosas, solo aparecen Highsmith y tú… ¿Qué iba a pensar?

—Lo siento, pero…

—Te has disculpado suficiente. Has contado tu versión y te creo. Los Highsmith pueden ser irritantes en el mejor de los casos y demasiado torpes en el peor. No se dan cuenta de que, por salirse con la suya, pueden causar daños colaterales irreparables. Pudieron haberte matado.

A Sigfrid no le preocupaba la idea de morir. Era algo que, como cazador de sombras, tenía presente todos los días. Si llegaba a dolerle la idea, era por la gente que dejaría atrás, aquellas personas que le eran valiosas. Fue por perderse en esos pensamientos que lo sorprendió que Quinn dejara de repasar la runa en su mano, para enseguida entrelazar los dedos.

—¿Quinn?

—No quiero aprovecharme de tu compañía, pero tengo que bajar al Mercado. Iba a hacerlo mañana, pero… Si pudieras venir conmigo…

—Eso… No están dejando entrar a cazadores de sombras, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, pero espero que hagan una excepción. Vienes conmigo y eres amigo de esos dos.

«Esos dos», dedujo Sigfrid, debían ser Rafael y Alphonse. Tras un instante de duda, acabó asintiendo, dando un leve apretón a la mano de Quinn antes de que éste lo soltara, aunque con cierto desgano, como si no quisiera hacerlo.

—Por si las dudas, espero que tengas un arma —recomendó Quinn, precediéndolo.

—Soy un cazador de sombras, como me recuerdas a cada rato. Aunque quisiera, nunca se me olvidaría cargar con un arma.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Sigfrid no pudo preguntar a qué se refería, porque Quinn llegó a la escalera que daba al Mercado y ya empezaba a bajarla.

Así pues, lo siguió y dejó sus dudas para otro día, sin saber cuándo podría ser éste.


	12. Su declaración no era de fiar

**XII. Su declaración no era de fiar.**

_«La justicia sin fuerza es impotente, y la fuerza sin justicia es tiránica.»_

_Blaise Pascal._

_Marzo de 2025._

Quinn empezó a preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

En su cabeza, el plan era bueno. El problema vino cuando empezó a involucrar emociones, ya que temía que llevar al Mercado a Sigfrid Sølvtorden fuera un movimiento poco inteligente, aunque había visto al cazador de sombras sacar la estela y trazarse una runa a toda velocidad.

Se contuvo de hacer cualquier gesto que demostrara su inquietud. Al recordar lo que recién conversaran en el puente, sentía que entraba en pánico. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con nadie de aquella manera y temía que el corazón lo traicionara de nuevo, aunque el instinto le dijera que esta vez, no estaba cometiendo una equivocación.

Al adentrarse al área del Mercado como tal, Quinn prestó más atención a su entorno. Los puestos nunca habían sido lo último en modernidad o aseo, pero tal parecía que varios de los comerciantes aprovecharían sus compensaciones para pagar algo mucho mejor de lo que tenían. Se preguntó, por un instante, si alguno de ellos no engañaría a los cazadores de sombras haciendo los trámites, pero no quería despejar la duda preguntándole a Sigfrid al respecto. No allí, al menos. Llamaría más la atención.

Porque sí, la gente empezaba a fijarse en ellos. A Quinn lo conocían, así que solo le echaban un vistazo y no hacían comentarios. Lo raro era Sigfrid, con su gran estatura, su atuendo casi todo oscuro y una expresión de vaga curiosidad, con la cual recorría visualmente los puestos. Al menos, nadie parecía ver la runa en su mano y como las demás las llevaba cubiertas, no había problema, pero más le valía a Quinn terminar pronto con el encargo, así sacaría a Sigfrid de allí lo antes posible y no habría nada qué lamentar.

—Por aquí —indicó, al cabo de un rato.

Habían llegado al fondo del Mercado y Quinn indicaba un hueco entre dos puestos, al final del cual se veía una puerta. Sigfrid asintió en silencio y lo siguió.

A Quinn se le hizo un nudo en la garganta viendo cómo confiaba en él. Era un cazador de sombras, un extranjero que sabía cómo estaban las cosas con los subterráneos en general y con él en particular, ¿cómo es que lo dejaba llevarlo a donde no era bienvenido?

Llegaron ante la puerta, de madera y aspecto endeble que, Quinn sabía, no era real en absoluto. Sin más, tocó un par de veces, deteniéndose solo un segundo, antes de dar tres toques más. De reojo, notó a Sigfrid arquear las cejas, antes de serenarse. Seguramente había entendido que era una clave.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Quinn se guardó de hacer gestos de contrariedad. Aunque sabía cómo tratar con Gauthier Flamme, la bruja que dirigía el Mercado de Sombras era otro cantar. Era un tanto incongruente ver a aquella mujer, con piel oscura del color de la caoba y el pelo color bronce bien recogido en una tirante coleta alta, ataviada con un traje pantalón color perla que resultaba demasiado formal y elegante para el entorno.

Las doradas pupilas de la bruja, en forma de estrella, no tardaron en pasar de Quinn a Sigfrid, frunciendo el ceño sin disimular su disgusto.

—¿A qué juega Gauthier enviándote con un cazador de sombras? —Fue lo que dijo ella, a modo de saludo.— ¿Es que ya no confía en mí?

—Señorita Vex. El señor Flamme no me envió con él. Nos encontramos en el puente.

—Siendo así, ¿para qué lo trajiste? Sabes que no estamos admitiendo cazadores de sombras en este momento, ¿verdad, Meadows?

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—Tenía entendido que hace poco, hubo gente en el Mercado que preguntó por él. Fue uno de los que vino a detener el ataque, el custodio.

La bruja, para alivio de Quinn, relajó un poco su postura y les hizo un gesto de cabeza para que entraran, luego de lo cual cerró la puerta.

—No creo que se encontraran arriba por casualidad, ¿o sí, Meadows?

—Eso…

—Si me permite la aclaración, señorita Vex, el vernos sí ha sido mera coincidencia.

La intervención de Sigfrid desconcertó a la bruja, lo cual Quinn agradeció solo a medias. Aquello podía salir mal y lo sabía.

—¿Es verdad que eras el custodio cuando nos atacaron? —quiso saber ella.

—Sí, señorita.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sigfrid Sølvtorden.

—Con ese nombre, es evidente que no eres inglés. ¿De dónde vienes?

—De Noruega, señorita. Del Enclave de Oslo.

La bruja acabó suspirando, para indicarles que tomaran asiento, apuntando hacia dos sillas que se hallaban delante de una mesa de madera que hacía de escritorio en esa habitación, pequeña y sin ventanas. Quinn obedeció enseguida, con Sigfrid detrás de él, haciéndole segunda.

—¿Sabes quién soy yo? —preguntó la bruja, dirigiéndose a Sigfrid.

—Sí. He escuchado su nombre en el Instituto. Hypatia Vex, dirigente del Mercado de Sombras de Londres.

La aludida asintió con una cabezada, antes de fijarse en Quinn.

—¿A qué acuerdo llegó tu jefe por nuestro informe sobre esas cosas? —Inquirió.

—Traje una carta al respecto, para que dé el visto bueno y la firme —Quinn sacó un sobre del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, colocándolo sobre la mesa para deslizarlo hacia la bruja—. Si necesita modificar algo, puede anotarlo y se la llevaré enseguida al señor Flamme, con tal de que ambos estén conformes antes de enviársela al señor Blackthorn.

La señorita Vex asintió, haciendo una notoria mueca a la mención del director del Instituto mientras alcanzaba el sobre, sacaba el contenido y lo leía. Quinn notó que, a su derecha, Sigfrid movió una mano apretándola en un puño, evidentemente inconforme con el gesto de la bruja.

—Supongo que, hasta que enviemos los datos, los del Instituto no nos dirán a qué nos enfrentamos, ¿o sí? —soltó ella, en cuanto acabó de leer y estampó su firma al final.

—Según el señor Flamme, los cazadores de sombras tampoco lo saben. Están reuniendo toda la información recolectada durante los ataques y la están enviando al Laberinto Espiral.

—¿En serio? Vaya, se los están tomando en serio —la mujer deslizó el sobre de vuelta hacia Quinn, quien no tardó en guardárselo.

—Dice el señor Flamme que el representante Bane está en contacto con el Laberinto, en nombre de los suyos, con tal de ser de los primeros en saber lo que averigüen allá.

—Muy inteligente de Bane. Por eso sigue siendo nuestro representante en el Consejo. Lo cual me lleva a preguntarte si Gauthier sabe algo del exilio del chico Montclaire y su _parabatai_, que por cierto, es el hijo de Bane y del Emisario. Llegaron rumores de París de que Soleil Glace está furiosa y ni hablar de los otros líderes.

Quinn no supo cómo contestar. Los rumores desde París no eran solo eso, él lo sabía. Sin embargo, su jefe le pidió que no divulgara demasiados detalles al respecto, porque pedirle silencio habría resultado sospechoso, dada la situación en la Ciudad Luz.

—Los rumores son ciertos, señorita Vex —respondió Sigfrid, causando que la nombrada lo mirara con cierta sorpresa, aunque no tanta como la de Quinn, quien temía que el cazador de sombras estuviera echándose una soga al cuello—. Resulta que los líderes de París habían llegado a un acuerdo con June Theospathi…

—¿Con la Inquisidora? —se exaltó la señorita Vex, arqueando las cejas.

—Sí, con ella. Por lo visto, los líderes de París confían en Alphonse, así que lo querían de vuelta en su ciudad. No sé los términos exactos, pero parece que Alphonse había aceptado volver allá, pero ahora no puede hacerlo mientras el Consejo no le dé la orden. Es una de las cláusulas de su exilio. Así que es lógico el malestar de la señorita Glace y sus compañeros líderes.

—No los culpo. Si me hicieran eso a mí… —la señorita Vex meneó la cabeza, con lo cual su coleta se onduló de manera hipnótica. Quinn notó que el detalle llamó la atención de Sigfrid por un segundo, quizá porque nunca había visto un cabello de ese color o una bruja con un aspecto similar al de Hypatia Vex—. Dime, Sigfrid, ¿estás autorizado a decirme eso?

—Oficialmente no, señorita. Sin embargo, tampoco me han prohibido hablar del asunto. Al menos, no de las cuestiones generales. Disculpe si cambio de tema, pero ¿es cierto lo que dice…? Bueno, lo que acaban de mencionar sobre gente en el Mercado buscándome.

Quinn procuró no demostrar su sorpresa. Había notado que Sigfrid había hecho un esfuerzo por no llamarlo por su nombre, ¿Quería acaso guardarse el hecho de ser amigos ante la señorita Vex? Porque de ser eso, debía admitir que el rubio había actuado de forma bastante inteligente.

—Voy a llamar a los que quieren hablar contigo —dijo la señorita Vex al ponerse de pie, mirando a Sigfrid con sus pupilas doradas llenas de determinación—. ¿No te dijeron en el Instituto que te buscaban?

—No, señorita. Atendí a unos cuantos del Mercado, por lo de las compensaciones. Ninguno dijo que quisiera hablar de otra cosa y Kit no mencionó que preguntaran por mí.

—Quizá no lo hicieron, y entonces tendrán que explicármelo. Esperen aquí.

La bruja salió de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí con una brusquedad innecesaria.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —Quiso saber Sigfrid, confundido.

—No lo sé. Pero es cierto que ha habido gente del Mercado que preguntó por ti. ¿De verdad no te dijeron nada en el Instituto?

—No, y te aseguro que de haberlo sabido, habría venido antes.

—Habría salido mal. No quieren a los cazadores de sombras aquí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué preguntan por mí?

Quinn se encogió de hombros, viendo de reojo cómo Sigfrid elevaba los ojos al techo, a la lámpara que iluminaba escasamente aquel cuartucho.

—Tal vez quieran una explicación de por qué solo vinimos dos ese día —supuso el rubio.

—Imposible —aseguró Quinn, ceñudo—. Tiberius Blackthorn envió un mensaje oficial a la señorita Vex. Lo sé porque ella habló con el señor Flamme. El director se disculpó por la falta de acción de los miembros de su Enclave y aprovechó para invitar a los comerciantes a tramitar las compensaciones. Si no fuera por eso, no habrías tenido que atenderlos.

—Tiberius… ¿Él dijo que uno de los que vino fui yo?

—No, estoy seguro que eso es cosa del señor Flamme. A veces esparce rumores como ese, para que la gente pregunte o se ponga en guardia. Sinceramente, no lo entiendo. Prefiero decir las cosas de frente, asegurarme de que se sepa la verdad. Los rumores pueden malinterpretarse.

—Te creo, pero a veces, la gente solo tiene los rumores para conservar la esperanza.

—¿Esperanza?

Sigfrid asintió, por lo cual Quinn lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El cazador de sombras parecía meditabundo, sumido en algún pensamiento lejano y que no lo hacía precisamente feliz.

—Sé que con los rumores, se ignora qué es cierto y qué es falso. Pero eso, en el caso de las malas noticias, es lo que da esperanza.

—Pero eso no puede ser bueno. ¿No es mejor averiguar la verdad por ti mismo?

—Tal vez, pero te repito que a veces, los rumores son lo único que se tiene.

—Sigfrid…

El otro lo miró, componiendo una expresión paciente en el rostro y Quinn supo entonces que no le importarían los rumores respecto a lo bueno o lo malo de ese cazador de sombras, no ahora que lo conocía. Porque sí, sentía que ya sabía suficiente de él como para asegurar, ante quien hiciera falta, que Sigfrid era completamente sincero cuando demostraba que quería estar en su compañía, sin importarle el que fuera un mestizo fuera de lo ordinario.

Lo único que le dolía pensar era en que se estuviera equivocando al abrirle el corazón, de nuevo, a un cazador de sombras.

—¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, yo solo…

No pudo continuar, pues en eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo, dando paso a Hypatia Vex y a unos cuantos subterráneos, todos con paquetes en las manos.

Quinn no pudo evitarlo, se puso de pie y se colocó delante de Sigfrid. No fue sino hasta que vio las miradas confundidas de los comerciantes, que pensó que quizá había cometido un error.

—Meadows, no van a hacerle nada a tu amigo —aseguró la señorita Vex, arqueando una ceja con expresión de hartazgo—. No son idiotas.

—Buenos días —saludó Sigfrid a espaldas de Quinn y éste notó así que el rubio se había parado también—. Me dijeron que me estaban buscando. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

Uno de los comerciantes, un hombre de abundante cabello gris y vestimenta marrón, dio un paso al frente. Quinn lo reconoció con un lobo solitario, uno de esos licántropos sin manada que casi siempre, solían deambular de un lado a otro, en un eterno peregrinaje.

—Te recordamos del ataque y también de las compensaciones —dijo el comerciante, con voz grave y postura un tanto encorvada—. Normalmente, los custodios no atienden esas cosas.

—Soy solo un aprendiz en el Instituto —aseguró Sigfrid, encogiéndose de hombros con aire modesto—. Me encomendaron esas tareas y las he cumplido lo mejor que he podido.

—Te buscábamos para agradecerte —afirmó el comerciante, un poco sorprendido al oír que Sigfrid no era realmente del Enclave de Londres, sino que solo estaba de paso—. Espero que aceptes esto —añadió, estirando los brazos para tenderle su paquete, envuelto en papel marrón.

Poco a poco, los demás comerciantes también ofrecieron sus paquetes. Quinn no solo estaba sorprendido, sino también preocupado. No recordaba que la gente del Mercado se hubiera comportado así con un cazador de sombras. Jamás.

—Yo no… —Quinn oyó carraspear a Sigfrid y, si estaba en lo correcto, en ese momento el rubio estaba desviando la vista, notoriamente avergonzado—. No tienen por qué darme…

—No solo son para ti —indicó el comerciante lobo, apoyado por unos cuantos asentimientos del resto de sus acompañantes—. También son para el otro chico. El de los ojos subterráneos que venía hace poco. ¿Es cierto que lo exiliaron?

«El de los ojos subterráneos».

Quinn se impresionó por cómo estaba llamando aquel licántropo a Alphonse Montclaire. Eso significaba que no solo les habían llegado los rumores de su exilio, sino también los de su ascendencia feérica y habían decidido creerlos.

Empezó a ver a qué se refería Sigfrid antes: ciertos rumores sí conservaban la esperanza.

—Es cierto —respondió Sigfrid, esta vez en un tono serio, casi frío —La Clave lo sentenció al exilio. Su _parabatai_ no quiso separarse de él, así que también fue exiliado.

Quinn no comprendió la última frase hasta que vio a los comerciantes quedarse pasmados y a continuación, tan rápido que apenas lo notó, se mostraron escandalizados.

—¡El hijo del Emisario Lightwood! —exclamó una mujer de largos cabellos rubios, peinado en infinidad de trenzas.

—¿Y el Emisario dejó que hicieran eso? —espetó un hombre de cabello anaranjado y que, si Quinn no recordaba mal, tendría una cola terminando en punta agitándose a su espalda—. ¡Es su hijo! ¡De él y del representante Bane!

—Les repito que Rafael fue exiliado porque no quiso dejar a su _parabatai_.

—¿Y de qué le servirá eso al otro chico? —masculló la de las trenzas.

—Si necesitamos algo, ¿ya ninguno de ustedes vendrá entonces?

—Tiberius Blackthorn les ha dicho…

—¿Cómo vamos a creerle a Blackthorn, si dejó que exiliaran a su muchacho?

—¡Escuchen!

Sigfrid sonó impaciente, así que Quinn finalmente se giró a mirarlo y lo notó furioso, pero increíblemente, sin intención visible de atacar a nadie, de ninguna manera. Se preguntó qué estaba pasando por su cabeza y si de verdad tendrían que salir huyendo.

—Tiberius Blackthorn ha estado al pendiente del Mercado desde que es director —comenzó Sigfrid, tras haber respirado profundamente para serenarse—. He leído los reportes al respecto. Cuando Alphonse llegó al Enclave, empezó a ayudar con las inspecciones y ustedes lo aceptaron, cosa que Tiberius agradeció por escrito, según tengo entendido —miró a la señorita Vex, quien asintió a regañadientes—. Durante el ataque, el custodio era yo, un aprendiz extranjero, ¿saben cuántas críticas recibió Tiberius por no elegir a alguien de Londres antes de irse a Alacante? ¿Se imaginan qué habría sucedido si el custodio no hubiera sido yo? Y para rematar, el muchacho al que quiere como a un hijo lo han exiliado por un crimen que no cometió. No sé ustedes, pero creo que Tiberius Blackthorn y su familia no necesitan más problemas. Pueden seguir prohibiendo que entremos al Mercado, pero en ese caso, no podremos venir a auxiliarlos correctamente si atacaran otra vez. No es una amenaza, es una petición: si están agradecidos con Alphonse Montclaire y conmigo, sigan cooperando con el director del Instituto. Sigan cooperando con nosotros y haremos todo lo posible por no fallarles.

Tras semejante discurso, los comerciantes y la señorita Vex intercambiaron miradas, claramente preguntándose si debían creer o no en Sigfrid. Quinn no podía culparlos de dudar, así que no intervino para dar su opinión, la cual sabía que estaría influenciada por emociones que no quería examinar, no con un Mundo de las Sombras a mitad de una terrible crisis.

—¿Qué pasará cuando tú te vayas? —quiso saber el hombre lobo, al cabo de un rato.

—Tiberius seguirá aquí, como estaba antes de que yo llegara.

—¿Y si queremos que su muchacho vuelva para seguir permitiendo las inspecciones?

—¿Alphonse? Podrían solicitarlo a la Clave directamente —Sigfrid frunció el ceño, pensativo—. Sí, tal vez… Podrían ejercer algo de presión con sus respectivos representantes. No les garantizo que funcione —aclaró, ligeramente avergonzado—. Aún no sabemos si eso dio resultado cuando vinieron haciendo ese censo de los mestizos, pero se harían oír. Mientras tengan forma de que los escuchen, deberían hablar.

Quinn sintió que Sigfrid se refería a algo más con esas palabras, pero lo dejó pasar. No iba a interrogarlo delante de aquellos subterráneos, que por algún tipo de milagro, estaban aceptando lo que un cazador de sombras les estaba diciendo. Ahí comprobó que él no era el único en querer confiar en los hijos del Ángel al conocerlos realmente.

—Te recomiendo aceptar sus muestras de agradecimiento, Sigfrid Sølvtorden —dijo la señorita Vex entonces, cruzada de brazos—. Tú sabrás lo que haces con ellas, pero sería muy descortés dejarlos con la mano tendida.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no creo que deba…

—No nos estás perjudicando al aceptarlas —aseguró la mujer rubia de trenzas.

—Y podrías ayudarnos a que le lleguen algunas al chico Montclaire.

—Lo lamento, eso sí no puedo hacerlo. Alphonse y Rafael tienen prohibida la comunicación con cazadores de sombras de sus respectivos Enclaves. Como de momento soy parte del de Londres, si lo contactara, podría agravarse su exilio.

—Entonces dinos dónde está. Nosotros se los enviaremos.

Sigfrid apretó los labios. Evidentemente, dudaba en decir lo que sabía respecto a Alphonse, quizá temiendo por su seguridad o probablemente, tenía prohibido revelar más información. Al final, pareció hallar una solución parcial.

—¿Me permitirían consultarlo con Tiberius? Él y Kit Herondale son sus tutores legales, después de todo. Si ellos aceptan, les diremos a dónde enviar sus presentes.

—¿Ellos saben dónde está?

—Exigieron que, cada cierto tiempo, les informara de su ubicación a ellos y a los Lightwood–Bane. Fue lo único que pudieron hacer. Apelar la sentencia les habría hecho perder el Instituto.

En ese momento, Quinn notó que los otros subterráneos, por mucho que dijeran no confiar demasiado en Tiberius y los suyos, sabían lo mal que les iría si éste era retirado del Instituto. No eran tan tontos, después de todo.

—Muy bien, esperaremos. Envíen un mensaje a la señorita Vex.

—Dile a Blackthorn que puede realizar la siguiente inspección cuando lo crea conveniente —indicó la señorita Vex, antes de añadir, como si fuera una idea tardía—. Y que, de preferencia, te mande a ti. No creemos que algún otro quiera venir de buena gana.

—Se lo diré, muchas gracias, señorita Vex. Seguramente le enviará un mensaje de fuego dándole los detalles.

A continuación, los comerciantes guardaron sus presentes en un par de grandes bolsas de papel, entregando una de ellas a Sigfrid, que la recibió con una leve sonrisa tímida. Quinn se le quedó mirando todo ese tiempo, sin querer perderse detalle de lo que hacía y decía, intentando por todos los medios no demostrar su fascinación, aunque no creyó haberlo conseguido del todo.

Que Garrett no se enterara de eso, o tendría algo más que querría arrebatarle.


	13. Te juro que no me pondré violento

**XIII. Te juro que no me pondré violento.**

_«La confianza en la bondad del otro es gran testimonio de la bondad propia.»_

_Michel de Montaigne._

_Marzo de 2025._

Rafael presintió que aquello podía no salir bien.

—Hans, ¿de qué está hablando Al?

El joven Lindquist, franqueado por un par que se parecía a Clem Coeurfer, se había puesto rojo, con los ojos fijos en Alphonse quien, por cierto, lo veía fijamente, sin expresión. Rafael sabía lo que su _parabatai_ intentaba hacer y deseó que no fuera por algo malo.

—Eso… ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Alphonse? —quiso saber Hans.

—_Grand–mère_ está segura de que ella es _madame_ Janinna Coeurfer, de soltera Lindquist.

Alphonse señaló a la rubia que seguía tomada del brazo de Clem, quien al oírlo, abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Juliette me ha reconocido! —musitó, en apariencia encantada con la idea.

—Ah, por eso —Hans suspiró, antes de asentir—. Sí, lo siento. No creí que fuera relevante. No vine aquí a ver a Janinna, para empezar.

—¿No?

—No, de verdad. Ya se los dije, vine por haber oído de los problemas que tenía el Enclave. Fue cuando me presenté, que Pierre y Lis–Jean —los dos jóvenes que rodeaban a Hans hicieron gestos de saludo— comentaron que su abuela era Lindquist.

—Mucho gusto —dijo la chica—. Lis–Jean Coeurfer.

—Pierre Coeurfer —indicó el muchacho, un poco más serio que Lis–Jean—. Nuestros padres, Anton y Marie–Louise —añadió, señalando al hombre rubio con los ojos de Clem y a una mujer de pelo castaño claro—; y nuestra tía, Hilda —la adulta que también tenía los ojos de Clem, lo mismo que su color de pelo, sonrió levemente.

—Mucho gusto, a todos —correspondió Alphonse a la presentación, carraspeando antes de decir—. Creo que… Mientras no se marchen los fantasmas, lo mejor sería reunirnos en otra parte.

—Ya estamos aquí, ¿por qué no…? —comenzó Suzanne.

—Alguien dígame que lo de ella no es contagioso —espetó Rafael por lo bajo, aunque hubo quienes lo oyeron y, al comprender de qué hablaba, contenían una risita.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? —lo enfrentó Suzanne.

—_Grand–mère_ dice que, si no hay más que tratar, ruega a todos que se retiren de su casa.

Alphonse había dicho en un tono muy serio y frío, cosa que Rafael no podía reprocharle. Debía estar esperando un aluvión de quejas, al menos de parte de las mujeres Nightwine presentes, las cuales no tardaron en estallar, aunque fueron cortadas de tajo por Clem Coeurfer.

—¡Ya está bien! ¿En verdad creían que Juliette y Frédérique nos iban a dejar quedarnos aquí, después de lo que han sabido? ¿Qué les pasa por la cabeza?

—¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo vamos a dejarnos manejar por fantasmas? —espetó Millicent.

—No es eso —indicó Jannina Coeurfer, cansina—. Si quieres vértelas con ellos, te deseo buena suerte, pero no los ves ni los oyes, así que ¿cómo podrías hacer algo?

Millicent se mostró indignada, pero también desesperada, al darse cuenta de que la otra tenía razón. En tanto, Rafael notó que Alphonse parecía ver de reojo a un punto vacío, donde con seguridad debía estar uno de los fantasmas.

"Si ya no se requiere más de mi parte, necesito regresar a la Ciudad de Hueso".

Rafael dio un respingo y no fue el único. Tan metidos estaban en el conflicto que tenían en mano, que varios olvidaron la presencia del Hermano Elijah.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido —indicó Alphonse, fijando los ojos en la capucha del Hermano Silencioso—. Lo acompaño a la puerta del Instituto.

"No es necesario, Alphonse Montclaire".

—Pero… Los fantasmas…

"Es verdad. En ese caso, te sigo."

Alphonse compuso una expresión de asombro, antes de asentir con la cabeza y disponerse a salir de la casa.

—¡Alphonse! ¿Frédérique y Juliette pueden oírnos?

La pregunta de Janinna Coeurfer detuvo al nombrado, quien la observó un largo instante antes de asentir en silencio.

—Muy bien, entonces que sepan que su deuda voy a cobrártela a ti.

—¡Oiga! Eso no… —intervino enseguida Rafael, dispuesto a sacar a _Misericordia_.

—_Grand–mère_, ¿en serio apostaron eso?

Cuando Rafael miró a su _parabatai_, lo encontró con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero no parecía asustado, más bien sorprendido. Pensó que, siendo el caso, tal vez no era nada malo.

—Esos términos son algo macabros —aseguró Alphonse, sorprendiendo a más de uno, antes de asentir—. Sí, pagaré en su nombre. Ahora, con su permiso —miró a su alrededor de forma rápida, dirigiéndose al resto de los presentes—, llevaré al Hermano al Instituto. Por favor, si no salen de la casa en diez minutos, no puedo responder por lo que pase.

Acto seguido, Alphonse se retiró, con el Hermano Elijah pisándole los talones.

Rafael no tardó nada en seguirlos, alcanzándolos cuando cruzaban la calle a paso lento, aunque en el caso del Hermano Silencioso, daba la impresión de que se deslizaba sobre el asfalto.

—¡Al!

El aludido lo miró por encima del hombro, antes de hacer un movimiento con la cabeza, en señal de que lo estaba escuchando.

—¿Qué fue todo eso de…? ¿Acaso tus abuelos apostaron algo?

Alphonse asintió, haciendo una mueca.

"Lo recuerdo", fue el comentario del Hermano Elijah.

—Tenían un sentido del humor raro —aseguró Alphonse.

—¿Por qué?

—Apostaron sobre quién de sus hijos sobreviviría a quién. Obviamente, _madame_ Coeurfer ha ganado, así que ahora hay que pagarle.

—¡_Por el Ángel_, Al! Ahora entiendo lo de los términos macabros.

"Fred y Juliette estaban muy orgullosos de Jérôme", comentó el Hermano Elijah, llegando a la acera del Instituto, "confiaban en que, debido a su gran habilidad y su intelecto, sobreviviría a los chicos de Clément y Janinna, por eso aceptaron la apuesta. Fue una de esas apuestas que en realidad, no esperaban cobrar. Creían que todos sus hijos les sobrevivirían."

—Momento, ¿Clem Coeurfer es Clément? —Rafael esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

Alphonse arqueó una ceja, cosa que Rafael comprendía perfectamente. Por lo general, ninguno de los dos criticaba nombres ajenos, pero al segundo no dejaban de resultarles curiosos algunos, así que no podía evitar reírse de ellos.

—_Madame_, el Hermano Elijah se retira, ¿pueden dejarlo pasar?

Alphonse miraba hacia la puerta del Instituto, con expresión seria. Rafael se preguntaba con cuál de las damas fantasmales estaría hablando, a sabiendas de que su _parabatai_ rara vez usaba los nombres de pila, siendo en eso diferente a la mayor parte de los cazadores de sombras.

—Eso… Sí, se llegó a un acuerdo. _Grand–père_ y _grand–mère_ tardarán un poco más en irse, por lo de la casa, pero lo demás… Ajá, sobre _monsieur_ Fairchild, eso ya quedó aclarado.

"¿Quién es la persona con la que hablas ahora, Alphonse Montclaire?"

La duda del Hermano Elijah fue hecha con seriedad, pero Rafael vio a Alphonse dar un respingo, como si lo hubieran atrapado en algo indebido.

—Yo… Es _madame_ Linette. Linette Montclaire. Ella… _Grand–père_ dice que ella les ayudó a venir. A él y a los otros fantasmas. No sé exactamente cómo funciona, lo siento.

"No te disculpes. No has hecho nada malo. ¿Puede Linette Montclaire escucharme?"

Alphonse miró del Hermano a un punto frente a ellos, antes de asentir.

"Bien. Quisiera saber si ha intentado traer a tu padre. A Jérôme Lucien Montclaire."

—Sí, lo intentó. _Grand–mère_ se lo pidió, pero no lo encuentra. ¿Cree usted…? Tal vez, por la Copa Infernal, su alma…

"Eso me temo. La única vez que se pudo estudiar a un Oscurecido, fue cuando se retuvo por un breve periodo a Almaric Kriegsmesser. Debes haber oído de ese caso en la Academia."

—Sobre… Sí, leí sobre eso. Entonces, ¿cree que signifique…?

Alphonse, de pronto, tenía los ojos opacos e increíblemente tristes. Rafael no podía culparlo, porque su amigo estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que, ni siquiera muerto, podría reunirse con el hombre que le dio la vida.

"Lamentaría que fuera así. Fred y Juliette merecen ver a su hijo de nuevo. Tú mereces conocer a tu padre, aunque mi deseo es que sea dentro de muchísimos años. Diecisiete, casi dieciocho, se han pasado en un suspiro."

—No lo entiendo.

"¿No te lo ha dicho nadie? Fui el que realizó tu ceremonia de protección."

—Yo… No, lo siento…

"No te preocupes. Debí imaginarlo. No hubo muchos implicados. Tu padre lo organizó, por supuesto. Edward Longford estuvo allí, como testigo y _parabatai_ de tu padre. Y vi a tu madre, aunque de lejos, por eso ella no me reconoció en París. El favor de realizar tu ceremonia me lo pidió otro Hermano, cuando supo de las circunstancias de tu nacimiento y que, seguramente, el procedimiento normal no sería aprobado. Tu padre quería protegerte, Alphonse. Hizo todo lo que pudo desde que naciste, sin saber que su previsión te ayudaría algún día."

Alphonse meneó la cabeza, al tiempo que con un gesto de mano, intentaba restarle importancia al asunto. Para Rafael no fue difícil adivinar sus pensamientos.

—No quiero ni imaginar lo que le pudo pasar a Al sin esa ceremonia —masculló.

—Rafe, eso… ¿Qué pasa?

Que Alphonse reaccionara con algo que él no veía, seguía produciéndole a Rafael cierto escalofrío. Con cualquier otra persona, habría dudado de su cordura.

—Ah, sí. Gracias, _madame_. Hermano Elijah, ya puede irse.

"Les estoy muy agradecido. Sepan que cualquier cosa que necesiten de la Ciudad de Hueso, pueden acudir a mí directamente."

—¿Cualquier cosa? —quiso confirmar Alphonse, apresurado.

El Hermano Elijah asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Podemos saber cómo avanza la búsqueda de Simone Verlac?

"No avanza, por el simple hecho de que no se le encuentra. Se ha intentado rastrear a Simone Verlac de varias formas, sin resultado."

Alphonse compuso una expresión de preocupación, la cual Rafael compartió. ¿Dónde se habría metido esa mujer, que no se le podía…?

—¿Han considerado que esté en Feéra?

La pregunta de Alphonse hizo que el Hermano Elijah se tensara.

"¿Por qué lo consideras tú, Alphonse?"

—Simone, en dos mil siete, era el contacto hada del Instituto de París, pero ahora me pregunto con quién trataba. _Grand–père_ Alwyn no estaba en la ciudad en esa época y _arrière–grand–père_ aseguró que Simone trataba con un hada de la corte Noseelie, pero no dijo con quién. Si esa hada sigue siendo su aliada con ese horrible proyecto de Regeneración…

"Es probable que le pidiera asilo, esquivando así nuestros intentos de encontrarla. Es una observación muy inteligente, Alphonse. Debimos hacerla nosotros primero, más cuando en dos mil siete, vimos algo parecido con Jonathan Morgenstern y sus Oscurecidos."

Alphonse se encogió de hombros, desviando la vista. Rafael observó a su _parabatai_ con uno de esos chispazos de asombro que todavía le podía causar, debido a que él, que había estudiado la Guerra Oscura con quienes la vivieron de primera mano, no recordaba tanta información.

"¿Tu bisabuelo no sabía el hada con quien Simone tenía tratos o no quiso decirlo?"

—Creo que no lo sabía, pero no podría jurarlo.

"Gracias por tu información, Alphonse. La tomaremos en consideración en la búsqueda. Ahora me retiro y reitero mi ofrecimiento sobre la ayuda que lleguen a necesitar."

—Muchas gracias, Hermano Elijah. Lo tomaremos en cuenta.

El Hermano Silencioso dio una leve cabezada y subió los escalones hacia la puerta del Instituto, que abrió sin problemas y cerró tras de sí de igual forma. Solo entonces, Rafael vio que Alphonse se permitía un suspiro y sin previo aviso, conseguía sentarse en uno de los escalones.

—¿Pasa algo, Al? —quiso saber.

—Estoy cansado.

Enseguida, Rafael se sentó a la derecha de Alphonse y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Lo sintió tensarse, pero no se retiró, solo agachó más la cabeza.

—Deberíamos irnos, ¿no? —sugirió Rafael.

—Tal vez. No recuerdo… Hacía mucho que no estaba tanto tiempo con fantasmas.

—Oye, Al, sobre los fantasmas…

—¿Sí?

—¿Desde cuándo puedes verlos?

Alphonse apretó los labios solo un segundo, casi conteniendo la respuesta, Rafael podía jurarlo. A esas alturas, si no conociera los gestos de si _parabatai_, se sentiría decepcionado de sí mismo, aunque para cualquier buen observador, Alphonse era bastante fácil de interpretar, pero no siempre reaccionaba como se esperaba.

—Ya sabes eso, Rafe. Desde que era pequeño. Desde antes de mi primera runa.

—Sí, ahora ya lo sé. Lo que estaba pensando era… ¿En ese entonces, te afectaban igual?

—No sabría decirte. Cuando los veía, me alejaba de ellos.

—Pero has dicho que se ven…

—Se ven como personas normales, pero… Notas lo que son porque ves a través de ellos, ¿comprendes? Como en los hologramas de esas películas que les gustan a tus primos…

—¿Cuáles, las de _Star Wars_?

Alphonse asintió en silencio, volvió a apretar los labios y alzó la cara, fijando los ojos en la casa de enfrente, pero Rafael habría jurado que sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí.

—La mayoría no dan problemas —musitó Alphonse, con lo cual Rafael supo que se refería a los fantasmas—, vagan por ciertos sitios, sin poder abandonarlos. Son los que conocemos, están anclados y solo algo extraordinario los haría irse. A veces, solo a veces, he visto que van con alguien. Suelen ser parientes o parejas, quieren que esa persona, su ancla, esté bien, pero otros… —sacudió la cabeza y volvió a bajar la vista—, otros no tienen esa suerte. Sabes que me gusta ir a pensar a la Plaza de la Concordia, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro.

—Allí hay… Hay varios fantasmas, pero no se me acercan ya.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Nunca te preguntaste quién me enseñó inglés?

El cambio de tema, aunque a cualquier otro le parecería extraño, a Rafael le hizo pensar que Alphonse estaba tratando de contarle algo importante.

—Yo… Sí, me lo pregunté. Que yo sepa, en la Academia no lo enseñan y no siempre podemos estar usando la runa de Lenguas.

—En la Plaza de la Concordia, hay un fantasma. Es… era un hombre ya mayor cuando murió. Un profesor de inglés de un colegio mundano para «petulantes niños ricos». Así los llama él, no yo —Alphonse suspiró y agachó levemente la cabeza—. Al parecer, murió de un infarto en uno de los pocos días libres que tomó, paseando por la plaza. Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo lo veía, se me acercó y comenzó a hablarme, pero se detuvo cuando notó que no lo miraba de frente y que no lo entendía. Entonces pasó al francés, preguntó qué pasaba con él y tuve que decírselo.

—¿Le tuviste que decir a un muerto que estaba muerto? ¿No se había dado cuenta?

—No, eso sí lo sabía. Lo que me preguntó fue por qué seguía allí. Pensaba que cuando muriera, iría al más allá, porque ya no le quedaba nadie entre los vivos. No recordaba tener un motivo para quedarse, pero era obvio que no se podía ir. Solo pude contestarle que iba a investigar un poco, pero que no aseguraba que consiguiera algo. Hasta que _monsieur_ Waterstone miró a su alrededor, notó al resto de los fantasmas y… Bueno, se ofreció a enseñarme inglés y lograr que no se me acercaran, a cambio de mi ayuda. Tal vez él sí podía oírlos, aunque yo no.

—¿Hay fantasmas que tú no puedes oír?

Alphonse suspiró, asintió y musitó.

—No puedes oír a alguien sin boca.

—Sin… ¿De qué hablas?

—Eran fantasmas de la época de la Revolución y del Terror.

Rafael arrugó la frente, pensando por qué Alphonse no decía directamente a qué se refería, ¿por qué, si sabía que la Historia mundana no era su fuerte? Estaba por señalarlo, cuando algo similar a un destello lo hizo desviar la vista ligeramente hacia abajo, al tiempo que se separaba un poco de su _parabatai_.

—¿Rafe? Lo siento, lo de esos fantasmas…

—No, Al, es que… ¿Hay un fantasma aquí ahora?

—¿Qué? Bueno, sí. A mi izquierda, ¿por qué?

—¿Lleva en una mano algo que brilla?

—¿Algo que…? Rafe, los fantasmas normalmente no llevan nada que pueda brillar.

—Lo siento, Al. Creí que… Algo por allí…

Rafael señaló a la izquierda, donde Alphonse posó la vista y mostró una expresión de intensa concentración, antes de hacer ademán de ponerse de pie. Rafael quitó el brazo de los hombros ajenos y lo contempló mientras desenvainaba a _Hauteclaire_ con lentitud, antes de tomarla del mango, con la hoja hacia abajo, y tenderla hacia la izquierda. Fue entonces que Rafael se fijó en el pomo, que antes no lo había notado, pero era una esfera de _adamas_ con lo que, si no le fallaban los ojos, eran diminutas runas grabadas. ¿Cuántas cosas no había notado de _Hauteclaire_?

—¿Puede tocar el pomo, _madame_? —solicitó entonces Alphonse.

A Rafael le resultaba extraño escuchar eso, pero más fue lo que pasó a continuación.

—_¡Por el Ángel! ¿Qué diablos…?_

Alphonse había dado un respingo, único signo de que se había asombrado tanto como él, porque aquello no era cosa de todos los días.

Tras un débil destello, Rafael estaba viendo la figura translúcida de una mujer muy guapa, de cabello negro entrecano y rizado, que los miraba con unos profundos ojos azules.

—¡Por el Ángel, no sabía que esto fuera posible! —pronunció la mujer en francés, con cierto acento que, increíblemente, le recordó a Rafael a los cazadores de sombras de Londres.

—Tienes razón, Al —masculló Rafael, tras recuperar el habla—. Son los ojos de Henry.

—¿Henry? ¿Un Herondale se llama Henry? ¿Desde cuándo? —la mujer sonó muy curiosa.

—Eh… La madre de este Henry es una Fairchild, _madame_ —indicó Alphonse con timidez.

—¿Una Fairchild de los de Henry y Charlotte? Entonces me lo creo.

—_¡Diablos!_ Al, si podemos hacer esto delante de los otros…

Alphonse asintió, sin quitar la vista de la mujer.

—Eso depende de ellos —indicó, en un murmullo.

Por toda respuesta, la mujer se echó a reír de forma tan alegre, que Rafael no pudo evitar pensar en tío Jace cuando estaba a punto de salirse con la suya.

—¡Oh, claro que vamos a hacerlo! Les encantará a Frédérique y a Juliette.

A sabiendas de que los abuelos de Alphonse se la tenían jurada a Colette Nightwine, Rafael apenas dejó ver una sonrisa de satisfacción.

No sabía bien qué acababa de pasar, pero le encantaban las posibilidades que tenía a la vista.


	14. Obligarte a pagar por tus delitos

**XIV. Obligarte a pagar por tus delitos.**

_«La justicia no se compra ni se pide de limosna; si no existe, se hace.»_

_Práxedis Gilberto Guerrero._

_Marzo de 2025._

Aunque no podía sentirlo físicamente, Thorwyn sabía que ya era primavera en París.

Había llevado la cuenta de los días, aunque en Feéra era casi imposible atenerse al calendario mundano. Tenía ganas de pasear por alguno de los jardines de esa ciudad, o por lo menos llevar flores a la tumba de Margueritte sin que éstas se marchitaran muy pronto.

El recuerdo de Margueritte lo asaltó cuando llegó a su destino, un extenso prado inundado inesperadamente de varias flores, entre ellas las margaritas. Las flores creaban varias motas de color sobre el verde del césped, lo que le dio la inesperada idea de las pequeñas alegrías que lograban surgir en un mar de dudas. Él bien que sabía de eso.

Observó el terreno, porque debía encontrar cierta señal. No sería algo evidente para un hada común, pero sí para Thorwyn, que había investigado debidamente el asunto.

Finalmente, cerca de un manchón azul en aquella gran alfombra vegetal verde, halló lo que buscaba y se dirigió allí con paso cauto. El manchón azul resultó estar formado por proteas y persicarias, unas variantes que, sin duda, nadie fuera de Feéra había visto jamás. Thorwyn les dedicó a las flores solo un momento de su atención, antes de dar un par de pasos y dejarlas a su espalda, teniendo delante una densa cortina de hiedra que, cubriendo parte de una empinada colina de piedra, daba la impresión de ser una verde cascada.

Respirando hondo, Thorwyn echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie antes de apartar con una mano la hiedra y dar otro paso al frente.

Tal como imaginara, lo que había al otro lado no era piedra, sino lo más parecido a una habitación elegante que podía tenerse en la tierra bajo la colina. Las paredes, a simple vista, parecían hechas de la misma hiedra que acababa de cruzar, aunque ciertos huecos indicaban entradas a posibles recintos adyacentes. Igualmente, los bultos que hacían de asientos y lámparas eran cubiertos por la hiedra, creando la impresión de que se habían alzado debajo de ésta y habían adoptado la forma que más convenía. Con solo un vistazo a la esfera del techo y a un par que sobresalía de las paredes, Thorwyn supo el verdadero origen de la luz, lo cual parecía confirmar las suposiciones que lo hicieran ir hasta allí.

—¿Quién osa entrar en mis dominios?

Adoptando su postura más erguida y firme, Thorwyn no se giró hacia el origen de la voz, sino que inhaló profundamente antes de responder.

—El hijo de Geowyn.

—¿Cuál de todos? —inquirió la voz, destilando cruel sarcasmo.

—Con solo verme, se sabe.

Se oyeron pasos que hacían crujir la alfombra de hiedra, hasta que el instinto hizo que Thorwyn girara la cabeza hacia su izquierda.

El hada poseía una presencia muy fuerte, tanto así que Thorwyn sintió la vaga necesidad de complacerle, aunque enseguida se repuso. Era alto y de complexión recia, la cual podía deberse al mazo de aspecto pesado que llevaba en las manos. Sus ropas, inesperadamente, eran marrones y sencillas, casi humanas, lo que no concordaba con su tez clara y ligeramente verdosa, que seguramente podría usar para camuflarse entre toda la hiedra que lo rodeaba; sin embargo, destacaba demasiado su pelo, del color gris plateado de ciertas plantas, así como los intensos ojos de un tono azul lapislázuli.

—No quiero tener nada qué ver con el maldecido por… ¿Qué pasó con tus ojos?

Thorwyn ladeó la cabeza, alzando una delgada ceja en elegante ademán de interrogación.

—La revocaste —musitó el otro.

No era una pregunta y se traslucía una evidente sorpresa.

—La revoqué —confirmó Thorwyn.

—Ahora que lo pienso, del otro lado me llegaron rumores de lo más extraños. Dicen que estás muerto, que te asesinaron accidentalmente.

—¿Crees en todos los rumores que llegan a tus oídos?

—Solo hay dos clases de rumores que me inducen a investigar: aquellos con bases demasiado rebuscadas o demasiado simples. Suelen ser los que filtran más verdad.

—¿Estás buscando que niegue o confirme alguno de los rumores?

—No veo otra razón para que me hayas buscado, _mi lord_.

Thorwyn frunció el ceño solo un segundo, pero el suficiente para manifestar su desagrado ante tal tratamiento. El otro asintió, captando el mensaje, antes de ofrecerle uno de los asientos con un ademán. Thorwyn asintió y ocupó el bulto de hiedra que tenía más próximo, descubriendo así que era cómodo y que debajo de la vegetación, debía haber un objeto duro, madera, o quizá piedra. El otro se sentó dándole la cara, dejando de lado cualquier actitud que no fuera la seriedad.

—Habría querido no tener que hacerlo, pero he venido a cobrar tu deuda.

Con esa frase, Thorwyn esperaba recibir reclamos o una expresión de la más intensa furia, pero no fue así. El otro solo asintió, como si lo hubiera estado esperando, luego de lo cual dejó en el suelo su mazo y apoyó los brazos en las piernas, antes de entrelazar los dedos delante de él, ejerciendo tanta presión que los nudillos se volvieron blancos por un segundo. Para su asombro, Thorwyn vio en uno de aquellos dedos algo parecido a una argolla, solo que era de un material semejante al cristal, de un color azul profundo y decorada con una figura dorada que la recorría en toda su extensión: supo eso último porque de pronto, el otro empezó a girar la argolla en el dedo, sin sacársela, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Por qué no querías cobrar la deuda? —se le preguntó a Thorwyn en un murmullo.

—Pese a lo que dijeran los rumores y los testigos presenciales, casi nadie en este reino parece entender mis motivos para no discutir una maldición como la que tenía. Tú no estarás maldito, pero sé que lo entiendes. Solo por eso, también sabrás lo que me impulsa a cobrarte.

—¿Qué te hace creer que lo entiendo? ¿Solo por la deuda que contraje contigo?

—No precisamente. Fueron los años tras esa deuda. Tal vez te parezca una conducta de mortales, pero es una de mis pocas esperanzas.

—¿Esperanzas? —el otro separó las manos, antes de girar la cara con claros signos de disgusto en ella—. Seres como nosotros ya no concebimos esperanzas, Theo. Somos demasiado antiguos y hemos visto demasiado como para eso.

—¿No has ido al plano mundano?

—¿A qué viene el interés?

—De alguna manera, debiste enterarte de los rumores sobre mi presunta muerte. Deduzco que, dado tu actual modo de vida, te has enterado escuchándolos en persona.

—Hace un tiempo, habrías acertado, pero en esta ocasión, no fui yo al plano mundano.

—¿Algo te lo ha impedido?

—No. Mi hermana se ofreció a ir.

Thorwyn frunció de nuevo el ceño, esta vez de manera más notoria.

—Pensaba que ella tampoco querría ir —decidió indicar.

—No quería, pero incluso hasta aquí, empezaron a llegar noticias extrañas que valía la pena comprobar. Yo he hecho voto de permanencia, así que ella se ofreció.

—¿Por qué motivos romperías ese voto?

—¿A qué viene el interés?

—¿Lo romperías por tu sangre?

Hasta ese momento, Thorwyn consiguió una reacción que no fuera asombro o indiferencia y, ligeramente apesadumbrado, descubrió que se trataba de anhelo.

Aunque le acababa de echar en cara que no debían concebir esperanzas, el otro lucía como si siempre hubiera tenido al menos una, la que de verdad le importaba.

—Lo haría —aseguró el otro.

—Bien, porque debes saber lo que logró tu creación y luego, te diré lo que he podido averiguar de tu sangre, a menos que tu hermana volviera ya.

El otro negó con la cabeza una vez, pero a continuación, se enderezó de pronto.

—Acabo de sentirla, voy a llamarla.

—¿Para qué me querías llamar, hermano mío?

Si no supiera que la mujer hada y su anfitrión eran parientes, Thorwyn no lo habría creído al verlos juntos. Ella era de piel muy clara, pero en vez de verde, la tenía azulada; sus cabellos relucían del mismo tono que sus ojos, ambos tan azules como los del anfitrión y que, ahora caía, eran el color de las persicarias y las proteas que viera antes de entrar.

—El caballero aquí presente viene a cobrar la deuda que contrajera con él hace un tiempo, hermana. Asegura que a cambio, me dará noticias de mi creación y mi sangre.

La mujer hada arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué sabes tú de nuestra sangre? —inquirió ella.

—Lo que mi propia sangre me ha llevado a saber, _milady_.

—No necesito semejante cortesía —aseguró la mujer, haciendo una educada inclinación de cabeza—. Estoy al tanto de lo que quiere decir. Regresé por eso, de hecho. Tu creación ahora está en manos de sangre de hada, hermano.

—¿De verdad?

—Una parte, sí.

—Theo…

Thorwyn meneó levemente la cabeza y alzó una mano, de manera amable y firme.

—Estoy dispuesto a aclarar cualquier duda que tengas, Penn. Pero primero, necesito que jures que pagarás tu deuda, sin importar la manera en que te pida que lo hagas.

—¿Eso podría incluir mi voto? Porque preguntaste por él.

Thorwyn asintió en silencio, mientras los otros dos intercambiaban miradas.

—La sangre de Penn es mi sangre —dijo la mujer, de pronto muy seria y adoptando una pose demasiado recta y rígida—. Sus deudas son mis deudas.

—Winn…

—No cambiaré de opinión. Juro que cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudar a pagar la deuda de mi hermano, la haré.

Thorwyn notó enseguida la fugaz mueca de amargura de Penn, pero sabía que éste no tardaría en hallar una manera de sentirse menos desalentado y tuvo razón.

—En ese caso, lo has conseguido, hijo de Geowyn. Juro hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para pagar la deuda que contraje contigo y que, en caso de que mi hermana deba pagar por mí, yo le devolveré el favor aún a costa de mi vida.

—¡Penn!

Los dos hermanos enfrentaron sus miradas, tan similares en color como diferentes en intención, antes de acabar ambos asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, te escucho —indicó Penn, sujetando de nueva cuenta, con fingida calma, el mazo con el que llegara a esa habitación—. Dime lo que ha sido de mi creación y de mi sangre.

Thorwyn asintió y procedió a narrar algo reciente que, increíblemente, le concernía también.


	15. La convivencia con los muertos

**XV. La convivencia con los muertos.**

_«Alma que vas huyendo de ti misma, ¿qué buscas, insensata, en las demás?»_

_Rosalía de Castro._

_Marzo de 2025._

Sin importar lo que pasara después, Alphonse se sabía afortunado.

Por mucho tiempo, había pensado en Lyon como un destino inalcanzable para él, al menos hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Tenía la vaga sensación de que esa ciudad le podría dar algunas respuestas respecto a su familia, lo que quizá vendría a mitigar su soledad, aunque fuera levemente. Sin embargo, estando en Lyon en ese momento, debió admitir que sí había conseguido respuestas, aunque también otras preguntas que no se había imaginado.

Increíblemente, si tener más dudas en la cabeza le regalaba momentos como aquel, Alphonse estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio.

Tras aquella reunión tan impactante como esclarecedora, la mayoría de las personas que deambulaban por la vieja casa Bellefleur acató su petición y se retiró. Tanto Rafael como él se aseguraron de ello, aunque se percataron que los Nightwine y Silverhood procuraron ser los últimos. De hecho, Stefan quiso volver sobre sus pasos una vez que estuvo en la calle, pero la puerta de la casa se cerró en su cara y no pudo abrirla de nuevo ni con una runa.

—Recuérdame nunca hacer enfadar a tu parentela —musitó Rafael entre risas.

—Rafe, eso no…

—¡Sabes de qué hablo, Al! Si no son fantasmas, son padres con puntería mortal o demasiado inteligentes para su propio bien. ¡Ah! O una madre que es como una _Tinkerbell_ furiosa.

—¿Quién?

Rafael meneó la cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas esas películas que Stella ve de vez en cuando?

—¿Las de dibujos animados? ¿Esas de hadas?

—Sí, esas. _Tinkerbell_ es su hada favorita. No es como las reales, obviamente, pero acabo de pensar que la señora Amélie se le parece bastante.

—No estoy tan seguro.

—Yo sí, pero ese no es el punto. ¿Cuándo haremos la gran presentación?

Alphonse frunció el ceño, antes de dirigir los ojos al cielo y suspirar.

—Entre más pronto, mejor —aseguró—. Mañana les diremos que ya se puede entrar al Instituto y seguramente pedirán una reunión. Aprovecharemos eso.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que…? —Rafael se interrumpió al tiempo que abría los ojos de par en par, mirando a su _parabatai_ como si temiera que, en ese instante, cayera fulminado por un rayo—. Al, ¿has visto algo de…?

—No, no he visto nada. Solo estoy… imaginando sus reacciones, pero si no acierto…

—Conociéndote, acertarás —Rafael dejó escapar un leve suspiro de alivio, antes de ponerse serio—. Oye, no terminaste de decirme lo de esos fantasmas de… Los que no podías oír en París.

—No hay mucho qué contar, Rafe. En aquella época, ejecutaban a la gente en la Plaza de la Concordia con la guillotina.

A los pocos segundos, Alphonse supo que Rafael lo había comprendido, a juzgar por la expresión de pánico que mostró.

—_¡Por el Ángel!_ ¿Gente sin cabeza? ¿Eso veías? ¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—¿Entonces por qué…? ¡Ah, ya! El profesor te hace compañía cuando vas, ¿verdad?

—Casi siempre.

—¿No te daba miedo verlos?

Alphonse no dudó en asentir. Tiempo atrás se habría contenido, dado que se esforzaba por no mostrar la menor debilidad para así, evitar que se le considerara menos capaz de lo que en realidad era. No servía de mucho, en realidad, pero la costumbre arraigó en él por demasiado tiempo, hasta que la Academia empezó a mostrarle que había muchísimas formas de ser cazador de sombras, incluso admitiendo algún temor. Eso y que, desde antes de hacer el juramento _parabatai_, Rafael lo invitaba a ser sincero con él en cualquier cosa, dando a entender que jamás le echaría en cara las debilidades que llegara a mostrar.

—Oye, Al, si necesitas… Ya sé que no sirve de mucho, pero cuando los fantasmas no te dejen en paz, ¿me lo dirías?

Serenamente, Alphonse se giró hacia Rafael y asintió. ¡Qué poco sabía su _parabatai_ de lo que hacía por él su simple presencia! No se lo decía con frecuencia, ya que no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo, pero quería creer que algún día, las palabras fluirían.

—En ese caso, mejor vamos a dormir unas horas. Lo vamos a necesitar.

Sí, lo necesitarían, pero Alphonse no podía decirle a Rafael qué tal difícil sería el día siguiente, pues era algo que ni siquiera él lograba visualizar.

—&—

El Instituto de Lyon era, según Alphonse, tal como asegurara Linette Montclaire: hermoso y triste a un tiempo.

En cuanto a arquitectura, poseía un marcado aire gótico, que hacía pensar en su homólogo parisino; sin embargo, su tamaño era menor y su distribución hacía pensar en una mano gigante encajando un edificio espléndido en un hueco demasiado largo y estrecho. Desde los techos, considerablemente altos, descendían candelabros dorados en los que hacía años que no se colocaban velas, sino piedras de luz mágica que, para diversión de Rafael, respondían a la palabra «lumière» para encenderse.

—No estaría mal quedarse aquí —musitó Rafael.

—Tal vez, pero no creo que les agrade la idea —aseguró Alphonse.

Rafael se encogió de hombros y siguió a su _parabatai_ por un largo pasillo, que iniciaba en el pequeño recibidor y conducía a diversas estancias en la planta baja. Alphonse, arrugando la frente, recordaba las descripciones de _madame_ Linette, así que no tuvo dificultades en identificar la puerta que conducía al despacho del director, la cual abrió con cautela tras hacerle una seña a Rafael de que habían llegado a su destino.

Aquel despacho, como lo que llevaba visto del Instituto, hacía pensar en una elegante decadencia. Los muros estaban empapelados en un color verde oscuro que, con el tiempo, se había ido tiñendo de gris, lo mismo que la tapicería del mobiliario. Dos de los muros estaban cubiertos, casi en su totalidad, por estanterías, dejando ver en algunos huecos unos cuantos retratos que, seguramente, eran de directores anteriores. En la pared tras el sólido escritorio de madera, se observaba un estandarte bordado que mostraba, cómo no, el momento en el que el Ángel entregaba los Instrumentos Mortales a Jonathan Cazador de Sombras.

—¿No habrá un Instituto donde no tengamos que ver al Ángel? —bromeó Rafael, paseando la vista por todos los rincones del despacho—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—¿Podrías revisar en esa estantería si hay algo con mi símbolo familiar?

—Claro, ¿cualquier cosa?

—Cualquier cosa.

Por unos minutos, los dos muchachos se dieron la espalda, cada uno centrado en lo que hacía, aunque Alphonse comenzaba a preguntarse si sus espectrales ancestros no le estarían jugando alguna broma, considerando sus personalidades…

—Al, creo que hallé algo.

El aludido dio media vuelta y se encontró con Rafael sacando con sumo cuidado un volumen grueso, encuadernado en piel marrón, en cuyo lomo se veía claramente el monte coronado por un manantial, estampado en un negro desvaído que, de alguna forma, hacía pensar en hierro candente. Alphonse pensó que, en realidad, eso debieron haber hecho para destacar el libro, porque al acercarse a su _parabatai_, se fijó en que no mostraba ningún título y que, a simple vista, no se veía cuál era la portada y cuál la contraportada. Echando otro vistazo a su símbolo familiar, específicamente a su posición en el lomo, Alphonse tomó con cuidado el ejemplar de manos de Rafael, lo acomodó con cuidado en sus manos y lo abrió en la que resultó ser la primera página propiamente dicha, la cual hizo que parpadeara unos segundos con cierto aire confundido.

—¿Qué? —Rafael, por supuesto, notó enseguida su expresión—. Al, ¿hay algo mal?

—No es malo, es… —tras respirar hondo, Alphonse cerró el libro de nuevo y se lo puso bajo el brazo, antes de proseguir—. Es como dijo _madame_ Linette. Su marido era muy listo.

—Entonces, ¿nos llevamos el libro y ya? ¿No se darán cuenta que no está?

—Mira bien, Rafe. ¿Parece que han tocado estos libros recientemente?

Rafael, como notó Alphonse casi enseguida, repasó con la mirada los estantes antes de negar con la cabeza, con cierto disgusto.

—Qué desperdicio que nadie les saque provecho —aseguró, señalando hacia donde Alphonse había estado hacía un par de minutos—. ¿Eso es un diccionario demoníaco?

—Tal vez, pero no tenemos tiempo de…

—¡Vamos, Al! Tú acabas de decirlo, nadie se preocupa por estos libros. Guarda ese en la mochila y echemos un vistazo hasta que lleguen los demás.

Alphonse se encogió de hombros y terminó asintiendo.

El día que dijera que no le interesaban los libros, hasta él se preocuparía.

—&—

El mensaje de fuego pedía a Colette Nightwine que citara a los cazadores de sombras disponibles para el mediodía.

Alphonse sabía que, solicitando que se vieran en el Instituto, le daría a entender que finalmente, él había logrado que los fantasmas les permitieran la entrada, lo que quizá le haría recobrar la confianza perdida cuando el hermano Elijah la dejó en evidencia delante de su propio Enclave. Él sería más prudente, pero seguramente Colette no querría escuchar un consejo de su parte, así que prefirió que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso.

Menos mal que hizo caso a la sugerencia de Rafael y no fue el único mensaje de fuego que envió al final.

—¿Qué, nos vamos a quedar aquí?

Si juzgaba bien la mueca de hartazgo de Rafael, Alphonse sabía que Suzanne Nightwine se estaba ganando un comentario sarcástico o algo peor, así que negó con la cabeza y les hizo señas para dejaran el vestíbulo y lo siguieran.

—¿A dónde nos llevas? —inquirió Suzanne, ceñuda—. Tú nunca habías entrado.

—Llegué un poco antes y miré algunas habitaciones. Además, los fantasmas insistieron en describirme el Instituto antes de irse.

Alphonse no mentía del todo, aunque de todas formas, no se sintió bien al dar esa respuesta. Pensó, no por primera vez, si aquella dolorosa incomodidad al soltar verdades a medias se debía a la pequeña parte de su ser que era herencia de Thorwyn.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gesto de Rafael que, ubicado a su izquierda, le señaló unas puertas. Alphonse asintió y fue a abrir, topándose con un salón del otro lado, en apariencia confortable pese a la decoración y los muebles ciertamente antiguos.

—¿Saben si esperamos a alguien más? —preguntó, viendo cómo las Nightwine eran las primeras en ocupar asiento.

—Los Coeurfer no tardan —aseguró Colette, negándose a mirar a Alphonse, cosa que éste ya se esperaba.

—Buenas tardes —desde la puerta, el saludo de Hans Lindquist sobresaltó a las mujeres sentadas, mientras Nathan Nighwine le dedicaba un gesto de bienvenida—. Lamento la demora.

—No hay cuidado, Hans.

—¡Hola, Hans! ¿No viste a alguno de los Coeurfer?

—La verdad no, Rafael. Lis–Jean no creo que venga, tenía misión en el centro.

—¿A esta hora?

—Bueno, no es misión como tal —Hans sonrió de lado, encogiéndose de hombros al echarle una ojeada a Millicent Nightwine antes de añadir con cierto aire de triunfo—, es que tiene amigos allí y prometió avisarles de cómo iban las cosas con el Instituto.

—¿Lis–Jean todavía les habla a _esos_?

Las muecas y el tono ofendido dieron a entender, de forma muy elocuente, que los amigos de Lis–Jean Coeurfer no eran del agrado de Suzanne. Alphonse intercambió miradas con Rafael por unos segundos, imaginando el por qué, pero los dos se lo callaron.

—¡Finalmente! —la exclamación alegre y sincera venía de una de las señoras Coeurfer, específicamente de Jannina, quien era seguida por el resto de su parentela, su marido y algunos otros cazadores de sombras que Alphonse recordaba a duras penas de la noche anterior—. Es un gusto entrar de nuevo. Vamos a necesitar darle un buen repaso al lugar después de tanto tiempo.

—Sí, lo que digas, Jannina —soltó Colette con aire condescendiente.

—Entonces, Alphonse, ¿es oficial? ¿Podemos volver a operar desde aquí? —quiso saber Clem Coeurfer, haciendo caso omiso de Colette.

—Eh… Sí, claro. Por lo que me dijo _madame_ Linette, mientras se mantenga el trato, ella y los demás no piensan volver.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes entraron?

Los presentes miraron las puertas dobles, aún abiertas. Allí, de pie con una pose que pretendía dar una impresión de autoridad, se hallaba Stefan Silverhood.

—¿Caminando? ¿Por la puerta? —espetó Rafael, sardónico.

—Su exilio les impide entrar a los Institutos. Ustedes mismos lo dijeron.

A una, las miradas regresaron a Alphonse, quien evitó por todos los medios no dejarse caer por la presión. Solía pasarle cuando la atención de varios desconocidos se centraba en él, cosa que seguramente se debía a que, en el pasado, primero nadie solía fijarse en él y luego, él mismo hizo todo lo posible por pasar desapercibido.

Lo que seguía era demasiado importante como para que los nervios lo traicionaran.

Por suerte, Rafael estaba allí, interviniendo como siempre que intuía que necesitaba un par de minutos para organizar sus ideas.

—Bueno, te alegrará saber que Kyoushirou nos indicó algunas excepciones para eso, Stefan. ¿Qué, tu hermanito no te lo contó? Estuvo allí, en primera fila, casi deseando ser él quien le dijera a todo el mundo que Al pagaría por algo que no hizo…

—Rafe —llamó Alphonse suavemente y el otro, al oírlo, alzó las cejas un poco y se calló, cediéndole así la palabra—. Hemos enviado un informe a Idris sobre lo que pasó aquí. Es otra de las imposiciones de nuestro exilio. Por fortuna, June es una persona madrugadora y nos respondió bastante rápido. Indicó que estará aquí a más tardar mañana para certificar el cambio de director.

—¿El cambio de…? ¡No es posible!

La respuesta de Colette no fue inesperada, pero aún así, Alphonse se puso discretamente en guardia cuando la mujer se puso de pie de un salto, al tiempo que Millicent y Suzanne le dedicaban miradas fulminantes. Rafael, a su lado, se movió con la obvia intención de defenderlo en caso de necesidad y, de forma inesperada, al otro lado captó que Hans hacía algo parecido.

—¿En serio pensaron que no íbamos a sugerir eso, después de todo lo que supimos? —lanzó Rafael, en el tono que le indicaba a Alphonse que estaba sacando a flote todo lo que había aprendido con sus padres acerca de la política de la Clave—. La declaración de un Hermano Silencioso no es cualquier cosa y por si no lo has notado, Colette, tu Enclave es tan pequeño que la mitad de éste te quiere fuera, y no solamente por lo del Hermano Elijah.

—¡Tú, insolente…!

—Le recomiendo no seguir ese camino, _madame_. Rafael no está diciendo nada que no sea verdad y lo sabe. Así como sabe que transmitimos la acusación del Hermano Elijah a June.

—¿La acusación de…?

—¿Cómo te atreves? —dejó escapar Millicent, viendo a Alphonse con gesto de repulsión.

Sin demorarlo más, Alphonse desenvainó a _Hauteclaire_, lo que hizo que, a su alrededor, casi todos se echaran hacia atrás.

—¿Qué pretendes? —Suzanne había sacado un cuchillo serafín y Stefan, a toda carrera, se había colocado a su lado con su respectivo cuchillo en la mano.

Alphonse los ignoró a todos, solo dedicándole una mirada a Rafael, quien lo alentó con un gesto de cabeza. A continuación, sujetó la espada por el mango, con el pomo de _adamas_ hacia arriba, antes de que algo se moviera en a su derecha y luego, surgiera un destello.

No era de los que disfrutaba asustando a los demás, pero Alphonse debió admitir que estuvo a punto de sonreír cuando, anonadados, todos pudieron contemplar a Linette Montclaire.

—¡Oh, vaya! —la voz de Linette, que parecía venir de lejos pese a escucharse perfectamente, hizo que varios dieran un respingo—. En mi época, el Enclave de Lyon apenas cabía en esta habitación. Sí que los tiempos cambian.

—Eso… —Clem tal vez hubiera balbuceado más, pero su mujer le dio un ligero apretón en un brazo y se recuperó enseguida—. ¿Con quién tenemos el gusto, _madame_?

—Esa es una buena pregunta —Linette recorrió a los allí reunidos con la mirada y por lo que pudo notar Alphonse, contenía a duras penas algunas palabras de disgusto—. Como bien dijo Marley, harías mejor en preguntar quién fui, Clément Coeurfer.

Millicent y Suzanne intercambiaron miradas de incomprensión ante tal frase.

—En ese caso, ¿quién fue, _madame_?

—En vida, fui Linette Theresa Blackthorn, hija de nefilim, esposa de Jean–Paul Montclaire. Supongo que el nombre de mi Jean–Paul les es familiar, pero en caso de que no…

Linette alzó una mano e hizo un movimiento que, en cualquier otra circunstancia, se vería como si sacudiera algo de una superficie que solo ella veía, pero Alphonse estaba sobre aviso de lo que venía a continuación y solo se preocupó porque la otra mano de Linette no se hubiera apartado del pomo de _Hauteclaire_.

Fue uno de los pocos que no gritó cuando, rodeando a Linette, surgieron unas figuras translúcidas que no se veían precisamente contentas.


	16. Era su propio destino (-)

**XVI. Era su propio destino el que se estaba decidiendo.**

_«Nunca es demasiado tarde para abandonar nuestros prejuicios.»_

_Henry David Thoreau._

_Marzo de 2025._

Si no hubiera estado prevenida, June habría enfurecido con lo que halló en Lyon.

En honor a la verdad, el informe presentado por Alphonse Montclaire y Rafael Lightwood–Bane había sido conciso y con las referencias necesarias para que llenara ciertos huecos por sí misma, ya que como los dos señalaron (uno más formal que el otro), era peligroso poner todo por escrito cuando no se sabía si los ojos de la Inquisidora serían los únicos en ver documento. Lo curioso era que dicha advertencia estaba bastante bien escondida, al menos para el ojo inexperto, así que, en ese sentido, June no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Sin embargo, eso dejaba en el aire algunas preguntas, no precisamente sobre la peculiar situación en Lyon, sino sobre aquellos que, por lo visto, la habían resuelto.

Las instrucciones para el par de exiliados eran que, una vez solucionado el inconveniente en aquella ciudad, debían partir al siguiente destino asignado por Kyoushirou, reportándose desde éste en cuanto les fuera posible. La absurda medida de su exilio sobre el negarles el acceso a los Institutos a menos que fueran circunstancias extraordinarias, ponía de nervios a June de una manera que no creía posible, pero de momento, el lío en Lyon era su prioridad.

Por el Ángel, ¿qué habían hecho esos chicos? Ese Instituto se veía como un gallinero recién alborotado por el paso de un zorro.

—¡Esto es una ofensa muy grave! ¡Un par de bastardos…!

June alzó una mano, deteniendo de una buena vez a su interlocutora. No es que le hubiera pedido hablar, para empezar, ¿por qué la había asaltado verbalmente de aquella forma?

Para llegar a Lyon, gracias al Portal permanente de Alacante, June se había concentrado en el despacho del director que, si bien nunca había visto, Alphonse Montclaire le describió a detalle en su informe. El sitio le pareció ridículamente pequeño, en comparación a otros despachos que había visitado, pero no dejó que eso le afectara. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, apreciando su pequeña colección bibliográfica y su desvaído tapiz bordado del Ángel con los Instrumentos Mortales, sintiendo que había un hueco anormalmente ancho en una de las estanterías, pero lo dejó pasar. No era realmente algo malo que faltaran un par de libros, seguro algún cazador de sombras del Enclave lo había tomado prestado, aunque le pareció raro que muchos de los demás volúmenes lucieran empolvados.

Cuando June salió del despacho, no le fue difícil localizar el salón donde estaba reunido lo que, para su asombro, era casi todo el Enclave de Lyon. Según su investigación preliminar, cuando Colette Nighwine reportó lo que pasaba con el Instituto, June sabía que allí eran pocos cazadores de sombras activos, pero verlo con sus propios ojos resultó deprimente. Cualquiera pensaría que Lyon había salido perdiendo tras la Guerra Oscura y todavía no se recuperaba, pero a casi dos décadas del conflicto y considerando su tamaño, debía haber otra razón para esos bajos números.

Lo segundo que notó enseguida fue que el Enclave estaba claramente dividido en dos y una parte era bastante más grande que la otra. En cualquier otro lado, le preocuparía que la minoría se hubiera colocado de parte de la directora, pero debido al asunto que la llevaba allí, June pensó que al final, las cosas serían para bien. Desde el umbral de las puertas del salón, contempló por un momento ambas facciones, deduciendo a simple vista quién sería la persona que Kyoushirou le indicara como reemplazo de Colette, en vista del apoyo que recibía.

Lo anterior fue reafirmado cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta que estaba allí, porque una de las mujeres del lado de Colette fue quien le soltó aquel discurso nada amable, intentando explicar a su manera las «impertinencias» de los jóvenes que «convenientemente se fueron antes de que llegaras y les ajustaras cuentas, June».

—¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?

A June no le gustaba usar aquellas tácticas, pero reconocía que, en ocasiones, cuando la gente más se alteraba, era cuando mostraban mejor su naturaleza.

Su fingida indiferencia a lo que la mujer le dijera, hizo que ésta la viera como algo que no valía su tiempo ni su esfuerzo. En serio, ¿creían que el Inquisidor en turno era una especie de niñera? La situación de esos dos muchachos era lo suficientemente complicada como para que le pidieran a June asumir con ellos un rol que, en realidad, no le correspondía.

—Buenas tardes —saludó una voz desde el otro grupo en el salón, que pertenecía a un hombre bastante alto y de buen ver—. Clément Coeurfer, June. Puedes llamarme Clem. Ella es mi esposa Jannina —señaló a la mujer que se sujetaba de su brazo con gesto de afecto y apoyo—, nuestra familia —unos adultos y un par de chicos, que se parecían a Clem en uno u otro rasgo, le dedicaron sonrisas amables—, los Rougerose, que vinieron en nombre de sus esposas e hijos —indicó a un par de hombres de pelo castaño entrecano—, ya conoces a los Nightwine: la que te saludó al entrar fue Millicent, prima de Jonathan; él es esposo de Colette. Suzanne es nieta de Jonathan y Colette, mientras que Stefan Silverhood es un huésped.

Silverhood… June lo miró con cierta curiosidad antes de preguntar.

—Por curiosidad, ¿eres pariente de un Centurión llamado Arnold?

—Sí, es mi hermano, ¿por qué?

El tono de voz le decía que Stefan no era muy paciente. Eso solo significaba que podía ser igual de rígido que Arnold… o tal vez, el no ser Centurión le quitaría ciertas reservas.

—Gracias por la introducción, Clem. Colette, no estoy demasiado familiarizada con las formalidades que siguen en este Enclave, pero quisiera que habláramos en privado.

—¿Es verdad, entonces? El chico de Jérôme dijo…

—Alphonse y Rafael enviaron la información pertinente, Colette. Kyoushirou no me habría enviado sin antes verificar la mayor parte de los puntos. Estoy aquí para cerrar la investigación y dar el visto bueno al nuevo director. Por lo tanto, es cierto: tú ya no vas a estar a cargo.

La cara de Colette reflejó su incredulidad, pero a June no le pasó desapercibido el que Millicent Nighwine se adelantara un par de pasos. Parecía dispuesta a continuar su anterior arenga, pero no tenía la menor intención de hacerle caso.

—Necesito confirmar ciertos datos, Colette, pero es más que nada para complementar el informe de los chicos. Kyoushirou ya designó a quien va a sustituirte y mi deber es que la transición inicial se lleve a cabo en paz.

—¿En paz? —Millicent la miró con un desdén tan marcado que resultaba repulsivo—. ¿Te dijo lo que no nos dejaba entrar al Instituto? —cuando June no contestó, sino que arqueó una ceja, Millicent esbozó una débil sonrisa sarcástica—. ¡Fantasmas! ¡Ese chico tuvo el descaro de convocar a una horda de fantasmas antes de largarse! No podemos verlos ahora, claro, pero pueden estarnos oyendo, ¡o peor, viéndonos!, esperando el poder echarnos de nuevo.

June volvió a arquear una ceja, esta vez con algo de sincero desconcierto. Sí, Alphonse mencionó fantasmas en su informe, pero ¿qué era eso de que los había convocado?

—Los fantasmas no nos dejaban entrar por lo que le había pasado al chico —apuntó Jannina Coeurfer, torciendo la boca en un gesto despectivo al añadir—, lo que en gran parte, resultó ser culpa de Colette, según Matt.

—Matt ya no existe —señaló la recién nombrada, con semblante sombrío.

—Quizá ya no es el mismo, pero Matt existe —rebatió Jannina.

—¿No será que te gustaba? —soltó Millicent, mordaz.

Para asombro de las mujeres Nightwine y Silverhood, Jannina se echó a reír y Clem, a su lado, esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo.

—¡Por el Ángel, Millicent! Solo alguien como tú querría replicar con algo tan infantil en un asunto tan serio —aseguró Jannina, antes de menear la cabeza y dirigirse a June—. Espero que las disculpes —señaló a Millicent y a Colette—. Como puedes ver, las convenciones no son lo suyo, ni siquiera cuando se necesitan. ¿Quieres saber acerca de los fantasmas?

—Sí, claro. Colette, Clem, sería mejor hablar en privado, vamos al despacho del director.

Colette no pareció comprender el proceder de June, pero los demás sí, a juzgar el cómo Suzanne se mostró indignada y los más jóvenes de los Coeurfer comenzaban a animarse alegremente. Mientras que Clem se despedía de Jannina con un beso en la mejilla, Colette le dedicó un ademán de molestia a su marido antes de seguir a la Inquisidora fuera del salón.

Conteniendo un suspiro, June se preguntó cómo es que tenía que tratar con adultos más desesperantes que algunos de los jóvenes que se encontraba en la Ciudad de Cristal.

—&—

—Aquí falta algo.

El comentario de Clem hizo que June lo viera, sin comprender.

El despacho seguía como lo había dejado la Inquisidora, por supuesto, así que le fue grato saber que Clem notaba cualquier cambio sutil.

—No está uno de los libros más viejos del despacho —continuó Clem.

—¡Ese maldito chico…! —masculló Colette, acercándose al estante que miraba el hombre.

—Deja al chico en paz —pidió Clem, ceñudo—. En primer lugar, ¿por qué te enfadas, si estos libros nunca te han interesado? Y, en segundo lugar, creo recordar que ese libro tenía el emblema Montclaire, así que estaba en su derecho de llevárselo.

—¡Pero se lo ha robado!

—Alguien no escucha, ¿eh? —indicó June, sonriendo de lado con ironía mientras aprovechaba aquel exabrupto de Colette para ocupar el asiento del director.

—No realmente —respondió Clem, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando asiento delante del escritorio, antes de mirar a June con sus gélidos ojos—. Muy bien, has dicho que los chicos te enviaron un informe del tema, pero ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

—Sí, me quedaron algunas dudas. Sutilezas, si quieren verlo así. Por eso a Kyoushirou le pareció bien que viniera. ¿Saben quiénes eran los fantasmas?

—¡Saber! —Colette, que debió ocupar a regañadientes la silla delante de June que quedaba libre, se cruzó de brazos con cierta furia—. ¡Claro que lo supimos! Eran Montclaire, todos ellos. Soltaron una tontería sobre que su sangre estaba en riesgo y por eso habían venido. Fue por ellos que el chico y su _parabatai_ llamaron al Hermano Silencioso…

—No, Colette —rebatió Clem con la voz en calma, pero con la mirada más fría que antes—, Alphonse y su _parabatai_ llamaron al Hermano Elijah porque aquí nadie dio una explicación satisfactoria respecto a la muerte de Matt. Mattius Fairchild, el director antes que Colette —indicó, mirando a June al tiempo que se mostraba un poco menos severo—, era _parabatai_ de Frédérique Montclaire, el abuelo de Alphonse, así que cuando su fantasma y el de su mujer preguntaron por él, asegurando que no estaba del otro lado, le pidieron a Alphonse que investigara.

—Tenía entendido que los fantasmas no podían saber nada del otro lado, porque están anclados aquí —indicó June con cautela.

—Lo mismo dijo Alphonse, pero por lo visto, estos fantasmas pudieron venir con ayuda de otro. No me preguntes cómo, en realidad no lo sabemos. Lo que dijo Colette antes, de que Alphonse convocó fantasmas, fue… Bueno, también fue raro. ¿Has oído de _Hauteclaire_?

—¿La espada de los Montclaire, esa que según dicen, fue compañera de batallas de _Durendal_? Sí, sé cuál es. Alphonse la tiene ahora. ¿Por qué?

—Pues parece que tiene ciertos trucos que ni siquiera Alphonse conocía. Antes de marcharse, la usó para que pudiéramos conocer a los fantasmas que nos habían estado cerrando el Instituto. Fue bastante impresionante, si soy sincero. Hasta ahora, no podías ver fantasmas si no tenías esa facultad específica.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero dime, si Alphonse no parecía conocer esa habilidad de su espada, ¿cómo fue que la usó?

—Dijo que la descubrió anoche. Charlaba con su _parabatai_ precisamente del asunto con los fantasmas cuando, al parecer de forma accidental, uno de ellos rozó la espada y el otro chico, Rafael, pudo verlo. Específicamente, parece que es el pomo el que hace el truco, pero Alphonse no podía asegurarlo.

—¿El pomo?

—¿Lo has visto de cerca? Está hecho de _adamas_. No soy experto en espadas, pero tal vez las Hermanas de Hierro tengan más información acerca de esa arma. Convendría tenerla a mano, por si acaso.

June asintió, notando de reojo el cómo Colette le dedicaba una mirada fulminante a Clem. Era evidente que se sentía desplazada, pero a June no podía importarle menos, dado que eso venía a demostrar que Colette era directora de aquel Instituto no por sus capacidades, sino por alguna desafortunada combinación de circunstancias.

—En todo caso, el arma es propiedad de los Montclaire, así que debería ser Alphonse quien pidiera esa información.

—Pues no se la darán —aseguró Colette, repentinamente satisfecha—. Las Hermanas no tratan con hombres.

—Colette, en caso de que no te hayas enterado, hay más de una cazadora de sombras que mediaría con las Hermanas en nombre de Alphonse, yo incluida. La espada de su familia es un arma antigua de por sí, como para encima no interesarse en ella si tiene facultades tan inusuales como la que mencionan. A propósito, ¿qué pasó con los fantasmas?

—No lucían muy contentos, y no me extraña —aseguró Clem, encogiéndose de hombros antes de proseguir—. De alguna manera, intuían que lo que quedaba de su familia no estaba del todo bien y tanto Frédérique como Juliette nos responsabilizaron directamente de lo sucedido con Matt. Cuando supieron toda la historia de Matt, fue cuando pudimos llegar a un acuerdo respecto al Instituto y la casa Bellefleur.

—Esa es la casa de enfrente, ¿no?

—Justo esa. ¿También te informaron de eso los chicos?

—Sí. Además, Alphonse envió los documentos para reclamar la propiedad.

—¿Cómo? —al oír eso, Colette miró a June con pasmo.

—Fue parte del acuerdo, ¿no? Siempre que tenga los documentos en orden y demostrado que él es descendiente directo de la última dueña, la Clave no se opondrá.

—¿De dónde sacó los documentos ese chico? —quiso saber Colette—. Los estuvimos buscando aquí desde que Juliette murió.

June se encogió de hombros, sin dejar ver que ella tampoco lo sabía, aunque algo le decía que a Colette no le haría ninguna gracia si lo descubría. De todas formas, la aún directora del Instituto iba a ponerse furiosa, ya que constataba que perdería lo que había considerado prácticamente como suyo.

—¿A dónde fueron enviados los chicos? —se interesó Clem, cortés.

—No estoy segura. Kyoushirou elige directamente el destino, de entre ciertos reportes que nos llegaron como el de ustedes, donde están teniendo problemas poco comunes. Además, aunque él me hubiera comentado algo al respecto, no tengo autorización a revelarlo.

Clem asintió en señal de comprensión; en tanto, Colette hizo gesto de no creerse ni una palabra. June no podía culparla, por más que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

—Si no hay más preguntas, enseguida les describiré cómo vamos a proceder. No quiero ni un contratiempo en el cambio de director, o tendremos problemas.

Por enésima vez, June ignoró los gestos de inconformidad de Colette, pero no los olvidó.

—&—

Pese a sus planes, a June le llevó tres días dejar el Instituto de Lyon.

La transición fue tal como Kyoushirou solicitó, rápida y sin violencia. Sin embargo, para ello se vio en la necesidad de no llevar demasiadas armas arrojadizas cuando dialogaba con aquel Enclave que, para su tamaño, le recordaba terriblemente a la guerra de Troya.

—¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas nada más de mi parte? —inquirió antes de irse.

—En absoluto —Clem Coeurfer le dedicó una sonrisa amable, antes de ponerse serio y explicar—. Mi familia me respaldará y pienso ganarme por las buenas a los pocos que todavía piensan que Colette ha sido ofendida.

June asintió entonces, deseándole mentalmente la mejor de las suertes. Con personas como Colette Nightwine, se necesitaba eso y muchísima paciencia.

La siguiente parada de June fue la casa de los Theosphati en Idris, pues no quedaba lejos del Gard y era bastante espaciosa. Solo ocupaba las habitaciones indispensables, por lo que la sentía excesivamente grande, aunque cuando ella volvía a Atenas, el lugar lo ocupaba cualquier otro de sus parientes, aunque tampoco pasaban seguido a la Ciudad de Cristal.

Quizá por el recuerdo de su familia, su paso por la casa fue breve, antes de ir a ver al Cónsul. La actividad en Alacante, en ciertos sectores, comenzaba temprano; aun así, había pocos en las calles que la vieron con el ceño fruncido antes de estar delante de la residencia que Kyoushirou se veía obligado a ocupar en la ciudad.

Llamando a la puerta, June no dejaba de preguntarse cómo se tomaría Kyoushirou lo que había presenciado en Lyon. No todo era malo, como el nuevo director y la gente que lo rodeaba, pero eso no significaba que se calmarían las cosas allí. El inusitado cierre de su Instituto no tardaría en ser de dominio público, más si lo divulgaban personas como las mujeres Nightwine.

—Buenos días, June —saludó Kyoushirou desde la puerta recién abierta. A juzgar por su bata negra, no hacía mucho que se había levantado—. Pasa, por favor.

—Gracias. Siento mucho el venir a esta hora.

—No hay cuidado. ¿Todo salió bien?

—¿En términos generales? Podría decirse que sí. Clem… Clément Coeurfer, él será un buen director. Me pregunto por qué no lo nombraron cuando se dio lo del anterior…

—Es algo que los Hermanos Silenciosos podrían contestarnos. Es sumamente extraño que se diera una situación como la de Mattius Fairchild. El muchacho va a acabar teniendo razón, ¿no?

June asintió con la cabeza, sin preguntar a quién se refería. Ambos lo sabían de sobra.

Habían caminado mientras conversaban, así que ahora se hallaban en la cocina.

—¿Gustas algo de beber, June?

—Sí, gracias. Un café estaría bien.

—¿Dormiste mal?

—Casi no dormí, en realidad. Revisé los documentos que voy a archivar en el Gard acerca de este asunto. Estoy dejado fuera algo que me gustaría consultar con las Hermanas de Hierro.

—¿De qué se trata? Para que tú quieras ir a la Ciudadela…

—No es que quiera, es que lo creo necesario. Después de hablar con ellas, te explicaré todo. Si no tengo todos los datos, podría empezar a imaginar cosas que tal vez no sean ciertas.

—Entiendo. Solo dime lo esencial antes de que solicites el pase allá.

Jun asintió, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro.

—Quiero que me digan todo lo que sepan acerca de la espada _Hauteclaire_.


	17. Igual que su padre

**XVII. Igual que su padre.**

_«No puedo pensar en ninguna necesidad en la infancia tan fuerte como la necesidad de la protección de un padre.»_

_Sigmund Freud._

_Abril de 2025._

Se sabía que la primavera estaba en París por los estallidos de color.

Quizá el clima, en ciertos días, diera la sensación de que el invierno no se había marchado, pero abril era uno de los meses preferidos de varios parisinos. Allá donde hubiera flores, se veía la renovación que la estación traía consigo.

Sin embargo, no era un espectáculo muy apreciado por los transeúntes nocturnos y menos si acababan un paseo dentro de algún local.

—Buenas noches, señor… ¡Ah, eres tú, Étienne!

—Lo dices con tanto entusiasmo, Maurice…

—¿Buscas a Amélie? Está en la cocina.

—Puedo esperar, gracias.

Étienne Poquelin, aunque muchos no lo creyeran, procuraba no acercarse demasiado al _Café des Deux Moulins_. Si se reunía con clientes allí, era en horarios que convinieran a ambas partes para no despertar excesiva curiosidad y, en la medida de lo posible, sin coincidir con los turnos de su hermana. Era increíble que, siendo la menor de los dos, Amélie lo tratara como a un muchacho.

—¡Étienne! ¡Qué sorpresa!

Al oírse llamar, el hombre giró la cabeza. Su hermana siempre lo había maravillado, en el sentido de que su aspecto contradecía su fortaleza de espíritu. Solo eso explicaba que hubiera superado todo lo que la vida le había lanzado incluso antes de que naciera.

—Acabé temprano el encargo.

—Me falta una hora. Te traeré algo de…

—Déjalo, Amélie. El cliente invitó la cena. Solo vine a avisarte una cosa.

Ella lo miró con suspicacia, perdiendo demasiado rápido el buen humor. Étienne se sintió peor por lo que iba a decirle.

—¿Has sabido algo malo? —quiso saber ella, sin elevar demasiado la voz.

—No. Es sobre mi padre.

A juzgar por la cara de asombro de Amélie, era lo que menos esperaba y no podía culparla.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —inquirió ella.

—Me llamó hace media hora. Quiere que vaya a verlo.

Amélie arqueó sus delgadas cejas de tal forma, que Étienne no necesitó más para adivinar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

—No es que me entusiasme la idea —aclaró enseguida, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero recuerda en qué anda a veces. Puede que sirva de algo.

—Yo no estoy tan segura.

—Tampoco yo, pero sabes cómo es. Mejor darle por su lado, mientras no sea algo muy complicado, para luego olvidarlo otra vez.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Amélie terminó por hacer un gesto de cabeza muy vago, que venía a significar que ella no las tenía todas consigo, pero dejaba el resto a su criterio.

Sinceramente, Étienne creía que le faltaría más que buen criterio para lidiar con aquella visita, pero no creyó oportuno mencionarlo.

—&—

Étienne disfrutó del paseo, hasta que llegó a donde residía su padre.

Cualquiera creería, viendo aquella casa en los Campos Elíseos, que un abogado de renombre tenía la vida resuelta, pero Étienne sabía que no era así. Hacía años que no pisaba ese lugar, a menos que fuera absolutamente indispensable, por lo cual sentía escalofríos cada vez que lo veía. Era un sitio grande y elegante, pero no imponía el deseo de conocerlo por dentro.

Como al mal paso prefería darle prisa, Étienne solo vaciló unos segundos antes de tocar el timbre. Casi de inmediato, le abrió un hombre de traje negro que no le era familiar.

—Buenas noches, me espera el señor Rousseau —anunció.

El hombre de traje lo inspeccionó visualmente, de arriba abajo, reprimiendo casi por completo una mueca de extrañeza ante la gabardina manchada de Étienne y el resto de su informal atuendo. Acto seguido, asintió y le permitió el paso.

—El señor está en el estudio. Es por este pasillo…

—Recuerdo dónde es, no se preocupe.

Étienne le dedicó un ademán despreocupado al hombre de traje, quien se quedó bastante sorprendido en su sitio mientras lo veía alejarse. A Étienne le encantaba desconcertar a los empleados de su padre, pues al cambiar continuamente, no llegaban a conocerlo y, por ende, ignoraban que vivió allí una temporada, durante su infancia.

La casa, como sospechaba, no había cambiado. Por dentro era luminosa, con paredes y pisos en tonos claros, así como una escalera curva en el vestíbulo que llevaba al piso superior. Se acordaba de haberse deslizado por el pasamano cuando su padre no estaba, causando gritos chillones en algunas de las niñeras que debieron cuidar de él. Atravesó el vestíbulo y fue hacia unas puertas dobles de madera, donde llamó con firmes toques.

—Adelante.

Haciendo una mueca ante la voz, Étienne inhaló profundamente, luego dejó escapar el aire con lentitud y finalmente, abrió una de las puertas para entrar.

Aquella habitación también seguía igual que en su memoria, con estanterías hasta el techo llenas de libros y un mobiliario de aspecto tan confortable que contrastaba con el resto de la casa, así como su dueño, en aquel momento sentado tras un escritorio bastante grande y ordenado con tanta precisión, que Étienne contuvo un escalofrío.

—Ah, llegaste puntual. Toma asiento.

Al obedecer, Étienne procuró no observar demasiado al hombre que lo había engendrado.

Había que reconocerle algo a Quentin Rousseau y era el estar bien conservado. El cabello rubio apenas había encanecido, las arrugas no se apreciaban demasiado en su rostro y su fisonomía delataba una buena salud. Lucía un impecable traje azul marino, seguramente hecho a la medida, cuya camisa blanca resaltaba la corbata azul que llevaba, en cuyo nudo refulgía un fistol dorado adornado con una gema roja.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —inquirió Étienne, dispuesto a no alargar la visita más de la cuenta.

—Esos modales —pronunció Rousseau, alzando la vista para fulminarlo por un segundo con unos ojos azules y fríos como el hielo—. ¿Cómo has estado, Étienne?

—Bien, como siempre.

—¿No vas a preguntarme cómo estoy?

—No creo que haga falta. Sigues vivo y por lo que veo, trabajo no te falta.

Rousseau frunció el ceño, depositó en su sitio la estilográfica con la que acababa de estampar su firma en un documento de aspecto oficial y apretó por un segundo los labios.

—Precisamente quiero hablarte de trabajo —comenzó.

—¿Tú quieres hablar de trabajo _conmigo_? —eso puso a Étienne en guardia enseguida—. No te ofendas, pero no creo estar a la altura de ese Monet que tienes en la sala. Porque todavía lo tienes, ¿verdad? A menos que se lo quedara madame Arlette…

—Haz el favor de no mencionar a esa mujer.

Étienne guardó silencio, a sabiendas de que, si bien le resultaba divertido hacer desatinar a su padre, solo era seguro hasta cierto punto. No se olvidaba del daño que podía hacer ese hombre cuando se concentraba en ello.

—Tengo un cliente que requiere de tus servicios —indicó Rousseau.

—¿Mis servicios? ¿Es un aficionado del arte callejero?

—Esos servicios no.

Se hizo un silencio muy pesado, durante el cual Étienne procuró no demostrar su asombro.

Había imaginado varias posibilidades acerca de esa reunión, pero esa no, ni de broma.

—Sabes de qué servicios te hablo, ¿cierto?

—Me hago una idea —indicó Étienne, esquivo—. ¿Quién es el cliente, de todas formas?

—Pandemónium Enterprises.

El nombre removió algo en la memoria de Étienne. Por el escalofrío que lo recorrió, pese a que todavía no atinaba a saber de qué se trataba, no era un buen augurio.

—¿Has oído ese nombre antes?

—Sé que sí, pero ahora mismo no…

—Podría jurar que Anne–Laure los habría instruido al respecto, a ti y a la otra.

Étienne, por su propio bien, ignoró el tono en el cual Rousseau aludió a su difunta madre y a su hermana. Se armó de paciencia y reflexionando un poco más, vino a su mente un recuerdo.

—Pandemónium… ¿No te referirás a ese grupo de engreídos forrados en dinero tan metidos en el Mundo de las Sombras?

—No son unos engreídos, aunque mucho dinero sí tienen.

—¿Cómo diablos fuiste a meterte con ellos?

—Son clientes.

—¡Eso no fue lo que pregunté! ¿Cómo…? ¡Olvídalo! —completamente alterado, Étienne se puso de pie—. Esos tipos solo quieren demostrarle al mundo lo superiores que son, aunque sean tan idiotas como para meterse con cosas que no comprenden y creer que a los del otro lado les importa. No importa, no quiero saber lo que quieren. Arréglatelas como puedas.

—Podría considerar unos honorarios superiores a los que sueles cobrar por ese tipo de servicio. Siempre andas corto de dinero.

—¿Qué sabes tú? Hace años que decidiste que mi vida no era de tu incumbencia.

—Si me hubieras escuchado, tal vez…

Étienne iba a gritar unas cuantas verdades al respecto, pero justo a tiempo se recordó que eso sería inútil. Las cosas con su padre nunca salían bien, pero no tenía que echar más leña al fuego. Respiró hondo antes para tranquilizarse.

—Lamento no ser lo que hubieras querido, pero no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme —indicó, no por primera vez—. Es una pena que solo me busques cuando necesitas algo de mí, como si fuera un nombre que hallaras en el directorio telefónico. Siempre he tenido la duda, padre, ¿alguna vez me viste como a un hijo? Porque ya sé que a mi madre no la amaste jamás.

Acto seguido, sin realmente querer una respuesta, Étienne se levantó, dio media vuelta y fue hacia la puerta, haciendo caso omiso del sonido de una silla arrastrándose.

—Tal vez quieras considerar como honorario la seguridad de la otra.

Sin dar crédito a sus oídos, Étienne se giró y encaró a su padre. Los helados ojos de Rosseau no demostraban la más mínima emoción. Eso, unido a su porte erguido y severo, daba a entender que decía la verdad.

—¿Estás amenazando a Amélie? —soltó.

—No. Es una oferta autorizada por mi cliente.

—¡Es un maldito chantaje y lo sabes!

Rousseau no perdió la calma ni hizo ademán de responder. Solo estaba allí, esperando que Étienne pronunciara las palabras que, sabía, acabarían arrastrándolo a algo que no quería, pero que se vería forzado a hacer. ¿Por qué su padre lo conocía tan bien?

—¿Puedo, al menos, saber de qué se trata el estúpido asunto? —indagó, nada feliz.

Rousseau asintió, señaló la silla que Étienne abandonara poco antes y volvió a tomar asiento, revisando los documentos en su escritorio antes de separar uno y tendérselo.

—Estas son las especificaciones. Cuando termines de leer, fírmalo.

Mientras regresaba a ocupar aquella silla, Étienne odió aún más a aquel hombre, fulminándolo con una mirada que al otro no le hizo el más mínimo efecto.

—&—

Las horas nocturnas en _L'Etóile_ eran las más concurridas.

La mayor parte de los clientes subterráneos apreciaban ese horario, tan apropiado para andar a sus anchas sin demasiadas restricciones. Además, mucho de lo que vendían allí no se hallaba en cualquier parte, así como la compañía.

—Buenas noches, bienvenido a… ¡Ah, monsieur Poquelin!

Últimamente, Perenelle pedía cada turno nocturno que le permitían, debido a que era cuando podía tener más chismorreo subterráneo al alcance del oído. Ella misma era asaltada a preguntas sobre el incidente en las Catacumbas del pasado diciembre, así como de esas «vacaciones» que había tomado poco antes de que reaparecieran casi todos los mundanos con Visión perdidos, pero se las arreglaba bastante bien. Después de todo, el ser un hada pura tenía algunas ventajas.

—Buenas noches, Perenelle —el nombrado ocupó el único sitio que quedaba libre en la barra, muy cerca de la caja registradora.

—¿Le doy lo de siempre?

—No, dame un capuchino irlandés.

Asintiendo, Perenelle anotó el pedido y fue velozmente a la cocina, donde dictó esa bebida y unos cuantos productos más. A continuación, regresó justo a tiempo para toparse con el señor Poquelin hablando por teléfono, en voz más alta de lo normal debido al ruido.

—No… Voy en un rato más, pasé a tomar algo… Ajá, ve a dormir de una buena vez… Adiós.

—Le traeré su pedido en un rato, monsieur Poquelin.

—Gracias, Perenelle. ¡Ay, no, olvidé decirte! ¿Puedes ponérmelo para llevar?

—Por supuesto. Les avisaré a los muchachos.

La joven cumplió lo prometido, preguntándose qué le pasaría al mundano. Solía distraerse cuando pensaba en un futuro cuadro a pintar o en un encargo como informante, pero en aquella ocasión, su ensimismamiento parecía ser producido por algo diferente.

Presintiendo que algo importante estaba pasando, Perenelle se puso a rondar las mesas, atenta por si la llamaban y al mismo tiempo, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Étienne. Fue cuando regresó a la barra que notó un cambio, ya que de nuevo hablaba por teléfono, pero en esa ocasión, su voz apenas era audible y la tensión en su cuerpo casi se podía palpar.

—Acabo de salir de allá, no conseguiré nada tan pronto… ¿Quieres hacer el favor de no fastidiar? Eso lleva tiempo y… ¡Escucha! ¡Ella se queda fuera de esto, díselos a ellos! Lo que sea, conmigo, ¿está bien?

La manera en que Étienne cortó la llamada no invitaba a alterarlo, pero Perenelle se había quedado intrigada, así que decidió tratar de hacerle plática, por si averiguaba cómo ayudarlo.

—¿Algo va mal, monsieur? —inquirió.

—No, Perenelle. Gracias por el interés.

—¿Seguro?

Ante la insistencia, Étienne hizo una mueca, como si quisiera sacarse de la boca algo muy desagradable, antes de echar un vistazo a su alrededor con fingida despreocupación, al tiempo que decía sin mirar a nadie en particular.

—Todo anda tranquilo por aquí, ¿no?

—Lo normal, monsieur.

—¿Incluso con lo de diciembre?

—Incluso con eso.

—Me sorprende, la verdad. He escuchado otra cosa.

—¿Qué?

Étienne posó los brazos en la barra y adoptó una pose con la cual daba a entender que podía ser una broma lo que decía, aunque Perenelle presintió que iba muy en serio.

—¿Has oído de esa empresa de mundanos ricos que saben del Mundo de las Sombras?

—¿Empresa? ¡Ah! ¿Se refiere a Pandemónium?

—Justo esa. Parece que quieren hacer otro de sus eventos muy pronto.

—Bueno, de hacerse, nos enteraremos. Casi siempre ordenan los aperitivos aquí.

Étienne asintió, mirando a Perenelle con una intensidad peculiar. La joven pensó en Amélie Poquelin en ese instante, aunque físicamente, ella y Étienne no se parecían mucho.

—Tal vez sea algo más serio —insinuó Étienne, perdiendo parte de su falsa serenidad—. Avísales a los tres, ¿quieres?

—Yo… —Perenelle se contuvo de tragar saliva—. Sí, claro. ¿Algo más?

—Quizá sea conveniente pasarse por la Cité, pero no puedo hacerlo yo.

Perenelle se mordió el labio inferior, justo cuando una especie de timbre la llamaba desde la cocina. Dando un respingo, hizo señas a Étienne de que esperara por ella, pues no tardó en volver con la bebida que solicitara poco antes.

—Aquí tiene, monsieur Poquelin. Son cinco euros.

—Gracias, ten. Quédate con el cambio. Hasta luego, Perenelle.

—Hasta luego y gracias por venir.

Étienne asintió y Perenelle, con cierta angustia, lo vio marcharse a paso lento, apretando su vaso de café un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

Sin perder tiempo, la muchacha buscó su teléfono celular debajo de la barra.

Algo le decía que el mensaje era urgente.

—&—

Una semana después, Étienne seguía preguntándose cómo iba a cumplir con aquel encargo.

Era noche cerrada y no había querido volver a casa. En esos últimos días, apenas se sentía capaz de mirar a Amélie a los ojos, porque no soportaba el imaginar siquiera que su amada cara mostrara pronto la palidez de la muerte.

Quentin Rousseau no solía bromear cuando de sus clientes se trataba y eso era una de las pocas cosas que lo aterraban.

Deseaba que el tipo pronto se fuera al infierno.

—Buenas noches.

Étienne se tensó enseguida, más de lo que estaba, antes de mirar por encima del hombro a quien recién se le acercara.

—¿Eres…?

—El nombre que recuerdas está bien, Étienne.

El aludido sacudió la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de inconformidad.

—Es el nombre de mi sobrino —aclaró.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Alwyn?

—Me llegó el mensaje que enviaste.

—No era para ti.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Alwyn no lucía tan sereno como Étienne lo creyera al principio.

—Lo sé, pero Yves procura decirme cualquier cosa de interés que implique a los líderes subterráneos. Sigo siendo su contacto hada, después de todo.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Alwyn meneó la cabeza en señal de negación.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas —aseguró.

—Como quieras.

—Pandemónium ayudó con las desapariciones.

—¿Qué? —eso Étienne no se lo esperaba—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Es una larga historia y quisiera contarla cuando también estuviera Amélie, si no te importa. El punto es que tu mensaje me hizo sospechar que lo intentarán de nuevo.

—Intentar… ¿Te refieres a…?

—Precisamente. ¿Tienes que ir a reportarte con alguno de Pandemónium?

—No, tengo que ir con… Bueno, con Rousseau.

—Puedes decirlo, Étienne. Es tu padre.

Étienne hizo una mueca. No le gustaba recordar que compartía lazos consanguíneos con Quentin Rousseau, pero comenzó a molestarse más por otra cosa.

—Yo tenía un padre y desapareció —espetó, en voz baja.

—Lo sé y no pretendo que me perdones por eso. Me vi en la necesidad de pagar por las vidas de Anne y de Amélie con mi ausencia, lo cual implicó abandonar todo lo que amaba. No dudes que eso te incluye, aunque no fueras un factor inicial en mi decisión de entonces.

Ante semejantes palabras, Étienne no supo qué pensar. Sabía, muy vagamente, que Alwyn no había desaparecido años atrás por gusto, pero oír de él sus razones, era otra cosa. ¿Cómo estar enfadado por algo que, seguramente, él mismo habría hecho de estar en sus zapatos?

—Es curioso —logró decir al fin.

—¿Qué es curioso?

—¿Por qué me quieres, Alwyn? Rousseau no lo hace.

Alwyn ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, en ademán inquisitivo. Étienne no pudo evitar el pensar en Amélie cuando hacía un gesto similar, que solía presagiar una charla de enorme importancia.

—A diferencia de Rosseau, Étienne, has dicho bien hace un momento. _Soy_ tu padre. Quizá en un principio pensé en serlo por amor a Anne, pero eso pasó a ser secundario muy pronto. Nunca me diste razones para no quererte y yo _deseé_ quererte, así que cuando menos me di cuenta, te veía exactamente como veo a Amélie, aunque no te hubiera engendrado yo y ella no había nacido en aquel tiempo. Lamento si no te lo he dicho directamente, pero cuando digo que pienso en los míos estando lejos, no solo me refiero a Anne, a Amélie y a Alphonse.

Étienne tragó saliva, aunque le costó. Un doloroso nudo en la garganta se le había formado al escuchar aquello, sorprendido de darse cuenta de la falta que le habían hecho esas palabras.

—Gracias, Al… Gracias, papá.

Alwyn sonrió apenas, pero sus deslumbrantes ojos de hada mostraban más de lo que su semblante dejaba ver.

—De nada, Étienne. Ahora, ¿te parece bien que les echemos a perder su fiesta a los de Pandemónium? De paso, incordiaremos bastante a _monsieur_ Rousseau.

Étienne no pudo evitar el esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Eso me encantaría —aseguró.

Si en algo iba a parecerse a Quentin Rousseau, Étienne procuraría que fuera en el arte de arruinar las aspiraciones de los demás.


	18. Prometía ser una fiesta estupenda

**XVIII. Prometía ser una fiesta estupenda.**

_«Una buena parte del arte del bien hablar consiste en saber mentir con gracia.»_

_Erasmo de Rotterdam._

_Abril de 2025._

—Debí imaginar que lo harían a lo grande.

Étienne asintió, dándole la razón a Alwyn estando de pie delante del Hotel Crillon, en el extremo norte de la Plaza de la Concordia.

Alrededor de los dos hombres, las calles estaban comenzando a vaciarse, debido a la hora, pero ellos estaban por meterse a la boca del lobo, literalmente y luciendo muy elegantes.

En realidad, Étienne no tenía trajes de etiqueta, pero el hotel los exigía de manera rigurosa si se iba a algún evento en uno de sus salones; por otro lado, Alwyn apenas tenía ropa mundana de la época y no demasiado ostentosa. Fue por eso que los dos lograron llegar a una tienda de camino hacia allí, donde la cuenta por los atuendos era una que Étienne no habría podido pagar ni con tres meses de salario. Menos mal que Alwyn tenía fondos mundanos más que suficientes.

—¿Estás seguro de que nos dejarán pasar a ambos? —inquirió Alwyn, arqueando una ceja ante los automóviles que, con orden y discreción, iban dejando a varias personas muy bien arregladas delante del hotel.

—A mí sí, en cuanto les diga quién soy. ¿Todavía puedes hacer eso de que no te vean?

—¿Te refieres al _glamour_? Sí, puedo, pero no dura mucho y no será efectivo con hadas o brujos, si es hay alguno allí dentro.

—Bastará con que te cubra mientras pasamos a los de la puerta. Ya adentro, seguro no te pondrán mucha atención.

Alwyn asintió y Étienne, fascinado, lo observó cerrar los ojos y musitar algo que no logró entender, antes de que se desvaneciera. Lo vio parpadear unas cuantas veces, así que le quitó la vista de encima, consciente de que era su Visión alertándolo de la incongruencia.

—Adelante, Étienne. Te sigo.

El nombrado asintió, sintiéndose un poco menos valiente, aunque sabía que no estaba solo. Acto seguido, cruzó la avenida que separaba la plaza del hotel, con los sentidos alertas.

—Buenas noches. ¿Nombre?

Ingresar al hotel no fue difícil, pero seguir a la gente fina hacia uno de los salones, fue otro asunto. Uno de los hombres en el umbral, muy alto y ataviado con un traje negro, detuvo a Étienne en la entrada y lo observó de arriba abajo, fijándose con cierto desagrado en su cabello castaño, que no se veía muy bien peinado.

—Étienne Rousseau.

El sujeto arqueó una ceja, perspicaz, antes de hacerle señas a un camarada con el mismo atuendo que él, quien enseguida consultó una moderna tableta electrónica y asintió.

—Bienvenido, monsieur Rousseau. Su mesa es la trece.

Al tiempo que les dedicaba a los hombres un leve gesto de asentimiento, procuró no demostrar su asombro. Había previsto el hacer uso del apellido de su padre para tener acceso a ese evento, pero el saber que estaba en la lista…

Con recelo, confirmó así que lo querían allí desde el principio.

—Continúa, Étienne —susurró Alwyn a su izquierda.

El aludido asintió de forma apenas perceptible, antes de avanzar. Echando un vistazo a la fina estancia, con varias mesas circulares cubiertas con sobrios manteles rojo oscuro y sobre las que había una reluciente vajilla, intuyó que debería echar mano de aquellas olvidadas lecciones de etiqueta que le habían metido en la cabeza las odiosas niñeras que contratara su padre para él, cuando estaba en casa. Esperaba no meter la pata.

—¡Hola, Étienne, querido! Hacía mucho que no te veía.

El saludo lo tomó desprevenido, pero Étienne logró no demostrarlo y fijar la vista en aquella persona, sentada convenientemente en la mesa marcada con el número trece gracias a un cartoncillo. Arqueó una ceja, perspicaz, tras lo cual aceleró ligeramente el paso, confiando en que Alwyn hallaría la manera de seguir cerca sin ser demasiado obvio.

—Buenas noches, madame Arlette. Es un gusto volver a verla.

Podía estar preparado para soltar mentiras a mansalva al hacer esa clase de trabajos, pero Étienne decía la verdad en esa ocasión. Aunque sonara extraño, una de las pocas personas que echaba de menos cuando se alejó de su padre, era la ex esposa de éste. Arlette Bernard solía tratarlo con afecto, lo cual desconcertaba a su madre cada vez que se lo contaba, pero igualmente Anne–Laure Poquelin nunca la odió y vivió agradecida con las atenciones para con su niño.

Étienne, sin dudarlo, le afirmaría a cualquiera que en la fría casa Rousseau de los Campos Elíseos, era Arlette quien lo veía como hijo, no Quentin.

—Lo mismo digo, querido. ¿Cómo está tu familia?

Étienne apretó los labios, tomando asiento a la derecha de Arlette y deseando que Alwyn no estuviera oyendo esa parte de la conversación, aunque lo dudaba.

—Amélie, mi hermana, se encuentra bien. Trabaja en un café.

—¿De verdad? Pensé que iría a la escuela de arte, como tú.

—No, ella… No pudo hacerlo. Es una larga historia.

—¿Por qué no vienen a casa a cenar? Te daré mi número para que concertemos la fecha.

Étienne asintió con aire tímido. No se explicaba cómo es que esa mujer seguía teniéndole consideraciones, si ya no había relación alguna entre ellos.

—¿Ha venido sola, madame? —inquirió, queriendo evitar que ahora ella preguntara por su madre, tema que nunca tocaba en su presencia si no era necesario.

—No, he invitado a un amigo. Está especialmente interesado en las actividades más recientes de Pandemónium y no lo culpo. ¡Ah, ahí viene!

Volteando despreocupadamente por encima de su hombro, Étienne no esperó toparse con la conocida figura de uno de los subterráneos más importantes de París.

—¿Monsieur Roux? —musitó, incrédulo.

—¡Étienne Poquelin! —exclamó el licántropo alfa, visiblemente sorprendido, pero de buen humor—. No pensé que te vería aquí. No parece tu tipo de ambiente.

El otro se encogió de hombros, intuyendo que debía seguirle la corriente por el momento.

—Mi padre tuvo uno de sus arranques de moralidad y me pidió que viniera —indicó.

—¿Tu padre?

—¿Se conocen, Yves? —inquirió Arlette, curiosa.

—Era amigo de su madre —respondió Yves, un poco más serio—. Ella lo llevaba a mi consultorio cuando era niño. ¿Tú lo conoces, Arlette?

—Sí, es el hijo de mi ex.

Yves arqueó las cejas, esta vez sin poder disimular su asombro. Étienne comenzó a sentirse incómodo, ya que odiaba cuando alguien del Mundo de las Sombras descubría aquel dato. Tendían a tratarlo distinto una vez que relacionaban al informante desarreglado y siempre manchado de pintura con uno de los mundanos más adinerados de la ciudad.

—¿De Rousseau, el abogado? —logró musitar Yves, al cabo de unos segundos.

—Sí, de él. No lo parece, ¿verdad? Da gracias al cielo por ello.

—¿Por qué?

—Quentin podrá ser el mejor abogado de toda la nación, querido Yves, pero en cuanto a ser padre… Siento decirlo, pero eso no es para él. Es una de esas raras personas que no se lleva bien con los niños, aunque sean propios, y lo peor es que ni siquiera le importa.

Yves frunció el ceño, obviamente confundido, antes de mirar a Étienne con cierto aire inquisitivo. Debía estarse preguntando si, como Quentin, Étienne solo buscaba su propio beneficio con su posición de informante, como si no lo conociera desde hacía años.

—Lo bueno es que Étienne no tenía que estar con él seguido y que su madre era una buena mujer, cosa que supongo, sabes tan bien como yo.

—Por supuesto. Anne–Laure era una persona muy agradable. ¿La conocías?

Antes de que alguien más pudiera añadir algo, llegaron los restantes ocupantes de la mesa, unos cuantos mundanos que, por sus ropas, Étienne supo que eran de dinero e influencias entre la alta sociedad parisina. Aprovechando que nadie hablaba con él, echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

Las mesas redondas rodeaban un área considerable al centro del salón, aunque el círculo era completado por un pequeño escenario montado en el extremo opuesto al de la mesa trece. Los candelabros en el techo no estaban encendidos en su totalidad, por lo que la luz era apenas la suficiente para ver bien, pero se complementaba con candelabros al centro de las mesas, que apenas iba encendiendo el personal de servicio. De reojo, creyó ver el brillante cabello de Alwyn moviéndose hacia el escenario, pero no podía asegurarlo a esa distancia. Solo esperaba que no fuera a meterse en líos si pretendía colarse a algún sitio resguardado.

—¿Étienne?

El aludido contuvo como pudo un respingo y giró la cabeza, encontrándose con que Arlette había intercambiado de sitio con Yves.

—¿Dígame?

—¿Estabas en la lista de invitados realmente?

—Eh… Sí —esa pregunta realmente no la esperaba Étienne, no en aquellas circunstancias.

—Las invitaciones se enviaron hace dos semanas, ¿por qué tu aviso llegó después?

—No sabía de este evento, monsieur Roux.

—¿Nos avisaste hasta que confirmaste tu asistencia?

—La verdad ya la dije. Rousseau me pidió venir, pero no creí que me pondría en la lista. Supe que estaba cuando di mi nombre con el apellido de él. ¿Vino alguien más, aparte de usted?

Yves, tras mirarlo por un largo instante sin cambiar su expresión seria, hizo un leve gesto de mano hacia su izquierda. Étienne echó un vistazo en esa dirección y podría jurar que uno de los destellos que percibió, no era algo que cualquiera pudiera ver.

—Tomamos todas las precauciones, esperando que esto solo sea un espectáculo para divertir mundanos, como los que Pandemónium acostumbra —indicó Yves, en voz un poco más baja—. No ha dado señas de ser otra cosa, pero la invitación podía tener otra interpretación para quien no fuera mundano. Me alegré de que Arlette me la mostrara o no habría solicitado apoyo.

—¿La invitación?

Yves asintió, mientras sacaba del bolsillo interior de su saco azul marino un sobre color crema, que le pasó a Étienne por debajo de la mesa. El otro, al tomarlo y verlo por ambos lados, sintió un escalofrío, pero no precisamente por el símbolo que, sabía, Pandemónium usaba para sus actividades en el Mundo de las Sombras. Sacó el contenido, una tarjeta del mismo papel crema que el sobre, para enseguida leer sus escasas líneas.

_Estimada madame Bernard:_

_Se espera contar con su valiosa compañía en la presentación de una muestra de nuestras últimas creaciones con algunos de nuestros más cercanos asociados. Nos interesa especialmente su punto de vista._

_Para confirmar, favor de llamar al número adjunto, para así proporcionarle fecha y sitio. Se le permite llevar una sola persona como acompañante._

_Atentamente:_

_Nicolette Leroux._

_Encargada de Relaciones Públicas de Pandemónium Enterprises, sede Francia._

Étienne repasó el texto tres veces, pero se alteró un poco al no ver lo habían puesto tan alerta a alguien tan sereno como Yves Roux. Fue solo cuando, casi sin querer, relacionó eso con su nombre en la lista y lo que su padre le hiciera firmar, que empezó a tener una fuerte sospecha.

—¿Madame Arlette es…? —comenzó a preguntar.

Las luces principales se apagaron dejando todo en una penumbra mayor, lo cual casi hizo que se perdiera el veloz asentimiento de Yves. Étienne tragó saliva, diciéndose mentalmente que debía fijar su atención en el escenario, de pronto destacado por los haces de luz de unos reflectores especialmente colocados a sus pies.

Como pocas veces desde que fuera informante, Étienne quiso salir corriendo, pero por fortuna, recordó su propósito y logró mantener la calma.

Ya era hora de que diera todo de sí y pagara el precio por su propia vida.


	19. Lo que necesitamos es ganar tiempo

**XIX. Lo que necesitamos es ganar tiempo.**

_«Todas las verdades son fáciles de entender una vez hayan sido descubiertas, la clave es descubrirlas.»_

_Galileo Galilei._

_Abril de 2025._

Alwyn tenía un mal presentimiento.

El _don_ no se lo había dictado, por supuesto. Que él recordara, no pudo usarlo jamás a su voluntad. Sin embargo, había raras ocasiones en que, de tanto enfocarse en un asunto o una persona, el _don_ parecía escucharlo y le mostraba algo, pero era tan vago que apenas tenía la oportunidad de discernirlo, ya no se diga el aprovecharlo.

En ese momento, lo que menos tenía era tiempo.

Tras constatar que era Yves el que estaba sentado junto a Étienne, Alwyn se había adentrado por completo tras bambalinas, fabricando de nuevo el _glamour_ que le había permitido la entrada a aquel elegante sitio. No sabía si serviría, pero últimamente sus pocos trucos de hada eran más duraderos, más fuertes, así que no perdía nada intentándolo.

Al principio, no vio nada fuera de lo ordinario. Gente iba y venía, hablándose por medio de artefactos en su cabeza de los cuales, Alwyn no recordaba el nombre en ese momento. Observó con mucho cuidado el ajetreo, hasta que detectó, casi al final de un pasillo, a un par de tipos que tenían un indiscutible aspecto de guardias.

—¡Prepárense, empezamos ya! ¡Vigilen su entrada!

Un hombre con un sujetapapeles pasó a su lado de improviso, lo que casi hizo que Alwyn dejara de concentrarse en su _glamour_. Justo a tiempo, se apartó del camino de la mayor parte de aquella gente, sin perder de vista el punto por donde había visto a los supuestos guardias.

Cuando el dúo sospechoso se empezó a mover fuera de su vista, Alwyn los siguió.

Se estaban dirigiendo hacia la parte trasera del salón, donde probablemente, se almacenaba mantelería y mobiliario. Cuando el pensamiento vino a la cabeza de Alwyn, pudo recordar un par de trabajos mundanos que había tenido, precisamente en hoteles, por lo que no se sorprendió de que el par de tipos llegara ante unas puertas dobles bastante anchas, pero sencillas, de las cuales solo abrieron una. Mientras uno de los sujetos se quedaba a un costado, en actitud vigilante, el otro entró y cerró tras de sí a toda prisa.

Lo que sea que estuvieran guardando allí, alimentaba el mal presentimiento de Alwyn.

—¡Oye! ¿Todo bien? —gritó el hombre junto a la puerta—. Ya casi es la entrada.

—¡Todo bien! Ven y ayúdame de una vez.

El de afuera abrió la puerta y estiró su grueso brazo hacia el interior, claramente para sujetar lo que su compañero le pasaba. Alwyn sintió un escalofrío cuando notó que lo que empezaba a salir era otro brazo… sujeto a otro por unos gruesos grilletes, mitad metálicos y mitad de madera.

Aunque sentía el horror inundando gran parte de su ser, Alwyn procuró no hacer ninguna tontería. Desanduvo el camino y solo tenía en mente llegar hasta Étienne, hasta Yves, para que supieran aquello a lo que probablemente, tendrían que enfrentarse.

Pandemónium Enterprises, en definitiva, quería hacerle honor a su nombre.

—&—

Habían anunciado que primero servirían la cena y a continuación, sería la presentación prometida. A Étienne no le habría importado, de no ser por la jaqueca que empezaba a sentir.

A donde quiere que mirara, su Visión lo hacía notar incesantes parpadeos.

—¿Cuántos hay aquí que no son lo que parecen? —masculló, un tanto alterado.

—De los nuestros, apenas una docena —contestó Yves en un susurro, ignorando parte de las verduras que acompañaban su filete—. No quisimos llamar demasiado la atención llenando el sitio. Además, no habríamos podido: casi todos somos acompañantes y no es que conozcamos a muchas de estas personas.

Étienne asintió, comprendiendo su punto. De los subterráneos, eran los licántropos y los brujos quienes podían socializar más con los mundanos, al menos sin interferencia de horarios y fingiendo una normalidad que en realidad, no tenían. Los Hijos de la Noche, por su parte, eran perfectos compañeros nocturnos, pero de relacionarse con mundanos a largo plazo, éstos empezaban a sospechar y era peligroso, así que pocas veces hacían algo así.

—¿Qué le dijo exactamente a madame Arlette? —quiso saber Étienne, rindiéndose a su apetito y probando la carne, pese al nudo de nervios en su estómago.

—La verdad que pude.

—¿Eso sería…?

—Fue ella la que llegó a comentarme que había recibido la invitación, porque sabía que, desde hacía un tiempo, me interesaba saber un poco más de Pandemónium, sobre todo como posible donador al fondo que dirigimos Soleil y yo, para atención a los «desvalidos» —Yves acentuó levemente la última palabra, con lo cual Étienne supo enseguida que se refería al fondo parisino del cual podían depender subterráneos en apuros para pagar atención médica, ya fuera mundana o mágica—. Me preguntó si querría acompañarla y con el aviso que nos habías dado, acepté enseguida y corrí la voz. Todo el que pudo colarse a tiempo, está aquí.

—De haber sabido lo del acompañante… ¿Se debía dar el nombre?

—No, solo confirmar que lo traerías. ¿Por qué?

—Traje a alguien de última hora.

—No te vi con… —Yves pareció caer en cuenta de lo que insinuaba, pues bajó la voz y con pasmo, preguntó—. ¿Alwyn?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde está?

—Lo vi por…

—Buenas noches, ¿gustan más vino?

La pregunta hizo que ambos abandonaran su charla, mirando al mesero que, de improviso, se les había acercado. Mientras Yves fruncía el ceño, Étienne parpadeó a toda velocidad, antes de hacer una mueca de molestia.

—La Visión a veces es un asco en estos sitios —soltó, como quejándose de la poca iluminación, antes de contestar—. Por favor, ¿me dice qué es lo que tienen?

El mesero asintió y mientras se inclinaba levemente, musitó una sola palabra.

—_Corrompidos_.

Étienne no fue el único que se mostró estupefacto al escuchar eso, pues de reojo vio a Yves haciendo un vano intento por recuperar la compostura; acto seguido, se puso de pie con toda la corrección que pudo, para ir a una mesa a su izquierda.

—Gracias, pero en ese caso, esperaremos —dejó escapar Étienne, apenas consciente de que lograba seguir en su papel.

—Me parece bien, monsieur. Regresaré en unos minutos.

El mesero se alejó y, de nuevo, un parpadeo en la imagen le advirtió a Étienne que no se había equivocado.

Alwyn había descubierto el evento estrella de Pandemónium.

—Soleil está enterada —indicó Yves, quien volvió a sentarse justo en ese instante—. Ella hará llegar el mensaje al resto, aunque el simple hecho de que me le acercara era una señal. ¿A dónde se fue…?

—¿Querías vino, Yves? —a la izquierda del nombrado, Arlette sonrió y le ofreció su copa—. No he bebido, no me sienta bien a esta hora de la noche.

—Gracias, Arlette, pero prefiero esperar.

—De acuerdo. Étienne, ¿tú quieres…? ¡Querido! ¿Estás bien?

El aludido asintió en silencio, sin comprender a qué venía la expresión alarmada de ella.

—Yves, ¿acaso has estado contándole algún caso sangriento del hospital? ¡Mira cómo lo has puesto!

—No, no, te aseguro que no fue así, Arlette. Mira hacia allá.

Étienne quiso saber con qué pretexto Yves estaba salvando la situación y, moviendo los ojos hacia el escenario, se sintió aún peor.

Quentin Rousseau estaba allí, micrófono en mano, mirando a su alrededor con gesto de contemplar los preparativos de uno de sus clásicos planes crueles.

—Algo va a pasar —musitó Étienne, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué, muchacho?

—Así se ve… Cuando iba a salirse con la suya en casa, así se veía.

—¿Étienne? —lo llamó Arlette, sonando sinceramente preocupada.

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros —saludó Rousseau entonces, al tiempo que era iluminado por un reflector por encima de su cabeza—. De nuevo, se les da la bienvenida en nombre de Pandemónium Enterprises, líder en su ramo…

—Su ramo de atrocidades —susurró Étienne, sin poder contenerse.

—… Como se les ha anunciado, tenemos para ustedes una presentación especial. Con algunos de nuestros más allegados asociados, se ha logrado lo que, hasta hace poco, era considerado como una imposible, por no decir peligrosa, adquisición. Así pues, dejaré que las imágenes hablen por sí solas, antes de proceder con explicaciones detalladas. ¡Afuera!

La última era una orden fiera, Étienne lo sabía. Su padre le había dedicado unas cuantas y, las que no obedecía, recibían un castigo que, fuera físico o no, siempre dolía. Tragando saliva, se preparó para lo peor, notando vagamente que, junto a él, Yves se tensaba, listo para atacar.

Primero, retumbaron unos golpes, que resultaron ser pasos de pies curiosamente grandes. A continuación, una figura de gran estatura y complexión gruesa fue saliendo a la luz, siendo obligada por un fornido tipo de uniforme negro, con aspecto de guardia de seguridad. De hecho, la incongruencia entre el de uniforme con el ser que arrastraba, fue lo que hizo salir a Étienne de su asombro, ya que apretó los labios en un intento por no vociferar de rabia y espanto.

La criatura que acabó por aparecer y arrancar gritos ahogados a su alrededor, recordaba a ciertas representaciones cinematográficas de los hombres lobo, ya que tenía más de animal que de hombre. El cuerpo lo tenía cubierto de pelo grisáceo, que en algún tiempo quizá fuera castaño como los ojos, grandes y con una pizca de reconocimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo. Las ropas que llevaba ya no podían considerarse como tales, sino como simples harapos que cubrían lo mínimo indicado por el decoro humano, aunque su dueño ya no tenía mucho de eso. Las orejas de la criatura, puntiagudas y pequeñas, eran más humanas que animales, así como el rostro, en el cual comenzó a abrirse la boca, donde unos afilados colmillos no daban la idea de una bestia común, en absoluto.

Aquello tenía mucho de subterráneo y, sin embargo, Étienne podría jurar que no lo era.

—Pandemónium se enorgullece en presentar a los Escudos, damas y caballeros. Son seres creados específicamente para su protección ante las amenazas sobrenaturales, en el caso de que teman por su seguridad y porque ciertas personas no cumplan con su tarea…

«Ciertas personas», se repitió Étienne con desprecio. Seguramente Rousseau se refería a los cazadores de sombras, ¿a quiénes más, si no?

—… Se garantiza que cada Escudo sea fiel a su amo, a quien se le instruirá de manera detallada sobre cómo hacerse cargo de él. Las características predominantes, así como sus principales habilidades, son determinadas también por los amos y sus necesidades. Como han de suponer, un Escudo no es nada barato, pero a la larga, el tenerlo es una inversión a largo plazo. Lo siguiente será una demostración de sus habilidades de combate, así que se suplica a la audiencia más sensible que se retire por unos minutos.

Eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Con raciocinio o no, aquellos eran seres vivos. Étienne quiso levantarse y encarar a su padre, pero al segundo siguiente, supo que no funcionaría, pues Rousseau siempre le llevaba ventaja y podía echarle encima a la criatura junto a él.

—¿No podemos hacer algo? —espetó por lo bajo.

—Sería demasiado arriesgado —indicó Yves, a todas luces tan descompuesto como él.

—¡Eso debió pasarles a algunos de los que no regresaron! ¿Lo ha pensado, monsieur Roux?

Yves asintió apenas, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios, antes de dar un respingo e introducir la diestra en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando al segundo siguiente un teléfono celular y mirando la pantalla por debajo de la mesa.

—Llegaron los refuerzos —indicó, sujetando el aparato con ambas manos. Étienne alcanzó a ver que respondía un mensaje de texto, pero no distinguió al destinatario.

—¿Van a entrar así, sin más?

—Todavía no.

—¿Entonces?

—Esperan una señal. Se las dará Soleil. Aquí dentro, debemos estar preparados para apoyar en lo que podamos y sacar a los mundanos. Ella cree que, si hacemos pasar el alboroto como un error de Pandemónium, los mundanos les perderán la confianza y no querrán apoyar eso —con un brusco ademán, Yves señaló al centro del salón, donde estaba la criatura que acababan de presentar.

—Es un buen plan. ¿Con quiénes contamos?

—Con todos los que nos creyeron, que lamento decirlo, no son muchos.

Étienne sospechó quiénes no habían acudido al llamado, pero no quiso echar más leña al fuego, no cuando se requería de toda su atención.

—Yves, querido, ¿te importaría que me retire? —preguntó entonces Arlette, ya sin rastros de buen humor—. Nunca he tolerado los espectáculos violentos.

—Eso…

Con cierta sorpresa, Étienne contempló el aparente conflicto que enfrentaba Yves, pues debía sentir la obligación de quedarse para lo que se venía, pero al mismo tiempo, no deseaba dejar sola a Arlette precisamente por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Repasando rápidamente sus opciones, tomó una decisión.

—Si no le importa, madame, puedo acompañarla. La excesiva violencia tampoco es lo mío.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias, Étienne! ¿Te parece bien, Yves?

—Yo… Sí, por supuesto. Le estaría muy agradecido a Étienne, de hecho.

Al alejarse de la mesa trece, llevando del brazo a la ex esposa de su padre, Étienne no dudo en que iba a cobrarle aquel favor al hombre lobo de una forma muy especial.

—No creí que Pandemónium presentaría algo así —comentó Arlette en un murmullo.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No. Las últimas veces que Pandemónium me invitó a sus eventos, era para mostrar el desarrollo de sueros y vacunas. Alegaban que era para el control de enfermedades que afectaban violentamente a… cierto sector de la población —Arlette lo miró de reojo y bajando la voz, indicó—. No es un sector del que se percate todo el mundo.

—Entiendo.

Habían llegado a la entrada del salón, donde había una corta hilera de personas que, como Arlette, no estaban dispuestos a contemplar una posible masacre.

—¿De verdad lo entiendes? —Arlette lo miró de forma perspicaz.

—Sí. Mi madre me enseñó.

Por un segundo, pareció que Arlette desdeñaría esa respuesta, pero no. Lo que sucedió fue que el rostro se le iluminó, como si tuviera delante algo largamente buscado, antes de mirarlo con expresión dolida.

—Lo lamento mucho, Étienne.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Si no fuera por mí, tal vez…

—¿Nombres?

Habían llegado a la puerta. Arlette respondió a la pregunta sin titubear, mientras que Étienne debió ordenar sus pensamientos por un segundo para dar el apellido de su padre, con el cual había entrado allí. Les habían indicado que siguieran al resto de los invitados a un salón más pequeño, donde les avisarían cuando terminara la presentación, pero Étienne aprovechó la primera distracción de los encargados para llevarse a Arlette en sentido contrario.

—¡Étienne! ¿Pero qué…?

—Por favor, madame, sígame. No creo que deba quedarse.

—No lo entiendo…

Étienne no le respondió, llegando en ese momento al vestíbulo del hotel, a esa hora poco transitado. Miró de un lado a otro, concentrado como nunca, confirmando así que no había nada que no debiera estar, por lo cual avanzó hacia la puerta que conducía a la calle. Sentía que Arlette hacía un débil intento por soltarse, pero no la dejó ir.

—¡No puedo irme así, Étienne! ¿Qué va a pensar Yves?

—Créame, él estará más que encantado de saber que la saqué de aquí.

—¡Eso es un disparate!

—¿Poquelin? ¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho?

Oyéndose nombrar, Étienne se tensó enseguida, pero al segundo siguiente reconoció a quien le hablaba, terriblemente aliviado.

—¡Monsieur Lacoste! ¿Es parte del refuerzo?

—¿Quién te dijo eso? Es demasiado hasta para ti…

—Monsieur Roux está adentro, era el acompañante de la señora.

Hasta el momento, el pálido hombre de pelo rojo que tenía delante se fijó en Arlette; ella, por cierto, se veía bastante desconcertada por la conversación que, obviamente, no le era familiar. Sin perder ni un ápice de su seriedad, el pelirrojo asintió, para enseguida mirar de nuevo a Étienne con sus destellantes ojos azules.

—Algunas de las chicas sacaron a los que guardaban esta puerta. Mañana van a tener una fuerte jaqueca y una laguna mental enorme —indicó, lo que tranquilizó a Étienne—. Acompaña a la dama a un lugar seguro y mantente en el perímetro. ¿Tienes el número de la Cité?

—Sí, pero… Monsieur Lacoste, si a ustedes no los escucharon…

—Claude cree que vale la pena intentarlo, si las cosas empeoran. Será difícil que ignoren un altercado en un sitio como este.

—¿Vino monsieur Sangbleu?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, ligeramente confundido.

—Está adentro —indicó.

—No lo vi.

—Es extraño. No quiso encubrirse, como le sugirió madame Glace.

Étienne apenas pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Si no le fallaba la memoria, era la primera vez en años que no se daba cuenta que el líder de los vampiros estaba en la misma habitación que él. Algo en su interior le indicó que eso era importante, pero tercamente, decidió ignorarlo.

No era el momento ni el lugar para analizarse a sí mismo.

—Bien, puedo quedarme en los alrededores. Vuelvo en cinco minutos.

—Gracias, Poquelin. Avisaré a los demás.

Étienne asintió y guio con firmeza a Arlette a donde, si no recordaba mal, vio que se estacionaban varios de los vehículos de los invitados, en la calle a un costado del Crillon. Respiró profundamente y habló.

—Lamento todo esto, madame. Le aseguro que no es mi intención…

—Por lo que veo, tu intención es hacerme un bien, Étienne, así que no te preocupes.

El hombre detuvo sus pasos, soltó a su compañera y se giró, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió, realmente intrigado—. No tiene ninguna obligación de tratarme bien, madame. Es más, cualquiera creería que estaría muy ofendida de que su marido hubiera tenido un hijo con una amante y le llevara el niño a casa.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer, querido.

—No lo comprendo.

—Como me oíste decirle a Yves, Quentin no es la clase de hombre que se preocupa por los niños, ni siquiera siendo hijos suyos. Antes, me pregunté por qué se interesó en ti, considerando esto y que a tu madre no la amaba. ¿No adivinas la respuesta que encontré?

—Yo… No.

—A mí tampoco me amaba —aseguró Arlette, con una triste serenidad que le caló hondo a Étienne, porque le recordaba a su propia madre cuando pensaba en Alwyn, pero sin el deje de amargura que Arlette dejó ver cuando prosiguió—. Solo buscaba una herramienta.

—¿Herramienta?

—Quentin es un hombre simple, en los términos de gente como Yves y ese señor pelirrojo tan educado que acabo de ver. ¿Entiendes de qué hablo? Él envidia lo que otros tienen, queriendo conseguirlo a cualquier precio, pero eso… Lo que hace especiales a esas personas, no le convenía obtenerlo, por varios motivos. Así, se fijó en lo siguiente que podría ser suyo en ese ambiente y se fijó en mí. Quería… ¡Allí, ese es mi auto!

Arlette se adelantó unos pasos y abrió la portezuela de un vehículo color rojo cereza, a todas luces moderno y costoso. Étienne apenas evitó el sonreír, pues recordaba haber viajado en él un par de veces.

—¿Vienes, Étienne?

—No, madame. Ya lo oyó, me necesitan cerca. Será mejor que se vaya a casa.

—¿Tú estarás bien?

—Lo intentaré, se lo aseguro. Amélie y yo le debemos una visita.

Por un segundo, Arlette frunció los labios, claramente inconforme con el curso de los acontecimientos, pero no discutió. Subió al auto y tras cerrar la portezuela, bajó el cristal de la ventana hasta la mitad, mirando al hombre que ahora estaba de pie a un costado.

—De verdad lo siento, Étienne.

—Ya le dije que…

—Quentin quería nuestro don, ¿comprendes? Lo quería para sí.

Él la miró con pasmo, sabiendo que era vital que entendiera lo que Arlette le decía, pero era un poco difícil cuando también venía a su mente la desilusión de su madre respecto a Rousseau, el desprecio por sí misma cuando descubrió que el hombre no sentía nada por ella, por ambos, dedicándose a dejarlo en claro de formas sutiles, pero viles.

—¿Fue por eso? —dejó escapar cuando finalmente le salió la voz—. Mi madre, usted, yo…

—Lo único que podemos agradecer es que nos tuvo alguna vez, querido, pero jamás de la manera en que él quería. Espero que eso siga así. Cuídate y de verdad, lo siento mucho.

En los siguientes minutos, Étienne apenas fue consciente del auto de Arlette arrancando y de cómo él se fue a paso lento a la acera frente al Crillon, unos metros más cerca de la Plaza de la Concordia. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero pensó atinadamente que para su madre y Arlette debió ser mucho peor.

Quentin Rousseau no había amado a nadie, jamás. Lo único que deseaba era poseer algo que no le fue concedido por la naturaleza, sin importar lo que debiera destruir en el camino.

Desde ese momento, Étienne Rousseau solo existiría para devolverle a Quentin cada una de sus maldades.


	20. Un espanto como persona

**XX. Un espanto como persona.**

_«La mentira es la antesala de la traición.»_

_Ernesto "Che" Guevara._

_Abril de 2025._

Temiendo lo peor, Étienne había vuelto al interior del Crillon.

Halló el camino libre, lo cual habría agradecido de no ser porque se sentía muy tenso. Pandemónium no iba a mostrar algo inofensivo y era prioritario el pararle los pies.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, sacó su teléfono celular y sin dejar de vigilar su entorno al caminar, buscó un número que apenas usaba y lo marcó.

Justo cuando llegó ante la puerta del salón que abandonara poco antes, le contestaron.

—_Buenas noches. Instituto de París, ¿quién habla?_

—¿Hola? ¿Se encuentra el director, monsieur Jean–Luc Beauvale?

—_Repito, ¿quién habla?_

Étienne frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué le sorprendía que los cazadores de sombras no se preocuparan por cómo estaban los demás?

—_Mire, no quiero ser maleducado, pero Jean–Luc no puede atenderlo en este momento. Si me dice quién es, quizá lo convenza de venir._

Vaya, eso no se lo había esperado. Respirando hondo, Étienne echó otro vistazo a su alrededor antes de presentarse.

—Informante Étienne Poquelin. Llamo por…

—_¡Poquelin! ¡Sí que ha pasado tiempo! ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy Charlie!_

—¿Charlie?

—_Sí, Charlie Arbeblanc._

Tras unos segundos de reflexión, Étienne logró recordar de quién se trataba. Para su buena suerte, era uno de los pocos cazadores de sombras que sí trataban con él de buena gana.

—Buenas noches, Charlie. ¿Podría hablar con monsieur Beauvale?

—_No estoy seguro, un momento —_se oyó un pequeño golpe en la bocina y luego, la voz de Charlie Arbeblanc, amortiguada por la distancia, llamó—._ ¡Eh, Annie! ¿Jean–Luc está libre?_

Por alguna razón, Étienne sonrió al oír eso. Sonaba tan normal, tan lejos de lo que estaba viviendo, que se convenció todavía más de que debían detener a Pandemónium y a Rousseau.

—_¿Poquelin?_ —llamó Charlie en ese momento—. _Lo siento, Jean–Luc no puede venir._

—¿Está muy ocupado?

—_¡Ojalá fuera eso! No, ha estado enfermo por… dos semanas, más o menos. De estar bien, te habría contestado él, porque últimamente se la vive en su despacho._

Étienne pensó que era raro el que Charlie le confiara esa situación. Por lo general, los cazadores de sombras eran más cautelosos. Se preguntó por qué, pero prefirió ir al grano.

—Oh, vaya, lamento oírlo. Espero que mejore. ¿Por casualidad no sabes si habló con alguno de los líderes en esta semana?

—_¿Con los líderes?_ —un segundo de silencio dio a entender que Charlie reflexionó su respuesta—. _No estoy seguro. Espera, creo que sé quién está enterada_ —otra vez, se escuchó un leve golpe en la bocina, antes de que Charlie llamara—. _¡Suzzy! ¿Puedes venir un momento?_

Mientras algunos ruidos indicaban que se movía la gente al otro lado de la línea, Étienne recordó a una sola persona en la Cité a quien llamaban así: Suzette Verlac, a quien su sobrino consideraba una amiga. Quizá, solo quizá, le iría bien con esa llamada.

—_¿Hola?_ —la voz femenina que saludó entonces tenía cierto tono altivo, pero no como si no quisiera hablar con un mundano, sino como el rastro de una educación demasiado remilgada—. _Monsieur Poquelin, soy Suzette Longford. Dice Charlie que preguntó por Jean–Luc y los líderes._

—Sí, tengo entendido que le comunicaron a Jean–Luc un asunto con Pandemónium. Momento, ¿dijiste Longford? Pensé que eras Verlac.

—_Me casé el mes pasado, pensé que Alphonse se lo habría contado._

—No he podido hablar con él desde hace un tiempo.

—_Entiendo. ¿Y qué es eso de Pandemónium? ¿Ahora qué hicieron esos mundanos?_

La voz de Suzette sonó entonces un poco más altanera, seguramente pensando que los mundanos estaban causando un lío sobrenatural que ahora no sabían cómo parar. Étienne habría deseado que fuera eso, aunque significara que la joven desestimara la llamada en segundos.

—Anunciaron una presentación en el Crillon, estoy allí ahora, pero… Mira, ha resultado ser algo más grave de lo que los líderes esperaban y me pidieron que, de ser posible, avisara en la Cité para que enviaran a alguien.

Étienne se mordió el labio inferior en cuanto acabó de hablar. Diciéndolo así, no confiaba en haber convencido a aquella chica; además, ¿qué podría hacer ella? Jean–Luc Beauvale era el autorizado a enviar cazadores de sombras a cualquier sitio.

—_Si le avisaron a Jean–Luc, tal vez… Espere, voy a buscar una cosa. ¿Podría irle diciendo a Charlie lo que ha pasado hasta ahora?_

Antes de que Étienne pudiera responder algo, oyó un traqueteo que le hizo acordarse de su hermana buscando en sus cajones de costura y en llaves siendo giradas.

—_¿Poquelin? _—era Charlie Arbeblanc, otra vez al habla—._ Por favor, describe lo que tienen._

Étienne, tras echar otro vistazo a su entorno, se apartó unos pasos de la puerta y comenzó a explicar qué pasaba en el Crillon, lo que Pandemónium Enterprises había presentado como Escudos y lo que Yves Roux le indicó del plan a seguir. Se saltó la táctica de las vampiras para entrar al hotel, pues eso no les haría ninguna gracia a los cazadores de sombras, por más que se justificara. Cuando acabó, oyó un rasgueo apresurado, sin duda de Charlie escribiendo a toda velocidad, pero el traqueteo de muebles había parado sin que lo notara.

—_Lo tengo, Poquelin. Tienes razón, no es cualquier cosa. Suzzy, ¿qué encontraste?_

Hubo un par de pitidos agudos, pero no muy fuertes, después de los cuales Étienne escuchó a Suzette con un tono de contenida frustración.

—_Jean–Luc tiene aquí las patrullas asignadas para hoy y nadie está en la Plaza de la Concordia a esta hora, no lo entiendo. Da igual, no tenemos tiempo de pedirle que firme una autorización normal, tendrá que ser por las malas, declarando una emergencia. Monsieur Poquelin, vamos para allá. Desde aquí vamos Charlie, Annie y yo, pero llamaré a unos cuantos en el camino. Tardaremos unos… quince minutos. ¿Cree que aguantarán sin nosotros hasta entonces?_

—Eso espero. De momento no se oye que haya un conflicto.

—_Muy bien. Le daré mi número de celular para que me llame si empeoran las cosas._

—Tengo el de Charlie.

—_¡Ah, muy bien! Entonces nos preparamos y salimos para allá. Hasta luego._

—Hasta luego y gracias.

—_De nada. Cualquier cosa por la familia de Alphonse._

Acto seguido, Suzette colgó de golpe, seguramente por la prisa

Étienne no iba a quejarse, limitándose a agradecer al cielo la influencia de Alphonse.

—&—

En el interior del salón, se habían sentado a la mesa trece los líderes subterráneos.

Yves estaba allí desde el principio, por supuesto, solo tuvo que moverse un sitio para dar cabida a Claude y a Soleil, quienes llegaron aprovechando el movimiento generado por quienes se retiraban. Los tres observaban a su alrededor con cierta tensión, completamente seguros de que deberían pasar a la acción en un santiamén.

—¿Qué hacía Poquelin aquí? —quiso saber Soleil.

Yves hizo una mueca, sin estar seguro de cómo responder, antes de que Claude bufara.

—¿Tú qué crees, Soleil? Rousseau debió obligarlo. René lo vio tres veces la semana pasada y el pobre estaba tan nervioso que no aceptaba encargos, cuando siempre acepta los encargos.

Soleil hizo tal mueca de disgusto, que Yves arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

—Rousseau es el padre biológico de Étienne Poquelin —dijo ella, a modo de explicación—. No es propio de mí decirlo, pero el sujeto siempre me ha parecido un imbécil.

Mientras Yves abría los ojos como platos, debido a lo poco común que era oír semejante vocabulario de parte de Soleil, Claude apretaba los labios, seguramente para no añadir un insulto a la, aparentemente, creciente lista contra Quentin Rousseau.

—Yo acabo de enterarme hoy, ¿ustedes cuándo? —decidió preguntar.

—Anne–Laure me lo dijo —respondió Soleil, respirando hondo para serenarse un poco—. No enseguida, claro. Fue cuando el tipo consiguió llevarse al niño una temporada a esa casa suya de los Campos Elíseos. En esos días, me sorprendió verla sin Étienne, ella adoraba a sus hijos y estaba con ellos siempre que podía, por eso me atreví a preguntar.

—Rousseau iba al _Moulin_ bastante seguido —intervino Claude, ojeando su entorno para corroborar que siguieran teniendo cierta privacidad, para luego seguir—, y se encaprichó con Anne–Laure. No es por restarle méritos a ella, pero no era la clase de mujer en la que se fijaría un hombre como Rousseau en primer lugar. Todos allí le advertimos a Anne–Laure que no era buena idea involucrarse con él, pero ella igual decidió arriesgarse. En cuanto supo del embarazo de Anne–Laure, Rousseau nos confirmó que no era tan bueno como aparentaba y lo veté.

Yves no pudo evitar un gesto de asombro. Claude rara vez vetaba a alguien del _Moulin Rouge_, así que eso solo demostraba lo apreciada que había sido Anne–Laure Poquelin no solo para él, sino para el resto del clan de vampiros.

—Según supimos después —continuó Soleil, cuando Claude giró la cabeza para vigilar su flanco izquierdo—, reconoció al niño, pero se negó rotundamente a andar con él en público. ¿Para qué darle su apellido entonces, o llevárselo a su casa? Anne–Laure siempre creyó que consiguió aquella orden judicial sobornando a alguien y no es una idea tan descabellada. Étienne se las arregló para no contentar a su padre con nada y luego, cuando supo que su madre murió y que Amélie estaba sola, consiguió que Rousseau lo echara con solo decirle que iría a la escuela de arte y que es gay —la bruja hizo un ademán despectivo—. Lo dicho, un imbécil.

—Lamento decirlo, pero este imbécil tiene cerebro, o no se habría relacionado con esto.

—Con su permiso.

A la derecha del licántropo, en una silla libre, se sentó un castaño ataviado con un traje azul marino muy fino, al que estuvo a punto de poner una excusa para despacharlo, pero Soleil se inclinó hacia adelante y arqueó una de sus delgadas cejas.

—No te veía tan elegante desde hace unas cuantas décadas, Alwyn.

Yves regresó la vista al recién llegado y sí, con algo similar a un parpadeo, la fisonomía de Alwyn finalmente estuvo ante sus ojos.

—Étienne pensó que, de conseguir colarme, llamaría menos la atención si venía ataviado correctamente. Buenas noches, por cierto. Perdonen mis modales.

—Deja de lado los modales —pidió Claude, aunque no tan agresivo como uno esperaría de él en aquellas circunstancias—. ¿Qué has averiguado?

—Poca cosa. Los Corrompidos están en la parte trasera. Sé de dónde sacaron al primero, pero ignoro si allí tienen a más. Pude acercarme con el _glamour_ más potente que puedo hacer, pero no dura mucho, así que preferí venir a reportarme. ¿Dónde está Étienne?

—Llevó a mi acompañante afuera —respondió Yves.

—Muy bien. Prefiero que no se vea involucrado en esto.

—René me envió un mensaje —indicó Claude—. Le pidió estar cerca y hablar a la Cité.

—¿Con qué fin?

—En la Cité podrían enviarnos a alguien y…

—No, ¿con qué fin pidieron que Étienne se quede cerca?

Claude parpadeó, ligeramente confundido, lo cual Yves halló extraño. Eran pocas cosas las que podían descolocar al vampiro.

—Si logra convencer a los de los de la Cité que vengan, querrán hablar con él —respondió Claude al fin—. Deberías saberlo, Alwyn. Los de la Cité pueden ser un fastidio con esos temas.

—Cierto, pero el hecho de que su nombre estuviera en la lista no me tranquiliza.

Claude mostró su expresión más perspicaz, pero no tardó en desviar la vista.

—Ya empieza —dijo, antes de girarse hacia Alwyn y asegurar—. Étienne estará bien. No tienes un hijo idiota.

Yves ahora fue testigo del poco frecuente gesto de sorpresa de Alwyn. Era algo cómico, si se paraba a pensarlo, pero no pudo disfrutar de algo tan extraordinario, porque Claude había tenido razón y un segundo Escudo había sido llevado a escena, bastante cerca de su mesa, en realidad. Casi podía olerlo y, por fortuna, no reconoció quién era o habría lamentado profundamente el dañar a alguien que, quizá, fuera antes de su manada.

—Caballeros, atentos al siguiente movimiento —musitó Soleil.

Siendo sincero, Yves no podía acabar de definir a la Gran Bruja. En ese momento, estaba sentada con la espalda muy recta y aparentando una fría calma, pero sabía que podía pasar a la acción en cualquier momento. La mujer no era vista en público con frecuencia, así que le sorprendió que se ofreciera a estar allí, pero luego pensó que, si bien era solitaria la mayoría del tiempo, eso no significaba que no se preocupara por los demás o que no pudiera realizar un poco de trabajo duro si la situación lo requería. Después de todos, los rumores decían que había vivido en París durante la Revolución Francesa y aquella no fue una época precisamente pacífica.

Yves, en ese momento, notó que cada Escudo llevaba algo muy parecido a un audífono en una oreja, mientras que algunos de los mundanos que los rodeaban se acomodaban micrófonos de diadema en la cabeza. Luego, cada Escudo fue colocado uno frente a otro, mientras unos individuos de traje negro se colocaban alrededor y juntaban las palmas, como si rezaran.

—Debimos imaginarlo —musitó Alwyn, con cierto sarcasmo, aunque Yves logró ver que apretaba un puño por debajo de la mesa—. Hay que apartarnos un poco más.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Claude, perspicaz.

—¿Ven a esos sujetos? Son hadas. Están a punto de colocar una barrera.

—¿Una barrera? —se interesó Soleil, comenzando a levantarse.

—Sí. Va a ser una barrera demasiado especial, o no se necesitarían tantos. Además, debe afectarles a los Escudos, lo que significa que también nos afectará a nosotros.

—¿No deberías ser inmune a una de esas barreras?

—No, _madame_. Soy mestizo, así que las barreras llegan a influir en mí.

Sin más, los cuatro buscaron la manera de apartarse de los sujetos de negro sin levantar muchas sospechas, pero al final no fue necesario: gente del personal de Pandemónium ya estaba rondando las mesas que habían quedado ocupadas, indicando que se pusieran de pie y se movieran un par de metros atrás. Yves se puso más en guardia.

Hubo un breve destello surgiendo de las manos unidas de las hadas de trajes negros, lo que unido a la mueca de Alwyn, podía tomarse como indicativo de que la mencionada barrera estaba activada. Yves realmente no sabía mucho del tema, solo que esas barreras se parecían mucho a las salvaguardas, con la diferencia de que, de querer atravesarla, el desafortunado sufriría algo más que un empujón o una ligera descarga eléctrica que le impidiera el paso.

Si algo había aprendido Yves desde que se volvió subterráneo, era que las hadas no se tentaban el corazón al hacer gala de sus poderes.

—¿A qué viene ese aquí? —espetó Claude en tono despectivo.

Yves miró hacia el mismo punto que el vampiro y se sorprendió al ver la altiva fisonomía de Quentin Rousseau caminando en su dirección. A juzgar por sus gestos, estaba comprobando que la gente siguiera las indicaciones de apartarse unos metros del perímetro de la barrera.

—Buenas noches —saludó Rousseau al llegar junto a ellos—. Gracias por haber venido y por seguir las instrucciones de nuestro personal. ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió Yves, pues Soleil y Claude hacían enormes esfuerzos por no mostrarse descorteses con aquel hombre; por su parte Alwyn, tan rápido que casi no lo vio, se recubrió con un _glamour_ que lo hizo parpadear de nuevo ante sus ojos, antes de desaparecer.

—Tengo entendido que Étienne Rousseau estaba en la mesa trece, ¿es correcto?

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Sabe si se quedó a la presentación?

Yves abrió la boca para contestar cuando alguien se le adelantó.

—Lo _gore_ no es mi estilo, pero puedo tolerarlo, Rousseau, no hay cuidado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —para satisfacción de Yves, Rousseau fruncía el ceño, claramente confundido, cosa que seguramente no le pasaba seguido—. Habla como es debido, Étienne, porque no toleraré ningún fallo de tu parte.

El recién nombrado se encogió de hombros, pero para Yves fue evidente que se tensó ante aquellas palabras. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—No tengo la culpa de que tu cultura general sea tan limitada —aseguró Étienne, antes de poner su expresión más seria—. A propósito, espero que como el buen abogado que eres, siga en pie tu parte, o sabes que no estaré obligado a cumplir con la mía.

—Mi parte sigue en pie, ¿y la tuya?

—Sabes que sí. No soy idiota.

Rousseau asintió, esbozando una sonrisa torcida apenas perceptible, pero el gesto a Yves le desagradó terriblemente. Había algo de satisfacción en las facciones de Rousseau, pero era un sentimiento atroz, de alguien que estaba por salirse con la suya sin preocuparse por la gente que se llevara por delante y, en este caso, sin importarle que se tratara de su propio hijo.

Finalmente, Rousseau se retiró, pero Étienne Poquelin no dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio hasta que lo vio a varios metros de distancia.

—¿Por qué regresaste? —increpó Claude, frunciendo el ceño—. Pensé que solo te quedarías en el perímetro.

—Esa fue la indicación que me dieron —confirmó Étienne, dando una cabezada—, pero por desgracia, tengo órdenes de mi querido padre —escupió el «padre» con rencoroso sarcasmo—, así que no pude zafarme. _Madame_ Arlette se ha marchado —añadió, mirando a Yves directamente—, ¿por qué no me dijo que tenía la Visión?

—Pensé que lo sabías —aseguró Yves, desconcertado.

—No, no lo sabía. Lo acabo de deducir por… Fue por algo que me dijo. En fin, eso solo confirma que hizo bien en irse.

—¿Qué órdenes te dio Rousseau? —inquirió Soleil en el acto.

—No puedo hablar de ello —renegó Étienne, de repente con los ojos en cualquier punto menos en alguno de los subterráneos que lo rodeaban.

—Si es acaso algún tipo de chantaje… —comenzó Claude.

—No sería de su incumbencia, _monsieur_ Sangbleu. Puedo arreglármelas.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, si fue tan fácil para él que acataras esas órdenes, Étienne. Por lo general, logras librarte de lo que sea que el imbécil de Rousseau quiera de ti.

Étienne, con evidente malestar, fijó los ojos en Claude.

—¿Ahora sí está preocupado por mí? —quiso saber, con sorna.

—¡Deja eso por la paz, Étienne, y concéntrate! —ordenó Claude, con una mirada helada—. Que te deshagas de Rousseau es mucho más importante ahora, por lo que veo.

—Ya lo decía yo… —Étienne sacudió la cabeza, antes de mirar hacia donde los Escudos estaban visiblemente inquietos—. ¿No va a empezar esto de una vez? —renegó por lo bajo.

—Étienne Louis Poquelin, haz el favor de comportarte como es debido.

La repentina reconvención causó un respingo en los subterráneos y en el nombrado, que enseguida se giraron hacia la silla que, en ese momento, volvía a tener un ocupante visible.

—¡Maldita sea, Alwyn! —masculló Étienne, haciendo una mueca—. ¡No me pidas eso!

—No es el momento ni el lugar para que te dejes llevar por rencillas personales —indicó Alwyn, muy serio—, eso podrás hacerlo cuando salgamos de esto. Ahora quiero saber qué fue lo que te obligó a hacer Rousseau o iré en persona a sonsacárselo.

Étienne, primero pasmado por aquella frase, al final suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Yves pensó que parecía un niño enfurruñado por tener que hablar de algo que no quería.

—Estuve toda la semana buscando gente como yo por orden de Rousseau —dijo Étienne, visiblemente frustrado—, y también como tú, ya que estamos —miró a Alwyn brevemente, antes de desviar la vista hacia los Escudos de nuevo—. Quería que le diera pelos y señales de todos los que lograra hallar, prometiendo un pago bastante grande por eso, o Amélie…

Étienne no concluyó la frase, pero para sus acompañantes no hizo falta. Yves, por cierto, no se sorprendió porque tras el pasmo inicial, Alwyn adoptara una inhumana expresión de cólera, que acentuaba la sangre feérica que había heredado.

—Juro que ese hombre no volverá a ser el mismo después de que acabe con él.

Yves dio un respingo. Jamás había oído a Alwyn hablar así, con una firmeza impregnada de indignada rabia y complementada con una mirada calculadora.

—No, por favor —llamó Étienne que, como Yves, seguramente había notado que Alwyn no estaba comportándose de manera normal—, Rousseau me importa muy poco, pero tú… Papá, ¿qué le voy a decir a Amélie si te pasa algo?

Alwyn pareció volver en sí al oírse llamar de aquella manera por Étienne, pero no del todo. Respiró profundamente, para luego fijar los dorados ojos, por turnos, en cada uno de los allí presentes, recordándoles de golpe que, para bien o para mal, también era en parte hada.

—Ella lo entendería perfectamente, Étienne. Es madre, después de todo. Los padres siempre estamos dispuestos a cualquier cosa por nuestros hijos. Yo ya lo estuve y ella también.

—¡Pero eso…!

A continuación, una especie de silbato cortó de tajo todas las conversaciones.

La grotesca presentación de los Escudos inició finalmente.


	21. Y soy la única que puede hacerlo

**XXI. Y soy la única que puede hacerlo.**

_«Nuestra conducta es la única prueba de la sinceridad de nuestro corazón.»_

_Charles Wilson._

_Abril de 2025._

Coordinar una operación como esa, resultó menos complicado de lo que Suzette esperaba.

No había estado nada contenta al darse cuenta de la laguna en las patrullas, pero no era el momento indicado para detenerse en eso. Con lo que el informante Poquelin les había dicho, era más que suficiente para iniciar lo que oficialmente sería una inspección, pero que podía convertirse en una verdadera batalla si la situación se descontrolaba.

Las cosas no estaban en su mejor momento en el Instituto. Con Jean–Luc enfermo, se había discutido largo y tendido sobre quién debería llevar las riendas, cosa en la cual los más jóvenes apenas tuvieron permitido expresar su opinión. Suzette no intervino porque sabía que sería rechazada debido a sus tíos, pero eso no significaba que no hiciera lo posible por ayudar.

Por fortuna, recordó que sí le quedaban parientes que fueran buenas personas.

Los Arbreblanc eran los familiares de su madre, a los cuales solía tratar de pequeña con cierta frecuencia, cuando éstos aparecían por el Instituto. Sin embargo, a Antoine Verlac le desagradaban, así que le dejó en claro que debía evitarlos cuanto pudiera. Suzette lamentaba haberlo escuchado, pero ahora, ponía de su parte para compensar el tiempo perdido.

Cécile, la madre de Suzette, había tenido dos hermanos, y mientras el menor murió con ella en su visita al Instituto de Oslo durante la Guerra Oscura, el mayor les sobrevivió junto con su esposa y sus hijos. Ambroise Arbreblanc era un hombre de buen corazón, eso Suzette nunca lo puso en duda pese al aspecto general de él, con su gran talla y su semblante impasible ante casi todo. Él y Louisette, su esposa, aceptaron de buena gana la visita que les hizo para disculparse por su mal comportamiento en el pasado, del cual Ambroise no la culpaba.

Suzette debía agradecer que sus primos también fueran buenas personas, aunque admitía haberse ganado la mala mirada de Annette, la mayor, cuando habló directamente con ella. Casi le dio un infarto al ver que su prima, a la que recordaba pequeña y delgaducha, se había convertido en una voluptuosa castaña que llevaba el largo cabello recogido en dos brillantes trenzas y sacaba dagas de los lugares más impredecibles de su atuendo. Por su parte Charles–Louis, el hermano menor de Annette, era tan pelirrojo y agradable como su madre, con la fisonomía de su padre y, en ocasiones, una desafortunada tendencia a hablar de más al ponerse nervioso.

—Por el Ángel, Charlie, ¿tenías que decirle lo de Jean–Luc a Poquelin?

Mientras se acomodaba las últimas armas en el cinturón, Suzette escuchaba la reprimenda que Annette dirigía a su hermano. Casi podía verla con el ceño fruncido y una mueca que decía claramente «hiciste algo que no debías».

—¿Por qué no? Habría acabado enterándose —aseguró Charles–Louis, despreocupado.

—¡Sí, pero no por nosotros! Espero que los subterráneos no se aprovechen de eso.

—No creo que lo hagan. Como no tratamos con ellos a menos que haga falta, poco les va a importar que uno de nosotros esté enfermo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Hablamos de Jean–Luc! Los líderes quieren que se vaya del Instituto desde diciembre, ¿es que no recuerdas lo que nos dijo nuestra madre?

—Sí, Annie, me acuerdo de lo que dijo nuestra madre —Charles–Louis soltó aquello con voz cansina—, pero de verdad, no creo que sea tan grave.

—¡En serio que no puedo contigo! Todo por… ¡No va a salir nada bueno de eso!

En ese punto, Suzette frunció el ceño y miró a sus primos. Annette se había cruzado de brazos y sí, tenía la expresión que se había imaginado; mientras tanto, Charles–Louis veía a su hermana con el rostro completamente serio, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.

—Ese sermón puedes ahorrártelo para después —pidió finalmente él, antes de seguir revisando las armas que pensaba llevarse.

Annette elevó los ojos al cielo, antes de fijarse en Suzette.

—Dime, Suzzy, ¿tuviste algún novio mayor que tú?

—¡Annie! —Charles–Louis, de pronto, miró a ambas con pasmo.

—Yo… —Suzette carraspeó, señalando con la cabeza la puerta de la armería y los otros dos enseguida la siguieron fuera, justo cuando contestaba—. No, pero más que nada, porque no salí con nadie más que con Günther. Eso no significa que no llegara a gustarme alguien mayor.

—Bueno, pero nunca se te ocurrió salir con esa persona, ¿o sí?

—Una vez, pero sabía que era imposible. Fue cuando estuve en Lisboa de vacaciones, el chico me llevaba cinco años; además, tenía novia. Me llegó a gustar un poco porque era bueno conmigo, tenía cerebro y sabía usar una espada como el Ángel manda.

—Momento, ¿no será que te gustaba porque se parecía a Alphonse?

Suzette miró a su prima con pasmo. Quería espetarle que no sabía de qué hablaba, pero era en vano, porque ella también se lo había preguntado alguna vez. Era en aquel tiempo cuando echaba de menos al primer amigo que había tenido y empezaba a darse cuenta de que, tal vez, ella había cometido un error con él.

—Quizá —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—, porque lo extrañaba mucho en esos días. Físicamente no se parecían, pero en otras cosas sí. A todo esto, ¿por qué me preguntaste lo del novio mayor que yo?

—¡Ah, eso! Aquí a nuestro Charlie le gusta alguien que le lleva un montón de años y ya le he dicho que ni siquiera intente algo, porque no va a funcionar.

—Nunca dije que iba a intentar algo y sé perfectamente que no funcionaría si lo hiciera. Gracias por recordármelo.

Enfurruñado, Charles–Louis las adelantó, por lo que las chicas intercambiaron miradas.

—Se lo digo por su bien —aseguró Annette, aunque se veía afligida—, no por ser mala.

—Lo sé, Annie, lo sé. Anda, vamos a calmarlo o la misión saldrá mal.

Annette asintió y se apresuró a alcanzar a su hermano.

Si todo salía bien, Suzette se prometió charlar largo y tendido con Charles–Louis.

—&—

La Plaza de la Concordia no era un sitio que Suzette frecuentara.

Era un lugar simple, al menos ante sus ojos, pero sabía bien que los mundanos lo frecuentaban por motivos arquitectónicos e históricos, así que algo bueno debía tener. El Hotel Crillon quedaba en uno de los extremos, al otro lado de la calle; así que, tras revisar visualmente el perímetro, hizo seña a sus primos de que se acercaran.

Tal como previó, los Beausejours y los Sedgewick ya estaban allí. Eran los más próximos al sitio, según el programa de patrullas, por lo que agradeció que no desestimaran el repentino llamado que les había hecho, aunque por las caras de algunos de ellos, no se habían presentado por gusto. Procuró no recelar demasiado de esa actitud, debido a la urgencia, y saludó con una mano en alto mientras se acercaba.

Annette, más desenvuelta y acostumbrada a trabajar con aquellos chicos, fue la primera en llegar hasta ellos y les dio rápidos besos en las mejillas. Mientras los Beausejours, tres hermanos con el mismo pelo rubio, apenas le devolvieron el gesto, los dos primos Sedgewick esbozaron amplias sonrisas y preguntaron rápidamente cómo estaban ella y Charles–Louis quien, por cierto, intentó disimular la mueca que le surgió al ver al mayor de los Beausejours. Suzette imaginó que había gato encerrado y tomó nota mental del detalle.

—Buenas noches, Suzette —saludó uno de los Sedgewick, un joven de pelo negro y pálidos ojos azules—, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Hola, Samuel. El plan es empezar con una inspección, alegando un reporte anónimo de actividad sobrenatural inusual, para después proceder con desalojo de los mundanos y, de ser posible, arrestos de algunos de Pandemónium.

—¿Arrestos? —uno de los Beausejours, precisamente el mayor de ellos, arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, Armand, arrestos. Normalmente lo que hace Pandemónium no nos afecta, pero según el reporte, están metidos en el asunto de las criaturas que atacaron los Mercados de Sombras.

—Si es así, vas tú y seguro te reciben con los brazos abiertos.

La declaración de Armand causó que Annette y Charles–Louis le dedicaran miradas envenenadas, y otro tanto hacían los Sedgewick.

—¡Qué descaro el tuyo! —exclamó repentinamente una joven de largo pelo oscuro y bastante alta que, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, había desenfundado un cuchillo serafín, el que ahora usaba para señalar a Armand con aire acusador—. Hace menos de una semana estabas encantado con que esas _cosas _hayan atacado los Mercados de Sombras.

—Casi parecías dispuesto a echarles una mano —añadió Samuel Sedgewick, quien se veía más sereno que la chica, pero también muy dispuesto a desenfundar un arma en ese instante.

—¡Cómo se les ocurre! —se ofendió la única chica Beausejours.

—¡Ya basta! —espetó Annette, mirando a todos con evidente reproche—. ¿Les parece que es momento para esto? Tenemos una misión qué completar. Y no cantes victoria, Armand —añadió, notando que el rubio mostraba una sonrisa torcida de satisfacción—, que te debo unos cuantos golpes y bien sabes por qué. Suzzy, ¿llamamos al informante?

La aludida asintió y sacó su celular, sin dejar de vigilar su entorno por el rabillo del ojo.

Al segundo siguiente, un repentino estruendo sobresaltó al grupo entero, que enseguida llevó las manos a sus armas (en el caso de la chica Sedgewick, la hizo musitar un nombre para el cuchillo serafín, que no tardó en encenderse). Suzette no tardó en colocarse al frente, prácticamente delante de la puerta del hotel.

—Hay que entrar con cuidado —advirtió—. Olive, ven conmigo, ya que tienes el cuchillo listo. Annie, Armand y Hélène, sígannos. Charlie, Samuel, Jacques, en retaguardia.

—¿Desde cuándo mandas tú? —se quejó la rubia Beausejours, ceñuda.

—Desde que peleó contra Corrompidos, Hélène, así que calla y atiende —espetó Annette.

Suzette, conteniendo la sonrisa de agradecimiento para su prima, abrió la puerta del hotel y cedió el paso a Olive Sedgewick, yendo tras ella al segundo siguiente.

El que el vestíbulo de semejante lugar estuviera vacío, no fue precisamente alentador.

—¿No debería haber gente aquí? —oyó que preguntaba tras ella Armand Beausejours, en un tono genuinamente preocupado.

—Sí, debería —afirmó Suzette, echando un vistazo a su entorno.

—Veo unas luces por allá —indicó Olive.

—Anda, te seguimos.

Olive asintió sin rechistar, para admiración de Suzette. Sabía que los primos Sedgewick solían poner reparos cuando de seguir a otros se trataba, pero no era el caso y se preguntó la razón por un momento, antes de decidir que podía averiguarlo después.

Pronto, su llegada ante unas puertas dobles coincidió con otro estruendo, por lo que dedujeron que era el sitio indicado. Inesperadamente, una de las puertas se abrió, lo que puso en guardia al grupo hasta que una cabeza castaña se asomó por el hueco.

—Gracias por haber venido —dijo el dueño, un hombre de ojos marrones cuyo traje de etiqueta parecía fuera de lugar con el cabello tan revuelto como lo llevaba—. ¿Pueden hacerse un _glamour_ para entrar? Solo para asegurarnos de que no los sorprendan antes de tiempo.

—¿Por qué deberíamos…? —comenzó Hélène Beausejours, haciendo una mueca.

—Sí, claro —la cortó Suzette en el acto—. Vamos, que no tenemos tiempo. ¿Es Poquelin? —el castaño asintió mientras a su alrededor, los demás se trazaban runas a toda velocidad—. Soy Suzette Longford. ¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí?

—Charlie envió un mensaje. Estoy aprovechando que todos ponen atención al baño de sangre para dejarlos entrar. Menos mal que no colocaron algún seguro en la puerta.

Conforme terminaban con sus runas, los cazadores de sombras iban colándose por el hueco de la puerta que Étienne Poquelin había dejado libre. Suzette se quedó al final, como marcaba el protocolo en esos casos, sin dejar de vigilar el pasillo donde se encontraban hasta que fue su turno de entrar. Tuvo que parpadear un poco al estar en aquel salón, pues la poca luz existente provenía de velas y de unos reflectores que apuntaban a un área despejada al centro, donde dos moles se lanzaban una contra otra de manera lenta, pero feroz.

De un solo vistazo, Suzette confirmó que las enormes criaturas eran Corrompidos. Eran muy parecidas a las que enfrentara en el sótano de la antigua casa de sus padres. Un escalofrío la recorrió, vestigio del miedo que la asaltara aquel día, pero lo hizo a un lado para centrarse.

—¿Pandemónium ha declarado que son suyos? —inquirió, dirigiéndose a Poquelin.

—Sí, lo hizo. Incluso presumió que los creó con apoyo de unos socios.

—Hadas —acotó Charlie, señalando discretamente a unas figuras de traje negro alrededor del área donde peleaban los Corrompidos.

—Esas hadas crearon una barrera —indicó Poquelin—. Fue para impedir que _esos_ —por la mueca que hizo, Suzette supo que se refería a los Corrompidos— no se acerque al público.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? —preguntó el menor de los Beausejours, frunciendo el ceño.

—Poquelin, ¿hay alguna forma de sacar a los mundanos? —preguntó Suzette.

—Por la puerta por la que entraron, pero no creo que muchos quieran irse.

—¿Por qué? —Annette no parecía entender ese razonamiento.

—Han presentado a esas _cosas_ como Escudos y los hacen ver como una protección mucho mejor que cualquiera, incluso que ustedes. ¿Pueden creerlo?

Pasmada, Suzette negó con la cabeza. Los Corrompidos que ella recordaba no parecían razonar, para empezar, ¿cómo iba a decir alguien que eran la mejor protección que había?

—Los están manejando verbalmente —soltó de pronto Armand, que vigilaba el área donde peleaban las dos criaturas—, o eso parece, a juzgar por los audífonos y los micrófonos.

—Eso no evitaría que se descontrolaran y atacaran a alguien, ¿verdad? —soltó Olive.

—Pandemónium insinuó que cada Escudo solo obedece a una persona —apuntó Poquelin entonces—, así que la voz debe ser lo que reconocen de aquel que deben obedecer.

Suzette tuvo una especie de inspiración al oír eso, pero no se dejó llevar por la idea. Era demasiado arriesgada y había personas inocentes en quiénes pensar.

—Suzzy, ¿tú qué crees? —inquirió Charlie.

—La prioridad es sacar a todo el que no pueda pelear. A todos los mundanos, supongo. Si en el camino hacemos los arrestos y capturamos Corrompidos, mejor, pero no veo cómo…

—Si ayuda en algo —intervino Poquelin, vacilante, antes de carraspear y señalar a su derecha—, pueden coordinarlo con los líderes. Lograron entrar al evento y quieren ayudar.

—Hablaré con ellos ahora mismo —aceptó Suzette—. Divídanse en parejas, no tardo.

—¿Desde cuándo mandas tú, Suzette? —inquirió Armand, ceñudo y cruzado de brazos.

—Por si no escuchaste a Annie, yo ya he enfrentado Corrompidos, Armand, y tú no. Tengo una idea, pero primero debo consultar a los líderes para saber si puede hacerse. Si tú has pensado en algo, puedes venir, pero si no, haz lo que les he pedido y guárdate tus comentarios para cuando terminemos la misión, ¿has entendido?

Armand no se veía muy contento, lo mismo que sus hermanos, pero Suzette no se quedó a esperar una réplica de su parte. Caminó detrás de Poquelin, con la vista fija en la mesa a la que se acercaban, donde reconoció a los dirigentes subterráneos de París y rogó al Ángel porque su parentesco con Antoine no le jugara una mala pasada.

—Llegaron los de la Cité —anunció Étienne, usando una mano para señalarla—. Es Suzette Longford, su grupo está un poco más allá.

—¿Longford? —se extrañó la mujer de tez clara y bonitos ojos color azul pálido, cuyo cabello rubio le parecía demasiado luminoso a Suzette: el _glamour_ de Soleil Glace debía ser muy potente, para no poder ver el brillo dorado de su pelo en todo su esplendor.

—Sí, _madame_. Me casé en febrero.

La mujer, tras mirarla con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, asintió a algo que solo ella sabía y se giró hacia un hombre pálido de pelo rubio rojizo, cuyos ojos grises le hicieron pensar a Suzette en el cielo de invierno antes de una nevada.

—Longford… El único soltero que quedaba con ese apellido es el hijo del malnacido de Gilbert. Menos mal que, por lo que escuché, el muchacho no es como él.

Tal afirmación del tipo pálido hizo que Suzette quisiera suspirar de alivio, pues parecía que no iban a juzgar a su marido por el padre que tenía. También, admitió para sus adentros, le sorprendió el deje de rabia contenida que aquel hombre imprimió en el nombre de su suegro.

—El chico Longford fue uno de los Centuriones de diciembre —indicó un fornido rubio, con voz grave y cordial—. Soy Yves Roux. Ellos, como ya sabrás, son Soleil Glace y Claude Sangbleu.

Suzette hizo una educada inclinación de cabeza.

—Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo. Tengo una idea para desalojar de aquí a todo el que no deba estar, pero quisiera su opinión para saber si es posible.

—¿En serio? —Sangbleu le dedicó un gesto sarcástico—. Normalmente, ustedes no nos piden, nos exigen.

—En este momento, monsieur Sangbleu, lo que hicieran otros antes de mí es lo de menos. Tenemos un problema que aqueja a ambas partes —Suzette se señaló el pecho con un ademán, antes de mover la mano hacia los subterráneos—, así que conviene trabajar juntos.

—La chica es lista —admitió Glace, sin mucho ánimo.

—Es la hija de Cécile, después de todo —añadió Roux, lo que desconcertó a Suzette, porque sonaba como si el hombre hubiera conocido personalmente a su madre—. Estamos dispuestos, muchacha. Di qué has pensado.

Suzette asintió y procedió a exponer su idea, la cual pareció más descabellada oyéndola en voz alta. A juzgar por las caras de sus interlocutores, ellos debían pensar algo parecido.

—Eso no lo habría pensado el idiota de Antoine —comentó Sangbleu, haciendo una mueca antes de esbozar una sonrisita burlona y asegurar—, Stéphanie estaría encantada. Un plan así, se le habría ocurrido a su querido cazador de sombras.

—Ah, sí, ¿a Jonah? —aventuró Roux, obteniendo un asentimiento del vampiro.

—Caballeros, si están de acuerdo, comencemos con la ejecución —pidió Glace, con expresión seria—. ¿Escuchaste, Alwyn? ¿Crees que podrías echarnos una mano?

Al segundo siguiente, Suzette contuvo a duras penas un grito, pues en una silla vacía, de repente se materializó un hombre muy apuesto, de pelo castaño y enfundado en un traje de etiqueta. Lo vio asentir y al vislumbrar un destello inusual en uno de sus ojos, recordó quién era, aunque se guardó de decirlo en voz alta.

—Mis trucos podrían ayudar —dijo el hombre, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—En ese caso, los dejo. Coordinaré a mis compañeros para lo demás.

Tras ver asentimientos de parte de los subterráneos, Suzette se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso con su grupo, repasando en su cabeza las instrucciones que iba a darles para llevar a cabo el plan.

Esperaba sinceramente que nadie, y con eso se refería a los Beausejours, estuviera en contra o la misión acabaría muy mal.


	22. Resulta que nos equivocamos (-)

**XXII. Resulta que nos equivocamos respecto a él.**

_«La verdad nunca es fea cuando puedes encontrar algo en ella que necesitabas saber.»_

_Edgar Degas._

_Abril de 2025._

El plan de Suzette Longford era tan arriesgado como preciso.

El primero en entrar en acción fue Alwyn, apoyándose en un _glamour_ para fingir ser parte del personal de Pandemónium y acercarse lo más posible a uno de los manejadores de los Corrompidos. Con eso, esperaba poner en marcha todo lo demás.

Fue tremendamente fácil sugestionar al manejador para que le entregara los auriculares especiales, con micrófono incorporado, mientras fingían discutir amistosamente la horrenda pelea que tenía lugar delante de ellos.

—Gracias por tu cooperación —musitó Alwyn.

A continuación, el _glamour_ sobre él cambió, al mismo tiempo que conjuraba uno sobre el mundano, al que despachó con un gesto que fue obedecido de forma mecánica y torpe. Debido a la poca iluminación, Alwyn esperaba que el movimiento hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero no estuvo de más vigilar su entorno al colocarse los auriculares con sumo cuidado, antes de carraspear y hablar a través del micrófono.

—Si puedes oírme, gruñe.

Por unos segundos, Alwyn temió que no hubiera conjurado debidamente el _glamour_ sonoro, pero pronto, el Corrompido más cercano a él emitió un sonido ronco y fiero al tiempo que, por mero reflejo, esquivaba un golpe que iba directamente a su mandíbula.

—Esquiva rotando a la derecha y luego, gancho izquierdo.

Cuando el Corrompido hizo exactamente lo que le indicó. Alwyn se quitó de encima algo de su creciente preocupación, pero no el mal presentimiento que lo acompañara desde que descubriera allí a esas criaturas. Procuró tranquilizarse y echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, notando entonces que Quentin Rousseau parecía fijarse de manera especial en él.

No debería poder ver a través de su _glamour_, pero igualmente, Alwyn no se sintió cómodo al ser observado por aquel tipo, que tanto daño les hiciera a su Anne y a Étienne.

—Agacha la cabeza y doble golpe —ordenó.

Su Corrompido ejecutó lo solicitado un poco más rápido que antes, por lo cual Alwyn consideró que podía proceder al siguiente punto, más cuando detectó leves parpadeos de algunas de las velas, en los puntos que antes le indicara Soleil Glace.

—Reta al otro a ir por ti.

Esa orden, increíblemente, fue obedecida casi al instante. El Corrompido hizo el gesto universal de invitar al otro a darle con todo, cosa que no tardó en suceder.

Alwyn, antes de ocultar una mano tras la espalda, volvió a repasar con la mirada a quienes estaban a su alrededor, deteniéndose un segundo de más en Rousseau: el mundano, para su entera satisfacción, se veía desconcertado.

«Anne habría estado encantada de jugársela así», pensó fugazmente.

A continuación, dio la orden que terminaría con su parte, procurando que coincidiera con el chasqueo de los dedos a su espalda.

—Córrete a la izquierda.

Mientras el Corrompido esquivado acababa lanzándose a la nada, una de las hadas encargadas de la barrera se desplomó, repentinamente inconsciente.

Al segundo siguiente, un Corrompido cruzaba el área delimitada por una barrera que ya no estaba allí y empezó a cundir el pánico.

—&—

—Hagan el favor de seguirnos y podremos salir sin problema.

Por una vez, Suzette estaba siendo obedecida por los Beausejours sin protestar. Suponía que, considerando las circunstancias, se habían quedado pasmados ante el plan, el cual debían llevar a cabo debidamente para que se cumplieran los objetivos de la misión.

—¿Qué tienes en la mano?

Mientras Suzette se hacía la desentendida, Charles–Louis llamaba la atención de la mundana que había preguntado, entrada en carnes y adornada por un sinfín de joyas, al tiempo que la invitaba amablemente a avanzar hacia la salida. Suzette se prometió compensar a su primo en cuanto le fuera posible, aprovechando ese breve intervalo en su cometido para ponerse unos guantes que, si bien eran el mismo material que los trajes de combate, se sentía mucho más flexible.

—Eso estuvo cerca —apuntó el joven, colocándose a la izquierda de Suzette y haciendo señas con los brazos para indicar por dónde estaba la salida—. ¿Son todos los de este lado?

—Creo que sí.

Echando un rápido vistazo a su espalda, Suzette confirmó que, en otro punto del salón, el resto de sus compañeros desempeñaban la misma tarea que ellos, con la suficiente eficacia como para haberse vaciado el sitio de mundanos. A continuación, le hizo una seña a Charles–Louis para que se marcharan de allí.

Suzette no supo bien cómo, pero al cabo de un par de minutos, los dos estaban en el exterior del salón, dando indicaciones a los mundanos para que abandonaran el hotel con toda la calma posible, dando la excusa de que Pandemónium se encargaría de solucionar el «repentino» inconveniente en su demostración.

Al ver a varios refunfuñar mientras se marchaban, Suzette consideró que se había logrado dejar en mal a Pandemónium. Estaba por decírselo a Charles–Louis cuando notó que éste miraba hacia otro lado, con un gesto de concentración.

—Oí algo por allá —dijo él, al cabo de un momento, cuando notó que su prima lo veía de manera interrogante—. ¿No será la gente que nos falta?

—¿Quiénes? ¿Los que no quisieron observar la pelea?

—Sí, ellos. ¿Vamos a ver?

—Vamos. Si vemos a uno de los otros en el camino…

—¿Qué sucede?

Arqueando una ceja, Suzette se fijó en Étienne Poquelin, que iba hacia ellos.

—¿Sabes dónde pusieron a los demás que no vieron la pelea? —inquirió Charles–Louis.

—No, pero debe ser un salón hacia allá —Poquelin señaló justo hacia donde pensaban ir los cazadores de sombras—, eso me pareció cuando los vi.

—Muchas gracias, Poquelin. Vamos a revisar, ¿podrías ayudar con la evacuación?

El aludido asintió y se retiró, antes de que Suzette arqueara una ceja, suspicaz.

—Charlie… —llamó, dudosa, cuando ella y su primo se pusieron en marcha.

—¿Qué?

—Si quieres no me contestes, pero ¿quién te gusta?

—¿Te parece que es momento para hablar de algo así? —quiso saber él, haciendo una mueca y alzando las cejas mientras la veía.

—Ya sé que no, pero…

—¿Qué? ¿Annie te ha dicho algo?

—¿Aparte de que la persona te lleva un montón de años? No, ¿por qué?

—Te lo digo de una vez, Suzzy: no importa el nombre que te diga Annie, se equivoca.

Suzette se quedó desconcertada por semejante frase, pero no pudo seguir pensando en el tema, porque llegaron ante unas puertas similares al del salón que abandonaran recién y tras éstas, oyeron claramente voces. Ella y Charles–Louis intercambiaron miradas, antes de que él asintiera, se acercara a una de las puertas y llamara con fuerza.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién está allí?

—¿Son de Pandemónium? Queremos saber si acabaron con su demostración.

La respuesta fue suficiente para que Charles–Louis sacara la estela antes de que Suzette se lo tuviera que pedir. Mientras él trazaba una runa de apertura, ella vigiló el camino por el que habían venido, ya que no quería sorpresas desagradables.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Charles–Louis abría la puerta y traspasaba el umbral, justo cuando oyó algo viniendo en su dirección. Sin titubear, sacó un cuchillo serafín y estuvo a punto de encenderlo, cuando creyó reconocer al recién llegado.

—¿No es usted de la gente de monsieur Sangbleu? —dejó escapar.

—Lo de «gente» ha sonado bien, gracias. Sí, soy René Lacoste, del clan de vampiros. Poquelin me dijo que venían para acá, así que ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

—Parece que hallamos a los mundanos que vinieron a lo de Pandemónium, pero que no veían la pelea. Los vamos a sacar también, así que puede…

El repentino sonido de un fuerte golpe sobresaltó a Suzette, lo mismo que a René Lacoste, aunque éste se recuperó casi enseguida y no tardó en ir hacia la puerta, la cual empujó con cierta fuerza antes de poder abrirla. Suzette no tardó en seguirlo, echando un último vistazo para asegurarse que nadie más venía por aquel pasillo.

Las exclamaciones de miedo apenas comenzaban, pero a Suzette le importaron poco cuando detectó aquello que, con toda seguridad, había causado el anterior ruido.

—¡Charlie!

Su primo estaba tendido en el suelo, con aspecto de haber sido previamente lanzado contra la pared que tenía a sus espaldas, la cual mostraba húmedas manchas rojas. Varios de los mundanos se habían apartado de él y lo veían con visible aprensión, aunque unos pocos se mostraron atónitos al ver cómo René llegaba hasta él a una velocidad imposible para un humano.

—¡Madame, rápido! —llamó el vampiro en ese instante.

Suzette se sacudió el estupor de la mente y el horror que comenzaba a cerrarle la garganta. Corrió con ganas, sintiendo que tardaba más de lo normal, pero en menos de un minuto, se había dejado caer sobre sus rodillas, junto al cuerpo demasiado quieto de Charles–Louis, sacando temblorosamente la estela del bolsillo.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? —masculló ella, descubriendo uno de los brazos de su primo para poder trazar la primera de varias _iratzes_.

—Quédese aquí y cuide de Charles.

Estupefacta, Suzette apenas tuvo tiempo de ver que el rostro del vampiro mostraba fría cólera, antes de que éste se pusiera de pie y se fuera en dirección contraria en un parpadeo.

Otro estruendo respondió, a medias, las dudas que tenía, antes de fijarse bien en la mole a la cual Lacoste acababa de mandar al otro extremo del recinto de un certero puñetazo.

—Suzzy…

—¿Qué? —la nombrada inmediatamente fijó los ojos en el caído, quien se removió con algo de dificultad antes de que ella le ayudara a sentarse con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

—El Corrompido…

—Lo están deteniendo, ¿sí? Déjame…

—¿Ren?

—¿Quién?

Charles–Louis llamaba a alguien, supo Suzette, más cuando notó cómo movía los ojos de lado a lado, tan rápido como podía.

Otro estruendo. Lacoste debió mandar de nuevo al Corrompido contra la pared.

—Charlie, déjame usar la estela, ¿sí? Quédate quieto un momento y luego…

Él pareció entender, aunque no terminara la frase, porque se calmó un poco y la dejó trabajar. Tan rápido como pudo, Suzette trazó _iratzes_ en sus antebrazos y una en un costado del cuello, descubierto por un rasgón en la camiseta negra de su primo. Estaba revisando dónde más trazar runas, cuando un tercer estruendo, acompañado de un espeluznante crujido, la hizo sentir un escalofrío en la nuca. La mano le tembló tanto, que se vio incapaz de dibujar nada.

—¡Suzzy!

Desde la puerta, la exclamación de Annette relajó a Suzette lo suficiente para trazar una última _iratze_ en la muñeca derecha de Charles–Louis, quien la había extendido segundos antes.

—Vimos mundanos saliendo de aquí, los guiamos hacia… —Annette, en cuanto llegó junto a ellos, se dio cuenta del estado de su hermano, por lo cual se palpó los bolsillos.

—Ya me encargué yo, Annie. Ayúdame a levantar a…

—Con su permiso.

Sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta, Lacoste se arrodilló junto a Charles–Louis en un santiamén y consiguió que se apoyara en él para ponerse de pie. Cuando Annette adelantó un brazo, dispuesta a ayudar, Charles–Louis la detuvo alzando una mano, antes de respirar hondo y mover lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿El Corrompido? —preguntó Charles–Louis en un susurro.

—Me encargué de él —respondió Lacoste, lacónico, aunque Suzette creyó verle hacer una mueca de disgusto al preguntar—, ¿por qué estabas solo contra él?

—Salió de repente del… Al fondo hay…

Charles–Louis señaló débilmente hacia su izquierda. Suzette y Annette miraron hacia allí y descubrieron otra puerta, abierta de par en par y que conducía a un área sin iluminación.

—¿Puede sacar a Charlie del hotel, monsieur Lacoste? —quiso saber Suzette—. Annie y yo iremos a asegurarnos de que no haya más sorpresas.

—Llévelo con uno de los Sedgewick —añadió Annette, sacando un cuchillo serafín al tiempo que, torciendo la boca, añadía—, y manténgalo lejos de Armand Beausejours.

—Annie… —musitó Charles–Louis, con un deje de reconvención.

—Con mucho gusto, mademoiselle Arbreblanc.

—Annette está bien, monsieur.

—Gracias. Con cuidado, Charles.

El herido asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, dando cuidadosos pasos hacia la salida, bien sujeto por el vampiro. Cuando Suzette los vio salir, se volvió hacia Annette, quien tenía las cejas arqueadas y, al notar que era observada, dejó escapar un silbido.

—¡Por el Ángel! —exclamó la joven Arbreblanc, visiblemente sorprendida—. Esto me lo tiene que explicar Charlie cuando terminemos.

—Sí, lo que digas. Ahora vamos.

Suzette se giró para ir hacia la puerta que daba a la oscuridad, estando de acuerdo con su prima y, al mismo tiempo, preguntándose si podrían hablar con Charlie al terminar.

Realmente, quería tener _esa_ conversación cuando ya no hubiera amenazas sueltas.


	23. Un verdadero nido de infamias

**XXIII. Un verdadero nido de infamias.**

_«Cuando la necesidad nos arranca palabras sinceras, cae la máscara y aparece el hombre.»_

_Tito Lucrecio Caro._

_Abril de 2025._

El primer pensamiento de Soleil ante el caos fue que, increíblemente, no estaba mal.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no intervenía en una operación de ese tipo, que había olvidado cómo se sentía. Eran pocas las personas que sabían de su vida privada, así que llegaban a sorprender su capacidad de reacción al enfrentar ataques directos, como el del Corrompido que había salido disparado hacia los mundanos más cercanos.

Aquello fue fácil: un chasqueo de dedos por detrás de la espalda, con lo cual evitó que otros vieran las chispas doradas de su magia, y el Corrompido chocó contra algo invisible.

Una sola vez, la primera que apoyó un conflicto, casi perdió la vida, así que se preparaba constantemente para que no volviera a pasar y, por fortuna, hasta la fecha había resultado.

—Los viejos tiempos, ¿eh? —oyó mascullar a Claude, antes de verlo irse hacia su izquierda.

Soleil asintió, pero solo para sus adentros. El líder de los vampiros era uno de los pocos que la conocía el tiempo suficiente como para reconocer sus movimientos.

—Voy con los míos —avisó Yves sin más, antes de escabullirse hacia su derecha.

De reojo, la bruja detectó las figuras que se movían, sin duda los pocos hombres lobo que obtuvieron un sitio en el evento. Una movida inteligente, pensó ella, pues los licántropos, como los lobos normales, atacaban mejor en grupo, o al menos era el caso de la manada de París.

Controlando al máximo las expresiones de su rostro, Soleil se enfocó en la escena que tenía enfrente, a unos metros. El Corrompido en el área de la pelea estaba quieto, sin intención visible de moverse, a juzgar por la forma en que dejaba los brazos laxos a los costados. Ella lo miró fijamente y chasqueó los dedos, deseando que el conjuro funcionara.

Para su alivio, la criatura compuso algo similar a una expresión atontada y se derrumbó cual largo era, sin poner las manos delante para frenar la caída.

—No creí que la magia de los brujos les afectara.

La observación habría sobresaltado a Soleil, de no haber sido hecha en tono amable y con una voz que reconoció casi de inmediato.

—Tenía que intentarlo, será algo menos de qué preocuparse —aseguró Soleil, antes de mirar a ambos lados y, finalmente, fijar la mirada ligeramente a su izquierda—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Mi parte está hecha, así que me voy a encargar de Rousseau.

—No hagas ninguna tontería, jovencito, o me tocará lidiar con tu padre.

—Confía en mí, él lo entenderá.

A continuación, Soleil debió morderse la lengua para no soltar una maldición; en cambio, notó que otro Corrompido, aquel que chocara antes contra su escudo, se dirigía hacia algunos de los cazadores de sombras que estaban allí, por lo que lo durmió lo más rápido posible.

—Thorwyn me va a deber una grande —siseó, antes de ponerse en marcha.

No iba a permitir que Alwyn cometiera una estupidez.

—&—

Alwyn debió recorrer, de nuevo, el camino hacia donde guardaron poco antes a los Corrompidos, con tal de conseguir su objetivo.

Si bien la mayor parte de los asistentes fueron evacuados por la entrada principal del salón, unos pocos se escabulleron por la parte trasera, hacia el área de servicio del Crillon. Por lo que Alwyn pudo observar, todos eran de Pandemónium y debían estar ansiosos por zafarse del lío que sus creaciones habían iniciado, más porque debieron notar a los cazadores de sombras cuando ese Corrompido salió de la barrera feérica.

—La puerta de la calle está más adelante. Allí están la mayoría de sus autos, con las llaves. Retírense y los contactaré por la mañana para afinar detalles.

La severa voz de Rousseau se elevó en el silencio del corredor y Alwyn apretó los dientes.

Su Anne había amado a ese hombre, pero no sabía cómo. Ella casi nunca hablaba del asunto, pero siendo de carácter dulce y mente ágil, era lógico que cualquiera se preguntara qué había visto en un hombre como Rousseau, que no parecía tener lazos afectivos con nadie. Lo único que Alwyn pudo averiguar fue que, pese a las advertencias, Anne le dio el beneficio de la duda a Rousseau, resultando en la decepción cuando le confesó que lo amaba.

Era como si Rousseau no quisiera el amor, solo lo que podía ganar con él.

Alwyn decidió ya no pensar en ello, o se sentiría tan asqueado que no podría continuar. Su Anne murió sin que él pudiera estar allí para ofrecerle consuelo, pero por lo que Amélie le contó, lo nombró con su último aliento. Llegó a sentir que no merecía ser el último pensamiento de Anne, pero también se alegró porque, por lo visto, no le guardaba rencor y lo seguía queriendo.

Finalmente, Alwyn alcanzó a los fugitivos, poco después de pasar aquel almacén de donde salieran los Corrompidos. Observó cuidadosamente, sintiendo una enorme satisfacción al ver que todos salían, menos Rousseau, quien cerró la puerta de la calle tras el último tipo. El mundano acomodó el nudo de su corbata con cierta impaciencia, antes de desandar el camino, por lo cual Alwyn tuvo que hacerse a un lado o se encontrarían antes de lo que tenía previsto. Una vez que Rousseau le dio la espalda, lo siguió echando mano de todo su sigilo, así como de unos pocos de sus «trucos de hada», como los llamaba Anne juguetonamente. De un tiempo a la fecha, le salían mucho mejor y con más facilidad, así que rogó porque esa noche no le fallaran.

Rousseau detuvo sus pasos delante del almacén, hizo ademán de acomodarse las mangas y abrió la puerta. Para sorpresa de Alwyn, un lamento salió de allí, uno bastante humano, por lo cual no dudó en cubrirse con su _glamour_ más potente antes de colarse tras el mundano.

Antes no había tenido ocasión de observar el sitio, pero no se había perdido de mucho. Era una habitación no muy pequeña, pero abarrotada de mobiliario plegable y material que, seguramente, los del hotel usaban para el mantenimiento de los salones. En una de las esquinas se veían pesos unidos a grilletes por pesadas cadenas, seguramente allí habrían estado los dos Corrompidos que sacaron a pelear, pero en ese momento, ese no era el foco de atención de Rousseau y pronto tampoco fue el de Alwyn.

Al fondo, hecha un ovillo, había una figura delgada y vestida apenas, cuyo largo cabello oscuro le cubría casi toda la cara, delante de la cual alzaba unas delgadas muñecas unidas entre sí con gruesos grilletes.

—De pie —ordenó Rousseau, aunque no levantó la voz más de lo necesario y habló en un idioma que Alwyn no lograba ubicar, aunque lo había comprendido.

La figura apenas se movió, pero Alwyn sí lo hizo, avanzando un par de pasos más con extremo cuidado. No había más luz allí que la que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta, así que no podía saber quién o qué era aquello, peor definitivamente necesitaba su ayuda.

—Por favor, quiero irme.

Si Alwyn no odiara desde antes a Rousseau, lo haría en ese instante. ¡Era una voz infantil!

—¿A dónde irías? —preguntó Rousseau con apatía.

—A casa.

—Tu casa está donde yo diga.

La figura bajó los brazos, dejando ver un rostro redondeado y con la piel pálida, la cual contrastaba con unos grandes ojos marrones. El pelo estaba lacio y aplastado, con señas de no haber sido lavado en mucho tiempo, pero la personita lo hizo a un lado con un gesto lento, debido a las esposas, aunque Alwyn también detectó cierta firmeza.

—Vendrán por mí —aseguró, arrugando la frente y con una fe que, notó Alwyn, dejó pasmado a Rousseau—. Me están buscando.

—Lo dudo mucho. De pie.

Cuando vio que su orden era ejecutada con demasiada lentitud, Rousseau hizo una mueca, estiró un brazo y sujetó con fuerza el largo pelo negro, tirando de él hasta causar un gemido.

Eso era algo que Alwyn no pensaba tolerar.

—Atrás, Rousseau.

El mundano, sobresaltado por una voz de la que no veía la fuente, abrió la mano sin pensar, por lo cual el pelo cayó y con ello, su dueño.

Alwyn se apresuró a llegar hasta quien, mirando con suma atención, dedujo que era una niña, quien lo miró por un segundo antes de parpadear velozmente, con obvia confusión.

Debía ser una mundana con Visión, imaginó Alwyn, aunque no podía confirmarlo en ese momento. Colocando a la niña a su espalda, se quitó el _glamour_ y agradeció la oportunidad que se le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata.

—¿Hada? No, demasiado humano —indicó Rousseau quien, tras el sobresalto inicial, había recuperado el temple a una velocidad pasmosa—. ¿Brujo? Quizá, con esos ojos…

Algo pareció encajar en su mente, porque entonces Rousseau arrugó la frente y compuso una expresión desdeñosa y helada.

—He visto esos ojos —soltó, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Tal vez —comentó Alwyn, fingiendo que no le preocupaba el que Rousseau tuviera algún recuerdo de su rasgo físico más distintivo—. Me voy a llevar a la niña.

—¿Por qué piensas que voy a permitirlo?

Alwyn disfrutó el responder aquella pregunta, sonriendo con sorna.

—No puedes enfrentarme y ganar, mundano. Evítate la humillación.

Cuando Rousseau se lanzó contra él, Alwyn no dudó en girar el cuerpo, solo lo suficiente para esquivar un puñetazo, antes de sujetar al tipo por el pelo y clavarle la rodilla en el plexo solar. La queja de Rousseau y la bocanada de aire que se le escapó fueron como música para sus oídos, lo mismo que el jadeo de asombro de la pequeña.

Sin miramientos, Alwyn soltó el pelo de Rousseau (nada parecido al de Étienne, gracias a las estrellas), dejándolo caer pesadamente al suelo, donde se encogió de dolor. Alwyn no perdió tiempo y fue hacia la niña, que lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Por favor, extiende los brazos. Voy a quitarte eso.

—¿Qué dices?

La niña lo preguntó con inocente curiosidad, así se dio cuenta Alwyn que había hablado en francés y que seguía sin recordar cuál era el idioma que ella y Rousseau habían empleado. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Alwyn señaló los grilletes de la niña y luego hizo la mímica de abrirlos, a lo cual ella asintió y le tendió las manos.

—¿Me vas a llevar a casa? —inquirió.

Alwyn asintió, mientras tomaba con suma delicadeza las manitas, delgadas y sucias. A continuación, se concentró en los cerrojos y llamó a aquello que siempre cosquilleaba en él cuando empleaba sus trucos, deseoso de que le ayudara. No tardó en oírse unos clics metálicos y los grilletes cayeron, dejando a la niña maravillada e intentando ponerse de pie al instante, pero se tambaleó y Alwyn enseguida la tomó en brazos.

—Los pies —musitó ella, con un puchero.

Horrorizado y furioso, Alwyn descubrió que también llevaba grilletes en los tobillos, unidos por una cadena. No tardó en abrirlos, siendo más fácil y rápido en esa ocasión, para luego alzar a la niña en brazos con sumo cuidado.

—A casa —dijo ella, sonriendo.

Sin duda, fue instinto lo que le ayudó a Alwyn a hablar en el idioma correcto.

—Dime dónde vives y te llevaré.

—Karl Johans Gate número cinco–cinco.

Alwyn no reconoció la dirección, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Podía averiguarlo con relativa facilidad al salir de allí y así, cumpliría su palabra.

—¡Viene!

La exclamación de la niña hizo que Alwyn reaccionara a tiempo, haciéndose a un lado sin estar plenamente consciente de lo que estaba esquivando. Cuando corrió hacia la puerta, sujetando a la pequeña contra su pecho, echó un breve vistazo hacia atrás, encontrando a Rousseau con unas cadenas en las manos, quizá con las que sujetaran a los Corrompidos horas antes. Los grilletes colgaban como amenazadoras balas olímpicas, aunque Alwyn no habría podido hacer la comparación si no hubiera asistido a más de una de esas competencias.

—Devuelve eso —pidió Rousseau, señalando a la niña con un gesto.

—No.

—Pagué demasiado por ella como para perderla, ¡devuélvela!

Oficialmente, Alwyn tachó de demente a Rousseau, ¿y se suponía que era un hombre de leyes, que debía defender su cumplimiento porque era lo correcto? Él no era experto en ese tema, pero la última vez que revisó, la compra–venta de personas estaba prohibida.

—Dámela, hijo del diablo.

Alwyn hizo una mueca, porque podría tener sangre subterránea, pero definitivamente su padre no era ningún demonio, por fortuna. Quería huir, pensando en la niña, pero en cuanto le diera la espalda, Rousseau lo atacaría, ¿qué haría entonces?

De repente, al otro lado de la puerta, oyó pasos de manera tan sutil como una brisa y supo identificar qué significaban, así que habló un poco más alto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ella si te la doy?

—¿Acaso te importa?

—A alguien le tiene que importar.

Rousseau volvió a mostrar desdén en sus facciones, acercándose un paso. Alwyn se esforzó por acercarse a la puerta sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

—No sabía que los de tu calaña eran tan sentimentales.

—Una parte mía es mundana, aunque no lo creas.

—No por voluntad propia. Compadezco a la mujer que te parió.

Alwyn no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír, lo cual desconcertó lo suficiente a Rousseau para que aflojara el agarre sobre su improvisada arma. Eso no fue desaprovechado por Alwyn que, al instante, sin razonarlo siquiera, concentró toda la energía de sus trucos en las cadenas, que Rousseau no tardó en soltar, emitiendo un quejido.

—¡Quema!

Las cadenas, calentadas al rojo vivo, emitieron un breve destello antes de tocar el suelo y producir un tintineo metálico. Alwyn no se detuvo a pensar en cómo había logrado tal hazaña, solo sabía que debía salir de allí y, por fortuna, la puerta se abrió entonces, revelando a dos chicas castañas con los trajes negros de los cazadores de sombras.

—¡Quieto todo el mundo! —ordenó una de ellas, la más alta, adelantándose un paso y señalando a Rousseau con un reluciente cuchillo serafín.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó la otra joven, de claros ojos verdes.

—Sí, dentro de lo que cabe.

—Muy bien. ¿Quiere que le ayude con ella?

Alwyn asintió y le entregó a la niña, la cual aceptó el cambio a regañadientes, dedicándole una mirada de reproche hasta que fijó la vista en una de las manos de la cazadora de sombras; específicamente, en la runa de Clarividencia. Pareció reconocer el símbolo, porque lo recorrió con los dedos mientras la cazadora de sombras, tiernamente, la acomodó mejor en sus brazos.

—No habla francés y por la entonación, creo que tampoco es inglés.

—Gracias por avisarme. La llevaré afuera con…

—¡Alwyn!

El nombrado arqueó una ceja, antes de ver entrar la dorada cabeza de Soleil, quien lo localizó con sus claros ojos azules y le dirigió un gesto de advertencia, antes de notar al resto de los presentes. Él se sintió especialmente satisfecho de que la bruja le dedicara a Rousseau su mejor ademán de desprecio, antes de hablarle con su serenidad habitual.

—Pensé que tendría que arreglar algún desfiguro tuyo.

—No hubo necesidad, aunque era mi intención. ¿Puedes revisar a la niña? —Alwyn carraspeó, consciente de la presencia de la pequeña quien, oportunamente, estaba boquiabierta mirando a Soleil y su brillante cabello—. Bueno, el… tipo dijo que pagó por ella. No habla francés.

—¿Qué dicen? —preguntó la niña, arrugando la frente y evidentemente confundida.

Soleil arqueó una de sus delgadas cejas y miró a Alwyn.

—Suena a una lengua escandinava —indicó, antes de y pronunciar—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —la niña la vio con extrañeza y Soleil cambió a un idioma parecido al anterior—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña abrió la boca, tras abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, pero un ajetreo a su espalda hizo que Alwyn se volviera.

De algún modo, Rousseau le estaba dando pelea a la nefilim más alta, aunque hacía muecas de dolor cada que le ponía las manos encima. La otra cazadora de sombras, sin vacilar, le pasó la niña a Soleil, antes de ponerse un puño americano en la diestra con tal rapidez, que Alwyn apenas distinguió el movimiento. Lo que sí le encantó fue ver a Rousseau recibir tan buen golpe, que el posterior crujido indicó claramente que la de ojos verdes le destrozó la nariz, aunque la sangre también fue un indicativo de ello.

—Habría querido hacerlo yo —masculló, entre divertido y frustrado.

—Por suerte no fue así, o lo habrías matado —aseguró Soleil en voz baja, antes de indicar—. La niña me entendió cuando pregunté su nombre en noruego. Voy a hablar con mis contactos allá, para saber si los mundanos denunciaron la desaparición.

—Me dio su dirección cuando se la pregunté —recordó Alwyn, un tanto sorprendido por haberla olvidado momentáneamente—. Podemos llevarla directamente a casa.

—No si el secuestro fue irregular. Habrá que arreglar que la policía mundana la encuentre, y también que ella olvide todo esto.

—Tiene la Visión, Soleil. Pudo verme por un momento cuando todavía tenía un _glamour_ encima. Aunque la hechizaras, quizá luego vuelva a tener problemas ¿y cómo va a defenderse, si no recuerda a qué se enfrenta?

—¿Qué hacemos con el mundano? —inquirió la cazadora de sombras castaña y voluptuosa.

—Hay que arrestarlo —respondió la de ojos verdes, sin titubear.

—¿Qué dirá Jean–Luc de eso, Suzette? —inquirió Soleil, frunciendo el ceño.

Alwyn observó a la de ojos verdes con un poco más de atención. Si los cazadores de sombras habían ido al Crillon sin permiso de su director, podían meterse en serios problemas.

—Con las pruebas que reunimos, nada malo —respondió la cazadora de sombras, cruzándose de brazos en actitud altiva, mas no hostil—. Nos firmó una inspección de emergencia, y más le valía, porque no había patrullas asignadas en la Plaza. Si no nos hubiera llamado Poquelin, no nos habríamos enterado a tiempo. No pude preguntarle por las patrullas faltantes, pero pienso hacerlo al volver al Instituto.

—No pueden arrestarme —farfulló Rousseau, a quien la castaña alta tenía con las manos a la espalda, bien sujeto de las muñecas—, ¿acaso saben quién soy yo?

—¿Entre los mundanos? No, no tenemos idea —aseguró Suzette, descruzando los brazos y encogiéndose de hombros con fingida ligereza, antes de dedicarle una mirada gélida y proseguir—, pero ante el Mundo de las Sombras, su lista de crímenes es lo bastante larga como para que nos encarguemos en persona. No creo que alguien hable a su favor: tengo entendido que es único mundano vivo vetado del _Moulin Rouge_ y tanto madame Glace como monsieur Roux lo detestan. Debe creerse muy listo, pero no es nada en comparación con mi mejor amigo, porque no le preocupó fomentar buenas relaciones con los subterráneos más importantes de París.

A medida que Suzette hablaba, Alwyn pudo vislumbrar a Rousseau cayendo en cuenta de lo que se le venía encima. La joven tenía razón, por supuesto: al Mundo de las Sombras no podía importarle menos la posición que tuviera en la sociedad mundana, porque eso no iba a salvarlo de responder por su asociación con Pandemónium y lo que surgiera después.

Sin embargo, según recordaba Alwyn, la Ley de los nefilim no solía inmiscuirse en asuntos mundanos, ni castigaba a éstos por sus crímenes, ¿por qué ahora parecía diferente?

—¿El Consejo va a enjuiciar a un mundano? —preguntó Soleil, suspicaz.

—Técnicamente no, aunque éste —Suzette apuntó su puño americano, ensangrentado, hacia Rousseau—, se lo merezca. Sin embargo, se puede sugerir que se contrate a algún brujo dispuesto a realizar algún hechizo que restrinja su contacto con el Mundo de las Sombras. Por otra parte —la joven sonrió y sus ojos parecieron emitir un destello de malicia al añadir—, mi querido mejor amigo y su irritante _parabatai_ me han contado que las autoridades mundanas son especialmente fieras al descubrir crímenes contra niños, así que ¿por qué no denunciar al tipo por secuestro y maltrato? Reunamos las pruebas, las mandamos de forma anónima y… _¡Voilà!_

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, solo cortado por la respiración trabajosa de Rousseau, hasta que Soleil, meneando la cabeza, afirmó.

—Sin lugar a dudas, eres sobrina de Jonathan Arbreblanc, Suzette.

—Muchas gracias por decirlo, madame. ¿Estaría dispuesta a testificar en este asunto?

—Por supuesto. ¿Alwyn?

El aludido asintió, antes de que una sacudida en el bolsillo lo hiciera dar un respingo. Aturdido, recordó el teléfono celular que usaba al estar en París, puesto en modo vibrador durante todo aquel lío, así que lo sacó y revisó la pantalla, quedando desconcertado por el número desconocido que le estaba llamando. Haciendo un ademán de que lo disculparan, salió al pasillo.

—¿Quién habla? —dijo, al responder la llamada, diciéndose de pronto que había muy pocos que supieran aquel número y, por lo tanto, debía ser alguien cercano a él.

—_Eh… Buenas noches, _grand–père_. ¿Cómo has estado?_

El corazón de Alwyn dio un vuelco y pese a todo lo ocurrido, sonrió.

—Alphonse —habló con afecto, aunque en cierta época, le habría resultado raro nombrarse a sí mismo—. Estoy bien, considerando las circunstancias. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—_Yo… Bien, gracias por preguntar. Disculpa la molestia, pero nuestro siguiente destino es París y si has contestado, es que estás allí, ¿verdad?_

—Sí, lo estoy. Me alegra que vengas, Amélie estará feliz de verte.

—_Eso… No estoy seguro de poder ir a Montmartre, pero voy a intentarlo. ¿Estás con ella?_

—No, estoy en… Tuve que ayudar con algo a Étienne y a los cazadores de sombras.

—_¿Eres de nuevo el contacto hada del Instituto?_

—No formalmente, pero esto… Surgió de pronto. De hecho, acabamos de terminar, solo por eso puedo hablar contigo. Habrá que ir a la Cité, supongo, debo preguntárselo a esa chica, Suzette, parece que es la que está al mando.

—_¿Suzzy? Creí que… ¿Qué pasa con Jean–Luc?_

—No sabemos qué pasa con el director, le preguntaré a la chica. ¿La conoces?

—_Es una amiga, aunque… Bueno, tuvimos un malentendido, pero lo solucionamos hace poco. Lamento molestarte justo ahora, pero si pudieras ayudarnos…_

—Alphonse, nunca me molestas. Pide lo que quieras.

Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea y después, Alwyn creyó escuchar un suspiro, antes de que su nieto volviera a hablar.

—_¿Recuerdas el departamento donde nos conocimos? Mañana vamos a llegar allí por medio de un Portal. Necesitamos averiguar si alguien en el Mundo de las Sombras de París ha oído algo sobre una niña secuestrada._

Alwyn sintió un escalofrío, antes de volver al interior del almacén y echarle un vistazo a Rousseau. Se dijo que no le convenía al mundano escuchar lo siguiente, así que le hizo un gesto a Soleil que ella reconoció enseguida, porque se acomodó a la niña en un solo brazo e hizo una floritura con los dedos de la mano libre, generando chispas doradas.

Al segundo siguiente, Rousseau perdió el sentido de nuevo, así que la cazadora de sombras que lo tenía dejó escapar una palabrota y sacó una cuerda de un bolsillo, atándole las manos.

—¿A qué vino eso? —quiso saber Suzette.

Alwyn la ignoró, tecleando con cuidado lo necesario para poner la llamada en altavoz, por lo que a su alrededor hubo jadeos de asombro al oír a alguien que conocían bien.

—Grand–père_, ¿estás con Suzzy?_

A continuación, del lado de Alphonse, Alwyn alcanzó a escuchar algo similar a «¿Qué hace Longford con tu abuelo?»

—¿A ti qué te importa, Lightwood–Bane? —soltó Suzette, casi por reflejo.

—_¿Me acaba de contestar mal esa mujer? Al, si no fuera por ti…_

Por la mueca de Suzette, que no tardó en trazarse una runa y luego repetirla en su compañera, Alwyn supo que ninguna hablaba español, el idioma empleado por el _parabatai_ de Alphonse.

—Alphonse, por favor, repite lo que acabas de pedirme —indicó Alwyn.

—_¿Seguro? ¿Quiénes están allí?_

—Gente en la que se puede confiar.

Hubo otro momento de silencio. Alwyn notó a la nefilim alta arquear una ceja, pero Suzette le dedicó un asentimiento y se llevó el dedo a los labios. La otra castaña asintió a su vez.

—_De acuerdo_ —aceptó Alphonse al otro lado de la línea—. _Necesitamos que nos ayuden a averiguar si en el Mundo de las Sombras de París, se sabe algo de una niña secuestrada._

—¡Por el Ángel! —musitó Suzette, atónita.

—¿Por qué en París, Alphonse? —inquirió Alwyn, intercambiando miradas con Soleil.

—_Es una historia complicada, _grand–père,_ preferiría explicar los detalles en persona. Lo que sí puedo decirte ahora es que es importante encontrarla y resguardarla en un lugar seguro._

—Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, no te preocupes. Iré a recibirte, si quieres.

—_No hay necesidad, debes estar ocupado con ese asunto del Crillon y…_

—_¡_Diablos_, Al! ¡Deja que venga! —_intervino la voz de Rafael Lightwood –Bane, el _parabatai_ de su nieto—. _Lo esperamos, señor, y ya que estamos, si pudiera hacerme un favor…_

—_Rafe, puedes llamarla tú mismo, no uses a mi familia de mensajera._

Alwyn arrugó la frente, pues juraría que Alphonse no hablaba así normalmente. Lo confirmó cuando vio la expresión pasmada de Suzette, pero al segundo siguiente, lo tranquilizó la risa divertida de Rafael, antes de que Alphonse volviera a hablar.

—_Mañana hablaremos con calma. Si todo va bien, llegaremos a las ocho de la mañana, hora de París. ¡Ah, otra cosa! No vamos solos, si no es mucho pedir, ¿nos conseguirías comida?_

—De acuerdo. Seguramente _L'Étoile_ estará abierto, les llevaré algo de allí.

—_¿Lo ves, Al? ¡Oiga, señor! ¿Puede darle un mensaje de mi parte a Nelly? Quiero decir, Perenelle Fordbleu, la chica hada de _L'Étoile_._

—Puedo pedirle a Perenelle que me acompañe a entregar la comida.

—_¿De verdad lo haría? Al, oficialmente tu abuelo es mi persona favorita de tu familia._

Soleil no pudo evitar sonreír, para sorpresa de Alwyn. La bruja era dada a ocultar muchas de sus emociones en presencia de cazadores de sombras.

—¿Para cuántas personas la necesitan?

—_Para seis estará bien _—respondió Alphonse, sorprendiendo a todos—_. Ocho, si Perenelle y tú gustan acompañarnos._

—Probablemente aceptemos el ofrecimiento. ¿Debo avisar en el Instituto?

—_No, gracias. Ya lo hicimos nosotros, nos reportaremos allá a mediodía. Yo…_

—¿Sí?

—_Señor, tiene el altavoz, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no lo quita?_

—_Rafe…_

—Sí, por supuesto. Nos vemos mañana, Rafael.

—_¡Gracias! En serio, Al, tu abuelo es genial. ¡Adiós, Longford! ¡Espero que Günther todavía no haya salido corriendo!_

—¡Lightwood–Bane!

—_No hagas caso, Suzzy, en realidad, le agradas a Rafe._

—_Sí, claro, más desde que no desprecias subterráneos._

—¡Lightwood–Bane! —Suzette se horrorizó al contemplar a Soleil, quizá creyendo que habría represalias por aquello.

Antes de que se descontrolara la conversación, Alwyn desactivó el altavoz y volvió a salir al pasillo, aunque la cara de Suzette demostraba que habría querido despedirse correctamente.

—Ya no están en altavoz, Alphonse, y me encuentro solo —avisó.

—_Gracias, señor. Al, despídete y ¡dile lo otro, por el Ángel!_

Se hizo el silencio y Alwyn esperó pacientemente. Por lo que le habían contado y lo que él mismo había observado, Alphonse dudaba en tratar algún asunto personal si estaba rodeado de gente, sobre todo aquella que no consideraba cercana. Se preguntó, de nuevo, si eso habría sido así si su padre o él hubieran hecho algo distinto con sus vidas, pero no tardaba en recordar que, para empezar, él mismo no existiría si su padre no hubiera decidido que quería algo de felicidad sencilla y real, en lugar del estéril trato en la corte Noseelie.

—Grand–père_, disculpa a Rafe, a veces él es…_

—No te preocupes, Alphonse. Creo sinceramente que tu _parabatai_ es una buena persona y que le da mucha alegría a tus días. Agradezco que lo tengas.

—_Eso… Creo que procuraré no decírselo, se le puede subir a la cabeza —_un sonido muy bajo le indicó a Alwyn que Alphonse estaba ahogando una risita—. _Espero que puedas averiguar algo avisándote con tan poca anticipación._

—No te preocupes. Ahora, ¿qué era lo otro que debías decirme?

—_No es que «debiera», Rafe exagera —_aseguró Alphonse, para luego suspirar. Eso puso en alerta a Alwyn, pero nunca esperó la pregunta que escuchó—. _¿Qué sabes tú de fantasmas?_

—¿Fantasmas? No mucho. Procuro evitarlos, en realidad.

—_¿Por qué? ¿Puedes verlos?_

—Verlos, oírlos, atraerlos… Pueden ser un dolor de cabeza, literalmente, por eso los evito.

—_¿Has oído algo de que se puedan convocar?_

—No, a menos que hables de resucitar muertos y eso es magia negra y maligna, Alphonse.

—_No, no, claro que no hablo de nigromancia. Creo que será mejor que te lo cuente mañana, después de hablar del caso de la niña._

—¿Estás seguro?

—_Sí, claro. Yo… Quizá es demasiado pedir, pero…_

—Dime, Alphonse.

—_Como te dije antes, tal vez sea difícil hacer visitas, ¿podrías…? Quisiera ver a mi madre._

Alwyn sintió que se le rompía el corazón ante el tono del muchacho. El hijo de su niña había hablado en un susurro, pero sus palabras fueron claras como el cristal y con un terrible deje de súplica. Supo, sin duda, que Alphonse se sentía avergonzado de pedir algo así, quizá por alguna ridícula idea de que sus propios deseos no importaban, más en la situación en la que estaba.

—Se lo diré, por supuesto.

—_Gracias, _grand–père_. Hasta mañana._

Tras cortar la llamada, Alwyn creyó que estaría bien el reunir a la familia al día siguiente.


	24. Mantengamos los dedos cruzados

**XXIV. Mantengamos los dedos cruzados.**

_«Al verdadero amor no se le conoce por lo que exige, sino por lo que ofrece.»_

_Jacinto Benavente._

_Abril de 2025._

Brunhild no sonreía desde hacía días.

Si bien la rubia Sølvtorden sabía guardar la compostura cuando correspondía, se había considerado siempre una persona alegre, optimista, capaz de mostrarse sonriente, aunque las circunstancias quisieran que hiciera lo contrario.

Sin embargo, la situación eran demasiado grave para intentar sonreír.

Había salido sola del Instituto, demasiado temprano para el gusto de cualquiera, a sabiendas de que podría ganarse una sanción. En realidad, quizá Tiberius le habría dado el permiso, pero para eso habría tenido que dar sus motivos y tanto Kit como Livia, en nombre del director, habían extremado precauciones en cuanto a sus interacciones con subterráneos.

Era como si, al dividirse su familia, los tres hubieran perdido un poco el norte.

Brunhild no los culpaba. Alphonse Montclaire había llegado de golpe a sus vidas, sin pretensión alguna, y lo cobijaron bajo su ala con gusto, ofreciéndole todo lo que en París no había tenido. Alphonse había correspondido, ¡vaya que lo había hecho!, y ahora cumplía con lo que podía, lamentablemente lejos de casa, todo por una cadena de desgracias que desafiaba cualquier lógica y que tenía a su familia con el corazón en vilo.

Pensando en familias, Brunhild aumentaba la resolución que la llevara a salir y agradeció estar próxima a su destino.

La dirección quedaba lejos del Instituto, incluyendo el cruce del Támesis, así que entre eso y el no encontrar transporte fácilmente, le llevó más tiempo de lo que esperaba. Empero, era lo primero que se le había ocurrido para mejorar las cosas, además de ser la única que, de momento podía hacerlo con la cabeza relativamente fría.

Ojalá su buena intención no fuera a ocasionar demasiados problemas.

El edificio al que arribó, en Bedale Street, era de lo más simple y con cierto aspecto descuidado. A su alrededor, no había nada que delatara que allí podría pasar algo extraordinario, pero Brunhild no bajó la guardia. Era una cazadora de sombras, después de todo: aunque no usara el traje de combate, cargaba con armas ocultas y un _glamour_ escondía sus Marcas.

Inhalando profundamente, la rubia entró al edificio y no tardó en notar que el elevador no funcionaba. Hizo una mueca, pero por fortuna, no iba a un piso muy alto. Tenía buena condición física, pero no el ánimo para subir demasiadas escaleras.

Llegando hasta la puerta que necesitaba, en la segunda planta, Brunhild titubeó por un segundo. ¿De verdad quería hacer aquello, considerando las posibles consecuencias? La decidió el recordar la cara de Astrid, su mejor amiga, su _parabatai_… Sí, valía la pena el riesgo.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó, aunque un minuto entero le pareció una eternidad. Iba a llamar de nuevo, cuando la puerta se abrió solo un poco, notando así que, del otro lado, estaba puesta una cadena de seguridad.

—¿Quién…? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Necesito un favor y eres el único que se me ocurrió que puede ayudarme.

Brunhild había ensayado la frase en su mente, una y otra vez, con tal de poder pronunciarla sin tartamudear, pero no se le ocurrió que su voz sería baja y con un timbre implorante.

—¿Cómo supo dónde encontrarme?

—¿Te lo puedo explicar en privado?

Obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza, cerrándose la puerta en ese momento, antes de que volviera a abrirse, esta vez por completo. La persona al otro lado vestía lo que sin duda era ropa de dormir, por lo cual Brunhild estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero le indicaron con un gesto que entrara, cosa que ella acató en el acto. Solo cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo, echando la cadena, le dirigieron una pregunta contundente.

—¿Su hermano le dio la dirección?

—No me la dio, se la robé. Él no sabe que vine.

—Acabará enterándose. Tome asiento en el sofá, ¿gusta un café?

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Últimamente debo preparar una cafetera a esta hora, no se preocupe.

Al quedarse sola en la habitación, Brunhild le echó un vistazo. El sitio era sencillo, no muy grande y, al igual que el exterior, le daba una vaga sensación de abandono. Sin embargo, también se sentía cómoda, lo que no sabía si era por el residente o porque allí nada le recordaba los crecientes problemas de los cazadores de sombras.

Con cierta cautela, fue a ocupar el sofá, que inmediatamente reconoció como uno de esos modelos que se desplegaba, convirtiéndose en cama. En el Instituto de Oslo tenían unos cuantos, aunque rara vez los usaban. Siguió mirando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que todo lucía muy mundano, cuando el aroma a café empezó a llegar a su nariz.

—Tardará un poco, así que podemos empezar. ¿Qué quiere de mí?

El tono de voz era firme y un tanto receloso. Brunhild arqueó las cejas, antes de decidir que se lo había ganado por su repentina aparición allí y carraspeó, antes de decir.

—Oí que tienes algunos contactos fuera del país, ¿es cierto?

—Es cierto.

—¿Alguno está en Noruega?

—¿Para qué quiere saberlo?

—Necesito que averigüen algo que pasó en Oslo, sin que se sepa que hay cazadores de sombras involucrados. Si Fridden, Astrid o yo lo intentamos y nos descubren, nos caerá una buena sanción o algo peor, y así no podremos ayudar a nadie.

—¿De qué tipo de información se trata?

—De lo relacionado a un asalto.

—¿Asalto? ¿Un robo mundano?

—Más o menos. Lo poco que sabemos ahora es porque Astrid está suscrita a un par de periódicos de Oslo y cuando vio las últimas notificaciones de la versión electrónica, se alteró bastante —Brunhild se obligó a que no le afectaran los llorosos ojos de su _parabatai_, tan frescos en su memoria, antes de añadir—, y normalmente, un conocido de allá nos informaría, pero no responde a nuestras llamadas ni a nuestros mensajes.

En esa ocasión, Brunhild no pudo evitar retorcerse las manos. Astrid era la prioridad en ese momento, no podía dejarse llevar por su propia angustia.

—En estos días, las comunicaciones mundiales entre subterráneos están un poco saturadas. He estado revisando lo que me llega, pero por fortuna, hasta ahora no había sido gran cosa. Aunque hace poco estuve muy ocupado… Si me da los detalles, podría filtrarlo entre lo que tuviera sin leer.

Brunhild asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo de pronto que se liberaba de un enorme peso. Tal vez no sonara a mucho, pero era ayuda y no dejaría de agradecerla.

Un pitido indicó que la cafetera había hecho su trabajo. La joven tardó aproximadamente diez minutos en tener delante una taza humeante, con un líquido no completamente negro, lo cual le sorprendió hasta que, ya que había importunado tanto, podía hacerlo un poco más.

—¿Cómo supiste que así me gusta el café?

—¿Qué, con crema y una de azúcar?

—¡Hasta sabes lo del azúcar!

—No es… Lo he intuido. Me alegra haber acertado.

—¿De verdad fue por eso?

—Más o menos.

Brunhild hizo un mohín de contrariedad que, para su asombro, hizo que su interlocutor abriera los ojos al máximo, antes de reprimir a duras penas una sonrisa.

—Ya que estoy aquí, ¿puedo hablarte de algo más personal?

—No sé qué asunto personal tenga que tratar usted conmigo.

—¡Ay, por el Ángel! No me vengas con eso. Sé que has estado viéndote con Fridden.

—¿Se lo dijo él?

—No. Bueno, sin querer sí. La agenda de Fridden es abierta… Me refiero a que podemos verla Astrid y yo si queremos y hasta anotar nuestros pendientes allí. Vi tu nombre en varios días.

—¿Así se robó la dirección?

—No. Cuando vi tu nombre, la busqué en la agenda, pero no la tenía. La robé de su celular.

—¿Le preocupa que le haga algo malo a su hermano?

—No. Me preocupa que no sepas en qué te estás metiendo, Meadows.

Al verlo arquear las cejas, Brunhild admitió que Quinn Meadows era condenadamente guapo, aunque no fuera el tipo de hombre que le gustara a ella. El cabello negro de él hacía un fascinante contraste con sus ojos azules, cuyo tono era demasiado brillante para ser humano y era lo que lo delataba no solo como subterráneo, sino como descendiente de hada, por lo que había oído. En ese instante tenía toda su atención, así que procuró no examinarlo más de la cuenta, antes de verlo tomar asiento delante de ella y hacerle un ademán para que se explicara.

—Fridden es muy serio con todo lo que hace —comenzó, en tono mesurado y cargado de afecto hacia su mellizo—. No importa de qué se trate, él va a llevar las cosas hasta el final, de la manera que considere correcta, aunque al mismo tiempo, procurará no herir deliberadamente los sentimientos de nadie. Eso es muy difícil, la verdad, porque nunca puedes tener a todos contentos al mismo tiempo y Fridden lo sabe, pero no puede evitar ser así. A mí no me importa, lo quiero tal cual, lo mismo que Astrid, Barb y unos cuantos más a los que todavía podemos llamar amigos. Por eso, si empieza a tomarle afecto a alguien, va a procurar estar a su disposición para cualquier cosa. Nunca te va a traicionar, no sin haber una buena razón y sin sentirse terriblemente culpable después.

—Ya lo sé —aseguró Quinn, con una voz baja y suave que Brunhild nunca creyó que pudiera poseer—. Aunque no parezca, tengo una intuición bastante certera y ésta me dictó que Sigfrid era buena persona. Si lo que le preocupa es que le haga daño, quíteselo de la cabeza.

—Me alegra oírlo, pero espero que de verdad estés comprendiendo lo que trato de decirte. Si tienes que pedirle algo a Fridden, algo realmente importante y hasta peligroso, él hará hasta lo imposible por cumplirlo, aunque eso signifique quedarse él con las heridas. Con todas las heridas, ¿entiendes?

—Comprendo. A juzgar por su insistencia, ha pasado algo antes respecto a este tema.

Torciendo la boca, Brunhild debió admitir que Meadows era listo. Eso o su mencionada intuición de verdad era así de buena. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Si te lo cuento yo, no tendría sentido —aseguró—. Es algo que Fridden debe decirte.

—¿Será un voto de confianza?

—Sí, algo así.

—La verdad, estoy sorprendido. Cuando quedó claro que el tema personal era su hermano, esperaba un sermón.

—¿Sermón?

—Sí, del tipo «mi hermano puede que esté saliendo contigo ahora, pero no te hagas ilusiones porque él nunca iría en serio con un subterráneo».

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te ha contado Fridden de mí?

—¿Por qué?

—¡Jamás diría algo así! ¡Menos a alguien que escogió Fridden!

—Supuse que no cumpliría con los elevados estándares de los cazadores de sombras.

—Los… ¡Por el Ángel! Entre nosotros hay de todo, ¿o acaso vas a decir que Fridden quiere las mismas cosas que Jonathan Highsmith?

Meadows compuso una expresión de pasmo, que mudó casi enseguida a una de repulsión y Brunhild supo, casi con toda seguridad, que había tocado una fibra sensible.

—Lo siento, no quería… Metí la pata, ¿verdad?

—No hay cuidado —aseguró Meadows, tomándose un momento para beber la mitad de su café de una vez, cosa que Brunhild no sabía cómo era posible—. Y respecto a su pregunta no, jamás diría que Highsmith valora las mismas cosas que Sigfrid. Es solo que no puedo evitar el ponerme a la defensiva con la mayor parte de los cazadores de sombras.

—Lo entiendo. Si a mí me hubieran tratado mal, no sé, los hombres lobo, los odiaría a todos, al menos hasta que conociera bien a uno realmente simpático.

—Ese razonamiento es lógico y acertado. ¿Le importaría si voy por mi computadora portátil? Puedo empezar a revisar lo que me pidió antes de irme al trabajo.

—¡Sí, claro! Si hallas algo, no dudes en decírmelo. Oye, por cierto, ¿Fridden te ha dado…?

Un llamado a la puerta hizo que Brunhild diera un respingo, pero no perdió de vista a Meadows, quien frunció el ceño antes de abrir los ojos como platos.

—¿Podría entrar a la cocina y llevarse las tazas?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Por favor. En un momento verá la razón.

Brunhild asintió e hizo lo que le pidió. La cocina tenía una puerta batiente, así que solo le dio un empujón para ir al otro lado y dejó las tazas en la mesada junto al fregadero. Era bastante pequeña, incluso para ella, pero decidió ir junto a la puerta y frenar su vaivén lo mejor que pudo.

—Lo siento, ¿llegué muy temprano? No recibí la confirmación.

—Es buena hora, no te preocupes. Tuve que levantarme un poco antes y dejé el celular en el dormitorio, lamento no haber confirmado.

Se escuchó la cadena de seguridad al moverse y la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose. Brunhild, al oír la voz del recién llegado de nuevo, no le cupo la menor duda.

—Me atreví a venir un poco antes porque necesito pedirte un favor.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Las chicas y yo leímos unas noticias mundanas de Oslo que nos preocupan mucho. No puedo decirte por qué, no todavía, pero tal vez… Sé que hablas con gente de Oslo a veces, tal vez ellos puedan decirnos más de lo ocurrido.

—Creo que puedo hacer algo, pero… ¿No tienen a alguien que pueda ayudarles allá?

Se hizo el silencio por un momento, antes de que el recién llegado hablara en un tono de voz bajo y prudente.

—Sí, tenemos a alguien. El problema es que no hemos logrado hablar con él. Es… Por favor, no vayas a repetir lo que voy a decirte.

—Te juro que no. ¿Es algo malo?

—No. Es que la persona que intentamos contactar es el novio de mi hermana y nos preocupa que le haya pasado algo. Siempre que ella lo busca, él responde. Siempre. Es muy raro en él cuando no puede hacerlo, por eso estamos más preocupados.

—¿Tu hermana tiene novio?

—Sí, solo que no es uno que cualquiera en nuestro Enclave aprobaría.

—¿Qué, es subterráneo?

—No, es un mundano con la Visión.

—¿En serio? ¿Y a ti te parece bien?

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Cualquiera pensaría que te habrías opuesto a una relación semejante que, a primera vista, no le trae a ella ningún beneficio.

Brunhild contuvo a duras penas un jadeo. ¿En serio Meadows había dicho eso?

—Jamás rechazaría a alguien que escogiera Hildie, Quinn. Mucho menos si eso la hace feliz. Incluso él se ha portado bien conmigo.

—Si es como has dado a entender, no me extraña.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque al saber que lo aceptas, se sentiría agradecido. Cierto es que no comprendo del todo las relaciones interpersonales normales, pero algo que sí sé es que, si a mí me aceptara el hermano de la persona que amara, me sentiría en deuda con él de por vida.

—Lo sé, Quinn. Él llegó a decirme algo parecido, por eso… Es un buen hombre y te aseguro que merece que le vaya bien.

—Está bien. Si me permites, puedo traerte el café y enseguida nos pondremos a revisar mis mensajes sin leer. No he visto mi bandeja en tres días.

—¿Tres días? ¿Por qué?

—Hice turno doble en el Queen's. Andaban escasos de personal.

—Si quieres, puedo ir yo por el café.

—No te molestes, enseguida vuelvo.

A toda velocidad, Brunhild se apartó de la puerta, para ver entrar a Meadows en la cocina al segundo siguiente. Le dedicó un gesto de interrogación y dejó escapar en un siseo.

—¿Fridden viene a tomar café contigo?

—A veces y nunca sin avisar.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde hace poco.

La rubia iba a seguir con el interrogatorio, pero vio a Meadows ocupado en preparar la taza que, por la leche añadida, supo que sería para su hermano. Sus movimientos meticulosos la sosegaron, pues era como ver a alguien creando algo que no era un simple café. Meadows estaba atento a cada detalle, aunque se tratara de una tarea tan común, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que le quitaba de la cara la seriedad que siempre le había visto, así como generaba un cambio en sus ojos, esos que Sigfrid, tímidamente, le describiera una vez.

«Su mirada me intriga, Hildie. Es… sus ojos son bellos, pero tienen algo desgarrador.»

Aunque no se diera cuenta, pensó Brunhild, su hermano solía sentirse atraído por personas que lo hacían pronunciar palabras hermosas y dedicar gestos tiernos. Por desgracia, en el pasado no había encontrado a quien correspondiera algo tan bonito, o que no usara eso en su contra, como si Sigfrid no tuviera derecho a demostrar su afecto por nadie, sobre todo en el plano romántico.

Viendo a Meadows terminando de preparar las tazas, quiso creer que Sigfrid podría haber hallado a alguien que lo comprendiera y tal vez, solo tal vez, que también lo amara.

—¿Quiere salir a hablar con Sigfrid?

—¿Estás loco? Fridden me matará si me ve aquí.

—Tengo la impresión de que él disculparía lo que sea que, según usted, ha hecho mal.

—Lo hará, sí, pero prefiero que no lo sepa todavía.

En eso, escucharon un timbre telefónico. Intercambiaron miradas y enseguida, Brunhild le pidió a Meadows, a señas, que saliera de una vez. El otro obedeció, tras llenar la otra taza sin fijarse apenas. Meadows tenía ambas en las manos cuando escucharon a Sigfrid.

—¿Sí? ¿Astrid? Espera, más despacio…

Brunhild se tensó, pero no percibió nada en la runa de _parabatai_, así que deseó con toda su alma que no hubiera pasado nada malo.

—Por favor, repite eso, más despacio… ¿Mensaje de París? ¿Quién lo mandó?

«¿París?», vocalizó Brunhild, sin comprender.

—¿Qué ha dicho Tiberius? Astrid, por favor, no vamos a salir corriendo sin más… ¡No, tú entiende! Si hacemos las cosas mal y nos descubren, no nos dejarán en paz y menos vamos a poder hacer algo. Te lo pregunto otra vez, ¿qué ha dicho Tiberius?

—No me gusta —dejó escapar Meadows sin más, abandonando la cocina.

—Sí, lo entiendo… No, no estoy de acuerdo, solo dije que lo entiendo. Volveré ahora mismo y le preguntaré qué nos recomienda… ¡Claro que iría contigo! Será mejor que pongas al corriente a Hildie, en lo que llego, estoy un poco lejos… ¡No, Astrid, no te diré dónde estoy! Hasta luego.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Meadows, al tiempo que el un tintineo indicó el momento en que depositó las tazas en la mesa.

—Astrid acaba de recibir un mensaje de fuego. Lo envía Suzette Longford, del Instituto de París. Alphonse y Rafael están allí ahora.

—Pensé que ellos no podían comunicarse con sus Enclaves. Montclaire…

—No lo hicieron. Alphonse nació allá, pero actualmente está afiliado a Londres. Además, viajaron por orden de Kyoushirou, el Cónsul, siguiendo la pista de una misión.

—Pero eso no explica por qué le enviaron el mensaje de fuego a tu amiga.

—Tiene que ver con las noticias mundanas que leímos de Oslo. Quiero explicártelo, pero será mejor que regrese al Instituto, para ver qué puedo hacer.

—De acuerdo. ¿Todavía necesitas que revise los mensajes?

—Sí, hazlo, por favor. ¡Por el Ángel! Siento que todo se está desmoronando…

A Brunhild se le encogió el corazón. Sigfrid siempre era así, intentando cuidar de sus seres queridos, aunque eso significara el descuido de sí mismo. ¿Cómo es que había gente como su padre que no podía ver lo bueno que era?

Como dejaron de oírse voces, se animó a abrir la puerta de la cocina solo un poco, con tal de enterarse de qué ocurría. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, conmovida, porque Meadows abrazaba a Sigfrid contra sí, con clara intención de confortarlo al pasar una mano por su brillante pelo rubio, mientras le susurraba algo al oído que ella no podía discernir.

De corazón, Brunhild oró porque la desgracia no alcanzara a su hermano, aunque al paso que iban, muchos en el Mundo de las Sombras no se iban a librar.


	25. ¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado?

**XXV. ¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado?**

_«La verdad nunca es pura, y raramente es simple.»_

_Oscar Wilde._

_Abril de 2025._

Suzette esperaba pasar de manera diferente el día siguiente a lo del Crillon.

Sabía que, hasta mediodía, Alphonse y su _parabatai_ no se presentarían en el Instituto de París. Debió revisar la agenda del director de los últimos días para confirmar dicha cita, se ocupó de que hubiera algo que pudiera ofrecerles de almorzar y también, que no hubiera información del Instituto que no pudieran obtener.

De no estar Jean–Luc enfermo, él se habría encargado de todo eso.

Suzette no era la única preocupada por la salud del director, pero eran pocos los que estaban al tanto de su condición actual, por motivos de seguridad. Por eso Annette reprendió a Charles–Louis, por más que él asegurara que Étienne Poquelin no haría mal uso del dato.

Hablando de Charles–Louis, debía ir a verlo. Tras la problemática misión de la noche anterior, Annette aceptó que su hermano se quedara allí a descansar, mientras ella volvía a casa e informaba a sus padres de lo sucedido. A Suzette no le cupo ninguna duda de que Ambroise y Louisette querrían más detalles, así que se preparó mentalmente para dárselos.

Mientras iba a la enfermería con la bandeja del desayuno para su primo, se acordó de los Sedgewick y los Beausejours. Si bien los primeros eran razonables e informarían a sus respectivos padres de lo sucedido con la cabeza fría, los segundos no tanto. Entre otras cosas, probablemente sacarían a colación que, si a edad se refería, el líder de la operación debió ser Armand, pero al carecer de experiencia con los Corrompidos, Annette la apoyó para que tomara el mando, cosa que, esperaba, no le perjudicara después.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, llegó a la puerta de la enfermería y se acomodó la bandeja en una mano, para poder usar la otra y abrir.

—¿Suzzy? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, te traigo algo de comer, Charlie.

En eso, un tirón de la puerta le hizo ver a Suzette que alguien abría por dentro, así que soltó la manija y se topó cara a cara con Jean–Luc.

—Buenos días, Suzette —saludó el hombre, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Eh… Buenos días, Jean–Luc, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?

—Un poco mejor que otros días, gracias. Vine por mi dosis del remedio que me dan los Hermanos Silenciosos, cuando me encontré a Charles–Louis despertando.

—¿Te ha hablado de lo de anoche?

—Sí, lo hice, ¿no debía? —preguntó Charles–Louis, confuso.

—No es eso, es que pensé… —Suzette fue a colocar la bandeja en la mesita de noche a la derecha de su primo, antes de proseguir—, lo siento, Jean–Luc, si dices que estás mejor, puedo darte el informe completo.

—De momento, no hace falta. Con lo que me ha contado Charles–Louis, puedo hacerme una idea de la gravedad del asunto. ¿Y los Ormatin?

—¿Qué pasa con los Ormatin? —soltó Suzette, extrañada.

—Me sorprende que no les ayudaran. Ellos tenían la patrulla de la Plaza de la Concordia.

Suzette frunció el ceño e intercambió miradas con Charles–Louis antes de preguntar.

—¿Estás seguro, Jean–Luc?

—¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro! Hice el programa de patrullas de la semana y les envié un mensaje de fuego para avisarles.

—¿A qué hora debían patrullar allí los Ormatin? —se interesó Charles–Louis.

—Empezaban poco antes de medianoche. ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?

Suzette volvió a mirar a Charles–Louis, quien de pronto, pareció reaccionar ante alguna idea, quizá de lo pudo haber sucedido. Le hizo una seña a su prima para que lo dejara hablar.

—Jean –Luc, ¿quién te ayudó con tus papeles la semana pasada? Seguías un poco mal.

El aludido ladeó la cabeza, con aire pensativo.

—Es cierto —aceptó—. Tengo algunas lagunas, saben que los remedios me dejan atontado… Pero si no fue Suzette, debió ser Alain.

—¿Alain Beausejours? —quiso asegurarse Charles–Louis, aunque Suzette sintió que no hacía falta: actualmente, no conocían a nadie más con ese nombre.

—Sí, él. La semana pasada estuvo viniendo. No recuerdo bien a qué, debió ser para informarse de las patrullas asignadas a sus hijos.

«O a los demás», espetó Suzette mentalmente, enfadada consigo misma por no notarlo.

Los Ormatin, a diferencia de los Beausejours, eran cazadores de sombras sencillos y rectos, siempre dispuestos a echar una mano, sin importarles a quién acababan ayudando, solo lo hacían porque sabían que era lo correcto. La mayor parte residía en Provence, pero los de París siempre avisaban al Instituto si se iban a visitar a sus parientes.

Jean–Luc decía haberles avisado de una patrulla a los Ormatin y Suzette le creía, así que el no haber visto sus nombres en el programa escrito, era un sabotaje en toda regla. Alain Beausejours pudo haber sacado a los Ormatin del programa, pero ¿cómo? ¿Y cómo convenció a los Ormatin del supuesto cambio de planes? Eso era lo que quedaba por averiguar.

—La semana pasada… Alain llegó al mismo tiempo que el Hermano Elijah, ¿no? —se acordó de pronto Charles–Louis, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal.

—No, quiero decir… Alain sí llegó con un Hermano Silencioso, pero no era el Hermano Elijah. En esa ocasión, vino el Hermano Malachiah.

—¿En serio? Con un tratamiento como el tuyo, creí que siempre vendría el mismo Hermano —admitió Suzette, pensativa.

—Normalmente sí, pero dijeron algo de que el Hermano Elijah estaba ocupado.

Eso también le pareció raro a Suzette, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta. Si bien no había Hermanos Silenciosos asignados, al Instituto de París casi siempre acudía el Hermano Elijah.

—Puedo llamar a Blanche, para confirmar —ofreció Charles–Louis.

—¿Confirmar qué? —se extrañó Jean–Luc.

A sabiendas de que era un gran riesgo, Suzette se decidió a decir la verdad.

—No estaban los Ormatin en el programa de patrullas de tu escritorio, Jean–Luc. Por eso no los llamé anoche.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no estaban en…? ¡Yo mismo lo escribí! Les tocaba la patrulla a Rémy, a Blanche y a Josephine. Por favor, Suzette, revisa otra vez. Hoy en la noche, les asigné patrullas a Brigitte y André y si ellos no están…

Suzette les dedicó vagos gestos de despedidas a Jean–Luc y a Charles–Louis, antes de salir apresuradamente de la enfermería.

Se preguntó, con creciente preocupación, qué podría ser peor: hallar los nombres que le diera Jean–Luc en el programa de patrullas o que brillaran por su ausencia.

—&—

Para cuando sus tíos y Annette llegaron al Instituto, a Suzette ya le dolía la cabeza.

Habían hallado el dichoso programa que se consultara la noche anterior, con el cual Jean–Luc se descompuso visiblemente. Suzette temió que recayera, pero el hombre pidió con firmeza que lo ayudara a llegar al despacho, porque no iba a estar tranquilo hasta revisar todos sus documentos. A Suzette no le quedó de otra más que acceder, pues no quería alterarlo más.

A paso lento, los siguió Charles–Louis, quien ya estaba casi recuperado de sus lesiones, solo haciendo leves muecas cuando apoyaba el pie izquierdo. Ya en el despacho, mientras Jean–Luc ocupaba el asiento del director e iba sacando papeles de los cajones, Suzette fue tomando varios y se los llevaba a la mesita de reuniones, donde ella y su primo los revisaron y ordenaron según el asunto del que trataran. Cuando los jóvenes acababan, le pasaban los pequeños montones a Jean–Luc, quien leía concienzudamente hasta la más insignificante lista de armas de la última solicitud para la Ciudadela Infracta.

—¡Por el Ángel! ¿Limpieza de primavera? —bromeó Annette.

La castaña y sus padres entraron al despacho y, por sus caras, Suzette imaginó que el sitio no presentaba su mejor aspecto, pero eso era lo de menos.

—Ojalá —acotó Charles–Louis, haciendo una mueca mientras echaba un vistazo a otra hoja de papel—. Jean–Luc, ¿los pones al corriente?

—Sí, por supuesto. Tomen asiento donde gusten.

Suzette miró a Charles–Louis y, como sospechó, lo encontró aguantándose la risa. Algunas de las sillas disponibles las habían llenado de papeles y otros objetos, con tal de no dejar nada sin revisar. La de ojos verdes captó una ceja arqueada de su tía, el ceño fruncido de su tío y un mohín de fastidio de su prima, pero no hizo comentarios y mejor desocupó una de las sillas, siendo secundada por Charles–Louis casi enseguida.

—Charlie, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó enseguida Louisette, recorriéndolo con la mirada.

—Mejor, madre, no te preocupes.

—Jean–Luc, ¿no estabas en cama? —inquirió Ambroise, cruzándose de brazos en una pose que demostraba su impaciencia por enterarse de lo que sucedía.

—Sí, Ambroise, pero ahora mismo, me siento bastante bien. Debe ser la adrenalina y el disgusto. Por favor, pongan atención, es que no tiene sentido…

A continuación, Jean–Luc narró el hueco en las patrullas que había en su programa de la semana, lo que Suzette aprovechó para seguir con su tarea. Halló papeles fechados en los noventas y los habría dejado en el montón respectivo, hasta que cierto detalle hizo que leyera con un poco más de esmero, mientras seguía a medias el resto de la charla entre Jean–Luc y sus parientes.

—… Lo que más lamento es no poder recordar bien lo que hice en la semana. Eso hace que suene como si me lo estuviera inventando.

—Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo Rémy y los otros se creyeron que cambió el programa.

—Si como sospechan, fue cosa de Alain, el embustero tiene sus métodos, Louisette.

«… Por lo tanto, recomiendo desestimar una solicitud tan irracional e inconveniente para nuestro honorable Instituto, con la cual saldríamos muy mal parados ante los seres mágicos…»

Perdida, Suzette revisó el resto de aquel fajo, intentando comprender lo que, sin duda, era una carta oficial que, finalmente, pudo ordenar.

«… Si bien es cierto que los Acuerdos nos invitan a proteger a los subterráneos cuando éstos se ven amenazados, eso no debe derivar en una intervención nuestra en asuntos de una raza; en este caso, la de las hadas. Phillipe, te pido que pienses muy bien lo que vas a responderle al contacto para descartar su solicitud, o perderemos nuestro enlace con las hadas…»

Phillipe… A juzgar por dónde habían hallado la carta, debía ser Phillipe Verlac, el director de entonces y, si no recordaba mal, el hermano de su abuelo Gerard.

—¿Vas a llamar a los Ormatin, Jean–Luc?

—Sí, Louisette, ¡claro que voy a llamarlos! No imagino qué les habrán dicho para que…

«… El sujeto es condenadamente útil, por no mencionar a la mujer con la que vive, la que trabaja con los vampiros en su antro de vicio…»

Sin saber por qué, Suzette empezaba a sentirse enferma.

—Voy a llamar a Brigitte ahora mismo, seguro ella sabe algo —anunció Annette, sacando el teléfono celular tan rápido como si fuera una de sus dagas.

«… Yo no entraría a ese sitio aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, es terriblemente vulgar y no deberían relacionarnos en lo más mínimo con él, pero eso solo demuestra la poca calidad moral de ciertos seres. Si no te molesta, me gustaría saber cómo decidiste manejar el asunto al despachar al aberrante mestizo, así que espero tu misiva…»

—Suzzy, ¿me pasas los siguientes…? ¿Suzzy?

La aludida apenas reaccionó cuando la llamaron. Seguía repasando la vieja carta, aunque no leía las palabras en absoluto, demasiado anonadada por las implicaciones que la misma había tenido hacía tanto tiempo. Le habían hablado de su tío abuelo, por supuesto, así que lo creía capaz de captar las críticas hacia su persona, tanto directas como veladas, en caso de que decidiera hacer algo que, por lo visto, a la otra persona no le gustaba. Eso pasaba todo el tiempo, lo sabía, pero igualmente la hacía sentirse decepcionada del sistema y de cómo eran sus parientes antaño, o al menos, la mayoría de ellos. La firma consiguió que recelara más de ciertas personas, porque por lo visto, ciertas actitudes prevalecían a través de las generaciones.

«Jacques–Jonathan Beausejours.»

—Eh… Sí, claro, aquí está. Cartas de los noventas.

—Entendido. Oye, ¿estás bien?

Suzette asintió, antes de fijarse en una página de la carta, donde los términos «contacto», «hadas» y «solicitud» estaban rodeados de círculos a lápiz, para unirse por medio de una línea y al margen, con letra de Jean–Luc, se hallaba escrito «Alphonse Lafontaine» y «Cacería».

¿Acaso Alphonse Lafontaine no era el nombre mundano del mestizo Alwyn? ¿Y qué relación había tenido con la Cacería Salvaje, si a eso se refería la nota?

—Preferiría hablar con ellos en persona —decía Jean–Luc entonces, por lo que Suzette le echó un vistazo: tenía los ojos fijos en Annette, que se retiraba un poco el celular de la oreja—. Si pueden venir en una hora, se los agradecería mucho.

—Claro, les digo —Annette asintió con la cabeza y regresó a su conversación telefónica.

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta del despacho, por lo que todos se miraron entre sí. Suzette, de pronto incapaz de permanecer quieta, se puso de pie y preguntó en voz alta.

—¿Quién?

—¿Suzzy? Lo siento, ¿llegamos en mal momento?

La nombrada abrió los ojos con pasmo al reconocer la voz y automáticamente, miró un precioso reloj de péndulo cerca de la butaca de Jean–Luc.

Faltaban cinco minutos para mediodía. ¿Cómo se había hecho tan tarde?

—¡No, no! Un momento —Suzette miró el desorden a su alrededor, ligeramente angustiada, pero sus tíos y sus primos no esperaron más para comenzar a poner algo de orden, cosa que ella agradeció con un gesto antes de decir—. ¡Adelante!

Lo que menos esperó fue que entrara tanta gente.

Más aún, ¡había niños! Una era la niña de anoche, por fortuna ya curada, aseada y vestida con algo mejor que harapos, que miraba todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, en brazos de la persona en la que recién había pensado, Alphonse Lafontaine. Alwyn, corrigió mentalmente, pues así lo había conocido e ignoraba cómo prefería ser llamado. Casi enseguida, pudo notar que los demás niños, tres varones, tenían el pelo tan negro como el de la niña y el mismo rostro ovalado con rasgos delicados, aunque en el mayor de ellos, un adolescente, daban paso poco a poco a lo que sería su fisonomía adulta.

—¡Eh, eh, calmados todos! —pidió Rafael Lightwood–Bane, aunque sonreía levemente viendo cómo los dos niños más pequeños se le quedaban viendo, boquiabiertos, a una estatuilla que representaba al Ángel—. Recuerden sus modales o Al se molestará mucho.

—Rafe, eso no…

Alphonse venía en retaguardia, notó Suzette con una punzada de tristeza. Le recordaba tanto al pasado, ese que ella no supo ver como algo malo para su amigo, que casi quería tirar de él para que todo el mundo lo mirara y notara lo extraordinario que era.

Sin embargo, se calmó al darse cuenta que no entraba al final por timidez o miedo, sino por venir conversando con un hombre rubio imponente y dos personas que reconoció como sus parientes mundanos, los informantes Amélie y Étienne Poquelin.

—Perdón, Al —dijo el adolescente, frunciendo el ceño por un momento y haciendo muecas, como si hubiera probado algo que sabía horrible, antes de añadir—. Aquí sí que viven bien, ¿eh?

Fue la mueca del chico, más que sus palabras, lo que hizo que Suzette notara que estaban hablando en inglés. Carraspeó para llamar la atención y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, agradeció las lecciones de etiqueta de Simone.

—Sean bienvenidos al Instituto de París. Este es el despacho de Jean–Luc Beauvale, el director —para su alivio, cuando Suzette lo señaló, Jean–Luc les dedicó una sonrisa a los recién llegados y se puso de pie, auxiliado por Annette—. Soy Suzette Longford y ellos —abarcó con un ademán a sus parientes—, son los Arbreblanc: Ambroise, Louisette, Annette y Charles–Louis.

—¡Longford, qué sorpresa! —soltó Rafael, sonriendo de lado al preguntar—. ¿Dónde está Günther? ¿No me digas que corrió en serio? ¡Te juro que era una broma!

—Lightwood–Bane, tan tierno como siempre —desdeñó Suzette, ganándose algunas risitas de sus primos y de los niños—. Para tu tranquilidad, Günther tuvo que ir al Escolamántico y de regreso, va a parar en Múnich, para ver a Geraldine.

Rafael asintió, volviéndose hacia Alphonse en uno de esos intercambios silenciosos que había logrado distinguir entre ellos. Suzette sintió una punzada de envidia, pensando que ella quizá pudo ser la _parabatai_ de Alphonse, pero sin lamentar al que finalmente su amigo había conseguido. Podía molestarla, pero Rafael no era deliberadamente cruel con ella.

—Gracias por recibirnos así, Suzzy —indicó Alphonse, dedicándole un gesto de afirmación a Rafael antes de mirar a su amiga—. Sé que solo veníamos a reportarnos y que, en teoría, ni siquiera debimos entrar sin autorización o con invitados, pero…

—Alphonse, no hay cuidado. Jean–Luc sabía que venías y si alguien dice algo sobre la gente extra, se las verá con nosotros. ¿Recuerdas a mis primos y a mis tíos?

Mientras Rafael hacía una mueca, Alphonse desvió brevemente los ojos hacia los Arbreblanc, antes de dedicarles un ademán de reconocimiento.

—Lamento que nos hallaras a mitad de una revisión, Alphonse —indicó Jean–Luc, señalando con un gesto lo que todavía no estaba en su sitio en el despacho—, pero pueden acomodarse donde gusten mientras discutimos lo que necesitan tú y tu _parabatai_. Supongo que Kyoushirou les dio los detalles directamente.

—Sí, pero porque la misión no era en París en primer lugar. Tuvimos que enviar un mensaje de fuego de emergencia, a él y a June, para que nos autorizaran a venir aquí.

—Espero que no haya inconveniente en que nos quedemos —indicó Étienne Poquelin.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó enseguida Ambroise, con gesto suspicaz.

—Hay detalles de lo de anoche que se relacionan con la misión de los chicos —apuntó Alwyn, que procuraba por todos los medios no mirar demasiado tiempo a los cazadores de sombras de más edad en la habitación.

—¿Tú eres Alphonse Lafontaine? —soltó de pronto Louisette, pasmada.

—¿Quién pregunta? —preguntó Alwyn a su vez.

—¿Cómo que quién? ¡Soy Lou Rougerose!

Alwyn frunció el ceño al contemplar por un largo instante a Louisette, antes de asentir.

—Ha cambiado el rojo por el blanco (1) —comentó, como sin darle importancia.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Muchas gracias!

—¿A qué vino eso? —preguntó Ambroise, con aspecto no muy alegre.

—Luego te lo explico, querido. Si gustan, mientras ustedes charlan, puedo darles un recorrido a los niños por el Instituto, ¿qué les parece?

Louisette se dirigió a los susodichos con su mejor sonrisa maternal, con la cual, según sus propios hijos, conseguía que se hiciera lo que ella quisiera.

—¿Está bien, Alphonse? —inquirió el mayor, girándose hacia el nombrado.

—Sí, está bien. No tardaremos mucho, Gunnar. Lo prometo.

El tal Gunnar asintió, ligeramente menos tenso, por lo cual Suzette se sintió orgullosa de Alphonse. No sabía si su amigo lo había notado, pero solía ganarse la confianza de la gente, entre otras cosas, por mantener sus promesas, algo que no cualquiera hacía. Tenía el presentimiento de que esos niños necesitaban algo así, seguro y fiable, en esos momentos.

—Christian, toma a Nora, por favor. Ivar, ven, quizá nos enseñen más ángeles. Díganos por dónde, señora, la seguimos.

—Puedo ayudar con Nora, si quieren —intervino Amélie Poquelin, acercándose a Alwyn y tendiendo los brazos.

—Eso… Gracias, señora. Nora, ¿quieres…?

La niña ya estaba estirando los brazos hacia la señora Poquelin antes de que Gunnar acabara de hablar. Alwyn, notó Suzette, le murmuró algo a la mujer (su hija, se acordó con cierta sorpresa) antes de acercarse al escritorio de Jean–Luc, seguido por Étienne. A su vez, Louisette y Amélie se dirigieron a la puerta, rodeadas de niños que no dejaban de hacer preguntas en un inglés con marcado acento, a excepción de la niña, que murmuraba en su lengua materna.

—Madame Glace dijo que la niña entendía noruego —dijo en voz alta, sin darse cuenta.

—Sí, claro —Rafael asintió, haciendo una mueca—. Ella y sus hermanos son de Oslo.

Oslo… Suzette pocas veces pensaba en Oslo, dolía demasiado. En el Instituto de esa ciudad, Morgenstern le arrebató a sus padres y a su tío Jonathan, pero al ver una fantasmal mueca en Alphonse, recordó que él también había perdido allí al padre que nunca conoció.

—¿Qué hacía aquí, en mi ciudad y en esas condiciones, una niña de Oslo? —quiso saber Jean–Luc, con aspecto de comenzar a enfadarse.

Al principio, Suzette no entendió el motivo de semejante arrebato. Sí, Jean–Luc era un hombre honesto y que protegía a quien lo necesitara, por lo cual los actos contra la pequeña Nora seguramente lo indignaban. Sin embargo, su reacción era más fuerte de la esperada.

—¿Ya te dijeron que fue cosa de Pandemónium y Rousseau? —inquirió Rafael a su vez.

—Sí, Charles–Louis y Suzette me informaron esta mañana. Haré la recomendación de la medida contra el mundano lo antes posible. Madame Glace estará encantada de ejecutarla.

—¿Qué medida? —se interesó Étienne, con semblante duro.

—Piensan restringir su contacto con el Mundo de las Sombras —respondió Charles–Louis.

—Bien merecido se lo tiene, aunque me parece poco. No importa, Pandemónium lo va a despedir si ya no les sirve y entonces podré reírme en su cara.

—Étienne, no está bien que digas eso —reconvino Alwyn con suavidad.

—¿Por qué, porque la mitad de mi ADN lo aportó él? —Étienne bufó, despectivo, antes de añadir—. Si por mí fuera, no tendría nada suyo.

—¡_Diablos_, Étienne! ¡No me lo recuerde! —Rafael hacía una mueca extraña, como si no supiera si había recordado una mala broma o si debía empezar a lamentar su suerte.

—Lo siento —contestó Étienne, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero como nada puedo hacer, le sacaré provecho. Beauvale, si necesitan ayuda con lo mundano, cuenten conmigo.

Por lo que Suzette había entendido, el mundano Rousseau era pariente consanguíneo de Poquelin, lo que debía ponerlo en una posición muy incómoda en ese momento, pero no se notaba demasiado. Eso sí, Poquelin parecía disfrutar con la idea de perjudicar a Rousseau y, siendo sincera, no podía culparlo.

—También haré esa propuesta, aunque el Consejo no la aceptará fácilmente. En términos oficiales, no intervenimos en asuntos mundanos, pero este es un caso con variables que nos afectan, así que quizá lleguemos a un acuerdo. Alphonse, Rafael, ¿qué tienen qué decir?

Rafael inhaló hondo, pero no fue él quien habló, sino Alphonse. Parecía vislumbrar algo lejano, que apenas comenzaba a comprender, pero enseguida se centró en la conversación y miró de reojo al rubio muy alto que, sorprendentemente, no había pronunciado palabra. Suzette se preguntó quién sería, pues por la ausencia de Marcas, era evidente que no se trataba de un cazador de sombras.

—Necesitamos tu apoyo para que el Instituto de París dé refugio a los niños Trueblood y al señor Steen, Jean–Luc. Lo que pasó en Oslo era deliberadamente en su contra y si no están muertos, ha sido por mera suerte.

—Espera, ¿Trueblood? —dejó escapar Ambroise, mientras Annette y Charles–Louis se miraban uno al otro, anonadados.

—Sí, Trueblood —confirmó Alphonse, aunque no con mucho entusiasmo—. Tienen sangre del Ángel y tenemos la fuerte sospecha de que eso fue lo que los metió en problemas.

Solo al ver la expresión de dolor y helada ira en los ojos de Jean–Luc, Suzette comprendió el porqué de la intensidad de su reacción: la niña Lovelace. Podría jurar por el Ángel que el hombre estaba acordándose de la hija de su sobrina, pues la manera en que llegó al Instituto de Londres era, actualmente, de dominio público y fue tan mala como lo ocurrido a Nora Trueblood. Y eso, por consiguiente, debía hacerlo recordar a Julie Beauvale, su misma sobrina, atrapada en Feéra por más de una década y sometida a quién sabe qué torturas, a juzgar por su runa de Clarividencia parcialmente quemada, en un supuesto intento por borrársela.

—¿Por qué solicitas asilo para ellos y el caballero? —preguntó Jean Luc, mirando por un momento al rubio silencioso.

—No pueden regresar a Oslo, Jean–Luc, no a vivir como antes. Lo que pasó… Para los mundanos, sería imposible que hubieran salido vivos de lo que ocurrió y ahora mismo, conviene que pocos sepan que están a salvo. Rafe y yo tenemos órdenes de quedarnos con ellos hasta que tomen sus declaraciones y se haya contactado a su pariente más cercana, en el caso de los niños, y a cualquiera que el señor Steen considere pertinente.

—Muy bien —Jean–Luc respiró hondo, tranquilizándose solo un poco y acercándose el primer bolígrafo que encontró, al tiempo que Charles–Louis le entregaba una hoja en blanco, tomada a toda prisa de una de las esquinas del escritorio—. Vamos a redactar esas propuestas y espero sinceramente que nadie ponga reparos.

A continuación, Jean–Luc se puso a escribir y Suzette deseó fervientemente que nadie en el Consejo estuviera tan podrido como para negarles una mano amiga a todos ellos.

* * *

(1) _Frase dicha con la intención de ser un juego de palabras, pues en francés, el apellido de soltera de Louisette, _Rougerose_, quiere decir _rosa roja_; en cambio el de casada,_ Arbreblanc_, significa _árbol blanco_._


	26. Pero por algo hay que empezar

**XXVI. Pero por algo hay que empezar.**

_«Demorar la justicia es injusticia.»_

_Walter Savage Landor._

_Abril de 2025._

Rafael no habría querido marcharse así de Oslo.

La última misión no fue un fracaso total, pero no impidió que cosas malas pasaran. Su padre Magnus diría que no siempre se tiene éxito total, pero de su padre Alec había aprendido a no rendirse ni dejar atrás a nadie, así que no podía evitar sentirse frustrado.

Sin embargo, sabía que Alphonse se estaba llevando la peor parte.

Nadie lo dijo de manera explícita, pero desde el principio, Alphonse era considerado el líder de aquellas misiones. Debía ser porque el joven Montclaire era el sentenciado al exilio y Rafael, solo el _parabatai_ que decidió seguirlo.

Era parte del plan, sí, pero seguía sin gustarle. La presión sobre Alphonse no era poca, lo cual solo indicaba que se le estaba probando. Cuando se preguntó por qué, la primera conclusión a la que llegó fue que, cuando se les permitiera volver, el primero que sería juzgado por sus actos sería Alphonse, así que convenía que hubiera obtenido solo éxitos en las misiones, porque eso significaría el quedar bien con el resto de la Clave.

Curiosamente, su preocupación por Alphonse no mermó gran parte del buen humor de Rafael, aunque las cosas no pintaran del todo bien en ese momento. Si lo único que podía aportar entonces eran risas, no importaba, con tal de que nadie cayera en la desesperación.

—Muy bien, lo tenemos todo. Agradecemos mucho sus servicios, señor Sköll.

Se hallaban en la parte trasera de un edificio prácticamente carbonizado, cerca del Ayuntamiento, preparados para cruzar un Portal recién creado por un hombre castaño, delgado y muy alto, cuya marca de brujo eran unas orejas de lobo que, en ese momento, estaban en una postura tensa y alerta. Los ojos del brujo, muy negros, se fijaron por turnos en todos los presentes, deteniéndose finalmente en Alphonse.

—Si no es mucho pedir, envíen un mensaje de fuego cuando ellos estén a salvo.

La solicitud del brujo desconcertó ligeramente a Rafael, hasta que lo notó mirar de reojo al otro adulto presente, rubio y de físico imponente, que tenía la mirada perdida y apenas parecía estar consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Así lo haré, señor Sköll.

Ahí estaba, pensó Rafael con pesar. Alphonse estaba asumiendo otra responsabilidad, como parte de la misión que no habían completado del todo bien.

—Por favor, no tarden demasiado en seguirnos. Les advierto que atravesar un Portal no es muy agradable, pero solo dura unos segundos. Rafe, en retaguardia, con el señor Sköll.

Rafael asintió, captando de reojo que el brujo arqueaba una ceja, con aparente intriga por semejante indicación. La lógica decía que se protegiera al creador de un Portal hasta que éste ya no fuera necesario, pero la verdad, Alphonse se preocupaba porque al brujo lo atacaran de improviso, en vista de todo lo sucedido en la ciudad en los últimos dos días.

No esperaba que alguien reaccionara ante eso, pero Rafael se sorprendió al notar que el señor Sköll, tras meditarlo por un momento, esbozara una sonrisa. Con ese gesto en el rostro y su sencillo traje azul marino, el brujo lucía como un oficinista especialmente satisfecho por la jornada laboral que estaba teniendo.

—Los rumores son ciertos —comentó el señor Sköll por lo bajo, notando la mirada de Rafael—. Nueva York envió mensajes, sí, pero también París y Londres.

Nueva York, París y Londres… Sin duda, se refería a su padre Magnus, a Soleil Glace y a Gauthier Flamme. Rafael no pudo evitar el sentirse agradecido con los tres, por la campaña que estaban emprendiendo a favor suyo y de Alphonse.

—¿Dónde están papá y mamá? ¿Y el abuelo?

—Ya te lo dijimos, Ivar. Ellos no van a volver. Fue culpa de los monstruos.

—Pero Christian, eso no fue lo que pregunté.

—Yo… ¡Gunnar, ayúdame!

Rafael hizo una mueca de dolor. ¿Cómo le explicabas a un niño de siete años que sus parientes habían muerto? Por no mencionar el _cómo_ habían muerto…

Alphonse dejó escapar un leve suspiro antes de dar media vuelta. Observó por turnos a los tres chiquillos de pelo negro que, si bien iban abrigados y cargando mochilas con cierta desenvoltura, no dejaban de lucir cansados y melancólicos. No era para menos, pero Rafael hubiera deseado que no impusieran una nueva carga emocional en su _parabatai_.

—Niños, ¿han hablado con su hermana de lo que hace?

La pregunta, hecha en tono suave y amable, venía del adulto rubio. Rafael apenas pudo ocultar su asombro, pues el hombre ahora se veía un poco más despierto que segundos antes.

—No exactamente —comentó el mayor de los niños, prácticamente adolescente, irguiéndose todo lo posible antes de añadir—, pero nos envió información. Por eso sabemos…

—No, Gunnar. No creo que sepan qué fue exactamente lo que pasó. Han estado ocurriendo cosas inusuales, incluso para nosotros, por eso pregunto si han _hablado_ con su hermana.

—En persona, no —respondió con cautela otro de los niños que, por su estatura, parecía el mediano en edad—. Nos llamó hace un mes, pero nos hizo hablar a nosotros casi todo el tiempo, la muy embustera…

El chiquillo no sonaba enfadado, se percató Rafael, sino que decía algo que daba por sentado de la otra persona y que, en realidad, no le molestaba.

—Ella les explicará mejor lo sucedido —aseguró el rubio, poco a poco volviendo a su anterior estado apático, no sin antes manifestar su propio dolor con una mueca muy triste.

—Ivar, sí entendiste que están muertos, ¿no?

—¡Gunnar!

El mayor de los chicos frunció el ceño, enfurruñado, antes de ver la carita del más pequeño, de pronto descompuesta por el miedo. Dándose cuenta del error, el mayor fue y cargó al pequeño, meciéndolo y murmurando en su oído cosas que Rafael no pudo entender, pero por el tono de voz, debían ser una disculpa y una promesa.

—¿Van a cruzar de una vez? —quiso saber el señor Sköll.

—Sí, claro —Alphonse asintió con la cabeza—. Por favor, miren cómo lo hago y síganme.

Los demás asintieron y fijaron los ojos en Alphonse, quien no tardó en dar media vuelta y atravesar el Portal. Los niños pusieron idénticas caras de asombro, mientras el rubio se limitó a hacerles señas para que cruzaran, antes de seguirlos a paso lento.

—Más vale que los cuiden, Rafael Lightwood–Bane —espetó el brujo, con semblante frío.

—Lo haremos, señor Sköll. Lo mantendremos al tanto.

El brujo asintió mientras Rafael le daba la espalda para dar un paso hacia el Portal. Nunca le había gustado viajar así, pero no era el momento de ponerse remilgoso.

Debía dejar atrás una ciudad fría que casi no pudo explorar, con tal de no perder la pista que Alphonse y él habían conseguido. La vida de una niña dependía de eso.

—&—

El departamento Bane de París, notó Rafael, no estaba tan vacío cuando llegaron.

Ya sabía que Alwyn, el abuelo materno de Alphonse, había pedido ir a recibirlos, lo cual iba a aprovechar para llevarles el desayuno y en compañía de Perenelle, además. Lo que no esperaba era que hubieran más personas, quienes enseguida fueron a saludar a Alphonse con sendas sonrisas que sí, pusieron nervioso a su amigo, pero al menos logró devolverlas.

—¡Rafe!

Apenas tuvo el nombrado tiempo de vislumbrar el torbellino de pelo azul que corrió hacia él, para abrir los brazos de par en par. Intentó no apretar demasiado su agarre, de verdad, pero por lo visto, Alphonse no era el único que necesitaba una muestra de afecto de un ser querido.

—Bienvenido, Rafe. Si puedo ayudarles en algo, lo que sea…

—Gracias, Nelly. Sí, te avisaré si hace falta, aunque espero que no. ¿Cómo estás?

Perenelle se separó un poco y lo miró directo a la cara. Rafael tenía asumido que siempre quedaría maravillado con esos ojos, de un azul inverosímil en una humana, pero no en un hada pura como ella, solo que no había previsto la sacudida en el pecho cada vez que estuvieran así, tan cerca y convencidos de que el otro quería estar allí, dando todo de sí a alguien a quien apenas se empezaba a conocer, pero que ya se quería bastante.

Solo por eso, pese a todo lo que había ocurrido, Rafael logró sentirse mejor.

—Las cosas iban bien hasta anoche, pero no puedo darte detalles porque no estuve allí. Papá engatusó a Madame para dejarme a cargo de _L'Étoile_.

—¿Lo de anoche? Alwyn mencionó algo por teléfono, pero…

Perenelle meneó la cabeza, dando a entender que era una historia larga, antes de que ambos tuvieran que soltarse, girándose hacia donde surgía un grito de asombro.

Los niños de Oslo, tras la confusión inicial de la bienvenida, habían logrado ver que, en uno de los sillones de la sala, estaba recostada una figurita envuelta en una precisa manta bordada, la cual se movió ante tanto ruido. Desconcertado, Rafael miró a Perenelle, arqueando una ceja.

—Creo que Alwyn va a explicarles cómo fue lo de anoche —dijo ella, entendiendo el gesto.

Rafael asintió y movió la cabeza, buscando a Alphonse con la mirada, a quien encontró siendo observado por Amélie Poquelin con ojo crítico. Ojalá la mujer lo reprendiera por su mal aspecto, porque su _parabatai_ se lo había ganado.

—Qué bueno que trajimos comida de más —comentó Perenelle y Rafael le vio el ceño fruncido—, porque ¡mira eso! ¿Alphonse ha estado comiendo bien?

—No, pero la señora Amélie y tú cocinan de maravilla. Denle todo lo que puedan.

Perenelle asintió con vaguedad, sonrojándose ligeramente ante el halago.

—Rafael —llamó entonces Alwyn, ¿a qué hora se había acercado? Ni idea—, buenos días y bienvenido. Vamos a hablar de anoche, si no les importa. Amélie puede encargarse de los niños.

Mientras Rafael asentía, observó de reojo que Amélie le acariciaba el cabello a Alphonse, dándole enseguida un beso en la mejilla, antes de señalar a los niños con un ademán. Alphonse asintió y caminó hacia la mesa que usaban de comedor, solo a unos pasos de ellos, donde hizo gestos para que se sentaran.

—Voy a traer el desayuno, pueden empezar —avisó Perenelle, yendo hacia la cocina.

Rafael suspiró, a sabiendas de que el momento de tranquilidad había pasado, antes de centrarse en los que ocuparan la mesa. A su derecha se había sentado Alphonse y a su izquierda, su rubio acompañante de Oslo.

—Antes que nada, permítanme presentarlos. Tío, _grand–père,_ él es Henrik Steen. ¿Han oído hablar del Nobel's, en Oslo?

—Yo sí —contestó Alwyn, adoptando una expresión pensativa antes de añadir—. Allí vive una conocida de mi padre. Sigrid Blåblomm.

—Vivía —corrigió el rubio con voz apagada y la cabeza gacha—. Murió hace dos días.

Alwyn se quedó de piedra ante la noticia y Perenelle también, pues llegaba en ese momento con algunas bandejas de cartón, donde reposaban vasos y cajas.

—¿Cómo? —fue lo que preguntó Alwyn a continuación.

—Es parte de la misión que tenemos encomendada —indicó Alphonse, apretando los labios por un momento, antes de pedir—, por favor, no digan nada de esto a nadie, no todavía.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿también está relacionado con la niña?

—Sí, no pensé… ¿Por qué no me dijeron que la habían encontrado?

—Pensamos que era mejor explicártelo en persona —respondió Alwyn, encogiendo levemente los hombros—. También aquí hubo un asunto complicado.

Alphonse, tras un momento de reflexión, asintió y comenzó a hablar.

—La misión el Oslo era atender una denuncia sobre actividad subterránea sospechosa. La hizo el señor Steen, aquí presente, a través del señor Sköll, uno de los brujos residentes de la ciudad. Cuando llegamos al Nobel's y pedimos detalles, el señor Steen y la señorita Blåblomm nos indicaron que supieron de unos subterráneos vigilando una casa mundana. Cuando dijimos que echaríamos un vistazo, la señorita Blåblomm aclaró que los subterráneos no eran normales, su aspecto era extraño, deforme y muy grande, por lo que adivinamos de qué hablaba.

—Corrompidos —dijo Alwyn, para luego apretar los labios de forma muy parecida a como lo hacía Alphonse, pensó Rafael.

—Sí. Rafe y yo decidimos ir a buscarlos de noche, para no llamar la atención.

Alphonse se detuvo entonces, respirando hondo, seguramente para darse valor. Rafael, con cuidado, le dio una palmadita en el hombro y el otro, al sentirla, lo miró y asintió.

—A las dos cuadras, me di cuenta de que había olvidado el celular —soltó Rafael, sin poder evitar el avergonzarse por semejante descuido—, así que le pedí a Al que se adelantara, mientras regresaba al Nobel's. Puedo correr muy rápido cuando quiero. Por desgracia, por eso llegué a tiempo para ver cómo empujaban a alguien fuera del local y luego, explotó.

Tan solo de acordarse, Rafael seguía sintiendo escalofríos. Comprendía perfectamente que Alphonse tuviera dificultades en contarlo.

—Ay, Rafe… —musitó Perenelle quien, tras dejar las bandejas en la mesa, se había quedado de pie a su espalda. En ese momento, apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—El fuego no me alcanzó —aseguró él, colocando su mano sobre la de ella y dando un leve apretón—, pero casi me caí por la onda expansiva. En cuanto pude, me acerqué al que habían sacado. Era el señor Steen. Lo ayudé a pararse y nos fuimos, pensando en que tal vez, alguien podría llegar y ponernos las cosas difíciles. Le dije al señor Steen que iríamos con Al antes de llamar a los bomberos, porque yo no tenía teléfono, pero él me lo tendió, alegando que algo lo había hecho guardárselo en el bolsillo antes de que empezara todo aquel lío.

—¿Cuál lío? —quiso saber Étienne.

—Llegaron Corrompidos al Nobel's —Rafael hizo una mueca, viendo de reojo a Steen, quien no cambió su expresión ausente—. El señor Steen oyó la puerta abrirse, pero estaba ordenando unas mesas antes de la hora de apertura, así que no miró quién era y dejó que se encargara la señorita Blåblomm. La oyó gritar en un idioma que no entendió y solo entonces se fijó en lo que eran. Los guiaba un tipo demasiado perfecto para ser humano, con orejas en punta.

—Un hada —Alwyn musitó aquello mientras palidecía.

—Se pusieron a hablar en su idioma, cuando el tipo con los Corrompidos se dio cuenta de que había alguien más. La señorita Blåblomm no lo dudó y sacó al señor Steen.

—Siggi lo hizo —intervino el rubio, llamando la atención de Perenelle, Alwyn y Étienne—. Sigrid, quiero decir… Ella hizo estallar el Nobel's. Le brilló fuego en una mano antes de que me sacara. Varias veces vi ese truco suyo, el de envolver sus manos en fuego, pero era inofensivo, de colores, con eso divertía a los clientes… —Steen se encogió en su asiento, cosa extraña en un individuo de su talla—. Nunca pensé que podía usarlo para algo así.

—La magia de las hadas suele ser sutil, para engañar a la mente y a las emociones —comentó Alwyn, aunque no parecía feliz de saber eso—, por eso muchos desconocen los usos que tiene para ataques más directos.

—El caso es que nos alejamos de allí —decidió proseguir Rafael, al notar que Steen desviaba la vista, sin intenciones de seguir hablando—, y gracias al Ángel, de verdad, que Al decidió esperarme cuando oyó la explosión.

—Venía de la ubicación que acabábamos de abandonar. Estaba preocupado —Alphonse señaló eso como lo más obvio del mundo.

—Y tuviste toda la razón en preocuparte —afirmó Rafael, meneando la cabeza—, así que no me extrañó nada que nos pidieras darnos prisa, alejándonos del desastre.

—En el camino, le pedimos al señor Steen que nos explicara lo que había ocurrido —contó Alphonse—, pero él no pudo enterarse de mucho, por el idioma feérico. Llegamos a una parada de autobús, el señor Steen nos avisó que podíamos ir a donde queríamos si esperábamos el siguiente, que llegaba en cinco minutos y nos sentamos. Unos diez minutos después, llegamos a nuestro destino y le pedimos al señor Steen que se mantuviera en la retaguardia, cuando de pronto…

Alphonse volvió a quedarse callado, lo cual Rafael no podía reprocharle. Sabía que su _parabatai_ había tenido unas cuantas pesadillas por ello y él no se quedaba atrás.

—De la parte trasera de la casa, salieron a la calle los niños —decidió continuar, indicando con un gesto al pequeño grupo en torno a Amélie—. Los guiaba Gunnar, y nos iban a pasar de largo cuando el señor Steen los llamó y juró que conocía a su hermana, solo por eso confiaron en él y nosotros empezamos a sospechar por qué vigilaban los Corrompidos la casa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué era? —quiso saber Étienne, con un dejo de impaciencia.

Rafael hizo una mueca, pero notó que Alphonse recuperaba parte de su aplomo y ahí supo que sería él quien iba a contestarle a su tío.

—Los niños no tardaron nada en ver nuestras runas y a Ivar, el más pequeño, se le escapó decir que eran como las de su hermana. Al principio, pensamos que su hermana podía ser una Ascendida, pero luego miré mejor a todos. Había algo familiar en ellos, algo físico, pero no me acordaba de qué. Eso fue hasta que Christian notó que no estaba Nora, su hermana pequeña, que gritó que, de pasarle algo, Astrid iba a matarlos.

—¿Astrid? —Étienne arrugó la frente.

—La única Astrid que conocemos Rafe y yo se apellida Trueblood. Actualmente está en el Instituto de Londres, haciendo su año de aprendizaje junto con unos mellizos. Los tres llegaron desde Oslo y… Bueno, en una ocasión, ella mencionó que tenía sangre de cazadora de sombras por uno de sus abuelos, que abandonó la Clave para casarse con una mundana.

—No puede ser… —musitó Alwyn, pasmado como nunca lo había visto Rafael antes.

—¿La Astrid de los niños y la de ustedes es la misma? —espetó Étienne, incrédulo.

—¿Iban por los niños, entonces? —preguntó Perenelle, aterrada.

—Sí, nuestra Astrid y la hermana de ellos es la misma. Y sí, que fueran directamente por ellos es lo único que encaja —respondió Rafael, con el semblante descompuesto, pero decidido a proseguir cuando Alphonse no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, como en ese momento—, porque vamos, si los Corrompidos son espeluznantes intentos de mestizos, ¿por qué no usar sangre de cazador de sombras? O lo demás, ya que estamos…

—Rafe —llamó Alphonse, en tono de reconvención.

—Lo siento, Al. Lo que quiero decir es… Esos tipos no tienen conciencia así que, si creían que unos niños cazadores de sombras les iban a servir, ¿por qué no ir por ellos?

A Rafael realmente no le gustaba el panorama que planteaba, pero ¿qué opción tenía, si quería que comprendieran el horror del que los chiquillos se habían salvado? Otro lamentable caso en el cual, la sangre le jugaba una mala pasada a gente inocente.

—No tuvimos tiempo de buscar a la niña, a Nora —apuntó Alphonse, de golpe retomando la narración donde Rafael la había dejado—, porque también estalló la casa de la que habían salido los niños. Le pedimos al señor Steen que cuidara de ellos, Rafe y yo nos trazamos runas ignífugas a toda carrera y nos acercamos.

—_¡Mon Dieu!_ ¡Se pudieron haber matado! —exclamó Perenelle, con voz ahogada.

—Tal vez —Alphonse meneó la cabeza, sin ahondar en detalles, aunque Rafael sabía que pensaba en sus runas, en lo que le pasaba con ellas, pero no iba a ser él quien lo delatara—, solo que tampoco nos pudimos acercar demasiado. Salieron un par de Corrompidos a toda carrera, uno de ellos llevando a Nora y cuando quisimos seguirlos, habían desaparecido.

—¿Desaparecido? ¿Un Portal, quizá? —aventuró Perenelle.

—O las líneas ley —aportó Alwyn, ante la sorpresa de los demás, antes de explicar—. Un hada los acompañaba, ¿no es así? Si era un cortesano de alto rango, pudo hacerlo.

—¿En serio? —eso Rafael no lo sabía y, a juzgar por la expresión de Alphonse, él tampoco.

—No directamente —aclaró Perenelle, frunciendo el ceño y dando un breve apretón al hombro de Rafael, antes de suspirar—, pero no puedo decirlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Lo has jurado?

—No. Es extraño, siento que lo sé, pero no logro recordarlo. Debe ser por mi amnesia.

Rafael le dedicó un gesto tranquilizador, queriendo que no se preocupara. A grandes rasgos, sabía que Perenelle había sido sacada de Feéra porque no era lo que las hadas esperaban de una de las suyas. «Imperfecta expulsada», la habían llamado y suponía que no recordaba el haber vivido en la tierra bajo la colina para que no hallara la forma de regresar.

—Como sea, el que huyeran con Nora y dejaran destrozos en propiedades mundanas, nos dejó muy mal en Oslo —soltó Rafael, contrariado—. Tuvimos que buscar un hotel mundano, dejar allí al señor Steen con los niños y reportarnos en el Instituto para explicar lo que había pasado. El director de allá, que por cierto es abuelo de los mellizos que están en Londres con Astrid, hizo todo lo necesario para que los mundanos no se enteraran de la causa de las explosiones, pero fuera de eso, con nosotros no quiso tratar. Su yerno es un estirado y con solo oír nuestros nombres, declaró que no tenía nada qué decirnos. Los parientes del director son unos idiotas…

—Rafe…

—¡Lo son, Al! No me digas que olvidaste lo que te dijeron, o te corto con _Misericordia_.

—¿Qué le dijeron? —quiso saber Alwyn, con expresión severa.

Rafael se quedó quieto por un momento. Alwyn, Étienne y Perenelle, cada uno a su manera, parecía listo de lanzarse a la yugular de alguien. ¡Cómo le habría gustado que estuvieran allí esos Askeblod de Oslo! Así, afrontarían las consecuencias de sus palabras.

—El Instituto de Oslo fue uno de los que atacó Jonathan Morgenstern durante la Guerra Oscura —explicó Alphonse, más serio que antes y, convenientemente, sin responder la pregunta de su abuelo—, así que allá no aprecian mucho lo que esté relacionado con Oscurecidos o hadas.

—¿Es que ellos no perdieron gente? —se indignó Perenelle, soltando el hombro de Rafael, cosa que él lamentó—. ¿Son lo bastante hipócritas para criticar en otros lo que a ellos les duele? —la joven se detuvo por un momento, arrugó la frente e hizo un mohín que a Rafael le pareció tierno y fiero a un tiempo—. No, olvida eso, los hijos del Ángel siempre se están contradiciendo.

—_Gracias, mi amor_ —ironizó Rafael.

—Oh, Rafe, sabes que Alphonse y tú son de las pocas excepciones —rebatió Perenelle enseguida, antes de recordar—. ¿Y qué pasa con Barb?

—¿Barb? ¿Te refieres a Barbara Longford Sølvtorden? —Rafael agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Fue de las pocas que nos ayudó a investigar qué pudo pasar con Nora, pero tampoco hablaba mucho con nosotros. Parecía ocupada, siempre de un lado a otro…

—Barbara es la tutora de los niños en su Instituto —indicó Alphonse, mirando a Perenelle con cierto aire de disculpa—. Si alguien educa bien a nuestros niños, es ella.

Perenelle parpadeó lentamente, sorprendida, antes de asentir con firmeza.

—Increíblemente, los subterráneos fueron de más ayuda —admitió Rafael—, porque el Nobel's era el sitio que más les gustaba y allí convivían con cazadores de sombras sin problemas. La señorita Blåblomm y el señor Steen siempre se portaron de manera decente, con todos los que iban. Un hombre lobo solitario nos dio el soplo de que salió un vuelo de medianoche de un campo aéreo a las afueras, que en teoría, estaba abandonado. Luego, un vampiro _hacker_ condenadamente bueno rastreó el campo aéreo hasta Pandemónium y que el destino del vuelo era París. Con eso, lo único que nos quedaba por hacer era informar a Kyoushirou y a June, para que nos autorizaran a venir, y claro, que encontráramos cómo venir. Al final, el señor Sköll, el brujo, nos hizo el Portal solo cuando le enseñamos que podíamos viajar sin consecuencias.

—¿A qué te refieres con «consecuencias»? —se interesó Étienne.

Rafael estaba ya acostumbrado a tratar el tema con cierta soltura, por lo que no se fijó en el gesto de alarma de su _parabatai_ hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Las runas de exilio incluyen una de rastreo. No podemos movernos de donde nos han asignado Kyoushirou o June, o enviarían a alguien a arrestarnos. Es terriblemente fastidioso, ¡pasamos por Ámsterdam y no pudimos quedar unos días! Tampoco pudimos entrar a su Instituto, pero eso no me preocupaba tanto.

—¿Exilio? ¿Se puede saber por qué…?

—Étienne, es una larga historia —apuntó Alwyn, con gesto cansado, antes de mirar fijamente al aludido quien, por cierto, no parecía muy contento—. No es el momento de…

—¿No es el momento? ¿Acaso el que sea informante no es suficiente para ustedes?

Rafael, tras la vergüenza por haber metido la pata, se quedó confundido, pero Alphonse intervino, con gesto sereno.

—Precisamente porque eres informante, quisimos… quise dejarte fuera de esto, tío. En Alacante, nadie los ha relacionado oficialmente conmigo, ni a ti ni a mi madre, así que todavía podemos hablar. Sí, también están controlando mis comunicaciones —añadió, viendo que Étienne abría la boca para protestar—. Rafe y yo necesitábamos esa puerta abierta, en caso de que nos asignaran aquí, como acabó ocurriendo.

Étienne pareció tranquilizarse un poco, pero a Rafael le dio la impresión de que Alphonse se estaba callando algo. Tras meditarlo por un momento, creyó saber qué era y no le sorprendió, no tratándose de su _parabatai_: Alphonse no había querido que le quitaran la comunicación con más miembros de su familia, por el simple hecho de que los amaba. Era un el poco consuelo que le quedaba tras la prohibición de no contactar con Londres.

—¿Qué van a reportar al Instituto? —quiso saber Alwyn, cortando el silencio.

—Los niños Trueblood necesitan un tutor —contestó Alphonse, de pronto con aspecto más cansado que antes—, pues en la explosión murieron sus padres y su abuelo. Por lo que logramos averiguar, no les queda más familia allá.

—El problema —intervino Rafael, mirando a Alphonse con un aire de disculpa que él aceptó con un gesto de cabeza—, está en que Astrid aceptó ir a la Academia a los doce, y todavía está vigente esa tontería de que ya no podía volver con su familia porque oficialmente, era mundana. Ella los ha seguido viendo, los chicos nos lo contaron, pero a escondidas. Así que, de pedirle a Astrid que se encargue de ellos, automáticamente serán considerados cazadores de sombras en potencia y quizá no quieran…

—¿Quién dijo que no queremos?

Rafael dio un respingo y no fue el único. Tras él y Perenelle se hallaba el mayor de los chicos Trueblood, Gunnar, con una expresión de ira contenida que no le quedaba nada bien.

—He dicho «quizá» —le recordó Rafael—. No sé qué te haya contado Astrid, pero…

—Ella no quiere que seamos cazadores de sombras —apuntó Gunnar, dando otro paso hacia la mesa y al mismo tiempo, echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro, probablemente asegurándose que el resto de sus hermanos no lo escuchara—. Al menos, no quiere que lo seamos sin haberlo pensado bien. Cada carta, cada llamada, es para asustarnos sobre cómo es la vida que tiene ahora, pero…

—Astrid no hacía eso.

La afirmación de Henrik Steen tomó por sorpresa a casi todos. Rafael, según notó Alphonse, se le quedó mirando al rubio como esperando algo, pero no parecía querer detenerlo. Por su parte, Gunnar se mostró más hosco al espetar.

—¿Tú qué vas a saber?

—Conozco a tu hermana —respondió Steen con calma, pero se notaba que mentalmente, seguía algo perdido, pues su voz también sonó melancólica—. Por si no lo sabías, se ha metido en un par de problemas bastante serios por querer verlos, problemas que le pudieron quitar esas Marcas que tanto trabajo le costó ganar. Los ama, y ama ser cazadora de sombras, pero le duele tener que escoger constantemente. ¿Crees que ella querría que ustedes hicieran eso? ¿Crees que querría que pasaran por lo mismo que ella, cuando decidió ir a la Academia? Sé que eres inteligente, Gunnar. Piénsalo y verás que Astrid quería protegerlos, aunque al mismo tiempo, sabía que podían acabar eligiendo lo mismo que ella.

Por un largo instante, Rafael temió que Steen no hubiera ayudado, pues Gunnar no dio señales de verse afectado por semejante discurso. Sin embargo, el chico Trueblood no tardó en morderse el labio inferior, con los ojos brillantes, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Ya sé —admitió, casi a regañadientes—. Astrid no se habría quitado casi medio hígado si no nos quisiera. Es solo que… A veces sí que parecía que quería espantarnos.

—No lo dudo —Steen asintió, poco a poco regresando a su actitud distraída—. Debió pensar que, si decidían ser cazadores de sombras, al menos debían ir con los ojos bien abiertos.

Gunnar se encogió de hombros, dio media vuelta y regresó con sus hermanos.

—¿Qué es eso de quitarse medio hígado? —se interesó Rafael de pronto.

—Una larga historia que no corresponde aquí —contestó Steen con voz neutra, pero firme.

A Rafael le interesaba la susodicha historia, pero al notar la cara de Alphonse, supo que Steen tenía razón y mejor esperaría a sonsacársela a Astrid.

—Iremos juntos al Instituto —avisó Alphonse, acercándose uno de los vasos en la mesa.

—¿Todos? —Étienne lucía ligeramente entusiasmado, pese al tema en cuestión.

—Sí. Rafe y yo reportaremos lo que pasó en Oslo, porque eso nos trajo a París y ustedes reportarán lo de anoche. ¿Quién tenía a la niña, por cierto?

—Pandemónium, a través de uno de sus lacayos —respondió Étienne, de pronto ya sin rastro de buen humor—. Por cierto, era un abogado con un plan macabro, reuniendo a tanto mundano con Visión en ese evento. Como me chantajeó para eso, no me importa delatarlo con cualquiera que me pregunte. Quisiera ver cómo se las arregla.

—Étienne, no deberías pensar así —indicó Alwyn.

—Si él se hubiera ganado un mínimo de mi respeto, me lo pensaría, pero no. Ya lo discutimos, padre. Él no es nada mío, tú sí.

—Perdón, ¿el abogado está relacionado contigo?

Ante la pregunta de Alphonse, Étienne se mostró bastante avergonzado. Rafael no imaginaba la razón, hasta que el mundano carraspeó y dijo, a toda carrera.

—El abogado Rousseau es mi padre biológico.

—_¡Mon Dieu!_ ¡Con razón papá estaba tan molesto anoche! —dejó escapar Perenelle.

—¿Quién es Rousseau? —preguntó Rafael.

—¿Rousseau? —soltó Alphonse al mismo tiempo, antes de añadir—. ¿Quentin Rousseau? ¿El que ha defendido a políticos y a policías demandados por ciudadanos? ¿Ese Rousseau?

—Ya, no es lo más maravilloso de mi árbol genealógico.

—Quizá no, pero ¿qué tiene que ver contigo, tío? Quiero decir… —Alphonse dudó por un momento, por lo visto ordenando sus ideas, antes de poder continuar—. Él nunca se preocupó por ti, que yo sepa. Si hay alguien que sepa algo de eso, soy yo.

—Alphonse, tú no tuviste a Jérôme por algo completamente diferente.

—Lo sé, perdón, me refiero a… Tienes razón. Él no se ganó nada de tu parte. Es normal que no quieras ni acordarte de que existe. Haz lo que creas mejor, tío.

—¿Lo ves? —Étienne se dirigió a Alwyn, sonriendo con ironía.

—Alphonse es mejor que tú y yo, eso ya lo sabíamos —Alwyn se encogió de hombros—. Aunque yo te lo digo porque no quiero que te llenes de odio, eso nunca es bueno. Sabes que a Rousseau lo detesto, ¿por qué lo defendería?

—¿Quién demonios es Rousseau? —volvió a preguntar Rafael, impaciente.

—Un abogado mundano muy conocido aquí —le contestó Perenelle, con su precioso rostro contorsionado en una mueca de irritación que a Rafael le dio mala espina—. No es agradable, en ningún sentido. Tratar con él es como… Es como tratar con una estatua de hielo: muy bonita, sí, pero muy fría. Que esté en tratos con Pandemónium no es nada bueno.

—Después de lo de anoche, haré lo que pueda para que eso no le sirva de nada —aseguró Étienne, sonriendo de lado al añadir—. Se va a arrepentir del día en que me dio su apellido.

Rafael, aunque no conocía en persona a Rousseau, estuvo de parte de Étienne al instante.


	27. Hasta en las mejores familias

**XXVII. Hasta en las mejores familias.**

_«No considero nada vergonzoso honrar a los hermanos.»_

_Esquilo de Eleusis._

_Abril de 2025._

Alphonse se sentía sumamente agotado.

No había dormido mucho en casi una semana, menos cuando se requirió de toda su atención para ir resolviendo un problema tras otro. El alivio que sintió al llegar a París y descubrir a salvo a Nora Trueblood, no lo habría cambiado por nada… salvo dormir ocho horas seguidas, tal vez.

Al llegar al Instituto de su infancia, Alphonse temió ser inundado por los malos recuerdos, por la tensión y la soledad que eran una constante para él en ese entonces. Sin embargo, la gente que lo acompañaba y el recibimiento que les dio Suzette en el despacho de Jean–Luc, ayudaron bastante a mantener esas memorias a raya. No necesitaba más angustia mental.

Tener que repetir la historia de lo de Oslo, acabó con gran parte de su energía, que no era mucha. Había ayudado el haberla contado primero a su tío y a su abuelo, pero eso no significaba que dejara de afectarle. Rafael intervenía a ratos, seguramente consciente de qué tan cansado estaba, pero aún así, se esforzaba por prestar atención, aunque sentía que no lo lograba.

—Alphonse, vamos a pasar a almorzar, ¿te parece?

El ofrecimiento de Suzette era amable, aunque Alphonse no pudo evitar pensar que, sin saber cómo, acababa de incomodarla.

—Lo siento, Suzzy.

—¿Por qué? Ya hemos cubierto casi todo y seguramente tía Louisette llevará a tu madre y a los niños al comedor. ¿Quién viene con nosotros?

—Yo, que me muero de hambre —Rafael estiró los brazos en alto, desentumiéndose.

—Los alcanzo en cuanto envíe esto —indicó Jean–Luc, con bolígrafo en mano y sin alzar la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo.

El resto de los presentes también asintió y siguieron a Suzette fuera del despacho, a excepción de Annette, que se ofreció a ayudar a Jean–Luc en cuanto acabara su tarea.

—¿Qué tiene exactamente su director? —se interesó Étienne.

—Fatiga crónica, o algo parecido —respondió Charles–Louis, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hoy se le ve bien —indicó Alwyn, en tono cauto.

—Como él mismo dijo, debió ser cosa de adrenalina, o del enfado. ¡Cambiar un programa de patrullas! Ya quiero ver cómo lo explica Alain, más cuando llegue Blanche.

—¿Va a venir sola? —inquirió Ambroise, perspicaz.

—No, con Rémy, según Annie. Los demás están ocupados.

Alphonse escuchaba a medias, pero logró seguir la conversación. Recordaba a los Ormatin, pero seguramente ellos no se acordaban de él.

—Pasen, por favor.

La invitación de Suzette fue hecha al tiempo que abría las puertas del comedor.

Alphonse sintió un súbito hueco en el estómago, al acordarse de la última vez que estuvo allí.

Tal como su amiga supusiera, Louisette Arbreblanc había conducido a sus acompañantes al recinto y les había servido el almuerzo. Mientras Amélie ayudaba a comer a Nora, Louisette vigiló discretamente a los otros niños, aprovechando que éstos seguían preguntándole cosas del Mundo de las Sombras o de algo que hubieran visto en el Instituto. El más callado era Gunnar, pero Alphonse se percató de que prestaba toda su atención a las palabras de Louisette, como queriendo absorberlas todas, a la espera de que le fueran útiles.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Louisette, después de pasarle algo de pan a Ivar.

—Regular —respondió Ambroise, sentándose junto a su mujer—. Jean–Luc está afanado en terminar sus solicitudes. No parece que estuviera enfermo, la verdad.

—No me extraña. A veces no tienes tiempo para preocuparte por esas cosas.

Alphonse sí que entendía de lo que hablaba Louisette.

En ese momento, Rafael lo tomó de un brazo y se lo llevó junto a Steen, quien veía al vacío.

—Señor Steen, con su permiso —Rafael se sentó a la izquierda del rubio y le hizo señas a Alphonse de que se ubicara a la derecha—. Disculpe la insistencia, pero ¿hay alguien a quien tengamos que llamar?

—No —respondió el hombre con apatía—. A mi familia la mataron hace años.

Rafael se quedó pasmado y miró a Alphonse con preocupación. Éste, titubeando por un segundo, pensó en algo para trabar conversación e inquirió con amabilidad.

—¿Quiere contarnos cómo conoció a Astrid Trueblood?

Steen inclinó la cabeza, respiró hondo y debió decidir que no había nada de malo en la cuestión, porque asintió con la cabeza.

—Astrid y sus amigos van… Iban seguido al Nobel's —la corrección, notó Alphonse, le había dolido a Steen, pero no se detuvo—. Al principio no quisimos venderles alcohol, tenían dieciséis entonces, pero entonces Astrid retó a Siggi… —Steen tragó saliva, sin duda recordando a su amiga hada—, le dijo que podía beber dos de nuestros tarros más grandes de cerveza sin emborracharse y Siggi aceptó. Mejor que no lo hubiera hecho, desde entonces Astrid siempre ordenaba cerveza, aunque por fortuna, nunca se excedió. A Brunnie le parece divertido.

—¿Quién es «Brunnie»? —quiso saber Rafael.

Alphonse notó cómo Steen abría los ojos desmesuradamente, sin duda preocupado por haber dicho algo que no debía. Luego, el hombre hizo una mueca, pero no contestó.

Lo que inició el revuelo en toda la mesa fue la llegada de un mensaje de fuego.

—¡Genial! —musitaron Ivar y Christian.

—¡Ya era hora! —musitó Suzette, alzando la mano para pescar al vuelo el papel recién aparecido, desdoblándolo y leyendo el contenido con atención, para luego consultar su reloj de pulsera—. Eso fue rápido. ¡Oigan! Vamos a salir a la explanada en media hora.

—¿Qué pasa, Suzette? —inquirió Ambroise.

—Envié un mensaje de fuego a Londres. Astrid Trueblood viene en camino.

—¿Tiberius le dio autorización? —se sorprendió Louisette.

—No tendría qué, ¿o sí? —intervino Charles–Louis.

—No, porque es mayor de edad, pero si es siquiera un poco responsable, tiene que avisar que se marcha, o podría tener problemas después.

—¡Astrid es responsable! —saltaron al instante Christian y Gunnar.

—¿Viene acompañada?

La pregunta de Steen tomó por sorpresa a Suzette, quien revisó enseguida el mensaje.

—No lo dice, pero probablemente venga con su _parabatai_.

—¿Astrid Trueblood tiene _parabatai_? —Charles–Louis dejó escapar un silbido—. André y Josephine me hablaron de ella, la llegaron a ver en la Academia. Dicen que era imparable y no muy sociable, ¿en serio alguien se atrevió a ser su _parabatai_?

—Yo no diría que «atreverse» sea la palabra correcta —admitió Suzette, guardándose el mensaje en un bolsillo—. Las conocí a ambas, ¿sabes? En Alacante, después de mi boda. La _parabatai_ es estupenda. ¿Te digo quién es?

—Anda, dime quién tuvo las agallas para semejante hazaña.

—Brunhild Sølvtorden.

—¿Es una broma? —Charles–Louis se echó a reír, pero su tono no era de burla o desdén, sino de auténtica alegría—. Si cierta cosa que oí es cierta, al viejo Heimdall Askeblod y al estirado de Harald Sølvtorden les habrá dado un ataque.

—¿Por qué? —Suzette arqueó una ceja, mientras Louisette y Ambroise hacían otro tanto.

—Bueno, a mí me lo dijo André, así que no me consta, pero parece que Astrid tuvo una novia bastante cuestionable en la Academia.

—Novio, ¿no? —soltó Ivar, arrugando la frente.

A la vez, varios se sonrojaron al caer en cuenta de la presencia de los niños.

—No, novia —Christian se volvió hacia su hermano y con una paciencia infinita para alguien de su edad, le preguntó—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos habló Astrid de la gente y sus gustos?

Ivar arrugó la frente, concentrado, hasta que se le iluminó la cara y asintió.

—Bueno, ella dijo que quizá una vez tuviera una novia, y otra vez, un novio. No estaba segura. Solo que nos avisaba para que no nos tomara por sorpresa.

—Ah, sí, como la de la foto —Ivar volvió a asentir con la cabeza, antes de hacer una mueca—. No me gustó esa —dijo sin tapujos.

—Y buena razón tenías, hermanito —masculló Gunnar, sin entrar en detalles.

—En serio, ¿qué hizo Astrid Trueblood con estos chicos? —a Charles–Louis parecía divertirle el asunto, aunque también estaba sorprendido.

—Esto tengo que decírselo a Max —susurró Rafael, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No te atrevas, Rafe, o tu hermano dejará de hablarte.

Rafael se encogió de hombros ante la advertencia, pero no insistió.

—&—

Una hora después, Alphonse estaba deseando algo de paz.

Por lo menos, no era por algo malo. Tras el almuerzo, Suzette guió a todos a la explanada delante del Instituto, al punto donde podía hacerse magia, para ver cómo se abría un Portal poco a poco. Los Trueblood se quedaron atónitos, aunque habían llegado a París de la misma manera, pero estallaron en vítores cuando vieron que cruzaba a su lado la primera persona.

—¡Astrid!

—¡As–Max!

—¡Astrid, tonta! ¡Te tardaste!

—¡Astrid, Astrid!

La aludida fue inmediatamente rodeada y casi derribada por cuatro figuras, pero ella logró, de algún modo, calmar el alboroto y pedirles que se apartaran un poco del Portal.

—Vienen mis amigos —avisó, antes de dedicarles a Alphonse y Rafael una sonrisa trémula.

Alphonse no necesitaba el _don_ de sus parientes feéricos para saber que la joven estaba muy agradecida con ellos. Se preguntó si seguiría sintiéndose así cuando supiera los pormenores.

A continuación, una muchacha rubia, delgada y más baja que Astrid cruzó el Portal de un salto, sacudiendo la cabeza al segundo siguiente.

—¡Astrid, prometiste presentármelos a todos! —exclamó Brunhild Sølvtorden, aunque Alphonse la notó un poco demacrada y ojerosa, quizá por compartir la angustia de su _parabatai_.

Mientras un tercero pasaba por el Portal, la rubia se calló de golpe, mirando más allá de Alphonse, quien no tardó en girarse, pensando que ella se fijaba en Rafael, pero no.

Por primera vez desde el espantoso incidente en el Nobel's, Henrik Steen parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos y su rostro reflejaba anhelo y culpa cuando fijó los ojos en Brunhild.

—¡Henrik! —por muy poco, Brunhild no se llevó por delante a los hermanos Arbreblanc, en su afán por llegar al recién nombrado con los brazos abiertos—. ¡Ay, Henrik!

Alphonse se temió que Steen no reaccionara, pero se equivocó. Algo, no sabía qué, lo hizo abrir los brazos a su vez, comenzando a sonreír, para luego recibir a Brunhild y estrecharla muy fuerte contra sí, pero también con infinito cuidado.

—Por eso no contestaba las llamadas —musitó alguien y Alphonse, de pronto, tuvo a su lado al mellizo de Brunhild, Sigfrid, quien parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—¿Llamaron al señor Steen? —preguntó Rafael, confundido.

Sigfrid asintió, contemplando a su hermana llenarle a Steen la cara de besos, musitando un sinfín de frases de alivio mientras el hombre la mecía con suavidad.

—Es el novio de Hildie —comentó el rubio en voz baja, aprovechando el barullo a su alrededor para que no le prestaran mucha atención—. Si queríamos noticias de la ciudad sin tener que llamar al Instituto, Steen nos las daba. Por eso, cuando Astrid se enteró del accidente en la casa de su familia, lo primero que hizo Hildie fue llamar a Steen, pero…

No supo a qué venía tan brusca frase, pero Alphonse sentía que necesitaba decirla.

—Sigfrid, atacaron primero el Nobel's.

Comprendió que quizá debió moderar el tono cuando Sigfrid lo miró con gesto aterrorizado, pero al segundo siguiente, se serenó un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarlo también —dijo y Alphonse supo que hablaba con la convicción de quien, en su posición, habría hecho algo semejante—. No sé qué habría sido de Hildie si… —tragó saliva, alejando algún oscuro pensamiento que sinceramente, Alphonse no quería saber—. ¿Qué va a pasar con él?

—Kyoushirou enviará a alguien para que lo interrogue sobre lo que ocurrió, lo mismo a los hermanos de Astrid. Mientras tanto, Rafe y yo debemos quedarnos con ellos.

—No podrán salir del Instituto, ¿verdad? —Sigfrid señaló con un movimiento de cabeza el edificio gótico y cuando Alphonse negó, suspiró—. No sé cómo se los voy a explicar a esas dos.

—Déjalas por ahora —recomendó Rafael, sonriendo—. Están muy contentas, ya habrá tiempo de ponerlas al corriente.

Después de eso, parecía que había estallado una ruidosa fiesta en torno a Alphonse, pero lo más incómodo fue cuando Astrid y Brunhild lo rodearon en un apretado abrazo grupal, dándole las gracias una y otra vez. Les aseguró que no hacía falta, pero no lo escucharon, aunque tampoco lo sorprendió: de ser ellas quienes hubieran salvado a alguien que él amara, tampoco hallaría el modo de expresarles toda su gratitud.

Se tardó un poco, pero pudo alejarse del tumulto que ocupaba uno de los salones del Instituto y agradeció el silencio del pasillo principal. Nunca se le habían dado las reuniones de esa índole, tan alegres y con gente a su alrededor pasándola bien… Era cuando se daba cuenta de lo solo que antes había estado, aunque estuviera completamente rodeado.

Miró a su alrededor. El Instituto de París no había cambiado, no físicamente, pero ya no sentía la opresión de antaño, esa que lo hacía salir en cuanto tenía la ocasión. Descubrió, no sin cierta sorpresa, que su tensión era ocasionada antes por el temor de encontrarse con alguien en cualquier momento, sin importar de quién se tratara. A eso lo había llevado antes el vacío que antes anidara en él: a que no pudiera tratar con nadie sin el temor de mostrar todo lo «malo» en su persona, acabando así más solo que antes.

Viéndolo así, entendía el miedo de Thorwyn respecto a haber transferido su maldición a través de la sangre, pues de alguna manera, Alwyn, su madre y él no habían tenido vidas tranquilas.

—¿Al? ¿Estás ahí?

Rafael estaba asomándose por la puerta del salón, y al descubrirlo a un par de pasos, salió y se paró a su lado, con una vaga sonrisa en el rostro y al mismo tiempo, una actitud expectante.

—Astrid va a quedarse con los niños, ¿verdad? —dijo Rafael, sin más preámbulos.

—Podría jurarlo. Los quiere, y ella a ellos. Solo lamento que fuera de esa manera.

—Yo también. ¿Y qué dices de Steen? Nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera el tipo de Brunhild.

—Tampoco yo, pero… Se les ve bien juntos. Me alegra que se haya salvado.

—Sigfrid me comentó una cosa —Rafael carraspeó, ya sin rastro de sonrisa—. La señorita Blåblomm y Astrid tuvieron algo… Solo un par de citas, por lo que él sabe, pero a Astrid le llegó a gustar —tragó saliva y Alphonse no se extrañó de lo siguiente que dijo su _parabatai_—. Steen le contó a Astrid lo que pasó en el Nobel's y se disculpó con ella. Astrid contestó que no hacía falta, que la señorita Blåblomm lo había salvado porque era su amigo más querido y que esperaba que ella no hubiera sufrido. Me escapé cuando Astrid soltó que había conocido a un chico azul «tremendamente guapo» —Rafael hizo muecas imitando la voz de la joven Trueblood, a lo que Alphonse sonrió, muy a su pesar—. ¡Por el Ángel! No sé cómo es que Max y ella se entienden, pero creo que la voy a aceptar. Parece ir muy en serio.

—Como tú con Perenelle.

—¿Te parece?

—Sí. Me pediste que te avisara algo, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Yo? ¿Olvidé una fecha importante de nuevo o algo así?

Alphonse negó con la cabeza. No había querido sacarlo a colación en los últimos días, pero aquel momento era una pausa en el camino que les aguardaba a ambos, así que ¿por qué no?

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no tuvo la oportunidad. Un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca, al tiempo que algo en su cintura le transmitía un pinchazo de calor.

—¿Qué sucede? —Rafael lo miró con atención—. Te pusiste pálido.

Por toda respuesta, Alphonse desenvainó a _Hauteclaire_ y le mostró el pomo de _adamas_, el cual brillaba de forma tenue, pero inequívoca.

—Sé que tu espada es genial, Al, pero ¿ahora? —masculló Rafael por lo bajo.

—No es algo que yo controle, Rafe.

Alphonse inhaló profundamente, antes de exhalar con lentitud y, a continuación, cerró la mano derecha en torno al luminoso pomo.

El frío en la nuca se le extendió por todo su cuerpo. Odiaba la sensación, más porque no acababa de acostumbrarse a ella. El calor del pomo no le hizo daño, pero tampoco mitigó el frío.

«Lo llevas en la sangre, Alphonse. Solo déjalo fluir.»

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero igualmente, lo intentó. Se dejó llevar por una sensación levemente tirante, como si alguien le hubiera sujetado un brazo a su conciencia y halara de allí, cada vez más fuerte. Apretó el pomo de _adamas_ un poco más y, por un momento, su mente se quedó quieta, aferrándose a la realidad.

Reconoció la sensación de tira y afloja como el dolor de cabeza que lo asaltara, de manera creciente, cada vez que estaba en presencia de fantasmas por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no era algo corriente, ni causado por los fantasmas realmente. Ignoraba qué la causaría en el caso de su padre, como había indicado su abuela Juliette, pero para él fue evidente una vez allí, en el Instituto de París, el sitio donde su historia, de cierta forma, había comenzado.

—Sé que va a sonar muy propio de mí, pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca —dijo.

Esperó que Rafael bufara o dejara escapar alguna broma, pero no. En ocasiones como esa, era cuando Alphonse se recordaba que, en la actualidad, no todos reaccionaban con él como antaño, mucho menos su amado _parabatai_.

—¿Algo en especial que tengamos que buscar?

—Lo mismo que en el Instituto de Lyon, aunque aquí nos llevará más tiempo.

—Tiempo es lo que tenemos, mientras allá adentro Astrid presume con sus hermanos acerca de salir con mi hermano. _¡Diablos!_ ¡No puedo creer que dije eso! Solo espero que nadie se queje si desaparece algo de la biblioteca.

Alphonse meneó la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

—Si es lo que estoy pensando, nadie lo notará.

Aún así, alejándose del salón, Alphonse se preguntó si no acababa de decir una mentira.


	28. Me obligué a mí mismo a existir

**XXVIII. Me obligué a mí mismo a existir.**

_«Creo que el único secreto que tiene la amistad es dar con personas que sean mejores que tú.»_

_Hanya Yanagihara._

Octubre de 2001.

_Oficialmente, Jérôme estaba en su elemento._

_La biblioteca del Instituto de París era grande y con muy buen material. Para entonces, ya se sabía la ubicación de sus secciones preferidas y había leído, al menos, un libro de cada una, lo que en realidad era bastante. Además, casi nadie iba por allí, lo que le parecía un desperdicio, pero al mismo tiempo, un tremendo alivio._

_Los cazadores de sombras de París eran unos estirados, en más de un sentido. Sus padres le habían contado unas cuantas historias, pero a veces creía que exageraban. Ahora, debiendo convivir con semejante gente, no podía evitar darles la razón._

_Sus padres… Pensar en ellos y en Matt seguía doliendo, aunque un poco menos. Los cazadores de sombras no eran de guardar luto por mucho tiempo, pero era increíble el modo en que cualquier cosa que le recordara a su familia, le causaba un instantáneo pesar._

_En esos días, su primer método para olvidar por un rato la pena, eran los libros. Si bien sus padres y Matt le inculcaron el afecto a la lectura, los distintos contenidos lo fascinaban a tal grado, que no podía pensar en otra cosa. Hacía anotaciones acerca de ciertos puntos que le interesaban, pero solo por pasatiempo: como no tardó en comprobar, en el Instituto de París no apreciaban lo suficiente el aspecto teórico de ser un hijo del Ángel._

—_Eh… buenos días, Jérôme._

_Había estado tanto tiempo metido en su lectura actual, que el aludido no pudo evitar el dar un respingo. Reconoció la voz, así que no tardó en mirar al recién llegado con una gran sonrisa._

—_Buenos días, Eddie —marcó la página en la que iba con una hoja suelta de papel, antes de cerrar aquel libro—. ¿Qué pasa?_

_Cuando vio al otro tragar saliva, ligeramente nervioso, Jérôme se temió que se tratara de algo malo. O peor aún, que finalmente perdiera lo único que actualmente, quería de París._

_Edward Longford era de su edad. Tenía el pelo tan negro como el suyo, pero más desordenado, como si no pudiera peinarlo nunca; además, sus ojos eran grises con motas azules, le parecían preciosos y fieros a un tiempo, como una espada bien pulida y lista para la acción, aunque nunca se lo había podido decir en voz alta. Delgado y alto para su edad, solía vestir con colores oscuros y procuraba pasar desapercibido para la mayoría, pero a Jérôme, como con la biblioteca poco visitada, le parecía un desperdicio._

_Era difícil de olvidar la reacción de la gente del Instituto cuando se presentó, con el saludo formal que su padre le enseñara hacía tanto tiempo, para luego darse cuenta de que a nadie le importaba quién fuera, o lo que le había pasado. Lo estaban recibiendo, sí, pero a regañadientes y con la mala fama que, casi con seguridad, le había creado aquella mujer Nightwine antes de echarlo de Lyon, ahora que tenía el preciado puesto de Matt._

_Un día, esperaba, quería darle su merecido por alejarlo de su casa y de lo que quedaba de su familia, pero eso tendría que esperar por un largo rato._

_Sin embargo, Edward le había dado la bienvenida sinceramente. Entonces no lo sabía, pero ahora reconocía el valor que debió reunir para acercársele, tanto por su propia hostilidad como por la tímida personalidad de él. Su naturaleza era suave, ligeramente nerviosa, pero a Jérôme le llamó la atención que, a la hora de las lecciones y los entrenamientos, Edward se sumergiera en el trabajo como si su vida dependiera de ello, cosa que luego mostraba dar buen resultado en las patrullas y los exámenes. Era como si tuviera algo qué probar y, al mismo tiempo, se retraía tanto que no quería ser notado más de lo necesario._

_Los contrastes en Edward eran, a falta de una palabra mejor, fascinantes. Y a Jérôme le encantaba estudiar lo fascinante, no podía negarlo._

—_¡Jerry, tenemos entrenamiento de largo alcance!_

_Al oír eso, Jérôme hizo una mueca, esperando que Edward no se ofendiera, pues la recién llegada era Barbara, su hermana mayor._

_No lo admitiría más que para sí mismo, pero si Edward le hubiera puesto aquel apodo, no renegaría en absoluto. Después de todo, le había permitido llamarlo «Eddie», aunque procuraba hacerlo en privado, para no hacerlo sonrojar hasta las orejas._

—_Edward, por favor, dime el horario de hoy —pidió, levantándose de su asiento e intentando por todos los medios no fijarse en la recién llegada._

—_Eh… Tenemos entrenamiento con armas de largo alcance con Jean–Luc, por unas dos horas, luego media hora de descanso antes de ir dos horas con Therése a la lección de runas y después… —Edward frunciendo el ceño era algo tierno, pensó Jérôme, mientras lo veía recordar el resto del horario—. ¡Ah, sí! Al final hay Historia Nefilim con madame Gertrude._

—_¡Lo del entrenamiento te lo acabo de decir yo! —espetó Barbara, estando ya a un paso de distancia; enseguida, vio a su hermano y se puso un poco más seria—. Hola._

—_Hola, Barb. ¿Dónde está Bert?_

—_Ya se adelantó con los Verlac. ¿Por qué no estás allí? Llegaste antes que nosotros, ¿no?_

_Edward asintió y dejó de ver a Barbara, cosa que Jérôme no halló extraña. A veces, Edward era tímido hasta con su propia familia, cosa que no lograba comprender._

—_Seguramente se acordó de que leo como un condenado y por eso vino a buscarme —dijo entonces, encogiendo los hombros mientras pensaba que no era del todo mentira—. Si no llega él, ni me habría fijado en la hora. ¿Te importa adelantarte también? Edward va a ayudarme con esto —señaló la mesa, donde había por lo menos cinco libros muy gruesos—, no tardamos._

—_¡Vaya! —Barbara hizo un mohín que, increíblemente, hizo que Jérôme notara su parecido con Edward—. Si no los conociera, diría que me echan._

_A continuación, la muchacha dio media vuelta y salió tan rápido como había entrado._

—_Lo siento, Eddie, pero tu hermana a veces es una plasta —soltó—. No he terminado con ellos, así que los dejaré aquí. Ojalá nadie los toque…_

_Había reunido los libros en una pila, en un orden que solo él entendía, y dicha pila la colocó en una esquina de la mesa._

—_No creo, pocos entran aquí tanto como tú._

_Jérôme se sintió muy orgulloso de eso, no solo porque Edward lo hubiera notado, sino porque quizá, los adultos acabaran de convencerse de que no era tan malo como decían los informes de la arpía de Colette Nightwine y así, lo dejarían por su cuenta. No todos los instructores eran malos, como Jean–Luc Beauvale, pero en temas como la cultura mundana o Historia Nefilim, sentía que avanzaba más solo._

_En ese momento, vio a Edward morderse el labio inferior y mirar a su alrededor, con aspecto de estar más alterado y distraído que cuando llegó. Por lo general, una vez que recordaba que tenía algo qué hacer, se apuraba a cumplirlo, así que se preocupó._

—_¿Estás bien, Eddie? —preguntó en voz baja, lo cual hizo que Edward lo mirara de golpe,_

—_Yo… Sí, claro. ¿Nos vamos, entonces? Si no, Michel y Antoine se quedarán con las mejores armas, aunque tengan que aguantar a Sebastian quejarse con su tía…_

—_Te importa mucho lo que piensen esos dos, ¿no? Michel y Antoine._

_No era lo que tenía planeado decir, pero Jérôme no pudo evitarlo. Con cierta envidia, había notado qué tan cercano eran los Verlac a Edward, pero al mismo tiempo, éste parecía alejarse de ellos. Por lo que escuchó, la situación era reciente, pero ¿por qué razón?_

_El que Edward se encogiera de hombros ante su duda solo lo intrigó más, así que, habiendo iniciado el tema, se arriesgó a seguir con él._

—_Eddie, yo… Mira, no sé cómo decírtelo, pero… Oye, creo que sé lo que pasa._

—_¿De qué hablas? —quiso saber Edward, con genuino desconcierto._

_Jérôme se pasó una mano por el pelo, de repente sin saber cómo seguir, antes de mirar a su alrededor asegurándose que, como siempre, no había nadie más allí. Suspiró profundamente y miró a su amigo con toda la seriedad que fue capaz._

—_Mira, al principio fue algo que dijo el idiota de tu hermano —comenzó, deseando de nuevo que Edward no se sintiera mal por cómo se refería a Gilbert, pero éste permaneció tranquilo, así que continuó—, fue tan grosero que no iba a hacerle caso. Pero me puse a pensar y a recordar algunas cosas, así que… Eddie, ¿por qué ya no le hablas a Antoine?_

_Edward volvió a tragar saliva, nervioso, para luego entrelazar los dedos y empezar a retorcer unos con otros, cada vez más rápido. Jérôme lo había visto hacer eso antes y sabía lo que significaba el gesto: algo de lo que recién escuchara, lo hacía entrar en pánico._

_Lo que menos quería era que Edward tuviera miedo de él. Con mucho cuidado, le sujetó las manos, haciendo sonrojar a su amigo, algo que lo hacía lucir sumamente adorable._

_Se guardó el pensamiento para después. No era el momento._

—_Eddie —lo llamó con suavidad, intentando que se calmara—. Por favor. Si te lo pregunto es porque estoy preocupado por ti._

—_¿Por qué?_

_Que Edward lo preguntara así, como si no se lo esperara nunca, exaltó a Jérôme._

—_¿Es broma? Somos amigos, ¿no? Tú harías lo mismo por mí._

_Edward suspiró, pero Jérôme notó claramente que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Ojalá lo supiera, porque no quería hacerlo sufrir._

—_Antoine no era como yo creía —dijo Edward finalmente, milagrosamente sin llorar._

_Jérôme no podía conformarse con eso. Debía haber algo más, quizá relacionado con una cosa que llevaba sospechando desde hacía un tiempo de su nuevo amigo, pero no quería decírselo de golpe, para no perderlo. Todo lo que podía hacer era estar allí, escucharlo, darle a entender que contaba con él, en las buenas y en las malas, para cualquier cosa._

_Eso, imaginaba, debía ser lo que su padre y Matt sentían el uno por el otro, lo que los llevó a ser _parabatai_. Hasta antes de llegar a París, a Jérôme le agradaba la idea de hallar a alguien que fuera su compañero de armas más cercano y querido, pero la muerte de su familia alejó ese anhelo temporalmente. Fue el conocer a Edward lo que hizo resurgir su deseo, pues su amigo era fuerte, justo y bondadoso, todo lo que no había visto en nadie más, así que se moría de ganas por pedirle que fueran _parabatai_, pero siempre había algo que lo impedía. Empezaba a tomarlo como mala señal, pero el que Edward confiara en él como no lo hacía ni con sus hermanos, le daba esperanzas._

_Dio un leve apretón a las manos de su amigo, animándolo con un gesto a que hablara. También quería darle esperanzas y quizá, luego pudiera proponerle lo de ser _parabatai_._

_Lamentablemente, debió olvidar cualquier idea sobre los _parabatai_ cuando Edward comenzó a contarle una historia de antes de que se conocieran. Los Verlac estaban en ella y en un principio, creyó que se trataba de algo que podía ayudar a resolver, pues a él le desagradaban Michel y Antoine (sobre todo el segundo), pero eso no impedía que Edward los tuviera de amigos, si así lo quería._

_Por desgracia, cuando Edward se interrumpió a la mitad de la historia, con una cara que dejaba traslucir cierta náusea, Jérôme supo que la cosa no era tan simple y que, por lo visto, su sospecha era cierta. Su amigo no quería rechazar a nadie, pero sin saberlo, ya había sido rechazado y peor aún, de manera muy cruel y por alguien a quien había querido. No sabía qué tan profundo era el afecto que le tuviera a Antoine Verlac, pero desde ese momento, Jérôme podía odiarlo por sí mismo y por Edward, poco propenso a esos sentimientos._

—_Pues eso solo demuestra que es tan idiota como tu hermano —aseguró, volviendo a sorprender a Edward—. Gilbert parece haberlo notado y te odia, lo que es estúpido si me preguntas, pero tu hermana no tiene idea, ¿verdad?_

—_¿De qué?_

—_Eddie, de verdad, creo que sé lo que es. No tienes por qué decirlo si no quieres. Solo dime una cosa, ¿cómo eran los mundanos que se besaron?_

—_¿Cómo eran?_

—_Sí, ¿cómo eran? ¿Dos chicos o dos…?_

_A Jérôme le dolió la expresión de Edward, de pronto con los ojos muy abiertos, claramente asustado e intentando retirar sus manos, como queriendo escapar._

_¿Creía que se lo decía como un reproche? ¿Pensaba que ya no lo querría si era «diferente»?_

_Sin querer, se acordó de algo que había pasado en Lyon cuando tenía cinco años. A diferencia de muchos cazadores de sombras, sus padres y Matt estaban al pendiente de las noticias mundanas, más que nada para detectar alguna anormalidad que pudiera ser generada por actividad sobrenatural. Ese día estaban en el Instituto, en el despacho del director (se sentía muy importante porque el director era Matt y lo dejaba jugar allí), cuando al terminar de leer una plana del periódico, su madre se echó a llorar y, cuando le preguntaron qué sucedía, ella le entregó el periódico a Matt, señalando una nota y lamentándose por un par de muchachos que habían acabado en el hospital, a causa de una golpiza que les dieron en plena calle._

—_¡Eran casi niños y solo estaban tomados de la mano! —había dicho su madre, con congoja—, ¿Por qué pasan estas cosas? ¡Ser gay, lesbiana, lo que sea…! ¡Eso no es malo! ¡Sigue siendo amor! ¿Es que resulta muy difícil de entender?_

_«Sigue siendo amor», pensó el pequeño Jérôme de entonces, era una frase bonita y si su madre la decía, debía ser verdad, más cuando su padre y Matt le daban la razón. Conforme crecía, fue comprendiendo mejor las cosas y se sentía orgulloso de que sus padres y Matt jamás rechazaron a nadie por las personas de las que se enamoraban. Le enseñaron que nunca debía juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo de antemano y hasta la fecha seguía ese consejo, pues no había tenido motivos para suponer que se habían equivocado._

_Volvió al presente, resuelto a dejarle claro a Edward que nunca iba a odiarlo por ser gay._

—_Por favor, Eddie —pidió, procurando usar un tono suave para que se calmara—. No te asustes. No voy a decírselo a nadie si tú no quieres. Solo que… Sé lo que es cargar con algo que no te deja vivir —si él admitía parte de su remordimiento por no poder hacer nada por sus padres y Matt, quizá Edward confiara en él, ¿no? Tal vez, así vería que no eran tan distintos, pero no era el momento—, sé lo que es pensar que es tu culpa, y te tardas muchísimo en comprender que no es así. Esto… Esto es más sencillo, creo. No es malo y nadie ha muerto. No todavía._

—_¿De qué hablas?_

_Aunque quiso, Jérôme no pudo morderse la lengua y dejó escapar sus temores._

—_Eddie, tengo miedo, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo miedo de que si sigues así, un día tú seas el muerto. De que no te importen las heridas, ni los golpes, ni nada. Se nota a veces. Catherine… No te has fijado, pero tu prima a veces te mira como si fueras a desaparecer. Es… Parece que desde hace mucho, lo único que quieres es desaparecer. Y no tienes por qué hacerlo. Eres estupendo. Eres… eres mi mejor amigo, ¿sí? Siempre podrás contar conmigo, pero por favor, prométeme que si necesitas… No sé, hablar con alguien sin que te asuste lo que puedan pensar… Dímelo a mí._

—_Jérôme, ¿por qué ibas a perder el tiempo conmigo?_

_Eso quebró parte de la paciencia de Jérôme, pero tuvo cuidado con las manos que todavía sostenía. No iba a dirigir su frustración hacia Edward. Nunca hacia Edward._

—_¡No perdería el tiempo, maldita sea! —espetó—. Tú no creíste que perdías el tiempo conmigo cuando llegué, ¿o sí? Y no me porté muy bien que digamos._

—_No, porque… Tus ojos…_

—_¿Mis ojos qué?_

_¿Obtendría por fin una explicación de lo sucedido el día de su llegada? Al ver que Edward apretaba los labios, temió que seguiría con la duda, pero enseguida lo escuchó explicar._

—_Cuando llegaste… Soltaste aquel saludo tan formal que sorprendiste a todo el mundo, y luego preguntaste por qué ibas a disculparte si no habías dicho mentiras ni groserías… Pero después… Después los miraste esperando algo y cuando nada pasó, te veías… Nadie hizo el intento por preguntarte qué ocurría y eso te dolió, ¿verdad? En ese momento… En ese momento solo vi que te sentiste abandonado, por eso me atreví a saludarte, aunque sabía que después madame Gertrude me daría un sermón._

_¡Él lo había notado! Jérôme estuvo a punto de reír de felicidad. ¡Edward sí había entendido sus intenciones! De cualquier otra persona le habría asustado, pero jamás de Edward._

_Al menos, fue feliz hasta que notó lo último dicho por su amigo._

—_¿Esa arpía te regañó por eso? —replicó, indignado._

—_Un poco, nada que no hayas visto ya._

_¿Cómo era posible que Edward se encogiera de hombros y no le diera importancia?_

_Bueno, así era él, en realidad. Daba por sentado el comportamiento poco o nada apreciativo hacia su persona, cosa que según Jérôme, nadie debería tolerar, menos a ese grado._

—_¿Lo ves? Eres una persona estupenda, Eddie. Nadie que te quiera creerá que pierde el tiempo contigo. Y nadie que te quiera de verdad va a mirarte mal por… Bueno, tú sabes…_

_Cuando Jérôme vio a Edward asentir y mostrarse más relajado que nunca, supo que había hecho algo bien. ¿Sería el único a quien su amigo se mostraba tal como era? Debía ser así porque le asustaba que hasta su familia lo rechazara y eso le pareció algo sumamente triste._

—_¿Te gustaba? —preguntó, procurando sonar neutro, pero al mismo tiempo, rogando por una negativa—. Antoine, quiero decir._

—_Eso creía —admitió Edward, pero enseguida se sonrojó, como si no hubiera esperado decir algo así tan fácilmente—. Quiero decir… Éramos cercanos, nos llevábamos bien… Incluso Michel dijo una vez que quizá Antoine me pidiera ser su _parabatai_…_

—_¡Menos mal que no lo hizo! Y no solo porque es un imbécil._

_Jérôme fingió que el escalofrío de miedo que lo recorrió era de mentira, al tiempo que soltaba las manos de su amigo. Consideraba que había pasado lo peor de su charla y, además, no podía librarse de la mala sensación que le causó imaginar aquello. ¿Antoine, con lo altanero, egoísta y homofóbico que era, siendo _parabatai_ del bueno de Edward? ¡Por el Ángel, no!_

—_Lo sé. Jérôme, de hecho… Jérôme, ¿tú querrías ser mi _parabatai_?_

—_¿Qué?_

_Jérôme se quedó pasmado, ¿Había oído bien? ¿Edward le estaba pidiendo…? ¿Sería posible que el Ángel, finalmente, le concediera ese milagro?_

—_Nunca voy a querer a nadie como te quiero a ti_

_«Ay, Eddie, tampoco yo», pensó, viendo al otro enrojecer por completo. Tenía ganas de dar un grito de alegría, pero se contuvo y dejó que siguiera hablando._

—_Pero por favor, no pienses algo raro._

_Eso sonó tan de Edward, que Jérôme no replicó, para no interrumpirlo._

—_Eso no es… Contigo siento que puedo lograr cualquier cosa como cazador de sombras, que puedo hacer exactamente lo que dijiste cuando llegaste aquí, «proteger a los mundanos, vivir de acuerdo a las leyes de la Clave y el Convenio, y respetar los Acuerdos…»_

—_¿Te acuerdas de eso?_

_Jérôme no acababa de creerse que Edward recordara el saludo entero, pero al segundo siguiente, dejó de extrañarle: su amigo era de los que guardaba en la memoria momentos que realmente importaban. Lo vio asentir antes de cerrar los ojos solo un segundo._

—_Quiero lograr todo eso, pero… No pensé que pudiera, no siendo yo._

_«¡Claro que puedes! ¡Tú, más que nadie!», quiso decirle, pero Edward pidió con un gesto, casi sin querer, que no lo interrumpiera, así que obedeció al instante._

—_Pensaba… Creía que si me esforzaba, podía ser útil, aunque jamás llegara lejos. Pero Jérôme, cuando estamos juntos siento que no solo soy útil, sino un… —Edward tragó saliva, por lo que Jérôme temió que fuera a decir algo malo y, en cierta forma, fue así—, me siento un cazador de sombras de verdad. Y si pudiera, quisiera ser el que te guarde las espaldas siempre, hasta cuando creas que no hace falta, porque sé que llegarás muy lejos y quiero ser parte de eso._

—_¡Eddie, eso es estúpido!_

_Pese a la mueca de dolor que mostró Edward, Jérôme no pensaba quedarse callado. Lo vio agachar la cabeza, así que esperó que siguiera poniendo atención._

—_¡No vuelvas a decir que no eres un cazador de sombras de verdad! —Edward dio un respingo y alzó la cara, mirándolo con miedo y anhelo—. ¡Nunca! ¿Por qué crees que me esfuerzo tanto en los entrenamientos y en las lecciones? ¿Por qué crees que ya no me peleo con todo el mundo? ¿Por qué crees que me la paso leyendo? Más de lo normal, quiero decir…_

—_Dijiste que no les ibas a dar el gusto de que algo te venciera._

—_¿En serio te lo creíste?_

_De nuevo, notó que había hecho sentir mal a Edward, quizá pensando que no había sido sincero con él, pero no lo iba a dejar con la idea equivocada._

— _Bueno, no es que mintiera, no del todo, pero… ¡Ay, Eddie! ¡Es por ti! Por ti sé lo que es esforzarse sin querer nada a cambio, tú eres justo el tipo de cazador de sombras que siempre he querido ser, ¿sabías? Padre siempre me dijo que se me daban bien las armas, los combates y el aprenderme cosas de los libros, pero que había algo más que necesitaba, algo que no se podía ver ni tocar, algo que solo se sentía cuando se conocía a otro cazador de sombras y que ojalá un día me lo encontrara. No lo entendí la primera vez que me lo dijo, pero luego sí, cuando lo vi con Matt… con su _parabatai_ —tragó saliva y desvió los ojos, tratando que Edward no viera su agonía por el recuerdo de Matt—. Ellos eran… Eran increíbles, Eddie. Cuando les decía que quería un _parabatai_, se reían, pero me deseaban suerte. Madre… Madre a veces decía que padre prefería a su _parabatai_ que a ella, pero era una broma, porque sabía que sin Matt, padre no sería completamente él y… ¡Eddie, sí, quiero que seamos _parabatai_! Pero no porque creas que solo me vas a ayudar. Quiero que lo seamos porque yo me veo en ti y tú te ves en mí. ¿Lo comprendes?_

_¡Por el Ángel! Jérôme jamás se había creído capaz de un discurso semejante. Había leído en sus novelas preferidas arrebatos así, encarnados en sus personajes predilectos, aunque sabía que la realidad era distinta. Ahora veía que, si era necesario, él mismo podía explicar su sentir y su pensar hasta el cansancio, pero solo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con Edward. Solo con Edward._

—_Cuando seamos _parabatai_, siempre caminaremos juntos, Eddie —prometió, con toda la seguridad que pudo—. Ninguno será más que el otro, ¿entiendes? Vas a tener que soportar que te salve el cuello un montón de veces, pero con que hagas lo mismo por mí, estaremos en paz._

_Asustándose un poco, Jérôme vio a Edward echarse a llorar, pero la temblorosa sonrisa que le surgía lo convenció de que no era malo. Decidió abrazarlo, algo que nunca había hecho antes, quizá consciente de que el otro era poco dado al contacto físico._

—_Ah, lo olvidaba —musitó al oído de su amigo, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—. Yo también te quiero, Eddie. Mucho. Como a nadie más._

_Agradeció que, lejos de alterarse al oírlo, Edward lograra devolverle el abrazo._

_Juró por el Ángel que Edward no se arrepentiría de aceptarlo como _parabatai_. Aunque le fuera la vida en ello, jamás iba a decepcionarlo._


	29. No sentía un gran temor

**XXIX. No sentía un gran temor.**

_«Nuestra amistad no depende de cosas como el espacio y el tiempo.»_

_Richard Bach._

_Abril de 2025._

Rafael debía admitir que esa biblioteca le gustaba.

El Instituto de París, hasta donde había visto, tenía una distribución similar a su vecina Notre Dame, al menos en su base. Es decir, el Instituto estaba habilitado para dar cabida a varias personas, lo mismo que salas con un uso muy diferente a las oraciones y las liturgias, pero podría jurar que, de poder tener una vista aérea de ambos edificios, serían como una gran mole y su vástago.

Solo por eso y lo poco que ya conocía, Rafael se imaginaba que la biblioteca tendría un estilo recargado y reluciente, pero se alegró al comprobar que, quitando la tapicería de varias butacas, en tonos azules y dorados, el resto del lugar era muy parecido a otras bibliotecas de Institutos que había podido visitar: importaba allí que los volúmenes estuvieran organizados y bien conservados, no tanto el cómo lucieran a simple vista.

—¿Te sabes las secciones? —preguntó.

Alphonse asintió, cosa que a Rafael no le sorprendió. Si recordaba bien, su _parabatai_ solía pasar mucho tiempo allí, cuando era pequeño.

Si bien no era una de sus memorias, a Rafael no le gustaba pensar en eso.

—Puedes empezar por allá —Alphonse señaló unos estantes a su derecha, los más cercanos a las puertas—, es la sección dedicada a las armas. Yo iré a Historia Nefilim.

—¿Por qué me estás dejando lo fácil? —masculló Rafael, alejándose.

No bromeaba: para él, la Historia era un cúmulo de sucesos que, si no ponía atención, se entremezclaban y luego, cuando hacía falta, no podía decir ninguno correctamente. Fue uno de sus grandes dolores de cabeza mientras estudiaba, sobre todo cuando tuvo que compartir clases con Alphonse en los dos años que duró su procedimiento de _parabatai_, ya que éste, además de haber concluido su instrucción en la Academia, lo hizo con excelentes calificaciones.

En realidad, Rafael sabía perfectamente que Alphonse no estaba obligado a asistir a la Academia, siendo cazador de sombras de nacimiento e iniciado en los estudios en un Instituto. Esa era una de las cosas que había quedado en el pasado de su amigo sin que éste lo sacara a colación con frecuencia, aunque no lo culpaba. Si era cierto lo que había dicho una vez Suzette Longford, Alphonse fue tratado de niño como poco menos que _algo_ que ocupaba espacio, así que ¿cómo saber si la Academia no resultó ser lo mejor para él?

Además, de no haber ido a la Academia cuando lo hizo, Rafael quizá no lo habría conocido.

Deteniéndose delante de uno de los estantes indicados, el joven Lightwood–Bane inhaló profundamente. A veces, sobre todo en situaciones como aquella, lo asaltaba la repentina duda de qué sería de él si nunca hubiera conocido a Alphonse. No estaría allí en ese instante, para empezar, buscando algo de lo que no sabía su contenido ni su utilidad. Yendo más atrás en el tiempo, tampoco estaría exiliado de la Clave, o no habría viajado por primera vez a París buscando a una mujer que no sabía si iba a querer u odiar y tal vez, tampoco habría conocido a Perenelle. Retrocedió más en sus memorias y sabía que, sin Alphonse, no había pasado más de un mes en Londres sin volverse loco, ni se habría llevado tan bien con Getty, ni habría hecho o dicho ciertas cosas que mostraran su postura respecto a ciertos temas que normalmente no le habrían importado y…

Rafael apartó de su mente semejante cadena de eventos. Era muy larga, lo cual lo asombraba y lo asustaba a partes iguales. Otros quizá creyeran que podía haber tenido una buena vida sin Alphonse Montclaire en ella, pero hacía mucho que sabía la verdad. Ignoraba si agradecer al Ángel, a las estrellas o a todas las deidades habidas y por haber, pero lo hacía: Alphonse estaba con él, era su _parabatai_ y haría cualquier cosa porque ese vínculo siguiera siendo fuerte y bueno.

«Estoy aquí por ti.»

Recordaba claramente a Alphonse diciéndole eso, pero Rafael no podía evitar el pensar que había un significado oculto tras esas palabras, uno más fuerte y oscuro, que quizá no querría saber.

Dispuesto a trabajar, observó con sumo cuidado los lomos de los libros que tenía delante. Varios tenían títulos en letras brillantes y, por fortuna, legibles, así que no tardó en descartar todo un estante, tras revisar los pocos que no contaban con escritura visible, y pasar al siguiente. Alphonse le había dicho que era lo mismo que en Lyon, así que…

Por un segundo, sintió algo frío recorrerle la nuca. Era como una brisa, de esas que se colaban suavemente por una ventana entreabierta; no era fuerte, pero sí te alcanzaba a helar. Iba a desestimar la sensación, pero volvió a sentirla y entonces dio media vuelta.

Verde. Rafael no supo cómo, pero de pronto, estaba viendo dos motas de un verde intenso, brillando como faros que guiaba en una siniestra oscuridad y… ¿Acaso un color podía estar triste?

—¿Rafe? —oyó que lo llamaba Alphonse, en tono preocupado—. Rafe, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, Al, solo… ¿Podrías venir un momento?

—Lo vas a asustar —reconvino una voz que le erizó los vellos de la nuca a Rafael no por ser tétrica, sino por sonar como si viniera de muy lejos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Alphonse asomó la cabeza en el hueco donde Rafael había estado revisando libros—. ¿Encontraste algo?

—No sé, es… No, un libro no. Es que…

—¡Oh, por el Ángel! ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado ya?

Rafael hizo una mueca, pues la voz había resonado en su mente de manera casi dolorosa, pero cuando se fijó en Alphonse, lo notó apretar con demasiada fuerza el pomo de su espada, fijando la vista en el mismo punto donde veía el verde.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué año es este? ¿Cómo está…?

—¡Silencio! —espetó Rafael, frunciendo el ceño.

—No era necesaria tanta brusquedad, niño.

—Rafe es mi _parabatai_.

La declaración de Alphonse era sencilla, pero parecía fuera de lugar. ¿Qué más daba decir algo que todos a su alrededor sabían perfectamente?

—Al, ¿qué pasa? —quiso saber Rafael, sin querer admitir que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—¿Tu _parabatai_? No digo que no me alegre, yo mismo tengo uno, pero no esperaba que alguien como él viniera a dar a París.

—¿Por qué Rafe tendría que haber venido a París para que fuéramos _parabatai_?

—¿Dónde más se pudieron haber conocido?

—En Alacante.

—¿Alacante? ¿Qué tenías que hacer tú en Alacante?

—Estaba terminando la Academia.

—¿Por qué? No tuve tiempo de explicarle a…

—Me enviaron los Verlac.

Se hizo el silencio el tiempo suficiente como para que Rafael caminara fuera de aquel hueco, colocándose junto a un Alphonse que no dejaba de mirar cierto punto delante de él. En algún momento, Rafael empezó, de forma intermitente, a escuchar la voz y ver aquel verde tan vivo, pero el que Alphonse pudiera seguir una conversación, solo significaba una cosa.

—¿Estoy viendo fantasmas también? —dejó escapar.

—Pensé que tenía el don —indicó la voz, mientras los destellos verdes se hacían más pequeños, antes de espetar—. ¿Los Verlac? Uno fue Antoine, ¿verdad?

Alphonse dio una cabezada, antes de indicar que se le siguiera con un gesto de cabeza. A continuación, fue al asiento más cercano, una silla de madera delante de una larga mesa rectangular, y la ocupó como si cada movimiento debiera ejecutarse con precisión milimétrica. Rafael enseguida fue a pararse a su lado, pues la siguiente silla más cercana estaba a más de dos metros de distancia y no quería entretenerse.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —inquirió Alphonse con cordialidad.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio que Rafael aprovechó para verificar lo que ya se temía: Alphonse estaba apretando el pomo de _Hauteclaire_ como lo único que salvaba su mente de lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo. Con cuidado, le puso una mano en un hombro y eso lo hizo reaccionar como siempre, dando un tenue respingo, así que respiró con alivio.

—¿Lo último que recuerdo de qué?

—Lo que sea. Eso te ayudaría. Has preguntado por el año, significa que estás confundido.

—No estoy confundido, pero… ¿Cómo ha podido pasar tanto tiempo? Pensé que no llevaba tanto rogando porque alguien me encontrara. Vi allí, en esa silla, a un niño como tú, pero no podía ser, ¿verdad? No te habrían abandonado aquí, con esos imbéciles.

—¿Abandonado? —dejó escapar Rafael, en un susurro y pasando por alto que quizá, para su satisfacción, acababa de oír llamar «imbéciles» a Antoine y Simone Verlac.

—No me abandonó la gente que estás pensando —aseguró Alphonse, con una calma que a Rafael se le antojaba tirante, no del todo real—. Estoy aquí por ellos.

¿Por qué decía eso a alguien que Rafael no sabía quién era? La voz era un poco más clara ahora, lo mismo que el verde, que resultó ser de unos ojos, pero eso no le decía nada.

—¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Dónde está tu familia?

—La pregunta ahora es por qué crees que te encontramos aquí.

Eso causó otro silencio, uno reflexivo, pero Rafael no estaba tranquilo. Sentía a Alphonse muy tenso y sin retirar la vista de las relucientes motas verdes.

—No estoy seguro. Admito que antes, pasaba mucho tiempo aquí. Era mi refugio lejos de casa, donde podía seguir aprendiendo cosas que los otros instructores no podían o no querían enseñarme. Tenía pocas alegrías, pero estar entre los libros era una de ellas.

—También me gustan los libros —admitió Alphonse, con una voz que Rafael reconoció con un estremecimiento, aunque normalmente, el pensar en cielos nocturnos y estrellados le producía serenidad—. Dicen que, en eso, somos iguales.

—No negaré que me hace feliz escucharlo. Respecto a tu pregunta, no sé si cuente, pero aquí… Sí, estuve como tú ahora.

—¿Cómo yo?

—Sí. Con mi _parabatai_. Él acababa de pedirme que fuéramos _parabatai_ y yo acepté. Era algo que llevaba queriendo desde que lo conocí, porque es una de las mejores personas que te puedas encontrar. No sé por qué nadie más lo veía así, pero peor para ellos. ¿Dónde está?

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—¿Recordar qué?

—La Guerra Oscura. Los asaltos a los Institutos. Los Oscurecidos. La batalla de la Ciudadela.

Pasmado, Rafael pasó la vista de los destellos verdes hacia Alphonse, con una desgarradora certeza ardiéndole en la garganta. Lo peor era que no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse por su _parabatai_, en caso de que tuviera razón.

—Oslo —la voz pronunció la palabra con lentitud, casi como si se le atascara—. Recuerdo haber peleado. Recuerdo haber… Con _Hauteclaire_ despaché a unos cuantos de esos que ya no eran de los nuestros y luego… Cinco contra uno fue demasiado, aunque intenté que no. Cuando menos me di cuenta, me vencieron y algo me quemó por dentro, me desgarró… Luego estaba atrapado en la oscuridad, y cuando llegó la luz… supe todo. Vi que me movía. Mi voz decía cosas que yo no pensaba. Sentí que yo sonreía con una maldad que no era mía. Sentí que atacaba. Pero no era yo. Intenté decírselo a alguien, pero no podía y sí me escuchaban decir todas esas crueldades. Era… Lo que me aprisionaba era lo que me movía. No era yo y entonces…

Los orbes verdes se agrandaron y Rafael sintió que se le rompía el corazón al verlos brillar no como antes, anunciando el ser algo bueno y que deseaba ayudar, sino como un par de espejos líquidos de un alma que sufría.

—No lo hice, ¿verdad? Dime que no lo maté. Fuera de la Ciudadela. Lo hirieron mis palabras, pero no pude haberlo matado, ¿verdad? Eso… Eso ya no lo recuerdo bien.

—No lo hiciste —aseguró Alphonse, poniéndose de pie con tal cuidado, que Rafael supo que no quería quitarse su mano del hombro, lo cual agradeció—. No lo mataste. Tú nunca lo harías y él lo sabía. Fue al revés, aunque no lo recuerdes. Él acabó contigo, pero eso acabó con él.

—¿Qué?

—¿No te imaginas lo que debió hacer después de acabar contigo?

—Mientes —la voz sonó furiosa, perteneciente a alguien que estaba por destrozar lo que consideraba una blasfemia—. Sufriría, sí, porque de haber sido al revés, yo habría sufrido. Pero él, como yo, tenía más a su alrededor. Era tan feliz entonces, quitando lo que estaba pasando… Tenía tanto, tanto por qué seguir vivo… No habría sido capaz.

—Tal vez no estés considerando…

—¡No, tú eres el que no lo está considerando! ¡Él siempre fue mucho mejor que yo! ¡Lo amaban y él amaba! Eso no… Espera… Ya recuerdo una cosa…

—Al —llamó Rafael con suavidad.

—Ahora no, Rafe.

El aludido se quedó de piedra. Por lo general, no era dejado de lado de forma tan tajante.

—¿Qué recuerdas? —preguntó Alphonse ahora.

—_Hauteclaire_ lo hirió —respondió la voz, como si eso resolviera todo.

—Me imagino que sí, era una batalla, pero ¿qué pasa con eso?

—¿Ya sabes lo de la Intención? ¿La has usado?

Alphonse frunció el ceño por un instante y Rafael estuvo a punto de romper el silencio, pero el otro abrió un poco más los ojos y asintió.

—No sé si funcione, porque no era yo quien sujetaba a _Hauteclaire_. Es decir, sí era mi mano, pero no mi mente. ¿Tiene eso algún sentido?

—Sí, lo tiene —aseguró Alphonse, aparentando una tranquilidad que, Rafael sabía, no podía ser real—. Nunca hemos sabido qué pasó con los Oscurecidos, porque parecían ser los mismos, pero… No lo eran, ¿verdad?

—En mi caso, no. Ya te lo dije, era como si estuviera atrapado por aquello que me movía, y podía usar todo de mí para convencer a los demás: mi voz, mis movimientos de combate, mis recuerdos… Cualquiera habría creído que era yo, pero solo si no me conocía. Sé que él lo notó.

—¿Quién? —dejó escapar Rafael, ya impaciente.

—Su _parabatai_ —respondió Alphonse, para luego decir, como si continuara una plática pendiente—. La Intención solo sirve en el momento, ¿no? Podría ser que lo hiriera de gravedad, pero eso no lo mató, como ya dije.

—Pero _Hauteclaire_ derramó su sangre. Podrías usar la Memoria.

—Hace poco encontré el término en el Compendio, pero…

—¿Tienes el Compendio? ¡Eso es excelente! Espera, no pude traerlo conmigo, ¿fuiste a Lyon? ¿Tuviste que vértelas con los Nightwine?

—Eh… Más o menos. Estuve allí el mes pasado, por otro asunto y… Espera, quizá alguien más pueda explicarte…

—¡No! Por ahora no. Primero necesito que lo llames. _Hauteclaire_ te puede ayudar, como te ayudó conmigo. Hasta puede que resulte más fácil, porque él no está como yo.

—¿Cómo estás tú exactamente?

—No tengo la menor idea. Como te dije, a veces podía ver cosas aquí, o en otros sitios, pero nunca lograba que me escucharan. Ni siquiera otros muertos lograban oírme. Era… Como hablar a través de un muro de cristal, ¿comprendes? Uno muy grueso y que solo tenía vista de dentro hacia afuera. No sé otros, pero para mí era… Es un infierno. Seguramente volveré allí cuando me sueltes.

Alphonse inclinó la cabeza y Rafael, de pronto, notó en su runa de _parabatai_ una dolorosa mezcla de anhelo y tristeza, algo que amenazaba con ahogarlo, aunque intentaba ser contenido lo más posible con una capa de fría indiferencia. ¿Por qué Alphonse sentía algo así de horrible?

—¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para no enviarte allí de nuevo?

—No lo sé. Si lo hubiera, siempre que no arriesgara la vida de nadie, inténtalo. Estar así no es vida… O muerte, en realidad. Si ya de por sí me pasó todo eso, quiero estar en la muerte con la gente que amo y esperar pacientemente a los demás así, con compañía. ¿Es un deseo raro?

—No es raro —aseguró Rafael, viendo que Alphonse parecía mudo de la impresión ante aquel inesperado discurso—. Yo… Yo soy _parabatai_, y si me hubiera pasado lo mismo que a usted, también querría eso. ¿Verdad que sí, Al?

Alphonse reaccionó ante eso y asintió, mirando a Rafael con ojos brillantes. Más que nunca, los pudo comparar con monedas al sol, pero también en lo profundo de una fuente, por las lágrimas que evidentemente, estaba conteniendo su amigo.

—¿Cómo puedo intentar llamarlo? —quiso saber Alphonse.

—Bueno, en teoría, la Memoria de _Hauteclaire_ te da la oportunidad de encontrarlo, pero nunca pude hacerlo. Mejor dicho, no tuve la necesidad de probarlo. ¿Podrás hacerlo tú?

—Supongo que esa Memoria es la que logró que te trajera aquí. Quizá… Sí, eso tendría sentido —Alphonse dio una palmada a la mano de Rafael en su hombro, quien la retiró para verlo pasearse de un lado a otro al segundo siguiente, con cierto frenesí que hacía mucho no le veía: el de estar discutiendo apasionadamente alguna fascinante teoría—. Ninguno de nosotros se heriría a propósito con _Hauteclaire_, pero si lo que dice el Compendio no es solo una especulación, entonces la Memoria funciona con nosotros porque nuestra sangre la identifica desde que fue forjada, por eso… Sí, por eso pudieron ayudarme en Lyon, aunque lo que estoy haciendo ahora, me fuera… Nos fuera heredado de alguien que no era de los nuestros, ¿me sigues?

—Sí, te sigo. ¡eres grandioso!

Ante el cumplido, Alphonse detuvo sus pasos, fijando la vista en las motas verdes, cada vez más claras para Rafael, lo mismo que su dueño.

—No creo que sea para tanto —aseguró Alphonse, como Rafael presentía que haría.

—¡Claro que sí! También leí el Compendio, aunque no logré terminarlo, pero lo de la Memoria sí lo recuerdo y nunca se me ocurrió lo que has dicho. Me creía muy listo, pero me has superado.

—Eso no… Si hubieras podido…

—Si hubiera podido, tal vez habría concluido lo mismo que tú, pero no me importa que me superes. Es más, ¡deseaba que me superaras! Me siento muy orgulloso de que seas mejor que yo.

Lo siguiente que Rafael percibió en su runa de _parabatai_ era abrumador, pero para nada una cosa mala, porque pudo reconocerla y deseó, de todo corazón, que Alphonse también lo hiciera.

—Alphonse, lo digo en serio. No hay nada mejor que ver que te supera alguien por mérito propio y en tu caso, me siento mucho más orgulloso todavía. Yo… No sé explicarlo, porque no logro ver demasiado desde la maldita Guerra Oscura, pero algo muy dentro me dice que tengo razón. Si nadie te lo ha dicho antes, confía en mi palabra, aunque quizá no valga mucho en estas condiciones. Nunca fui de los que mentía con estas cosas.

—Sí vale —aseguró Alphonse, quizá un poco apresurado, pero lo dijo y Rafael pudo respirar de alivio—. Yo… Hasta hace poco, me lo han dicho… Más bien, empecé a creérmelo. Y hay alguien que… Alguien me aseguró que seguramente tú dirías algo así.

—Dime que fue ella, por favor. Aunque dijeras que no te abandonó aquí, dime que la has visto. Dime que está bien.

—Fue ella, sí. La encontré después… es otra larga historia. Está bien, te quiere todavía… Nos quiere todavía. ¿Me crees?

—Siempre, Alphonse. Siempre.

Rafael, en ese instante, se sintió un intruso, pero no hallaba la forma de irse sin parecer grosero. Al final, no tuvo la necesidad, pues Alphonse respiró hondo y colocó a _Hauteclaire_ sobre la mesa, con lo cual se vio que el pomo todavía brillaba.

—Si tocas el pomo, quizá podrán verte los demás que no tengan el don —indicó Alphonse, sonriendo de lado al añadir—, y eso sería estupendo, aunque no para todo el mundo.

—Me lo imagino. ¿Qué, has descubierto que te gusta dejar en mal a cierta gente con tu gran cerebro e increíble personalidad?

—Tal vez —Alphonse se encogió de hombros con timidez—. Puede ser muy satisfactorio.

—¿Se refiere a cuando Al le cierra la boca a cualquiera con sus explicaciones bien dadas? —dejó escapar Rafael, incrédulo y con un amago de sonrisa en los labios.

—Bueno, sí. Yo solía hacerlo seguido y era bastante divertido. Recuerdo una vez que, sin querer, dejé en mal a Michel delante de la sanguijuela…

—¿De quién?

—¡Ah, lo siento, quizá no lo sepan! Él no era muy dado a ventilar su vida privada lo que, por cierto, es parte de lo que quiero que me explique cuando lo llames. Mejor aún, ¿por qué no lo llamas con otra gente presente? Tal vez no tengas muchas oportunidades.

—Si hago eso, si lo llamo a él… ¿Tú te irás?

Los fantasmales ojos verdes se cerraron por un instante, así que Rafael temió una afirmación. Sin embargo, cuando volvieron a abrirse, emitieron un sorprendente brillo de determinación.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por seguir aquí un poco más. Si has podido llamarme aquí, debe ser por algo. En caso de que no pueda volver, espero haberte dejado en claro lo mucho que te quiero y que jamás habría dejado que te pasara algo malo… porque te pasó algo por culpa mía, ¿verdad?

—No —aseguró Alphonse, de repente muy firme.

—¿No? Pero si el estúpido de Antoine me odiaba, su novia también y todo lo que hice…

—Si alguien llegó a hacerme algo malo, diciendo que era por ti, no es cierto. Ellos lo hicieron porque querían, porque no les importó que yo era inocente. No fueron lo bastante inteligentes como para enterrar su odio, cuando tú ya no estabas. Yo… pude renegar alguna vez de ti, pero no te odiaba. No te odio. No podría, ahora que veo en persona lo que ya creía.

—¿Lo que ya creías?

—Sí. Quizá lo dudé algunas veces, pero siempre creí que, si tu _parabatai_ hizo aquello por ti, es porque lo merecías. Ya nos han hablado de tu _parabatai_, y no dudamos de él ¿cierto, Rafe?

—Sí, claro.

Rafael no lo dijo por darle la razón a Alphonse sin más. Eso era lo que de verdad creía, apelando a cada mención verídica del susodicho _parabatai_, indignándose en su nombre cuando intentaban usar su recuerdo para hacer daño y sintiendo cierto orgullo de tener un lazo con él, aunque fuera difuso y no muy directo.

—Me alegra y espero que logres llamarlo. Le voy a dar una lección en cuanto lo tenga enfrente.

Alphonse asintió, antes de respirar hondo y contemplar la espada de su familia con aire de concentración. Rafael sabía que, ante una tarea importante y compleja, su _parabatai_ se preparaba mentalmente para saber cómo reaccionar ante los posibles resultados, lo cual muchos podrían tomarlo como excesiva prudencia, pero a él no le importaba. Alguno de los dos debía ser el prudente, ¿no? A él no le importaba cederle eso a Alphonse, pues lo hacía de maravilla.

—Muy bien, aquí va —musitó Alphonse, acercando la mano derecha al pomo de _adamas_, brillante y parpadeante—. Espero haberlo entendido bien…

A continuación, Alphonse cerró la diestra, nuevamente, sobre el pomo de _Hauteclaire._

Rafael fue el primero en notar que, lo que sea que hiciera su amigo, estaba dando resultado.

Primero, contempló por completo al espectral Jérôme Montclaire, en toda su gloria de cazador de sombras prodigioso, como debió haber sido antes de que se le convirtiera en Oscurecido.

Segundo, una nueva figura fantasmal comenzó a aparecer, al tiempo que Jérôme se llevaba la mano derecha al antebrazo izquierdo, donde empezó a traslucirse el brillo de una runa que Rafael conocía perfectamente.

Tercero, el fantasma recién llegado se sujetaba un hombro, allí donde también le brillaba una runa y su cara de desconcertado dolor fue transformada por un desgarrador afecto al fijar la vista en el otro fantasma.

—Jérôme… —la voz del nuevo fantasma era amable y algo tímida, recordándole a Rafael a los días en que recién había conocido a Alphonse—. Jérôme, ¿cómo…? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Por toda respuesta, Jérôme sonrió ampliamente y señaló a Alphonse, diciendo.

—Él es mejor que tú y yo, Eddie, ¿no te lo dije que eso pasaría?

Asintiendo con expresión melancólica y unos brillantes ojos color gris azulado, el fantasma de Edward Longford logró esbozar una sonrisa.

—Es tu hijo, Jérôme. Nunca lo dudé.


	30. Con despreciable mano larga

**XXX. Con despreciable mano larga.**

_«Engullimos de un sorbo la mentira que nos adula y bebemos gota a gota la verdad que nos amarga.»_

_Denis Diderot._

_Abril de 2025._

Al llegar casi al anochecer a París, Günther esperaba un recibimiento tranquilo.

Sin embargo, el punto especial de la explanada del Instituto, allí donde podían conjurarse Portales, estaba lleno de gente. A algunos los reconoció, aunque inmediatamente su mirada se quedó fija en el rostro de Suzette, quien lucía feliz de verlo, pero también un poco inquieta.

—Hola —saludó, frunciendo el ceño antes de preguntar—, ¿de qué me he perdido?

—De varias cosas, _cher_, pero te lo iré explicando con calma —respondió Suzette, sonriendo levemente, antes de carraspear y volverse hacia el resto, a quienes se dirigió con ese tono de mando que, para su suerte, Günther asociaba con su madre en modo estricto—. Para quien no lo conozca, él es mi maravilloso esposo, Günther Longford. Günther, tenemos invitados de… Iba a decir Londres, pero no sé qué tan correcto sea…

—Londres está bien —aseguró un rubio casi tan alto como Günther, de ojos azules y aspecto sereno—. Estamos haciendo nuestro aprendizaje allí. Sigfrid Sølvtorden —añadió, adelantándose un paso y tendiendo la mano.

Günther devolvió el gesto, pensando que el apellido le sonaba de algo, un suceso reciente, pero de momento, no lograba identificar cuál.

—Mi hermana, Brunhild, y la _parabatai_ de ella, Astrid Trueblood…

—A ti te recuerdo —dijo Günther, cuando le tocó estrechar la mano de una rubia a la que superaba en altura por una cabeza—, de una reunión del Consejo.

—Sí, lamento haber soltado aquella pregunta tan inoportuna.

—¿Qué preguntaste, Hildie? —quiso saber una joven de largo pelo oscuro y ojos marrones.

—Nada malo, ¿verdad, Günther?

—Eh… Sí, nada malo.

—También tenemos por aquí a los hermanos de Astrid, _cher_. Hubo un… incidente, así que se quedarán unos días.

Si Suzette decía «incidente» en aquel tono precavido, debía tratarse de algo grave, más para haber hecho viajar hasta París a gente que, normalmente, no se movería de Londres hasta finalizar su aprendizaje. Günther repasó con la mirada a los cuatro niños que señalara Suzette: con su cabello oscuro y ciertos rasgos faciales, manifestaban su inequívoco parentesco con Astrid Trueblood.

Ojalá Arya no se enterara de esto, o la tendría allí en menos de lo que mataba a un demonio.

—El señor Henrik Steen, que tenía un bar afiliado al Mundo de las Sombras, en Oslo.

Cuando otro rubio se acercó a él, con expresión alicaída, la memoria de Günther se activó.

—¿Es usted el dueño del Nobel's? —preguntó sin pensar.

—Lo era, sí. No quedó gran cosa.

Günther maldijo mentalmente por su falta de tacto, pero no había logrado contenerse.

—¡Ah, sí! —exclamó Suzette, fingiendo una ligereza que lo preocupó—. Los niños Trueblood y el señor Steen están bajo la protección de la Clave, así que Kyoushirou y June pidieron a su escolta que se quede con ellos hasta nuevo aviso.

—Su escolta… Dime que no fueron…

—¿Quiénes más andan de trotamundos exiliados, _cher_?

De nuevo, Günther pensó en algunas palabrotas, pero solo contra la situación actual.

No quería ver, precisamente en esos momentos, a Alphonse y Rafael.

—&—

La cena, pese a los temores de Günther, fue amena.

Era poco frecuente tener más de cinco personas a la mesa en el Instituto de París, así que las horas de las comidas allí solían pasarse tranquilamente y casi sin ruido. Sin embargo, esa noche hasta había risas infantiles, lo cual no le pareció del todo mal.

Le hacían pensar en tener sus propios niños. En un par de años, como máximo.

Al principio, Günther se dedicó solo a observar y escuchar. Los Sølvotden y los Trueblood se sentaron juntos, distribuyéndose de tal forma que Astrid podía vigilar a sus hermanos y seguir la conversación con su _parabatai_ casi al mismo tiempo. Entre los mellizos noruegos, estaba el mundano Steen, lo que resultaba curioso y bueno a un tiempo, ya que el hombre solo parecía prestar atención cuando los rubios le hablaban. Frente a ese bullicioso grupo se habían colocado los primos de Suzette, Annette y Charles–Louis Arbreblanc, que intentaban por todos los medios mantener el ánimo en alto, más cuando a su izquierda, en el último minuto, fueron a sentarse Rafael Lightwood–Bane y Alphonse Montclaire.

Tal vez no lo conociera bien, pero Günther sentía que Rafael estaba comportándose diferente a lo usual, por mostrarse más extrovertido de lo que recordaba. Para su asombro, eso no parecía incomodar a Alphonse, quien siempre fue demasiado callado y serio como para sentirse cómo en reuniones concurridas… aunque eso tenía un motivo y pensar en él, lo asqueaba.

—¿Cuándo llegan los enviados de Kyoushirou?

La pregunta vino de Jean–Luc, sentado entre Annette y Suzette. A Günther le alegraba verlo a la mesa, pues hacía días que sus dolencias le impedían realizar su rutina diaria.

—No nos dieron fecha —contestó Rafael, encogiendo los hombros con despreocupación—. Si son los que están en Oslo, se van a tardar.

—¿Por qué? —se interesó Charles–Louis.

—Están ayudando a Heimdall a cubrir todo ante los mundanos y claro, si hay testigos, tienen que encargarse de ellos.

—El señor Sköll fue llamado para eso —indicó Alphonse, hablando por primera vez en la cena—. Prometió avisar si notaba algo sospechoso.

—¿En serio? —Rafael arqueó las cejas, sorprendido—. ¿Cuándo?

—Hace una hora, cuando preguntó por el señor Steen.

—Se me olvidó que intercambiaron números por lo del Portal —comentó Rafael al aire.

—Alphonse, ¿Rafael y tú se van a quedar? —quiso saber uno de los hermanos de Astrid, el mayor de ellos. Si Günther no recordaba mal, se llamaba Gunnar.

—Sí, pero…

—¡Me pido el cuarto al lado de Alphonse! —soltaron al mismo tiempo los dos chiquillos que le seguían en edad a Gunnar.

—Tal vez eso no se pueda —les advirtió Astrid amablemente.

—Muy cierto, considerando que ustedes se quedan aquí y nosotros, nos vamos en un rato.

La afirmación de Rafael le granjeó miradas de pasmo, como si le hubiera brotado otra cabeza.

—¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?

Günther sospechaba que Suzette sería la primera en quejarse y tuvo razón. Lo que le pareció curioso fue que Rafael apretara los labios, visiblemente conteniendo lo que quería decir, antes de mirar a Alphonse; éste, en ese momento, dejó la cuchara en su plato ya vacío y contestó.

—Oficialmente, no debemos usar la hospitalidad del Instituto, Suzzy.

—¡Qué estupidez! —dejó escapar Annette, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Ya están aquí! —añadió Suzette, frunciendo el ceño—. No veo por qué…

—Si no deben quedarse, no seremos nosotros quienes los haremos romper los términos de su exilio —intervino Jean–Luc, en tono cordial.

—¡Pero es que…!

—¿Al? —llamó la pequeña de los Trueblood, en tono desilusionado, como si de pronto comprendiera lo que decían los mayores.

—Entonces yo no quiero estar aquí —sentenció Gunnar y sus otros dos hermanos asintieron.

—Niños, no pueden enfadarse con Alphonse si no puede quedarse —indicó Astrid con cariño, pero también con un deje severo en la voz.

—¡No estamos enojados con él, Astrid! —aseguró el niño más pequeño a su hermana.

—Muy bien, entonces se despiden de él sonriendo y lo verán mañana, ¿sí?

Günther se admiró de la manera tan buena en que Astrid calmó a sus hermanos, lo que lo hizo pensar que, sin importar las circunstancias que habían ocasionado su situación, aquellos niños estarían bien cuidados.

—¡Vaya que este chico es popular! —soltó Charles–Louis, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Recuérdame contarte una cosa, Charlie —pidió Annette, con un gesto que Günther no supo identificar al principio, pero que luego, increíblemente, relacionó con la mirada de pena que adoptaba su mujer cada vez que se acordaba de Alphonse.

—Eh, Günther, ¿quieres acompañarnos parte del camino? —propuso Rafael.

—¡Ni hablar! —por lo visto, era el día de «alterar a Suzette», pensó Günther—. Acabas de llegar de un viaje de tres días, _cher_. Mejor voy yo.

Tras unos segundos, se sorprendieron cuando Alphonse habló.

—Si quieren, pueden venir ambos, Suzzy.

Cuando Suzette sonrió de forma radiante, Günther no tuvo corazón para decirle que no.

Ahora quedaba saber qué pretendían esos dos al pedirles su compañía.

—&—

Al final, hicieron juntos el camino completo hasta la avenida Gabriel.

Aunque fuera solo para sí mismo, Günther admitió que había disfrutado del paseo. Suzette iba de su brazo y trababa conversación cada pocos minutos, aderezándolo con pequeñas disputas con Rafael. Ella debió tener mucho cuidado cuando, sin querer, mencionó algo ocurrido cuando celebró uno de sus cumpleaños y Alphonse alegó que no lo recordaba, lo cual pareció deprimirla.

Günther también se deprimió porque, como algunos otros, sabía que la memoria de Alphonse era excelente, así que si no recordaba un evento del periodo en el cual vivió en París, era porque no lo había vivido.

—¡Hola! Lamentamos la demora, nos invitaron a cenar en el Instituto.

Rafael estaba saludando a alguien que se hallaba de pie delante del edificio donde se ubicaba el departamento de su padre brujo. ¡Momento! ¿Acaso era…?

—No se preocupen, acabo de llegar. ¿En serio no les importa que me quede?

—¡En serio! Aunque si tú no estás a gusto, puedes irte al Instituto, ¿verdad, Longford?

—¿Te he visto antes? —preguntó Suzette, olvidando por un momento sus buenos modales.

—Sí, en tu boda. Me invitó Günther.

Suzette frunció el ceño, para luego girarse hacia su marido, que no atinaba a comprender qué pasaba en ese momento. Observó que Rafael y Alphonse intercambiaban miradas, pero no supo cómo interpretarlas. Al final, Alphonse carraspeó suavemente y dijo.

—Si no les importa, podemos conversar adentro, aunque tendré que pedirles que no vayan a sorprenderse demasiado ni a sacar armas de golpe.

—¿Por qué? —esta vez, fue Günther quien no pudo contener la lengua y poco le importó.

El que se decía recién llegado sonrió de lado, pero el gesto, descubrió Günther, no lucía burlón ni malicioso, así que lo intrigó todavía más.

—Tenemos invitados —indicó Alphonse por toda respuesta, haciendo señas a Rafael para que entraran todos juntos.

Fue cuando se acercó al otro tipo, que Günther masculló.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—Me invitaron, Günther, como a ti y a tu mujer, supongo.

—¿Por qué harían eso?

—Si me permites, te lo explico adentro. O ellos lo harán, no sé.

Günther se quedó paralizado un segundo, lo que aprovecharon los otros tres para adelantarse.

—¿Qué pasa, _cher_? —inquirió Suzette.

Tras sacudir la cabeza y carraspear, Günther contestó en un susurro.

—Ese es Hans Lindquist. Es un Centurión… pero creí que no estaba de nuestra parte.

—&—

Al entrar al departamento, Günther comprendió la razón tras la advertencia de Alphonse.

—¡Alphonse, querido! ¿Todo bien?

Günther reconoció enseguida a Amélie Poquelin, por la misión del pasado diciembre. Fue una sorpresa entonces el saber que era la madre de Alphonse, pero después, al contemplar sus ojos, se preguntó cómo nadie la había relacionado con el muchacho antes.

—Sí, madre. Perdón por la demora, pero en el Instituto nos invitaron a cenar.

La señora Poquelin negó suavemente con la cabeza, quitándole importancia.

—Me alegra que estén aquí, así puedo irme a trabajar.

El anuncio lo hizo un castaño de cabello desordenado que usaba una gabardina manchada de pintura, al tiempo que se levantaba. Ese debía ser el otro informante Poquelin, Étienne, que era medio hermano de Amélie. Abandonó el lugar tras darle unas amistosas palmadas en el hombro a Rafael y una sonrisa cansada a Alphonse.

—No hagan caso, quería verte antes de irse, Alphonse —aseguró la señora Poquelin, con una curiosa sonrisa de lado que decía cuánto se divertía por algo que solo ella sabía.

—Reconozco a los Longford, pero ¿quién es el otro caballero?

Esta vez, quien hablara fue un hombre de brillante cabello castaño, facciones casi perfectas y relucientes ojos dorados, cuyo semblante estaba engañosamente sereno.

—Es Hans, _grand–père_. Rafe y yo lo conocimos en Lyon.

La mención de Lyon tuvo un curioso efecto en el hombre de ojos dorados, que asintió en silencio para después, mirar por un momento al vacío, visiblemente nostálgico.

—De haber sabido todo lo que pasaría en Lyon, tal vez no habría ido —aseguró Hans, sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo.

—¿En serio? ¿Ni por los problemas? —soltó Rafael, torciendo los labios en una mueca que indicaba, a todas luces, que contenía la risa.

—Bueno, por los problemas tal vez sí. Pero lo demás… —Hans meneó la cabeza, antes de descolgarse la mochila que cargaba a la espalda y depositarla, con mucho cuidado, apoyada en la pared, justo a un costado de la puerta—. En fin, si me dicen que este sitio está bien, podré seguir.

Rafael asintió con toda seguridad, lo mismo que Alphonse y, sorprendentemente, el otro hombre presente del cual Günther creía conocer el nombre, pero se le escapaba.

En ese momento, una cabeza se asomó desde el interior de la cocina, coronada por el impactante y muy bonito cabello azul de una joven bastante guapa.

—¡Hola, chicos! ¿Han cenado?

—Sí, Nelly, gracias, aunque si tienes algo para nosotros, yo no lo voy a despreciar.

—Hans, ¿has cenado? —preguntó Alphonse.

—De hecho, no, gracias por preocuparte.

—Si alguien más quiere algo, no se preocupen, ¡hay para todos! —la joven de pelo azul guiñó alegremente los ojos, de un tono azul idéntico al de su pelo, antes de irse por donde había llegado.

—¿Esa es el hada de _L'Étoile_? —inquirió Suzette, asombrada.

—Mi bella Nelly, sí —respondió Rafael, bastante orgulloso de admitir eso.

—Pasemos a la mesa, por favor.

La solicitud de Alphonse fue amable, como siempre, pero también sonó ligeramente más seria de lo acostumbrado. Günther supuso que por fin sabría a qué venía tanto misterio.

Mientras se acomodaban a la mesa redonda, la chica de pelo azul salió de la cocina y fue acomodando platones en la superficie, distribuidos en una especie de bufet en miniatura que, Günther admitía, olía muy bien. En cuanto acabó, la joven repartió platos vacíos a todos, aunque el único que había manifestado la falta de alimento había sido Hans.

Por cierto, Günther no pudo evitar el recelar. Si bien su madre le había hablado bien de los Lindquist en una ocasión, él no acababa de confiar en el que tenía enfrente. En el Escolamántico, era un alumno promedio, prometedor en un par de campos que, siendo sincero, en ese momento no recordaba, pero fuera de eso, su actitud reservada no le gustaba mucho, más cuando pareció llevarse bien con Centuriones que, actualmente, apoyaban la política que llevara al censo de los mestizos, como Arnold Silverhood y Sigmund Sedgewick.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Hans, precisamente, dando muestras de no querer mirar demasiado a la chica de pelo azul—. ¿Nelly, te llamas?

—Perenelle —indicó ella, esbozando una sonrisa de lado cuando vio de reojo a Rafael, antes de proseguir—, Perenelle Claudine Fordbleu.

El nombre debió reconocerlo Hans, porque abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿La joven hada que ayudó en ese rescate de Feéra de principios de año? —musitó.

—Oh, ¿con que así me llaman? —a Perenelle parecía divertirle el término.

—Eh… Sí, lo hacen.

Perenelle asintió y tomó asiento entre Rafael y el hombre de ojos dorados.

—¿No tuviste problemas con el trabajo, madre? —inquirió Alphonse.

—No, hoy tenía el día libre. ¿Cómo les fue con los niños después de que nos marcháramos?

—Muy bien, su hermana sabe cómo tratar con ellos —Alphonse hizo un gesto amable, seguramente recordando a Astrid Trueblood, cuando agregó—, lo que no me extraña, porque en Londres, se ha ganado a casi todos los niños que van al Instituto.

—¿De verdad? —eso lo preguntó Suzette, un tanto incrédula.

—Tampoco lo habría creído de no verlo —aseguró Rafael, que se había servido unos panecillos y un poco de ensalada.

—¿Nora también estaba contenta? —preguntó el hombre de ojos dorados.

—También, _grand–père_. Le hizo bien el reunirse con todos sus hermanos.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—Alphonse, ¿te importaría que dé el reporte ahora?

La pregunta de Hans, admitió Günther, no se la habría esperado ni de broma. Solo Suzette se quedó tan confundida como él, más cuando Alphonse asintió, al tiempo que tomaba un panecillo.

—Bien, un momento —Hans, que se había servido también ensalada y algo de sopa, engulló un bocado antes de aclararse la garganta y mirar a Günther—. Antes que nada, disculpa todo esto. Les avisé a los chicos que, si venían a París, se toparían contigo, a menos que todavía estuvieras en el Escolamántico o con tu madre. ¿Cómo te fue, por cierto?

—¿Por qué tengo que contestar a eso? —preguntó Günther a su vez, frunciendo el ceño.

—Supongo que si pasaste a Múnich, fue por lo mismo que yo.

Günther se contuvo de alzar los ojos al cielo, pues no ayudaría en nada.

—Fui a visitar a mi madre —indicó, con voz seria.

—¿No le pediste que se mudara con nosotros? —se sorprendió Suzette, arqueando las cejas.

—Sí, se lo pedí, pero… Mira, no creo que deba contarte aquí todo lo que me dijo.

—Cierto —aceptó Hans con una cabezada, antes de añadir—, pero en el Escolamántico no están precisamente amables ahora, así que yo en tu lugar, le insistiría a Geraldine.

—¿Tú fuiste al Escolamántico en estos días?

—Terminando lo de Múnich. Por eso apenas llegué hoy.

—¿Qué pasó en Múnich? —inquirió Rafael, frunciendo el ceño con gesto impaciente.

—Pidieron que el Escolamántico se encargara del llamado de alerta que llegó al Instituto por métodos de las hadas. Era sobre una actividad inusual a las afueras de la ciudad, y porque desaparecieron más mestizos, pero esta vez, solo de hada.

—¿Solo mestizos de hada? —Rafael miró a Alphonse con alarma.

Cualquiera pensaría que el joven Lightwood–Bane estaba preocupado por los desaparecidos, pero Günther supo que no era solo eso: Rafael se preocupaba por su _parabatai_ específicamente pues, para bien o para mal, era uno de esos mestizos de hada.

Fue ese pensamiento el que hizo que recordara quién era el hombre de ojos dorados.

—Solo mestizos de hada —confirmó Hans, apesadumbrado—. Se investigó con mucho cuidado y solo hallamos una especie de laboratorio donde, por lo visto, trabajaban con Corrompidos.

Suzette se estremeció y Günther se acercó como pudo para rodearle los hombros con un brazo. Antes de salir del Instituto, ella pudo contarle los últimos sucesos en el hotel Crillon, lo cual le produjo un terrible desasosiego por lo cerca que estuvo de ver malherida a su esposa… o muerta.

—Unos cuantos colegas tienen conocimientos mundanos que han usado para rastrear a los propietarios del edificio donde se encontró el laboratorio, esperando así conseguir más pistas. Uno de ellos logró llegar hasta Pandemónium, aunque…

—¿Qué? —se interesó Alphonse.

Hans no sabía cómo continuar, se le notaba. Fue cuando echó un vistazo en su dirección, que Günther dedujo lo que le ocurría y supo que tendría que hablar él, así que lo hizo e intentó sonar sereno, aunque por dentro sintiera un helado vacío.

—Uno de los nombres que salió relacionado con Pandemónium, fue el de mi padre.

—¿Gilbert Longford? —soltó Rafael, probablemente por inercia, pues todos los allí presentes sabían a quién se había referido.

—Podemos interrogarlo al respecto —indicó Hans con severidad—, pero en serio, en el Escolamántico tienen mucha prisa por hallar culpables, así que…

—Llamaré a mi madre y le diré que venga a París lo antes posible.

Günther no era idiota. Si bien seguía desconfiando de Hans, podía pescar una indirecta como esa. Suzette le dedicó una mirada de reojo, con la cual supo que ella aprobaba lo que había oído.

—Aparte de eso, ¿cómo van las cosas en el Escolamántico? —inquirió Alphonse.

—Básicamente igual que la última vez que pude ir —respondió Hans, echándole otro vistazo a Günther, sin rencores de por medio e invitándolo a rebatirlo, si quería—. Hay algunos que siguen necios en seguirles la pista a los mestizos porque creen que así, llegarán a los culpables, pero no piensan ayudarlos en realidad. Otros, como nosotros…

—¿A quiénes te refieres con «nosotros»? —quiso saber Günther.

—Bueno, gente como tú y yo. También como Octavian, Xiaolang, los San–Kai…

El rubio asintió lentamente, todavía sin creerse lo que Hans aseguraba.

—¿Has hablado con Tave? —se interesó Rafael.

—¿Con Octavian? No, no pude. Cuando llegué al Escolamántico, él acababa de irse.

—No has mencionado a Arya Starkweather —apuntó Alphonse de pronto.

Esta vez, viendo que Hans hizo una mueca de incomodidad, Günther sí tuvo piedad de él.

—Arya no es mala —comenzó, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado—, pero suele ponerse siempre del lado que le conviene, sin importar cuál sea. No tiene una brújula moral muy firme.

—¿No se puede confiar en ella?

—Si eres alguien que la va a beneficiar, sí —espetó Hans, ceñudo—. Pero incluso así, debes tratarla con cuidado. A Kai–Kai no termina de agradarle, aunque Arya ha sido un encanto con él. Yo me quedo del lado de Kai–Kai, sabes lo preciso que es leyendo a los demás, Günther.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es «Kai–Kai»? —preguntó Rafael, con inconfundibles señas de estar conteniendo las ganas de reír.

—En realidad, es un apodo —aclaró Günther—. Él se llama Kai Kaidou, Junto con sus hermanos, Riku y Kuu, son los San–Kai.

—Los trillizos Kaidou —apuntó Alphonse de pronto, abriendo un poco más los ojos—. Los llegué a ver en la Academia. Nadie quería ir contra ellos en los ejercicios físicos, daban miedo.

Günther asintió, aunque se sorprendió un poco de que Alphonse, lejos de temerle a un trío de hermanos formidablemente bueno en combate, pareciera admirarlos. Bien mirado, era de esperarse, pues una de las armas más usada por Alphonse eran los _shuriken_, que también eran una de las especialidades de los San–Kai.

—Vaya, y yo que la creía buena por apoyar la amnistía de Nelly… —masculló Rafael.

—Eso lo apoyó porque quería —recordó Günther, que había sido uno de los Centuriones involucrados en ese asunto—, pero algún beneficio debe reportarle, no lo dudo. Aún así, procuraría limitar la cantidad de información que le llega de este lado.

—No es por querer entrometerme en algo que quizá no me corresponda —empezó Suzette, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—, pero ¿tú de dónde conoces a Alphonse? —fijó los relucientes ojos en Hans, en ese gesto de fiera determinación que Günther adoraba y temía ver en ella.

—Ya lo oíste, de Lyon —respondió Hans con tal tranquilidad, que Günther temió que no estuviera en sus cabales, menos con la ceja arqueada que le dedicó Suzette al segundo siguiente—. Pedí licencia en el Escolamántico para viajar un poco y fui primero a Lyon porque me daban curiosidad los problemas que habían reportado, pero poco antes de que llegaran los chicos —señaló por turnos a Rafael y Alphonse—, recibí un mensaje de fuego del «encantador» de Sigmund —hizo una mueca y el sarcasmo en el calificativo fue bastante elocuente—, diciendo que diera por cancelada mi licencia y que tenía nueva misión. He de decir que no me puse muy contento, más cuando supe que la misión era «vigilar a los últimos exiliados de la Clave, con el fin de que no cometieran más crímenes en contra nuestra». ¿Puedes creerlo?

Hans seguía dirigiéndose a Suzette, pero según observó Günther, también la señora Poquelin y el hombre de ojos dorados habían prestado toda su atención al relato y, en distintos grados, trataban de no demostrar su indignación.

—¿De Sigmund? Sí, me lo creo —aseguró Suzette con desdén—. He oído algunas cosas de él, por Olive y Sam, y la mayoría no son buenas. ¡Por el Ángel! —se llevó una mano a la frente—. Espero que no suelten la lengua sobre lo del Crillon delante de él, a veces viene a visitarlos.

—Aunque no lo hicieran, acabaría enterándose —aseguró Hans, no muy contento.

—Sigmund tiene muchos contactos —confirmó Günther, muy a su pesar, antes de dirigirse a Hans—. Pensé que estabas de su lado.

—¿Del lado de Sigmund? —Hans compuso una mueca de desagrado ligeramente graciosa, antes de ponerse serio—. Voy a sonar como Arya, pero necesitaba estar en buenos términos con él. Había estado haciendo insinuaciones sobre el clan de Umeå que me preocupaban y la mejor forma de saber lo que tramaba, era que confiara en mí. Solo que al final de lo de Lyon… —meneó la cabeza con cierto desaliento, antes de suspirar y, con voz apagada, continuar—, tuve que escoger, Günther, ¿te imaginas eso? Tuve que escoger entre dos cosas que realmente me importan. Solo espero haberlo hecho bien.

Günther solo podía imaginar la importancia de la decisión de Hans, viendo que ya no quedaba rastro de buen humor en él, solo una seriedad helada que intentaba ocultar un incierto remordimiento.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar?

El ofrecimiento fue amable y sincero, aunque viniendo de la señora Poquelin, Günther no sabía si sería de mucha ayuda. Hans, agradecido, le sonrió a la mujer, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Hablo en serio, muchacho. Tal vez no parezca mucho, pero Étienne y yo tenemos contactos y escuchamos muchas cosas interesantes.

—¿Habla también por su hermano? —eso a Hans pareció resultarle curioso, pues arqueó una ceja en actitud interrogante.

—¿Por qué no? Mi hermano siempre acepta encargos.

—No siempre —acotó el hombre de ojos dorados—. Los días antes del Crillon…

—Sí, bueno… Rousseau nunca se distinguió por hacer fáciles sus tratos y Étienne lo sabe.

—Tal vez sí puedan ayudar, madre —dijo Alphonse de pronto—. Tío Étienne, Perenelle y tú.

—Dilo y considéralo hecho —indicó Perenelle, muy segura de sí.

—Sean los intermediarios entre el clan de París y el de Umeå. ¿Creen que podrían arreglar una reunión entre monsieur Sangbleu y…? Hans, ¿quién es el líder de Umeå?

—Eso… Ella es Johanna Larsson. Alphonse, ¿qué estás…?

—Es normal que los clanes hagan alianzas, ¿no crees? A nadie le va a sorprender si algunos de Umeå deciden visitar París y la gente de monsieur Sangbleu les hace de guía. Igual, cuando los de París devuelvan la visita…

Alphonse dejó la frase inconclusa, pero Günther notó que Hans captó lo esencial, pues asintió con la cabeza y sacó su teléfono celular, sonriendo de nuevo.

—A papá le encantará este plan —Perenelle también tenía un celular en la mano y tecleaba a gran velocidad—. No sé si ha tratado antes con los de Umeå, pero nunca ha dicho algo malo de ellos y eso ya es un avance.

—Tengo curiosidad por eso —dijo de pronto Hans, guardándose el teléfono en un bolsillo—, ¿cómo terminaste siendo hija de un vampiro? Es decir, espero que no te moleste que pregunte.

—No me molesta la pregunta, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a responderla?

Lejos de ofenderse por eso, Hans asintió en señal de acuerdo.

—Haces bien en ser precavida —admitió.

—Eso cubre todo, ¿no? —soltó Rafael de pronto, ya con el plato vacío.

—Creo que sí —Alphonse inclinó la cabeza por un momento, meditativo, antes de hacer una mueca, al parecer molesto por alguna razón—. No, espera, falta lo de… —movió los ojos como si señalara algo sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Ah, sí! —Rafael sonaba con energía, pero no muy alegre, por lo que Günther se preguntó de qué se trataba—. Pero Al, creí que eso era privado.

—Lo es, en cierta forma. Hans ya ha visto cómo funciona y los demás… Deberían poder verlos. Solo que… Me parece que falta gente.

—Yo también lo pienso. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para mañana?

—A partir de mañana, no saldremos mucho del Instituto, ¿recuerdas?

—¡_Diablos_, sí! Oye, ¿no nos dejarán hacerlo allí?

—Quizá, pero necesitaríamos probar si el Santuario no da problemas.

—¿Problemas con qué? —intervino Suzette, controlando lo más que pudo su impaciencia por no saber de qué hablaban los otros dos.

—Suzzy, ¿crees que nos permitan usar el Santuario…? No sé, ¿pasado mañana?

—Que recuerde, no hay reuniones programadas allí en toda la semana. Lo revisaré en la agenda de Jean–Luc, si quieres.

—Gracias. Una última cosa…

Alphonse titubeó, pero no como si no supiera qué quería preguntar, sino como si ignorara el cómo hacerlo. Miró de reojo a Suzette, para luego girarse hacia Günther, quien dio un respingo.

—¿Ahora sí me dirían dónde encontraron a _Hauteclaire_?

El rubio no pudo evitar el dar un respingo, girándose enseguida hacia su mujer, quien se tensó visiblemente. Ellos no querían sacar el tema, no sin pruebas, pero Günther sabía que, tratándose de Alphonse, Suzette podía cambiar de opinión.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —quiso saber ella, a todas luces queriendo retrasar el contestar.

—¿Es una broma? —espetó Rafael, dirigiéndole a Suzette su mejor mirada de sospecha—. ¿_Hauteclaire_ estuvo perdida por años y de pronto, ustedes dos se la dan a Alphonse frente a casi toda Alacante? Cualquiera querría saber por qué no dijeron, desde el principio, dónde la encontraron.

—A menos, claro, que tengan algo qué ocultar —aportó Hans, sonriendo de lado.

—No ayudas —riñó Günther, mirando a su colega con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Pasa algo malo con la espada de Jérôme? —se interesó la señora Poquelin.

Günther, por un instante, no supo cómo era que una mundana sabía de quién había sido una espada casi mítica, pero enseguida imaginó que, si ella había sido la amada de Jérôme Montclaire y el sentimiento era mutuo, ¿por qué no conocería lo más posible de él? En su caso, Suzette sabía de él prácticamente todo y viceversa.

—Estuvo perdida por años, madre —explicó Alphonse con paciencia—. Desde que mi padre y Edward Longford murieron.

—¡Imposible! —la señora Poquelin parecía genuinamente pasmada—. Jérôme nunca…

—Nunca habría permitido eso, ¿verdad? —Alphonse obtuvo un asentimiento de su madre, antes de suspirar y explicarle—. Por lo que le había pasado a mi padre al final, a nadie le interesó saber qué había sido de _Hauteclaire_. Yo supe que existía por libros de Historia Nefilim, porque se le nombraba como el arma de varios Montclaire. Ya que la tengo ahora, quisiera saber qué fue de ella mientras todo el mundo la dio por perdida.

Günther cerró la boca con fuerza, resistiéndose a hablar. El argumento de Alphonse era aterradoramente lógico, por eso no quería negarle lo que quería saber, pero en caso de decirlo…

—Está bien —indicó Suzette con suavidad, aunque se le veía inquieta—. Lo siento, _cher_, pero Alphonse tiene razón, ¿no crees? _Hauteclaire_ es de su familia y…

—Sí, claro que tiene razón, Suzzy.

Günther dijo aquello con pesadumbre, antes de tomar aliento y soltar la respuesta.

—Suzzy y yo hallamos a _Hauteclaire_ en Múnich. Estaba entre unas pertenencias que había almacenado mi padre.


	31. La rabia y el asco

**XXXI. La rabia y el asco.**

_«Hágase justicia, aunque se hunda el mundo.»_

_Fernando I._

_Abril de 2025._

Habiéndose alargado su reunión, Perenelle llegó bastante tarde a casa.

Rafael la había acompañado hasta unas calles atrás, cuando ella indicó que no hacía falta ponerse al alcance del líder parisino de los vampiros, menos con lo que debía contarle. No muy seguro, Rafael asintió y le dio un abrazo, deseándole suerte y pidiendo que llamara si necesitaba algo. Fue Perenelle quien lo besó, de manera breve y dulce, antes de asentir y seguir su camino.

Lástima que no pudo sonreírle, aunque lo había deseado.

—¿Qué pasó con los chicos?

No importaba que llevara casi toda su vida así, Perenelle dio un respingo al escuchar, cuando menos lo esperaba, la voz de su padre vampiro justo a un lado suyo.

—_¡Mon Dieu!_ ¿Nunca dejarás de hacer eso? —se quejó por lo bajo.

—¿A estas alturas? Probablemente no. Es más, no puedo evitarlo. ¿Estás bien?

Perenelle asintió con aire distraído, cerrando la puerta del diminuto armario del recibidor, por lo cual dio otro respingo al tener delante al líder de los hijos de la Noche de París.

—¡Por favor! —musitó, dando media vuelta para ir hacia la sala.

—No pareces estar igual que de costumbre, Perenelle. Estaba a punto de irme, pero…

La joven estuvo muy tentada a dejarlo marchar. Un Claude Sangbleu furioso no era agradable, pero sería peor postergar aquella conversación. Se merecía saber. Suspiró y señaló el sillón delante de ella, en clara invitación a que se sentara.

—¿Están bien todos? —inquirió Claude, ocupando el sitio señalado—. ¿Los Poquelin? ¿Alwyn? ¿La niña? ¿Alphonse y ese _parabatai_ suyo tan loco?

—Rafael, papá. Sí, todos están bien. La niña ya está con su familia. Tiene sangre de cazadora de sombras, ¿puedes creerlo?

—¿Vas a decirme que por eso la secuestraron?

—Aparentemente.

—¿Y de dónde viene? Soleil solo dijo que entendía el noruego.

—De Oslo.

Perenelle supo, al segundo siguiente, que no debió dar esa respuesta sin previo aviso. Fue testigo de cómo la tristeza inundaba los ojos de su padre, oscureciéndolos y encerrando a su dueño en el recuerdo de un amor que apenas fue capaz de disfrutar.

No quería ni pensar en cómo se tomaría el resto, pero debía decírselo.

—Alphonse quiere hacer una reunión pasado mañana, papá. En la Cité.

—¿Por qué?

Que Claude no se exaltara al nombrarle la Cité, era señal de que aún no volvía enteramente de sus recuerdos. Perenelle se aprovechó de ello para proseguir.

—Quiere mostrarnos algo. Dice que tiene relación con las últimas misiones que le han asignado. También asegura que quiere cumplir con lo que les prometió a ustedes en Alacante.

—¿Qué más da eso? —espetó Claude, pero no de manera firme o enérgica, sino más bien cansada, como resignándose a lo inevitable—. Él ya tiene suficientes problemas.

—Sabes cómo es Alphonse, ¿verdad? Si no aceptas ir, sentirá que no hizo su parte y no se lo va a perdonar. Es asquerosamente responsable, me lo ha dicho Rafe.

—Su padre también era así —recordó Claude, cerrando los ojos por un momento, antes de clavarlos en un punto delante de él, en el vacío—. Podía ser muy irritante, aunque solo cuando se ponía exageradamente sarcástico, pero todos los que lo conocimos podemos decirlo: a responsable no le ganaba nadie. A veces rayaba en lo paranoico, según Eddie.

En esa ocasión, fue Perenelle quien sintió el frío en su interior al oír el viejo apodo. Claude rara vez lo pronunciaba y cuando lo hacía era en momentos así, dejándose llevar por recuerdos que le perforaban el alma. Porque sí, sin importar lo que otros creyeran, su padre vampiro tenía un alma: una que debió sacrificar incontables veces por el bien de los demás, una que debió vivir demasiado tiempo en soledad, todo para que fuera conquistada por alguien que la dejó demasiado pronto.

—¿Recuerdas la espada de _monsieur_ Jérôme? —preguntó de pronto Perenelle.

—Claro que la recuerdo —Claude volvió en sí, dejando atrás su lúgubre memoria, al menos hasta el siguiente recordatorio—. _Hauteclaire_… La primera vez que la vi de cerca, fue antes de que su dueño de entonces se la llevara a Lyon.

—¿A Lyon?

—Allá nació Jérôme. Te lo conté, ¿no? Eso es así porque uno de sus ancestros, el que tenía esa espada la primera vez que la vi, fue enviado a Lyon. Aunque «desterrado» suena más exacto.

—¿Se puede hacer eso? ¿Desterrar a un cazador de sombras de su ciudad de origen?

Claude esbozó una sonrisa mordaz que Perenelle identificó enseguida: era la que solía poner el vampiro cuando iba a hablar de un tema que no le agradaba.

—No lo llamaron así, obviamente. En aquel entonces, el Montclaire que tenía la espada era hijo del director del Instituto, el menor de dos muchachos. Decían que era mucho más hábil con la espada que su hermano y que por eso rompieron la tradición del primogénito con él, dándole a _Hauteclaire_ cuando debió haber sido de su hermano, pero la verdad, sospecho que hubo algo más. Jean–Louis nunca hablaba de eso, pero tampoco es que pudiéramos conversar con frecuencia, menos cuando lo obligaron a marcharse. Su padre llamó a reunión en la Cité y votaron todos a favor de sacarlo de la ciudad, sospecho que por sus «ideas antinaturales», que no eran más que propuestas de cooperación con los subterráneos, el tratarlos como iguales dependiendo de las circunstancias y protegerlos de los demonios, si es que así lo requerían.

—Eso es seguir los Acuerdos, ¿no? —indicó Perenelle, confusa.

—Los Acuerdos todavía no existían —aclaró Claude, con semblante muy serio—. Como podrás imaginar, que un cazador de sombras pensara así en aquellos días, no era visto como algo normal. Por fortuna no se fue solo, su esposa lo siguió. Cualquier otra, al ver a su marido caer de la gracia de su padre y de su Enclave, habría hallado la forma de abandonarlo. Otras de la Cité dejaban a sus maridos por menos que eso y nadie se los reprochaba. Pero no conocían a Eloise en absoluto. Según lo que me contaron, ella simplemente oyó la disposición, se paró muy recta y antes de irse de aquella reunión infame, los miró a todos y les dijo «algún día se arrepentirán de haber perdido a tan extraordinario cazador de sombras, insensatos».

—Eloise… Recuerdo que fue uno de los nombres que me dijiste para que escogiera el mío.

—Sí, lo sé. Eloise era una Longford de nacimiento.

Perenelle abrió los ojos de par en par, pasmada.

—¿De verdad? —musitó.

—De verdad. Lo siento, me he desviado del tema, ¿qué pasa con la espada de Jérôme?

Perenelle suspiró. Habría querido ahondar en la historia de aquellos ancestros de Alphonse, sorprendida de que una de ellos fuera pariente lejana de su difundo padre nefilim, pero no podía.

—Alphonse descubrió que puede hacer algunas cosas… _peculiares_ con esa espada.

—¿Peculiares? ¿En qué sentido?

—Alphonse puede ver fantasmas, papá. ¿Tú lo sabías?

A juzgar por la expresión de pasmo de Claude, una que mostraba en muy raras ocasiones, Perenelle dedujo que su respuesta era negativa.

—Eso se hereda, creo —dijo él, al cabo de un instante—. Si es así, ahora comprendo cómo es que Jérôme llegaba a averiguar ciertas cosas muy difíciles, o que lo viera hablando al aire un par de veces en plena calle. Nunca indagué al respecto, pensé que era otra de sus manías, y por supuesto, si tu padre lo supo, no me lo habría confirmado si se lo hubiera preguntado.

—¿Eso crees?

—Tu padre se tomaba muy en serio el ser confidente de su _parabatai_. Nunca divulgaba nada de Jérôme si pensaba que podría causarle problemas. ¿Por qué crees que no supe de Alphonse cuando nació? Si Eddie me lo hubiera dicho…

—No creo que sirviera de nada —aseguró Perenelle, abatida—. En primer lugar, no habrían dejado que un subterráneo se hiciera cargo de un niño nefilim y en el remoto caso de que lo permitieran, te habrían pedido que te deshicieras de mí. Soy un hada, ¿recuerdas?

Claude hizo un gesto de desdén, pero Perenelle supo que le daba la razón, a juzgar por su mueca de contrariedad.

—En fin, te decía: Alphonse ve fantasmas y parece que _Hauteclaire_ funciona como un potenciador de esa habilidad. Entre otras cosas, le permite hacer algo muy similar a convocarlos. Lo descubrió hace poco y quiere reunir a los líderes subterráneos para mostrárselos.

—¿Convocar fantasmas? —Claude, sabía Perenelle, no tenía nada de tonto, aunque se notaba que quería contener un deje de esperanza cuando indagó—. ¿A quién piensa convocar?

Sin más, Perenelle se levantó, se colocó de cuclillas delante de su padre y le tomó las manos, musitando la respuesta con voz ahogada.

—Va a convocar a su padre y al mío, papá. Por eso quiere que estemos allí.

Claude, incapaz de hablar, dio un apretón a las manos de la joven.

—¿Tú has visto si funciona? —quiso saber él.

—No, no quiso hacerlo esta noche. Rafe nos miró de una forma… Estaba dispuesto a echar a patadas a cualquiera que se lo pidiera. ¿Y si es algo que le afecta a Alphonse, papá?

—Confiemos en él. Si decidió mostrarlo en sus condiciones, debe ser seguro.

—Eso espero. Yo lo quiero mucho, pero también quiero ver a padre.

Claude se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. Perenelle asociaba ese gesto con su infancia, con las incontables muestras de afecto que le dedicaron sus padres cuando su familia estaba recién formada… y también con los nebulosos y tristes días que le siguieron a la noticia de que Edward Longford, por desgracia, no volvería con ellos.

—Vale más la vida de Alphonse que cualquier otra cosa —musitó el vampiro.

Perenelle asintió, pero también supo que a él le dolía tomar esa decisión.

—Hay algo más —indicó, con suma cautela.

—¿Qué?

—En la reunión, estuvieron los Longford. El Centurión y su mujer —aclaró, pues Claude había puesto una expresión nada agradable, que seguramente empeoraría a continuación—. Alphonse volvió a preguntarles dónde hallaron a _Hauteclaire_. Ellos por fin le contestaron.

—¿No le dieron la espada en su boda? ¿Antes de que llegaran los refugiados a Idris? Pensé que se lo habían dicho entonces.

—No, no sabían cómo hacerlo, es que… Papá, Gilbert Longford tenía la espada escondida. ¿Te imaginas lo que podría significar?

Perenelle no soltó a su padre, pero estuvo a punto. La expresión de Claude se tornó helada, distante, con sus ojos grises semejantes más que nunca a un par de cuchillas listas para matar.

Solo esperaba que, de resultar ciertas las sospechas sobre Gilbert Longford, el vampiro recordara desquitarse con quien realmente lo mereciera.

—&—

Estaba terminando un doble turno en _L'Étoile_ cuando Perenelle recibió la confirmación.

Debido a que el día siguiente lo necesitaba libre, la joven solicitó el cambio de turnos con uno de sus compañeros, un licántropo que normalmente trabajaba en la cocina, a quien no le hizo gracia ayudarle, pues pensaba que ella trabajaba demasiado. Perenelle tuvo que prometer que de verdad iba a tomárselo con calma en ese día libre, aunque se sintiera mal al respecto.

Con el mensaje que había recibido, su día libre tendría muy poca calma para ella.

_Nelly, querida:_

_Al me pidió que te avisara que la reunión es un hecho. Alwyn se encargará de notificarlo a los líderes subterráneos, para que no te preocupes por ese punto._

_Te esperamos mañana a las siete en el Santuario y si no es mucho pedir, trae un par de docenas de tus _croissants_, por favor. Te las pagaremos cuando llegues._

_Un beso:_

_Rafe._

_P. D. Confirma de recibido el mensaje con nuestro color, ¿sí?_

Perenelle halló un poco extraña la posdata, pero no le costó nada imaginar que, en la situación actual de Rafael y Alphonse, cualquier precaución era poca, así que no dudó en hacer lo que le pedía. En cuanto regresó a atender la barra, puso una mano por debajo de la misma y se concentró por unos segundos, haciendo aparecer entre sus dedos un botón azul que no tardó en desvanecer de nuevo, emitiendo un destello.

No solía usar la magia con frecuencia, no de esa forma tan directa, pero lo bien aprendido, jamás se olvidaba. Era una de las primeras cosas que _madame_ Soleil insistió en inculcarle.

Por otro lado, era curiosa la manera en que funcionaban las cosas en su vida. Sabía, por su padre Claude, que el color favorito de su padre Edward había sido el azul, por eso solía mirarla con fascinación cuando era pequeña, por su pelo y sus ojos de un tono inverosímil y deslumbrante. Ahora, el chico que la quería había alabado esos mismos rasgos suyos y le confesó que el azul era su color favorito por tres razones que la conmovieron: la magia de su padre Magnus, los ojos de su padre Alec y la piel de su hermano Max. Era por eso que el azul se había vuelto el color de los dos, fuente de sonrisas, bromas internas y unos pocos recuerdos nostálgicos.

Pensar en ello la llevó a preguntarse, más seriamente que antes, si Rafael hacía bien al pedirle una confirmación como esa. La gente más cercana a ambos podía deducir a qué venía lo del azul, pero bien mirado, no cualquiera podía usar magia, no como ella.

Esperaba que la situación no se torciera, siendo ya de por sí complicada.

—&—

Al día siguiente, tan puntual como pudo, Perenelle estaba llamando a la puerta del Santuario.

Observó con vago interés el entorno, que era casi como el frente del Instituto, pero más cercano al río. Le recordó a un patio trasero bastante amplio, en cuyo borde se alzaba la reja llena de runas que delimitaba el área. El paisaje del río era sereno, con escasas embarcaciones en tránsito a esa hora del día y las farolas comenzaban a encenderse.

En ese momento, le abrieron la puerta.

—¡Nelly!

La exclamación, alegre y en voz baja, hizo que la aludida apartara los ojos del Sena y esbozara una sonrisa que estuvo a punto de perder.

Ya había notado que Rafael, pese a su talante habitual, lucía más cansado que de costumbre, más tenso, con un ojo siempre en Alphonse, como si de repente fuera a perderlo.

No quería pensar en ello, pero sabía que podía hacer muy poco por su chico.

—Hola, Rafe —devolvió el saludo, alzando un poco las cajas que llevaba—. Tres docenas de _croissant_, una de ellas es mixta especial, ¿sabes lo que es?

—Creo que sí, una vez las nombró Al —Rafael frunció el ceño, mostrando así lo que Perenelle detectara días atrás en él: la implacable preocupación por su _parabatai_—. ¡Qué torpe! Entra.

—Gracias.

Rafael se hizo a un lado y le cedió el paso, quitándole en el proceso dos de las cajas con mucho cuidado. Perenelle le dedicó otra sonrisa, esta vez de agradecimiento, antes de verlo sonreír a su vez, pero de manera muy breve.

—¿Cómo va? —preguntó en voz baja.

Rafael hizo una mueca, antes de hacerle un gesto para que caminaran.

—Conseguí que comiera más —dijo él de pronto, sabiendo a quién se refería, apretando los labios por un segundo antes de suspirar—. Por lo menos, no se siente mal de estar encerrado _aquí_. Creí que pasaría, por… Bueno, por cómo le iba antes. Pero los hermanos de Astrid lo siguen a todas partes, como patitos, eso lo entretiene.

—¿No le disgustan los niños?

—¡No! —de nuevo, Rafael pudo sonreír ampliamente, como si no tuviera preocupación alguna, cosa que Perenelle agradeció—. Debiste verlo en Nueva York, con mis primos. Ellos también lo adoraban. Creo que algún día, será un padre excelente.

—Yo también lo creo. ¿Y cómo te va a ti?

Rafael detuvo sus pasos poco a poco, inclinando la cabeza y con expresión reflexiva.

—No puedo decir que esté bien —admitió, eligiendo con cuidado cada palabra—. Hacía mucho que no me preocupaba tanto. Me refiero a… Últimamente, estaba tan enfocado en ayudar a Al, que no pensé que yo mismo tuviera algún problema.

—Ay, Rafe…

—Fue Al el que me hizo darme cuenta —reconoció Rafael, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y, pensó Perenelle, quizá para él era así—. Es un tira y afloja, ¿comprendes? Yo me preocupo por él, pero él se preocupa por mí de vuelta. Quizá por eso dejé pasar algunas cosas, porque… Estaba confiado en que Al sería mi conciencia, y no tendría que haberlo agobiado con eso.

—No creo que él se sienta agobiado —aseguró Perenelle con suavidad, intentando por todos los medios no transmitir parte del enorme alivio que la empezaba a inundar—. Yo le estoy muy agradecida, Rafe, por ser tu amigo y tu _parabatai_. Es tu ancla, porque tú eres… Eres un poco como el viento, corriendo por cualquier parte y apenas te das cuenta de ti mismo y lo que ocasionas.

—Eso no suena muy bien —aseguró Rafael, con una fugaz sonrisa de lado.

—Tal vez, pero Rafe, quiero que comprendas una cosa: aunque no siempre te salgan bien las cosas, tú no eres malo en sí y siempre habrá alguien que agradezca que estés aquí.

—¿Solo estar aquí?

—Créeme, en ciertos casos, solo con estar presente es suficiente.

Rafael asintió, mirando hacia un punto vacío al frente, evidentemente pensando en lo que recién había oído, antes de suspirar.

—Hace poco, Al me dijo algo parecido —confesó, con una dulce sonrisa que a Perenelle le pareció encantadora, por lo que contuvo el impulso de besarlo en ese momento—. Sé que no soy… Sé que no soy un maldito desgraciado, pero no voy a negar que es genial que te lo recuerden. Cuando me lo dijo, Al sonó… —la sonrisa despareció, dando paso a una mueca de dolor—. Ay, Nelly, sonó como si le hubiera quitado un cuchillo de la mano, ¿sabes de qué hablo? ¿Sabes lo asustado que me sentí? No quise preguntarle más, pero no me hace falta. Si cuidarme yo hace que él esté bien, pues lo hago y punto.

—Pero Rafe…

—Ya, ya. No solo lo hago por él. También lo hago por mí. Pero me entiendes, ¿no?

Perenelle asintió, cosa que hizo sonreír a Rafael un poco más. Cierto era que, pese al poco tiempo que llevaban de relación, creía conocerlo, pero no le disgustó darse cuenta que le quedaba mucho por saber de él. Le encantaba ir descubriendo, poco a poco, cosas que Rafael le mostraba sin pararse a pensar en que no las aceptaría, sin importar que no fueran dulces o alegres. Ella misma, al inicio con asombro, se encontró hablándole como nunca había hecho antes, sin considerar la idea de que tal o cual cosa era mejor guardársela, porque no la entendería o no le gustaría. Cuando se lo confesó a su padre, él hizo una mueca, antes de asegurarle que no le estaba pasando nada extraño, solo estaba «total e irremediablemente enamorada, como algunos mortales idiotas», aunque la sonrisa triste que le dedicó fue suficiente para comprender que, de alguna manera, se estaba refiriendo a sí mismo, cuando dejaba que el recuerdo de Edward Longford lo llenara, antes de apartarlo para no derrumbarse debido a la pena.

—¿De verdad crees que Alphonse se refería a…? —comenzó, angustiada.

—No lo dudaría —espetó Rafael, de pronto inundado por la furia—. No tienes idea… Sé que lo llegaste a ver de pequeño, Nelly, pero creo que no te imaginabas todo lo que le pasaba, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso se te ocurrió que ese niñito triste prefería estar en la calle, solo, que estar aquí? ¿O que tenía que pasar sus cumpleaños escondiéndose para que nadie lo hiriera ni le recordara cómo murió su padre o que no tenía madre? ¿Pensaste que…? —el muchacho dejó escapar un bufido, antes de inhalar hondo para calmarse—. Lo siento. Yo no debería decirte todo eso. Debería ser Al quien te lo contara, si es que un día lo hace. Es solo que… A veces lo veo y es como si regresara a esos días. Me cuesta mucho recordarle que las cosas ya no son así.

—Me alegra mucho que te tenga, Rafe.

—Siempre me dicen eso, pero cuando les contesto que es al revés, no parecen creerlo.

—Yo te creo —aseguró Perenelle, estirando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla—. Verás, Alphonse y tú me recuerdan un poco a _monsieur_ Jérôme y a padre. En su caso, padre era el tranquilo, el tímido, mientras que _monsieur_ Jérôme iba por todas partes con una sonrisa y una broma en la punta de la lengua. Una vez, sin querer, escuché a _monsieur_ Jérôme hablando con papá y le pedía que cuidara bien de padre, porque era la mejor persona que conocía y que sin él, no sería ni la mitad de lo que era. _Monsieur_ Jérôme llegó a París siendo huérfano, no sé si sepas, y según lo que escuché, el primero en ser amable con él fue padre.

—Creo que Al lo mencionó —asintió Rafael—. Tiene unos diarios de su padre.

—Sí, me mostró uno. El punto es que te creo, en parte, porque llegué conocer a unos _parabatai_ muy similares a ustedes. Le agradarías a _monsieur_ Jérôme para su hijo, estoy segura.

—Acabas de sonar como si me propusieras de novio de Al, Nelly, y es muy raro.

Perenelle se permitió una suave risa, porque Rafael tenía razón y ya había recuperado parte de su buen humor. Él, por su parte, la contempló con tal adoración, que no tardó en sonrojarse.

—¿Preparada, entonces? —preguntó él, mirando a su alrededor—. Nos van a necesitar.

Sonriendo apenas, Perenelle retiró la mano de su rostro, con la firme convicción de que, si lo poco que podía hacer por Rafael era apoyarlo, lo haría sin dudarlo.

—Preparada —confirmó.

—&—

El mensaje había llegado. Solo quedaba enviar la respuesta.

La deuda pronto quedaría saldada, o por lo menos, eso esperaba.

Sin embargo, el viaje no acababa de ser de su agrado, más que nada por el destino final. Sin embargo, era una orden y, en vista de sus circunstancias, debía ejecutarla con eficacia y rapidez.

Solo esperaba no salir con el corazón más roto de lo que ya lo tenía.


	32. Entregadme el tesoro de vuestro pasado

**XXXII. Entregadme el tesoro de vuestro pasado.**

_«¡Ah, cómo ama el hombre cuando está separado de lo que ama por un imposible! Por el pasado.»_

_Friedrich Hebbel._

_Abril de 2025._

Antes de seguir su camino, Perenelle notó que Rafael miraba a su alrededor con vaguedad.

El muchacho no admiró las bellas columnas que sostenían el alto techo, con runas talladas; o los murales de escenas de la Historia Nefilim que, según él, apenas recordaba sin confundir fechas. Sí lo vio posar los ojos por un momento en el techo, pintado de reluciente azul con motivos dorados que también eran runas, pero enseguida la miró, antes de esbozar una sonrisa de pura alegría, una que decía claramente «gracias por estar aquí, aunque mi mundo esté enloqueciendo».

Esa era suficiente señal para Perenelle, así que acercó el rostro y le dio un beso. Ambos hicieron malabares con las cajas que cargaban para no tirarlas.

—¡Así quería verte un día!

Con cuidado, Perenelle se separó de Rafael, frunciendo el ceño y dispuesta a pronunciar un conjuro nada bonito, pero Rafael se le adelantó y sonriendo con orgullo, declaró con sorna.

—Trueblood, gracias por ser tan oportuna. Se lo voy a decir a Max.

—¡No te atreverías!

—Ya veremos. ¿Estamos todos?

—¿Los de aquí? Sí. Esperamos a los líderes.

Rafael asintió y empezó a andar, con Perenelle un paso por detrás de él. Se quedó mirando cómo el muchacho trababa conversación con la recién llegada, Astrid Trueblood, una joven de largo cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, con una figura envidiable y una sonrisa radiante.

Pocas veces había sentido celos, pero Perenelle sabía identificarlos. En esa ocasión no eran por ver a la chica con Rafael, pues estaba bastante segura de los sentimientos de él. No, la emoción venía de que la joven Trueblood, siendo cazadora de sombras, comprendía a Rafael de una forma que ella nunca podría, por más que se esforzara.

—Hola, Perenelle.

Habían llegado al fondo del Santuario, donde habían colocado una mesa larga y la rodearon de sillas que, por el tapizado azul con bordado dorado, no debían ser sino mobiliario del interior del Instituto. Arqueó una ceja, preguntándose cómo convencerían a los cazadores de sombras de prestarlas para la reunión, cuando decidió centrarse en quien la había saludado.

—Hola, Alphonse. ¿Cómo has estado? Traje _croissants_.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Alphonse se acercó a ella y con delicadeza, tomó la caja que llevaba. Perenelle tuvo así la oportunidad de observarlo de cerca, comprobando que, si bien lucía más delgado que antes del exilio, no se veía tan agotado como cuando llegó a París, días atrás. Con ese semblante, no le extrañaba nada que Rafael siguiera asustado por él, pero le sorprendía que nadie más diera señas de alarma, sobre todo viéndolo enfundado en esa enorme chaqueta verde, aunque fuera plena primavera.

Momento, ¿acaso era…?

—Alphonse, ¿de dónde sacaste esa chaqueta?

El nombrado, tras dejar la caja sobre la mesa, le dedicó una mirada esquiva, antes de fijar los ojos en su prenda de vestir.

—Del Instituto, hace mucho tiempo —contestó, girando la cabeza hacia una puerta cercana que, Perenelle suponía, llevaba al área principal del edificio—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Perenelle negó con la cabeza. Realmente no era gran cosa, quitando el hecho de que la respuesta insinuara algo que podía enfurecerla, pero quiso asegurarse.

—¿Tiene bolsillos interiores en la parte superior? ¿En ambos lados? ¿Y un sol dorado bordado donde debería ir la etiqueta con la talla y la marca?

Alphonse, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal, asintió lentamente.

—_¡Mon Dieu!_ ¡No puedo creer que todavía exista! —exclamó con voz ahogada.

—¿Qué cosa?

Perenelle se mordió el labio inferior por un momento, antes de confesar.

—Solía robar dulces de los bolsillos interiores cuando _monsieur_ Jérôme la usaba.

A su alrededor, surgieron miradas de pasmo que primero se dirigieron a ella, antes de fijarse en Alphonse. Perenelle lamentó hacerlo el centro de atención, a sabiendas de lo incómodo que solía sentirse, pero realmente no pudo contener el recuerdo, que para ella formaba parte de su niñez feliz… del inicio de la familia que la había amado.

—¿Cómo…? Es decir, si era de mi padre, debería… —Alphonse, de pronto, estuvo muy interesado en observar las mangas, como buscando algún desperfecto.

—Por lo que sé, _madame_ se la obsequió por un cumpleaños. Está hechizada. Tendrás que preguntarle a ella los detalles, pero si es la misma, eso explicaría que esté tan bien conservada. _Monsieur_ Jérôme fingía que se enojaba cuando le quitaba los dulces, pero en realidad los llevaba para mí. Bueno, ahora sé que también los llevaba porque _madame_ Poquelin se los regalaba.

Iba a continuar, pero Alphonse compuso una expresión que dolía mirar, como si vislumbrara una vida que nunca pudo tener, pero que siempre había anhelado. Se sintió terrible por hablar de manera tan fácil de algo que a él siempre le estuvo negado, sintiendo deseos de llorar.

—¿Nelly? —llamó Rafael.

Seguramente estaba por dar un espectáculo. Tanteó en los costados de su falda, a punto de meter las manos en los bolsillos, cuando un pañuelo apareció delante de sus ojos.

—Lo siento —musitó Alphonse, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Negando con la cabeza, Perenelle aceptó el pañuelo, se pasó una punta con cuidado por la parte inferior de cada ojo y a continuación, lo devolvió.

—Siempre tan amable, Alphonse —aseguró la chica Trueblood en tono suave, antes de mirar a Perenelle—. ¡Por el Ángel! Los chicos estarán encantados de verte, pero es que mis hermanos…

—Está bien, puedo saludar después a los hijos de Barb. ¿Qué tal si mañana pasan a _L'Étoile_? Tengo turno vespertino, les invitaré algo.

—Dalo por hecho —Trueblood asintió con firmeza, antes de girarse hacia Rafael y Alphonse—. Les enviaré a Jean–Luc y al Hermano Elijah.

A continuación, la chica dio media vuelta y se fue por la puerta de la esquina.

—¿Va a estar aquí un Hermano Silencioso? —se sorprendió.

Alphonse asintió en silencio, acomodando las cajas tras abrirlas por un momento, para confirmar el contenido. Fue Rafael quien explicó.

—El Hermano Elijah ayudó a resolver nuestra primera misión de exiliados y creímos… Bueno, Al creyó que debería estar aquí para esto. Larga historia.

Perenelle asintió, sin intención de hacer más preguntas, pero Alphonse la miró atentamente con esos ojos dorados suyos y sintió un escalofrío no de temor, sino de reconocimiento.

No, no reconocimiento como tal, sino de _un recuerdo_.

—Fue en Lyon donde descubrí algo de lo que puedo hacer con _Hauteclaire_ —comenzó Alphonse, usando una voz cauta mientras veía sus manos, antes de tomar asiento en la silla más cercana—. La misión allí resultó estar relacionada con fantasmas, y uno de ellos buscaba al Hermano Elijah… Mejor dicho, al cazador de sombras que era antes. Los fantasmas eran todos parientes míos, así que el Hermano Elijah…

—¿Él era un Montclaire? —supuso Perenelle, arqueando las cejas de puro asombro.

Alphonse negó con la cabeza, mirándose la mano derecha. Perenelle pudo ver en el dedo medio un anillo de cazador de sombras. Había visto lo suficiente el que su padre llevaba al cuello, colgando de una cadena plateada, como para poder reconocerlo sin titubear.

—Es alguien a quien mi padre conocía —contestó Alphonse, casi en un suspiro—. Si todo va bien, podrán verse esta noche y cerrar un ciclo.

—Diría que un Hermano Silencioso no siente como nosotros, pero entonces me acuerdo del tío Carstairs —añadió Rafael, yendo a sentarse junto a su _parabatai_—. Por cierto, el Hermano Elijah nos dijo algo interesante —añadió, fingiendo que era una idea tardía.

—Rafe, eso… —comenzó Alphonse.

—Ya lo sé. Se lo diré a Nelly después.

Alphonse le agradeció con un gesto y Perenelle se preguntó de qué iba a enterarse, pero si Rafael aseguró que se lo contaría, confiaba en que sería así.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta del Santuario y Rafael se puso de pie de un salto.

—Iré yo, que vea mi _queridísimo suegro_ que soy la cortesía andante.

Antes de que Perenelle pudiera reclamar por semejante frase, Rafael cruzó el Santuario.

—¿Es que lo has oído? —soltó ella, dirigiéndose a Alphonse.

—Sí, yo se lo comenté. Me refiero a que _monsieur_ Sangbleu es bastante educado. No lo culpo por querer quedar bien, es por ti.

Perenelle puso los ojos en blanco. Rafael no tenía que hacer esas cosas, pero resultaba tierno el que se esmerara por mostrar su mejor lado con el hombre que la había criado.

—Papá te dijo que podías llamarlo por su nombre —señaló de repente, cayendo en la cuenta.

—Lo sé. Prefiero intentarlo después de esta noche. ¿Está muy enfadado?

—¿Con Gilbert Longford? No es el único —siseó Perenelle, apretando los puños al tiempo que distinguía pasos y cuchicheos a sus espaldas—, pero no contigo, Alphonse. Nunca contigo.

—Eso ya lo veremos —indicó él, antes de levantarse.

La joven no tuvo oportunidad de replicar, pues había percibido que tenía a unos pasos a Rafael y los líderes subterráneos de París. Se dio la vuelta y preparó su gesto más sereno.

Sabía, debido a la naturaleza y personalidad de cada uno, que la reunión era insólita. Hasta menos de un año atrás, Yves Roux era quien se encargaba más a menudo de la dinámica diaria de los subterráneos parisinos, debido a que los licántropos podían permanecer más tiempo entre mundanos sin levantar sospechas. El alfa solía enviarles reportes a sus homólogos de las otras razas si veía algo demasiado inusual, así Claude Sangbleu podía recolectar información con ayuda de su clan en el horario nocturno, uno donde a veces se oían más cosas curiosas que en el diurno; por su parte, Soleil Glace hacía uso de todos sus recursos, entre ellos su café de subterráneos. Debido a ese modo de trabajar, Yves y los suyos eran quienes más trataban con los cazadores de sombras, aunque Claude y Soleil lo hacían cada cierto tiempo, con reportes acerca de la actividad sobrenatural que llegaran a detectar y cómo habían lidiado con ella.

El hueco en el grupo era evidente. Por la Paz Fría, al Instituto de París poco o nada le interesaba trabajar con hadas, pero los subterráneos hacían lo posible por mantenerse en buenos términos con la gente bella. De hecho, siendo Alwyn un mestizo y al no residir en la ciudad, era Perenelle a quien acudían varias de las hadas que adoptaban como su hogar a París y sus alrededores. Esperaba que eso no la convirtiera en la líder feérica, pues el puesto no le atraía.

—Buenas noches, Alphonse —saludó Soleil en primer lugar, frunciendo el ceño al mirar al susodicho con detenimiento con una expresión que Perenelle conocía desde su infancia: la bruja estaba a punto de soltar un sermón del tipo maternal—. ¿Se puede saber qué has estado comiendo? Mejor dicho, ¿acaso estás comiendo?

—¿Disculpe? —se le escapó a Alphonse, estupefacto.

—Descuide, _madame_ —intervino Rafael, al parecer apiadándose de su _parabatai_—. Ya su madre lo estuvo regañando. Incluso ha estado preparándonos la comida desde que llegamos.

—Rafe, por favor… —soltó Alphonse, desviando la vista.

—Amélie es de temer a veces, ¿eh? —intervino Yves, sonriendo un poco.

—¡Sí! Yo pensaba que tía Izzy daba miedo, pero _madame_ Poquelin no se queda atrás.

—¿Isabelle Lovelace? —Soleil arqueó las cejas—. He oído de ella, como todos, seguramente. Sé que es madre. Si estuviera aquí, me apoyaría, ¿verdad?

—No tiene idea de cuánto.

—¿Cómo has estado, _mon fils_?

El apelativo, proveniente de Claude, desconcertó a casi todo el mundo, pero no a Perenelle. Su padre se tomaba muy en serio cualquier cosa que, de una forma u otra, se hubiera relacionado con Edward Longford.

—Eh… Bien, dentro de lo que cabe —respondió Alphonse.

Perenelle se asombró de notar el cuidado con el que pronunciaba la frase, casi como si eligiera las palabras que fueran más honestas y al mismo tiempo, que no revelaran demasiado. Era un comportamiento netamente de hada y por alguna razón, no le gustó que Alphonse lo manifestara.

—¿No ha venido Alwyn con ustedes? —se extrañó Rafael.

—Está en camino —respondió Yves, mostrando el teléfono celular que sacara de su bolsillo poco antes—. Pasó por Amélie.

Alphonse asintió y Perenelle no tuvo que preguntar por qué una mundana estaba invitada a una reunión como esa.

—Buenas noches —desde la puerta de la esquina, se vio entrar a Jean–Luc Beauvale, el director del Instituto, seguido de cerca por una alta figura ataviada con una túnica color pergamino, cuya capucha cubría casi todo el rostro—. Bienvenidos al Instituto. Este es el Hermano Elijah, alguno de ustedes quizá lo haya visto antes.

Los subterráneos negaron con la cabeza, pero hicieron diversos ademanes de saludo que el Hermano Silencioso correspondió con lentas inclinaciones de cabeza.

—¿Esperamos a alguien más? —quiso saber Jean–Luc, sentándose en la primera silla que pudo alcanzar; en tanto, el Hermano Elijah se quedó de pie a su espalda.

—A mi madre y a _grand–père_, Jean–Luc.

El director dio una cabezada y sin más preámbulos, abrió una de las cajas de _croissant_.

—Si me permiten, comeré uno de estos. ¿Son de _L'Étoile_? Suzette trajo algunos ayer y son de los mejores que he probado.

—Sí, son de allí —aseguró Rafael.

Perenelle arqueó una ceja hacia él, interrogante, pero solo lo vio encogerse de hombros.

En ese instante, llamaron a la puerta, así estaba por moverse cuando Alphonse se le adelantó de manera sorprendentemente rápida. Cualquiera pensaría que huía de cierta tensión en el aire, pero Perenelle quería creer que sus motivos eran más simples.

—¿Han llegado los demás? —se oyó preguntar a Alwyn.

—Sí, hace un momento. Pasen, por favor.

—¿No sientes algo raro aquí? —inquirió Amélie Poquelin, con cautela.

—Tal vez sean las runas, madre. No te preocupes.

—Si tú lo dices… ¿Comieron lo que les dejé hoy, Alphonse?

—Sí, madre, Rafe y yo comimos antes de venir.

Perenelle contuvo la risa por un momento, pero cuando vio que Rafael se sonrojaba, dejó escapar una carcajada por lo bajo, tapándose la boca casi al instante.

—Buenas noches —saludó Alwyn, paseando la mirada por los presentes.

—Buenas noches, Alwyn —Yves fue el único que respondió verbalmente, mientras que los demás lo hicieron por medio de gestos.

—Alphonse, ¿de verdad no importa que yo esté aquí? —indagó de pronto la señora Poquelin.

—No, está bien. Lo ha autorizado Jean–Luc. De todas formas, no creo que nos demoremos demasiado. Siéntense, por favor.

A continuación, mientras los demás ocupaban las sillas, Alphonse se quitó la chaqueta con mucho cuidado, dejándola sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas

Entonces se vio que llevaba a _Hauteclaire_ colgada al cinto.

—Ayer estuve practicando aquí, para saber si era posible, porque… Bueno, es un Santuario.

Perenelle no pudo evitar pensar que eso tenía sentido. Los Santuarios eran áreas reservadas a los subterráneos, más a los vampiros, porque era terreno sin consagrar. Entre eso y algunas precauciones adicionales, quizá no fuera un sitio adecuado para fantasmas y por eso, Alphonse había extremado precauciones.

En ese instante, se fijaron en una luz que titilaba desde la cintura de Alphonse, quien respiró hondo y desenvainó a _Hauteclaire_, para luego tomarla de tal manera, que su hoja apuntaba hacia abajo. Entonces vieron que era el pomo de la espada, que parecía hecho de cristal, el que resplandecía como una bombilla especialmente bella.

—Por favor, esperen un momento —pidió el muchacho en un susurro, antes de cerrar los ojos, inhalar profundamente y envolver con la diestra el brillante pomo.

Al segundo siguiente, Perenelle creyó notar lo que ponía tan nervioso a Rafael respecto a aquel asunto, pues Alphonse palideció demasiado rápido, con lo cual sus runas visibles destacaban más contra su piel. No se movía, a excepción de las manos con las que sujetaba la espada, de la cual leyó atentamente la inscripción en francés antiguo, con un vago temor.

«Soy _Hauteclaire_, forjada a imagen y semejanza de la verdad, para proteger a la verdad.»

Cuando comenzó a hacer frío y el aire alrededor de Alphonse pareció ondular, Perenelle supo que estaba funcionando. Entrelazó los dedos en el regazo, demasiado nerviosa, y pronto una mano de Rafael cubría las suyas, dando un leve apretón de apoyo. Miró de reojo a su izquierda y se halló con Rafael devolviendo la mirada, antes de fijar los ojos al frente.

Había leído sobre fantasmas, por supuesto, y de Soleil había oído de algunos que vagaban por los alrededores de los cementerios o en sitios donde hubiera muertes violentas. Mientras que los brujos estaban acostumbrados a esas visiones de vez en cuando, las hadas eran sensibles a lo oculto, pero aquellas que veían a los muertos eran realmente escasas. Los cazadores de sombras, por mucho que se vanagloriaran de sus runas, tampoco tenían suerte viendo fantasmas si no nacían con ese don y, tal como le dijera su padre, solía ser hereditario.

No pudo evitar, en ese instante, agradecer a quien quiera que llevara esa facultad a los Montclaire que ella había conocido y querido.

Las dos formas que se deslizaban alrededor de Alphonse, al principio, eran imágenes muy diluidas, apenas perceptibles, pero poco a poco comenzaron a colorearse. Increíblemente, lo primero en ser visible con certeza fueron los ojos y Perenelle supo que no había equivocación posible, pues distinguió dos faros verdes, titilando como estrellas, y dos trozos grises de acero bien templado, salpicado de brillantes chispas color zafiro.

Entonces se oyeron las voces, primero ecos lejanos y bajos, pero sin duda eran las de _ellos_.

—No puedo creer que los reuniera a todos. ¿Lo ves, Eddie? ¿No te lo decía yo?

—Jérôme, sabes que nunca lo dudé. Oh, vaya…

—¿Qué?

—¿Todavía no estás del todo aquí?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Creo que debes verlo tú mismo.

El primero en ser visible del todo, o algo muy parecido, fue un cazador de sombras de aspecto joven, de cabello negro y semblante serio, cuyos ojos grises se veían vivos de una forma imposible, por tratarse de un espíritu. Con horror, Perenelle notó las muñecas del fantasma, con feas heridas rojizas, por lo que apenas contuvo un sollozo.

—Eddie… —musitó la señora Poquelin, llevándose las manos a la boca.

—¿Amélie? ¿Esa es Amélie, Eddie?

—Un poco a tu derecha, Jérôme.

Los ojos verdes obedecieron la indicación y se posaron en la señora Poquelin, con lo cual su dueño se pudo ver un poco más.

—¡Oh, por el Ángel! No veo todo, pero… Amélie, tus preciosos ojos de oro…

—¡Ay, Jérôme!

La señora Poquelin lloraba y Perenelle no podía culparla.

—Veo un poco mejor —aseguró Jérôme Montclaire, antes de mirar por encima del hombro—. Es suficiente, Alphonse.

El nombrado asintió, y solo entonces Perenelle notó la mano que aferraba el pomo de su espada, con los nudillos casi blancos. Cuando abrió los ojos, nadie dijo nada sobre que parecían más dorados de lo normal, como los de…

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Le pasa algo malo a Alphonse por hacer esto?

La pregunta ocasionó que ahora fuera el fantasma de Edward quien se quedara embelesado, pero también con una expresión inconfundible de anhelo, tan afligida como desgarradora.

—Claude… —lo escucharon musitar.

Jean–Luc hizo un gesto de extrañeza, el Hermano Elijah se enderezó solo un poco más e Yves frunció el ceño, pero fuera de eso, nadie parecía sorprendido de que un cazador de sombras mostrara tanta emoción al pronunciar el nombre de un vampiro, el mismo que en ese momento, apretaba tanto los labios que Perenelle temió que se hiciera daño con sus propios colmillos.

—¡Ah, la sanguijuela en persona! —exclamó Jérôme, aparentemente de buen humor—. Tengo unas cuantas preguntas para ti, de hecho.

—Jérôme… —llamó Edward, en tono de reconvención.

—¡No, Eddie, no vas a impedírmelo! Quiero saber por qué ese torpe no te detuvo de irte. ¡Debió atarte a la cama de ser necesario! Ah, no, espera, eso podría malinterpretarse…

—¡Jérôme, por el Ángel, tú eres el que está causando malas interpretaciones!

El fantasma de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros, con aire despreocupado, pero en ese momento parpadeó y adoptó un aire solemne que, increíblemente, acentuaba su parecido con Alphonse, que permanecía detrás de él.

—Amélie, mi amor, lamento muchísimo no haber vuelto —dijo.

—No fue tu culpa —musitó la señora Poquelin, un poco más tranquila que antes.

—Ya lo sé. Nuestro hijo nos lo ha contado todo. ¿Es en serio, Jean–Luc? ¿Simone y Antoine? ¿Cómo es que Eloide permitió que ese par de desgraciados…?

—Jérôme… —volvió a llamar Edward, en un vano intento por calmarlo.

—¡Si yo no hubiera ido a Oslo, tú no estarías muerto, Eddie! —todos fueron testigos del dolor y la rabia en la espectral voz de Jérôme, así como de la expresión de su rostro cuando se giró hacia Edward—. ¡Si me hubiera quedado, tal vez…!

—Exacto, Jérôme —intervino Edward con voz serena, pero acento firme. Perenelle recordaba vagamente ese tono y sabía que era importante lo que iba a decir—. Eso es un «tal vez». Por desgracia, no podemos asegurar lo que habría pasado en ese caso. Tú no querías dejar a tu novia y a tu hijo. Yo no quería dejar a mi novio ni a mi hija. Amábamos y nos amaban. La desgracia nos alcanzó demasiado pronto, como a veces les pasa a los nuestros. Así de sencillo.

—Odio cuando tienes razón —masculló Jérôme, para luego suspirar y añadir—, pero también me das la razón, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Me niego a creer que te mataras solo por mí!

—En cualquier otra circunstancia, diría que te equivocas —indicó Edward, inclinando la cabeza, antes de que los presentes distinguieran su ceño fruncido y su semblante pensativo—. Pero esta vez no. Hemos repasado la pelea un montón de veces y algo no concuerda.

—¿Cómo que no concuerda?

Claude se puso de pie tan rápido, que por poco no tiró la silla que había estado ocupando.

—Ambos recordamos lo ocurrido —contestó Edward, quien evitó por todos los medios no ver a los ojos a Claude mientras jugueteaba con los dedos, por lo cual Perenelle estuvo a punto de sonreír: su padre nefilim solía hacer eso cuando se ponía nervioso—. Jérôme no era dueño de sí mismo, literalmente, pero yo sí, al menos más que él. Nos acordamos de cómo nos atacamos y Jérôme se acuerda de mi golpe de gracia.

—Uno muy bueno y doloroso, por cierto —comentó Jérôme, sonriendo de lado

A continuación, el fantasma de ojos verdes dio un paso hacia Edward, que luego deshizo mientras hacía una mueca de dolor.

¿Qué pasaba allí? ¿Por qué Jérôme no podía acercarse a su _parabatai_?

—Recuerdo el dolor, la pérdida —admitió Edward, con expresión agónica—. Me acuerdo de haber pensado en Amélie, en cómo tuve que dejarla atrás, malherida… —cuando la miró, Amélie le dedicó un gesto de cabeza para restarle importancia al asunto, antes de que pudiera proseguir—, en que Alphonse estaba esperando que volviera… Tuve también un fugaz recuerdo de mi familia, claro: obligué a Barb a quedarse en Alacante con Alphonse, con Elizabeth y con Julie. Y después… La sangre me hizo pensar…

Edward miró entonces los ojos de Claude, de los que milagrosamente, no había caído ni una gota, cosa que Perenelle agradecía: los vampiros no derramaban lágrimas, sino sangre. No quería que lo miraran mal por ello, aunque no pudiera evitarlo.

—La sangre… La sangre y el azul… —esta vez Perenelle ahogó un lamento, pues era evidente que con el color, Edward se refería a ella—. Todo iba y venía, pero después, sentí la espada…

—Insisto en que no pudiste ser tú y menos pensando todo eso —soltó Jérôme, hecho una furia—. Siempre fuiste más fuerte de lo que pensabas, Eddie. En ese entonces lo eras todavía más, por fin eras condenadamente feliz, ¡claro que no querrías dejarlo todo! Me amabas, claro, somos _parabatai_, pero te lo había dicho muchas veces, ¿verdad?

—«Ámame, sigue el juramento y si me voy antes, vive por mí» —recitó Edward en voz baja.

—¡Yo lo habría hecho por ti, por mucho que doliera!

—¿Entonces qué creen que pasó? —se atrevió a preguntar Soleil.

—Tengo una pista —contestó Alphonse, dando un paso al frente, quedando así entre ambos fantasmas—. Supe dónde estaba _Hauteclaire_ después de la batalla de la Ciudadela —se giró hacia Jérôme, quien lo contemplaba expectante—. Gilbert Longford la tenía escondida.

El silencio que se formó era tan pesado que casi podía palparse. Perenelle, ya la primera vez que lo había oído, se había sentido furiosa y dolida, sin querer dar crédito a lo que insinuaba un acto semejante. A su alrededor, quienes apenas conocían esa información, pasaban a mostrarse de la misma manera, predominando la indignación hacia quien, en teoría, debió haber protegido a su sangre y todo lo que a ésta le importaba.

Fue el agarre de Rafael el que devolvió a Perenelle a la realidad. Le dedicó una sonrisa triste, que él a duras penas devolvió, antes de que pudiera fijarse en los líderes subterráneos, que parecían mucho más consternados que Jean–Luc o el Hermano Elijah, pero claro, eran cazadores de sombras, no iban a creer nada malo de los suyos hasta que las pruebas fueran demasiado contundentes como para negarlas.

—¡Maldito sea! —Jérôme prácticamente rugió, haciendo que los demás se estremecieran—. ¿Cómo se atreve…? ¡Lo peor es que no me extraña! ¡Debiste dejarme darle una paliza antes, Eddie!

—Jérôme, no puedes saber si Bert…

—¡Él mismo lo dijo una vez, Eddie! ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? ¿Ya no recuerdas todas las tonterías que le dijo a tu hermana cuando ella fue a conocer a tu sobrino? ¡Yo sí! ¡Yo sí me acuerdo de cuánto te dolió saber que te odiaba! ¿Me vas a decir que miento, acaso? —Jérôme apretó los labios por un segundo, con los ojos verdes llenos de ira, antes de espetar con feroz sarcasmo—. «Si por él fuera, tú no nos humillarías con tu existencia». Así te lo dijo Barbara, ¿o vas a negármelo?

Mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza, visiblemente apesadumbrado, Perenelle no supo qué le afectaba más, si el sufrimiento del padre que la salvó o el imaginar que pudo haber sido asesinado por su propio hermano. Era tan atroz la sospecha, que se le atoró en la garganta y por fin se liberó su llanto, de manera silenciosa y con un escalofrío recorriéndola.

—Nelly… —musitó Rafael, acercándose a ella y soltando sus manos para poder abrazarla.

—¿Nelly? —la mayoría del enfado de Jérôme se esfumó de golpe, dando paso a una sonrisa—. ¿Quién tuvo las agallas de salir con la niña de estos dos? —señaló a Edward y a Claude por turnos.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que es alguien que sale con Perenelle? —inquirió Edward.

—Bueno, ella no dejaría que cualquiera la llamara así.

—Tú lo hacías.

—Era su tío favorito, ¡gasté muchos dulces para que me quisiera!

—¡Ay, no! —Perenelle, pese a toda la situación, dejó escapar una breve risa, separándose de Rafael con suavidad y mirando a los fantasmas—. Yo lo habría querido aún sin los dulces, _monsieur_ Jérôme. Siempre fue muy bueno conmigo.

—Ya lo sé, querida —Jérôme asintió, dirigiendo hacia ella los ojos de manera extraña, como si en realidad no pudiera verla bien—. Distingo tu brillante pelo azul y tus bonitos ojos. Debes ser más guapa ahora, ¿verdad? Espero que el tipo se esté portando bien contigo.

—Lo hace —aseguró Alphonse enseguida—. Es Rafe, mi _parabatai_.

—¡Esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto! —Jérôme se echó a reír.

—Jérôme, si no te importa, quiero hacer una declaración —anunció Edward.

El nombrado dejó de reír y asintió, volviendo a la seriedad en cuestión de segundos. Perenelle ya empezaba a sospechar que los fantasmas tenían emociones tan volátiles como sus presencias, por eso podían pasar de una a otra con tal rapidez y facilidad.

—Jean–Luc, sé que es imposible que se nos crea en estas circunstancias, pero te pido que intercedas por nosotros —empezó Edward y la solemnidad en su tono a Perenelle le resultó familiar, aunque no tanto de sus recuerdos, sino de un par de veces en que, curiosamente, era Alphonse quien decidía hablar así—. Bert… Mi hermano Gilbert, él tiene una mente demasiado cerrada y necia. Sé lo que piensa acerca de mí —miró brevemente a Jérôme, quien asintió para alentarlo—, pero resulta difícil de creer que llegara a matarme, por más que me odie. Pero si puedes indagar al respecto, si se descubre que fue así… Por favor, debe pagar por ello.

"Jérôme Montclaire, Edward Longford, ¿pueden oírme?"

La voz del Hermano Elijah llegó a todos, a juzgar por el respingo colectivo, incluyendo a los fantasmas, quienes se apresuraron a asentir.

—¿Hermano Elijah? —indagó Edward.

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Alphonse les ha dicho la situación actual de Gilbert Longford?"

Los espíritus intercambiaron miradas, antes de negar con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

"Entiendo. Actualmente, Gilbert Longford se encuentra prisionero en Alacante. Está acusado de alta traición por incitar la retención en Feéra de una cazadora de sombras, Julie Beauvale."

—¿Julie? —Edward abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pasmado.

—¿Qué le hizo ese infeliz a Julie? —saltó Jérôme, de nuevo iracundo.

Perenelle recordó entonces, de golpe, que Julie Beauvale era pariente de su padre Edward y que cualquier persona que él amara, Jérôme la protegería a capa y espada. Al mirar de reojo a Jean–Luc, que hizo una mueca de dolor, también se acordó que era su sobrina.

El Hermano Elijah, de manera breve y concisa, indicó las circunstancias que llevaron a Julie Beauvale a desaparecer por más de una década del plano mundano y por qué se sabía que Gilbert había estado involucrado. Cuando terminó, los fantasmas volvieron a mirarse entre sí.

—Es increíble que, con esa asquerosa Paz Fría en vigor, el hada se atreviera a señalar a Gilbert —reconoció Jérôme, antes de mirar por turnos a Alphonse, a Amélie y a Alwyn, sonriendo mientras hacía una reverencia—. Me siento muy honrado de que mi familia sea la suya.

—Somos nosotros los honrados —aseguró Alwyn, inclinando la cabeza—. ¿Sabías que mi padre fue amigo de uno de tus ancestros?

—No creo, yo… Espere, ¿de él han sacado sus maravillosos ojos? —Jérôme, cuando vio un asentimiento de Alwyn, adoptó una expresión reflexiva—. Recuerdo haber visto en casa… No aquí, gracias al Ángel, en Lyon… Sí, teníamos varios cuadros familiares. Retratos. Había uno… Una señora muy bonita, con un niño de ojos muy brillantes…

—Éramos mi madre y yo —admitió Alwyn, sonriendo con melancolía—. Ser mestizo de hada ha tenido algunas ventajas, por lo visto.

—No dude que agradezco semejantes ventajas. Mi Amélie, mi Alphonse…

—Sí, entiendo a lo que te refieres.

"Jérôme, antes de que Edward y tú se marchen, necesito disculparme."

El Hermano Elijah había avanzado lo suficiente para que los fantasmas lo vieran bien. Jérôme arqueó una ceja, sin comprender, hasta que el Hermano Silencioso bajó su capucha.

Perenelle había visto Hermanos Silenciosos con anterioridad. Sin ir más lejos, en Alacante unos pocos aceptaron revisar a los refugiados, curando a varios de ellos y dejando en buenas manos subterráneas a los que no podían ayudar. Por eso el impacto de ver a uno descubriendo su rostro no fue tan violento como la primera vez, pero igualmente se estremeció.

"Lo único que pude hacer por ti, una vez en esta vida, fue esforzarme por garantizar tu salud y tu felicidad. Se me prohibió revelar otra cosa, y por eso espero que puedas perdonarme."

Jérôme parecía seguir en la ignorancia, pero algo, finalmente, pareció encender la luz en su mente, pues abrió los ojos de par en par, antes de musitar.

—¿Matt?

"Matt", confirmó el Hermano Elijah, colocándose la capucha otra vez.

—Pero ¿cómo…? ¿Solo así pudiste vivir?

"Aparentemente, sí. Pero no lo decidí yo."

—¿Entonces quién…? —Jérôme no terminó su pregunta, pues de pronto masculló con enfado—. Fueron los Nightwine, ¿verdad? ¿Fue esa arpía celosa de Colette?

"Arpía celosa… Admito que es una buena descripción y sí, fue ella."

—¿Cómo se atrevió…?

"Su excusa fue que dio la indicación a los Hermanos de hacerme parte de ellos como último recurso para salvar mi vida, pero evidentemente, no tomó en cuenta mi opinión. Estaba débil, no inconsciente y no hizo caso de mis pobres esfuerzos por negarme a ello."

—¿Ya no querías vivir?

"No quería vivir si no podía estar con mi familia. Lo que quedaba de ella, al menos. Pero a Colette no le importó. Su deseo fue meramente egoísta."

—Evidentemente, Colette no es la más caritativa y empática mujer del planeta.

De nuevo, afloraron algunas risas. Perenelle no podía creerlo, pero era como recordaba, el que Jérôme hiciera surgir tan fácilmente el buen humor a su alrededor… siempre que él mismo estuviera de buen humor, claro.

—Está bien, Matt —aceptó Jérôme, inclinando la cabeza—. Al final, ha servido de algo, ¿no? Curaste nuestras heridas. Estuviste en nuestra ceremonia de _parabatai_. Viniste cuando pedí ayuda para proteger a mi hijo. Cuidaste de mi hijo. Seguiste conmigo, aunque ya no tenías por qué hacerlo.

"Fred jamás me habría perdonado el dejarte a tu suerte, si había una mínima posibilidad de estar a tu lado, Jérôme. Él, Juliette y yo ya hemos tenido esa conversación."

—¿En serio? —asombrado, Jérôme no tardó en girarse hacia Alphonse—. ¿Los convocaste?

—No, esa es otra historia —Alphonse meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, antes de apretar el pomo de _Hauteclaire_ con más fuerza.

—Ha sido suficiente —no fue Jérôme quien dijo aquello, sino Edward, con un gesto en el rostro que mezclaba preocupación y orgullo—. Muchas gracias, Alphonse.

—¿Seguros que no queda nada qué decir? —inquirió el muchacho, respirando hondo—. No podré traerlos de nuevo por unos días, como mínimo.

—Por mí, ha sido todo —admitió Jérôme, antes de mirar de nuevo a Amélie—. Hasta siempre, mi amor. Sabía que serías muy buena madre.

—Pero Jérôme, yo… Alphonse no…

—Lo sé. Él me lo contó. No hiciste nada mal, al contrario. Confiaste a Eddie nuestro valioso tesoro, eso habría hecho yo. Hazlo feliz, mi preciosa perla de oro (1), y deja que te haga feliz a ti.

Amélie asintió, sonriendo de manera temblorosa mientras seguía llorando. De solo imaginarse en su situación, Perenelle también quería llorar.

—Estoy muy agradecido porque quisieran vernos —dijo entonces Edward, mirando por turnos a todos los presentes—. Eso significa que hicimos un buen trabajo.

—Estamos aquí porque fueron nuestros amigos —aseguró Yves, que se había mantenido mortalmente silencioso en toda la reunión, quizá por la impresión de lo que estaba presenciando—. Edward, incluso cuando Jérôme y Catherine acababan de morir, nos advertiste sobre la evacuación de los Institutos. Nunca olvidaremos eso. Y claro, también Alphonse nos pidió venir.

—Mis muchachos son excelentes, ¡lo sabía! —exclamó Jérôme, increíblemente orgulloso.

—Gracias a ustedes, por acordarse de nosotros —Soleil inclinó su deslumbrante cabeza.

—De nada, _madame_. Usted siempre fue buena con nosotros. Además, la familia de Jérôme siempre la quiso mucho y la familia de él es la mía, en más de un sentido. Sabe de qué hablo.

Soleil asintió, sonriendo con nostalgia. Algo le dijo a Perenelle que la Gran Bruja sabía de Eloise Montclaire, pero ya se lo preguntaría después.

—Perenelle, cariño… Siento mucho no haber podido volver.

Cuando se dirigió a ella, Edward de verdad lucía avergonzado. Secándose las lágrimas como pudo, la nombrada negó con la cabeza vehementemente.

—No te preocupes —dijo, con voz ahogada.

—Me habría gustado estar contigo mientras crecías. Ser un padre de verdad.

—¡Ay, no digas eso! Si tuve la oportunidad de ser lo que soy, fue por ti. Tú me diste un nombre. Tú me diste una familia. Tú me diste amor. ¡Me diste una vida! ¡Tú fuiste mi padre!

Edward asintió, ligeramente menos triste que antes. Perenelle se alegró por ello.

—Deseo que la cuides bien, Rafael. Es mi preciada niña.

—Por supuesto —Rafael rodeó los hombros de Perenelle con un brazo—. Que lo llame Al si no, así podrá reclamarme todo lo que quiera.

Finalmente, ocurrió algo que Perenelle había estado esperando. Edward, tras hacer ademán de tomar aire (uno que seguramente no podía ni sentir), se volvió hacia Claude, quien de repente se irguió y se mostró alerta, como si esperara un ataque en cualquier momento.

—No —espetó Claude de repente, sorprendiendo a más de uno—. No te atrevas a hablarme si vas a disculparte. Siempre te disculpaste en exceso, aunque no hicieras nada malo. Me niego a oír algo así de ti, no ahora.

Como si no fuera lo suficientemente raro ver fantasmas cuando no tenías el don, Perenelle se sorprendió de ver a Edward con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de que sonriera.

—Gracias por decírmelo —dijo, resignado—. Admito que pensé en algo así.

—Cuándo no… —musitó Jérôme, haciendo una mueca.

—No quiero ofenderte con lo que voy a pedirte —indicó Edward entonces, haciendo que Claude se pusiera más tenso aún—, pero por favor, deja ir el odio hacia Bert.

Claude se mostró atónito, incapaz siquiera de replicar, lo cual fue aprovechado por Edward para continuar hablando, en un tono más serio.

—Fuiste… No, eres el hombre que más he amado. El único. Me dolería que te torcieras por algo como eso, porque no lo vale. Busca justicia para mí, si quieres, pero nada más. Si el odio te envenena el corazón, nunca me lo perdonaría.

—¿Por qué me lo estás pidiendo? —preguntó Claude en un siseo, cuando recuperó el habla—. Espero que no lo hagas solo porque se trata de tu hermano.

Edward negó con la cabeza. El que su hermano fuera el tema de conversación le afectaba, sin duda, pero había más en su mirada, Perenelle podría jurarlo.

—Como me dijo Jérôme una vez, Bert… Gilbert, él ya no me veía como su hermano, así que es justo que corresponda semejante trato. No, por una vez, estoy siendo egoísta, Claude. Te lo pido por ti, por Perenelle y por mí. El odio podría acabar con nosotros, con la familia que fuimos, con la que Perenelle te dará algún día, espero… Con la que tú podrías volver a tener.

—No sin ti —afirmó Claude, por primera vez mostrando parte de su corazón roto al temblarle el labio inferior—. Jamás sin ti.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa leve y abatida, que Perenelle creyó interpretar correctamente, si es que la cabeza inclinada de Claude era una buena señal.

«Tampoco habría vuelto a tener una familia si el muerto fueras tú, Claude.»

Hubo un largo instante en el cual, Perenelle sintió que se detenía todo. Sus padres, uno frente al otro de forma extraordinaria después de tantos años, se seguían queriendo, y por ello estaban destinados a sufrir hasta que se reunieran otra vez, lo cual seguramente no ocurriría pronto. A pesar de todo, no renegaba de haberlos tenido a ambos, pues fue el inicio de una vida maravillosa, pero a veces, cuando la angustia hacía mella en ella, deseaba tenerlos juntos de nuevo, sonrientes y con los ojos rebosantes de amor, un amor que también era para ella y eliminó el nefasto pensamiento de la infancia (tal vez causado por su destierro de Feéra) de que no debía estar allí.

Alphonse, repentinamente, soltó a _Hauteclaire_, la cual emitió un fuerte tintineo metálico al tocar el suelo. Esa fue la señal para que Rafael soltara a Perenelle, poniéndose de pie de un salto para correr hacia su _parabatai_, al tiempo que los demás también hacían ademán de acercársele.

—Cuídenlo, por favor —rogó Jérôme, empezando a desvanecerse—. No permitan que me llame muy pronto.

—Yo puedo venir antes que Jérôme, si hace falta —añadió Edward, que también desaparecía.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Amélie, inquieta.

—No estoy seguro, pero háganme caso: a mí que no me llame si mínimo, no han pasado siete días.

Eso fue lo último que logró oírse de Jérôme, antes de que solo fueran visibles sus ojos un momento más. En unos segundos más, se esfumó por completo.

—¿Sabes qué pasa con Alphonse? —preguntó Claude a Edward, aunque Perenelle pensó que solo era una excusa de su padre para seguir hablando con el fantasma.

—No, lo siento. Solo sé que no debíamos estar aquí demasiado tiempo, sobre todo Jérôme, por eso lo detuve hace poco. Cuida de él, Claude y perdona que no te dijera de su existencia.

—Así eras tú, Eddie. Siempre protegiendo a Jérôme. Dile que no se preocupe.

Edward se mostró demasiado triste cuando, muy a su pesar, confesó.

—Eso quisiera, con toda mi alma, pero Jérôme y yo no estamos en el mismo sitio.

Al segundo siguiente, tampoco quedó rastro de la presencia de Edward Longford en ese lugar.

* * *

(1) _El apelativo cariñoso hace referencia al color de los ojos de Amélie y a _Margueritte_, su segundo nombre, variante francesa de _Margarita_, que significa _perla_._


	33. Serían muchas explicaciones

**XXXIII. Serían muchas explicaciones.**

_«Que tu futuro esté limitado solamente por tus sueños.»_

_Christa McAuliffe._

Febrero de 2025.

_En teoría, nadie que no fuera cazador de sombras entraba a la Basilias._

_Sin embargo, lo que le había ocurrido a Thorwyn era tan extraordinario en varios sentidos que, para sacar adelante el plan, aceptó ser atendido allí._

_Con lo que no contó fue con sentirse rodeado._

—_¿Alguien puede explicarnos qué acaba de pasar?_

_La familia nefilim de Alphonse, al menos aquellos que se habían convertido en su familia, estaban allí. Los hermanos de «Flecha de elfo» que se hallaban en Alacante, el esposo de uno de ellos, el hijo nefilim del Emisario… Eran suficientes personas como para temer por su bienestar físico y mental, en caso de no satisfacer a sus demandas._

_A Christopher Herondale lo reconoció enseguida. Para su mala fortuna, era famoso incluso entre las hadas. Fue él quien se atrevió a hablar en primer lugar, tras el desastre delante del Consejo y el inicio de la ejecución del plan de Alphonse, respecto a una sentencia en su contra._

—_Si eres más específico, cuñado, creo que Thorwyn podrá contestar._

_La acotación de Octavian Blackthorn, hecha con ligero sarcasmo, provocó algunas sonrisas, pero fueron efímeras y tensas, notó Thorwyn. No era el momento de alegrarse, pero tal parecía que el Blackthorn Centurión era el más consciente de que debían despejarse un poco la cabeza, antes de entrar de lleno en materia._

—_No creo que Thorwyn pueda contestar, de todas formas._

_Fue el turno de Alphonse de intervenir, lo que Thorwyn agradeció. Tendido como estaba y sintiéndose débil como nunca antes, no estaba seguro de estar en posesión de todas sus facultades. Miró de reojo al muchacho, que se había colocado a su cabecera, de pie y con una mano en el reluciente pomo de _Hauteclaire_, con lo cual supo que estaba por destapar uno de sus secretos mejor guardados, con tal de que todos los allí presentes confiaran en él._

_Por alguna razón, a Thorwyn no le pareció correcto._

—Habla si de verdad confías…

_Alphonse le dirigió tal mirada helada, que Thorwyn sintió que se había equivocado._

—Confío en ellos, pero no quiero ponerlos en riesgo_ —acotó el muchacho._

—Lo sé, Alphonse. A eso quería referirme. Si de verdad confías en que la verdad les puede evitar algún riesgo, díselas. A todos.

—¿Aunque te involucre?

—Aunque me involucre.

_Alphonse asintió, suavizando su expresión, antes de dirigirse al resto._

—_Ya les había dicho que _arrièrre–grand–père_ estaba vivo —comenzó, mirándolo de reojo por un segundo, lo que casi hizo que Thorwyn se perdiera el trazado de runas de algunos de los presentes: era la Marca que les permitía entender cualquier idioma humano—; así pues, quise que lo vieran antes de que deba marcharse, porque necesitará ayuda al volver._

—_¿De verdad irá a Feéra? —Inquirió Livia Blackthorn, fácil de identificar porque sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Octavian y, según recordaba Thorwyn, como uno de los de «Flecha de elfo»—. Es muy arriesgado y más si Mark no nos ha confirmado nada._

—_No hará falta —aseguró Alphonse, inhalando profundamente antes de seguir—. Lo que necesito que sepan ahora es por qué sigue vivo._

_A una, los ojos de todos los presentes se fijaron en el joven Montclaire, como Thorwyn sospechaba que ocurriría. No era para menos, pero resultaba incómodo para cualquiera, aunque no fuera tan reservado como su bisnieto._

—_No fallaste el golpe —indicó Tiberius Blackthorn, sin hacer ademán de dudar, pero cuya expresión manifestaba un ligero desconcierto, como sin creerse lo que él mismo había dicho._

—Père_, yo no di el golpe con la intención de hacerle daño a _arrière–grand–père_…_

—_Pero lo diste con la intención de hacer daño._

_Alphonse dudó solo un segundo, antes de asentir._

—_Era la vida de Antoine o la nuestra —aseguró._

_La de uno de ellos solamente, pensó Thorwyn, sintiendo un escalofrío en el fondo de su ser cuando, al recordar lo que el _don_ le indicara tiempo atrás, si él no moría aquel día, lo haría algún otro de su familia._

—_Si dicen algo de que Al no debió…_

_Rafael Lightwood–Bane había comenzado aquella frase con el ceño fruncido, claramente ofendido ante lo que se estaba imaginando, pero no hubo necesidad de que concluyera, pues tanto los Blackthorn como Herondale negaron enseguida con la cabeza._

—_Preferimos la vida de Al, lo sabes —apuntó Tiberius con firmeza, antes de echar un vistazo a su alrededor y algo, quizá un pensamiento fugaz, hizo que indicara inesperadamente—. Thorwyn habría muerto con cualquier otra arma, ¿verdad?_

—_Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

—_No parecías demasiado preocupado cuando lo curaban._

—_¡Estaba preocupado! —se exaltó Rafael._

—_Nunca dije que no lo estuviera. Solo que no era al grado que cualquiera que lo conozca le supondría. Lo sabes mejor que nosotros, Rafael._

_El recién nombrado se vio obligado a asentir, haciendo una mueca que dejaba muy en claro que recordaba algo que no le gustaba para nada._

—_De haber acertado el golpe en Antoine, él estaría muerto —aseguró Alphonse, granjeándose miradas pasmadas y una atención que lo cohibió un poco, pero no lo desalentó cuando continuó—. La intención no era asesinarlo, pero todos aquí sabemos que es culpable de muchas cosas, así que no habría sobrevivido._

—_¿Qué tienen que ver sus culpas con una herida mortal? —soltó Herondale._

—_Mi intención era hacer daño, como bien ha dicho _père_. No era la de asesinar._

_Eso dejó más confundidos todavía a los cazadores de sombras. Thorwyn, por desgracia, no estaba en condiciones de explicar sutilezas, pero Alphonse sí, porque tras dejar escapar un suspiro, paseó la vista por los presentes antes de hablar._

—_He estudiado todo lo que he encontrado sobre _Hauteclaire_, incluso cuando no estaba seguro de que la vería algún día. Hay varias leyendas y rumores de gente que fue herida de gravedad con esta espada, pero sobrevivió. Hallé lo referente a esos casos, lo que son hechos comprobables y en varios de ellos ha resultado ser cierto. Entonces comencé a preguntarme cómo era posible, si como pueden ver, _Hauteclaire_ no es precisamente pequeña ni poco afilada._

_A continuación, Alphonse desenfundó la espada de su familia con cuidado. La colocó de tal forma que la hoja apuntaba hacia arriba, y casi todos tuvieron a la vista la inscripción en francés antiguo donde el arma hacía su presentación al mundo._

_«Soy _Hauteclaire_, forjada a imagen y semejanza de la verdad, para proteger a la verdad.»_

—_Era muy arriesgado creer en algo así, lo admito —confesó Alphonse, ahora sí demostrando cierta tensión, pero logró continuar—. Se habla mucho de «intenciones» en los testimonios que hallé de estos hechos, siempre surgió la palabra de los Montclaire que la empuñaron. Eso me hizo pensar que era algo importante, así que lo cotejé con… En Navidad, Suzzy logró regalarme unos diarios que halló en el Instituto de París, que fueron de mi padre. En casi todos, él anotó mucho de lo que recordaba de _Hauteclaire_, sobre todo lo que leyó en algo que llamaba _Compendio_ —carraspeó—. El caso es que, según toda esa información, si vas a herir a alguien, debes tener bien clara tu motivación. No es lo mismo herir por venganza que por justicia._

—_Aunque tuvieras eso claro en tu cabeza —intervino Tiberius, frunciendo el ceño—, en una batalla real, pueden influir muchos factores._

—_No si sabes de antemano cuál es el resultado más probable y a quién vas a herir._

_La declaración de Alphonse fue contundente y Thorwyn no se sorprendió de que el primero en alterarse fuera Herondale._

—_¿Quieres decir que _sabías_ que Antoine haría ese disparate? —espetó, a un volumen mucho más bajo de lo esperado._

—_Solo lo supe porque _arrière–grand–père _me lo contó._

_Ahora fue Thorwyn el receptor de miradas incrédulas y un tanto temerosas. No le sorprendió comprender, justo en ese momento, lo que sintiera Alphonse hacía unos minutos._

—_Yo solo dije que me mataría un encapuchado que insultaría gravemente a quien fuera tu padre —aseguró, sin estar seguro de que lo comprendieran, no al hablar en un susurro._

—_Era la opción lógica —aseguró Alphonse, sorprendentemente sereno—. A Gilbert Longford lo tuve que descartar porque entró a la reunión sin nada que ocultar y no es de los que atacan a indefensos en público._

_En ese momento, Thorwyn detectó una mueca de ira no solo en el _parabatai_ de Alphonse. Fue Livia quien masculló._

—_Ojalá Getty le hubiera cortado la mano con esa _kunai_ a Gilbert cuando tuvo la oportunidad._

—_¿Para qué? Entonces todavía tenía influencias y habría apoyado que le quitaran el Instituto a Ty —aseguró Herondale, aunque no parecía feliz de recordarlo._

—_Lo que quieres decir —recapituló Tiberius— es que contabas con que fuera Antoine quien atacara a Thorwyn, colándose a Idris aunque fuera prófugo, entonces pelearías contra él y en algún momento, lo herirías con la intención de… ¿De qué, exactamente?_

—_De que pagara por sus delitos. Si era inocente, no moriría. En teoría._

—_Tienes razón, era muy arriesgado creer en eso y más cuando no sabías si iba a funcionar —afirmó Octavian, muy sorprendido._

—_No lo sabía, pero eran demasiada información verídica acerca de lo que _Hauteclaire_ puede hacer, como para ignorarla._

_De nuevo, Alphonse fue observado con incredulidad y asombro, así que él bajó la vista, desviándola un segundo hacia Thorwyn, en ademán de disculpa._

_¿Por qué creía el muchacho que le había ocasionado algún problema?_

—_En realidad —intervino, elevando la voz lo suficiente como para ser oído—, ¿ustedes creen que dudarían de Alphonse si hubiera herido de muerte a Antoine en ese combate? Tal vez mi sangre lo condene a ojos de varios de los suyos, pero era evidente que peleaba por su vida._

—_Eso es muy cierto —aceptó Octavian, repasando con la vista a sus hermanos y su cuñado._

—_Alphonse, hay una cosa que todavía no comprendo —Tiberius hizo una mueca, al parecer desconcertado, antes de preguntar—, ¿por qué Thorwyn no murió? Cierto es que tu golpe era para Antoine, pero fue a dar a Thorwyn, así que…_

—_La teoría sobre _Hauteclaire_ también decía algo de eso —admitió el chico, ladeando la cabeza por un instante antes de volver a alzar la vista, mostrándose más sereno que antes—. Si _Hauteclaire_ hiere de muerte a alguien que ya ha confesado sus crímenes, se salvaría._

—_¿Solo así? ¿Solo confesando? —se extrañó Octavian._

—_Confesando con sincero arrepentimiento, para ser exacto. Thorwyn ya había hecho eso, aunque supongo que no imaginó que iba a servirle para seguir vivo._

_Los demás intercambiaron miradas de aturdimiento, pero Thorwyn supo enseguida que Alphonse se refería a la charla que ellos dos y Albwyn tuvieran en la celda del Gard._

_Además, técnicamente, _sí_ había pagado con su vida por sus malas acciones, solo que su fallecimiento no fue permanente._

_—Parece que pensaste en todo —admitió Herondale—. No cualquiera podría haberlo hecho._

_—Eso… Gracias, supongo._

_Rafael soltó un bufido, Livia compuso una expresión de pena, Herondale frunció el ceño y la mirada gris de Tiberius se oscureció por el desacuerdo._

_Por lo visto, Thorwyn no era el único que odiaba la tendencia de Alphonse a no tomarse en serio cualquier cosa que sonara como un cumplido._

_—¿Cómo convenciste a Kyoushirou de esto? —se interesó Tiberius, cambiando de tema._

—_No fui yo. Fueron los representantes subterráneos del Consejo y el padre de Rafe, cuando salieron de aquella habitación antes que nosotros, ¿recuerdas?_

—_Sí, Al, pero tú los convenciste a ellos —repuso Rafael, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Y a padre lo apoyó tío Jace, que es un estratega estrella! Si ellos dicen que funcionará, lo creerán todos._

_Alphonse meditó por un momento esas palabras y terminó asintiendo, pero Thorwyn frunció el ceño porque, si no se equivocaba, el joven estaba creyendo que los adultos tenían el merecido crédito de _su_ idea para desenredar aquel embrollo._

—No pienso aceptar el puesto en su Consejo si no te dan el debido reconocimiento, Alphonse.

—¿Qué? _—el aludido lucía tan desconcertado, que Thorwyn se sorprendió de que recordara hablar en su dialecto feérico—._ ¿El reconocimiento de qué?

—De que les estás salvando la vida a muchos con este plan.

_Alphonse parpadeó, realmente atónito, antes de apretar los labios con nerviosismo y asentir._

—Acabarán enterándose, creo_ —indicó—. _Kyoushirou y June lo dirán todo cuando regrese.

_Thorwyn suspiró, aliviado de que Alphonse dijera «cuando regrese» y no «si es que regreso»._

_Sin embargo, sabía que una cosa era lo que se deseara y otra, lo que sucediera en realidad; por lo tanto, se esforzaría porque Alphonse pudiera volver con los suyos sin sufrir represalias._

_Era hora de cobrar _aquella_ deuda._

—&—

_Abril de 2025._

Perenelle fue la única que vio la llegada del mensaje.

Para ser justa con los demás, estaban demasiado centrados en Alphonse como para prestar atención a su entorno. Si ella notó la extraña luz blanquecina que precedió a la caída de la bellota, fue porque alzó por un instante la vista hacia el techo del Santuario, tachonado de doradas runas a modo de estrellas, justo en el momento indicado.

Atrapó el mensaje al vuelo, preguntándose por qué esa luz le recordó a su magia.

—Nelly, ¿puedes recoger a _Hauteclaire_?

Rafael hizo su petición y no esperó respuesta, pues ayudaba a caminar a su _parabatai_ hacia el interior del Instituto. Lo precedía el Hermano Elijah, cosa que Perenelle agradeció mientras se ocupaba de lo que su novio le encargara.

Observó a _Hauteclaire_ en el suelo con cierta reserva. Era un arma nefilim, una herramienta que se usaba para eliminar demonios y que seguramente, antes de los Acuerdos, derramara la sangre de más de un subterráneo. Quería creer que todos los Montclaire habían sido buenos, pero por lo que había escuchado, no era así.

Suspirando, se guardó en un bolsillo la bellota recién llegada, antes de acuclillarse y sujetar el mango de la espada.

Cuando la levantó del suelo, Perenelle se sorprendió de lo ligera que era. Si la vista no le fallaba, _Hauteclaire_ era de acero, plata, oro y _adamas_; además, hubo algo que le cosquilleó en la palma, algo que le causaba cierta repulsa, como si…

—¡Perenelle! ¡Suelta eso!

La nombrada dio un respingo, pero no soltó la espada. Miró a Soleil, quien dándose cuenta de que seguía aferrando el arma, hizo una floritura con sus elegantes dedos y, entre chispas doradas, _Hauteclaire_ estuvo flotando delante de la bruja.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió…? —comenzó Soleil, pasmada.

—Me lo pidió Rafe —musitó, sin comprender el alboroto.

—Yves, revisa su mano.

Perenelle empezó a entender la situación hasta que el licántropo se acercó y tomó con delicadeza la mano que había usado para levantar a _Hauteclaire_. Se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al verla enrojecida de la palma y la parte interna de los dedos.

—Nunca creí que volveríamos a ver a _Hauteclaire_, así que no se me ocurrió decírtelo —indicó Soleil, con expresión resignada—. Hay hierro en esa espada, Perenelle. Fue forjada antes de los Acuerdos, así que…

—Entiendo, lo siento. Es que no se nota.

—Más razón para tener cuidado con las armas nefilim —apuntó de repente Jean–Luc, que seguía en su sitio con una expresión muy seria—. Por lo menos, con las más antiguas. Algunas se creaban con el propósito de eliminar algo más que demonios.

—Sí, claro —masculló Claude, con los ojos fijos en la puerta que cruzaran antes Alphonse, Rafael y el Hermano Elijah.

Tras mirarse la mano otro largo instante, Perenelle desvió los ojos hacia Amélie y Alwyn, quienes se habían tomado de la mano como gesto de apoyo.

—_Monsieur_ Beauvale, ¿no puede _madame_ Poquelin ir con…?

—¡No hay necesidad! —musitó la mujer, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Permítame escoltarla —indicó Jean–Luc, poniéndose de pie lentamente.

La señora Poquelin lo miró con cierta sorpresa, antes de girarse hacia Alwyn quien, al ver su expresión dudosa, le dedicó una leve sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza. Con eso, la mujer no dudó más en levantarse y seguir al director.

—Habría pensado peor de Jean–Luc si no le permite a Amélie ver a su hijo —siseó Claude.

—Papá…

Claude apretó los labios con fuerza. Perenelle, por un segundo, no supo la razón, pero casi enseguida le vino a la mente el fantasma de Edward, su lejana voz amonestando a su _parabatai_ con tan solo nombrarlo y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

A ella le había salido el mismo tono de seria advertencia.

—Ya lo sé —aceptó Claude, antes de volver a tomar asiento con pesadumbre.

Perenelle fue a sentarse también, sacando la bellota en el camino para abrirla. De reojo, vio cómo Soleil hacía un ademán y _Hauteclaire_ se posaba con suavidad encima de la mesa. Decidió no darle mayor importancia a lo sucedido con la espada y pronto sintió la bellota liberando su contenido entre los dedos, así que agachó la vista y frunció el ceño.

—Espero recordarlo —musitó.

Por escrito, el lenguaje de las hadas estaba compuesto de trazos alargados y elegantes, pero que apenas se parecían a algún alfabeto humano conocido. Lo más similar que Perenelle había visto en el plano mundano, era el popular idioma inventado por un autor inglés para una de sus fantasías épicas, una donde había elfos, enanos, humanos y unos anillos raros. Ella había estudiado la escritura feérica, por supuesto, pero no la usaba a menudo, así que le costaba un poco de trabajo centrarse en ella y traducirla.

Sin embargo, no debió preocuparse demasiado, pues el mensaje no era largo, aunque sí un tanto inquietante, a razón de los recientes eventos.

_Sé que se ha usado a _Hauteclaire_ para algo que no es un combate. Cualquiera que posea su temple en las venas, no tendrá nada qué temer._

Para rematar, Perenelle apenas fue capaz de distinguir lo que el remitente del mensaje usara para identificarse y le sorprendió que removiera algo en su mente, llegando incluso a conmoverla.

Al pie de la nota, similar a un sello en tinta azul, se veían un mazo y una flor cruzados.

¿Qué podía tener de agradable el símbolo? Se acordó de los emblemas de algunas familias de cazadores de sombras, pero solo por el arma. La flor, sin embargo, no parecía encajar, aunque era bonita, representada con un tallo largo y dibujada de tal forma, que parecía compuesta de puntos e hilos, dándole cierto encanto. Quizá por eso casi sonrió, pero no, había algo más.

Un cosquilleo en los dedos, distinto al que sintiera al tocar a _Hauteclaire_, le hizo pensar en que el remitente esperaba una respuesta. A veces pasaba con los mensajes de las hadas, había tenido oportunidad de experimentarlo. Perenelle dio vuelta a la nota, pensó concienzudamente lo que quería plasmar y deslizó el dedo por la superficie, agradeciendo el saber ese truco en particular.

_Agradezco mucho sus palabras, solicitando con toda humildad el conocer a tan amable persona. Si le parece bien, cruce hacia el plano mundano, a la ciudad de París, dentro de dos noches._

Como firma, Perenelle decidió imitar al desconocido, con algo que había creado hacía un tiempo y que unía varios elementos de su vida, al menos en su mente.

Plasmó, en un color tan azul como su cabello, a una estrella cruzada por una libélula en vuelo.

—&—

La respuesta estaba en sus manos, la había leído, pero no lograba darle crédito.

Sin duda, _alguien_ le debía una explicación.

No importaba. Aquellas palabras aliviaron el peso que le representaba su destino final.

Dio un paso al frente, con la cabeza en alto, pese al dolor y la supuesta deshonra.

Cierto era que pagaba una _deuda_, pero era una que contraería cuantas veces hiciera falta.


	34. Vine de una tierra lejana

**XXXIV. Vine de una tierra lejana.**

_«Un libro, como un viaje, se comienza con inquietud y se termina con melancolía.»_

_José Vasconcelos._

_Abril de 2025._

No había sido el frío lo que despertara a Quinn.

Cierto era que, por la fecha, podía haber mañanas frescas en Londres, pese a ser primavera. Sin embargo, el clima había sido lo suficientemente agradable por días, como para pensar que había decaído de golpe, más sin avisos del servicio meteorológico.

Olvidando la cuestión por el momento, Quinn abandonó la cama y echó un vistazo al reloj despertador. Frunciendo el ceño, se dio cuenta que su alarma iba a sonar en diez minutos, cosa que no solía pasarle.

Al segundo siguiente, se corrigió: últimamente sí le ocurría, si es que escuchaba un mensaje de texto entrando a su celular. Sin embargo el aparato, a un lado del despertador, no mostraba ni una parpadeante luz que corroborara esa hipótesis.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que extrañaría tanto esos mensajes?

—Ya volverán —musitó, estirando los brazos para desperezarse.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Era aquello que lo había despertado.

Su instinto le cosquilleaba en la nuca.

En realidad, Quinn sabía que debía ser algo más, pero él siempre lo llamó así, porque no podía verlo ni usarlo a voluntad, siendo una sensación que venía de muy dentro suyo. Aquello solía enfocar su atención en cosas que podían beneficiarlo o perjudicarlo en lo personal; por eso, confiaba en él a ciegas y las pocas veces que lo ignoraba, debió pagar muy caras las consecuencias.

Esta vez, sin embargo, el escalofrío en su nuca fue demasiado intenso para estarle advirtiendo sobre algo meramente cotidiano. Al segundo siguiente, descubrió que sí, era el instinto, pero potenciando una cosa que, a esas alturas, estaba resignado a no experimentar.

A toda prisa, se fue quitando la ropa de dormir, buscando con la mirada algo qué ponerse.

Si era lo que estaba pensando, no se permitiría perdérselo.

—&—

Quinn tardó bastante en llegar, pero por fortuna, el cosquilleo seguía en él.

Los jardines reales de Kew no estaban precisamente a un paso de su departamento, pero sabía que, de estar en lo correcto, debía ir allí. Había otros puntos que pudieran ser útiles, pero no en esa ocasión en particular.

La hora no ayudaba, pues el transporte público apenas iniciaba operaciones y no contaba con el saldo suficiente en su tarjeta de débito para solicitar un auto. Su último recurso fue atajar por los jardines de Kensington, agradeciendo por una vez el contar con esa facilidad.

Si la manada lo supiera, seguro les daría envidia.

Al salir en su destino, se recordó que todavía no estaba abierto, por lo cual debía tener cuidado. Inhalando profundamente, llamó a esa parte suya que rara vez usaba.

El _glamour_ lo recubrió con un manto y se fue amoldando a él conforme echaba a andar.

Ignoraba si se debía a su parte de licántropo, pero se sentía incómodo cuando recurría a su poca magia de hada. Su madre y él descubrieron que la tenía al poco tiempo de llegar al plano mundano y ella lo invitó a que descubriera de lo que era capaz, aunque no avanzó mucho hasta después de que la mujer muriera y el señor Flamme se encargara de él. Los brujos, por lógica, estaban más familiarizados con la magia, sobre todo si ya habían vivido un siglo o dos, por lo que Quinn no pudo pedir mejor tutor, ni aunque lo hubiera buscado. Como a la mayoría de las hadas puras, se le facilitaba lo sutil, como el _glamour_ y ciertos trucos mentales, pero igualmente se sentía físicamente mal después de usarlos. Tenía la teoría de que su cuerpo enfatizaba la molestia que sentía al engañar a los demás con esa magia, pero recientemente, consideró otro factor más simple.

Debió abandonar sus reflexiones al llegar a la Waterlily House. Hacía mucho que no la visitaba, pero seguía pareciéndole una de las mejores partes de aquella enorme área dedicada a la naturaleza. Observó a su alrededor, constatando que no había nadie que pudiera verlo, pero no pudo deshacerse del _glamour_.

Una persona parecía caminar sobre los nenúfares del lago.

Conforme la figura se acercaba, empezó a distinguir sus rasgos, el color de su piel y su pelo, así como su vestimenta. No fue todo eso lo que hizo que cayera de rodillas, abrumado por algo que no se había permitido sentir en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el plano mundano.

Lo que hizo que a Quinn lo vencieran sus sentimientos fue darse cuenta, incrédulo, que era observado por sus mismos ojos de lapislázuli.

—&—

Era totalmente necesario terminar la encomienda así, le habían dicho.

Por lo tanto, dio el paso que lo llevaría de su seguro y solitario refugio, directo a donde recordaba haber llegado la última vez que estuvo allí.

El sitio apenas había cambiado, pero el tiempo sin duda había hecho su trabajo. Detectó los añadidos, las ausencias y todo aquello que le echaba en cara los años que estuvo ausente, antes de deshacerse del nudo en la garganta y centrarse en su cometido.

Sin embargo, estuvo a punto de quedarse paralizado donde no debía, porque no era posible que tuviera que enfrentar tan pronto lo que, a su pesar, era una de sus últimas esperanzas.

Sus mismos ojos de lapislázuli lo estaban mirando.

—&—

El sonido del celular sacó a Quinn de su asombro.

Como pudo, el joven se puso de pie apresuradamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima a quien recién había llegado. Palpó en los bolsillos a ciegas, hasta dar con el aparato, el cual hizo que lamentar el bajar la vista por unos segundos.

Temía que su última visión se desvaneciera si le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Sin embargo, el mensaje de texto lo sentía urgente. Pocas personas eran conscientes de que podían contactarlo a esa hora, por lo cual respiró hondo antes de leerlo.

«Buenos días, espero no haberte despertado. Finalmente puedo decirte que todo ha salido bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte. Volveremos esta tarde, ¿puedo verte mañana?»

A Quinn le cosquillearon los dedos por el afán de contestar, pero decidió que podía esperar un poco, solo un poco. Se guardó el celular y alzó la mirada, todo al mismo tiempo, con la ansiedad recorriéndolo al imaginar que quizá, se había equivocado.

Para su buena fortuna, esa que pocas veces se manifestaba, la persona seguía allí y musitó una palabra, una que hacía mucho que no escuchaba, pero tenía bien grabada en la memoria.

Solo la persona real habría sabido su nombre de hada y casi cayó de rodillas otra vez al oírlo.

—&—

Era real, sin duda. Nadie podía fingir semejante emoción. Podría jurarlo.

Finalmente, dejó atrás el agua y los nenúfares, antes de echar un vistazo al cielo. Estaba amaneciendo, a juzgar por la luz del sol en el este. Había olvidado lo cambiante, extraño y fascinante que podía ser el cielo mundano, según el lugar desde el cual se admirara.

—Hola.

El saludo era breve, simple y formulado en un susurro, pero nada ocultaba el anhelo en la voz que lo pronunció, ni la esperanza que brillaba en aquellos ojos azules. _Sus_ ojos azules.

—Hola —correspondió.

Estaba a un par de pasos, podía avanzar en un santiamén, para enseguida, estirar una mano y tocar aquel sueño que había encarnado, pero no se atrevía. El ansia y el pánico hacían mella en su interior, diciéndole que algo destrozaría su alma y probablemente, se tratara de lo que ya sabía.

—Pensé que… Creí que no podías venir.

Se estaba convenciendo, logró notar. Casi podía percibir sus pensamientos, su ansia por no sentir un abandono que no fue tal. Que nunca fue tal.

—No podía —confirmó—. Era eso o que los encontraran a ustedes.

La comprensión y el alivio fueron evidentes del otro lado, así que se animó a dar un paso.

—Lo sé. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿Puedo…?

«¿Puedo quedarme contigo, aunque no vaya a durar?», sintió que se le preguntaba, «¿puedo quedarte conmigo, aunque no lo quieras?»

—Puedes —decidió responder, dando otro paso, el que le faltaba para tener al alcance lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo—. Siempre puedes. Siempre podrás.

Al final, no estiró una mano, sino que alzó ambos brazos y con éstos rodeó al otro.

Fue en ese instante que, repentinamente, comprendió la agonía del corazón de Theowyn.

—&—

Quinn tardó un largo rato en serenarse.

Si quien lo conociera lo hubiera visto, creería que le ocurría algo realmente malo. No era dado a demostrar sus emociones, mucho menos en un sitio en donde cualquiera podía verlo.

Poco le importaba en ese momento, a decir verdad.

—Lo siento —musitó, sin darse cuenta apenas—. Lo siento, no pude… Mi madre…

—No hace falta que te mortifiques así. Me han informado de ello.

Eso no tranquilizó a Quinn en absoluto.

—Entonces sabes que no pude…

—Jamás habría esperado que tú evitaras algo así. En todo caso, la culpa es mía.

Quinn alzó la vista, atónito, dando un paso atrás, aunque con ello perdiera la calidez de un abrazo que apenas empezaba a recordar.

—¿Por qué dices algo así? —quiso saber, hablando en voz muy baja.

—Creí que mi mundo y yo éramos el riesgo para ustedes. No consideré los riesgos de este plano para ninguno de los dos. ¿Qué clase de jefe de familia comete semejante equivocación?

Sin poder evitarlo, Quinn sonrió con ironía.

—Esa forma de hablar, en este plano, para algunos sonará muy anticuada —comentó.

—En ese caso, tendrás que enseñarme.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Quinn asintió y se dejó abrazar otra vez.

—&—

El trayecto de vuelta fue lento.

Para salir de los jardines de Kew, Quinn usó de nuevo el atajo hacia los jardines de Kensington, pero el resto del camino fue a pie. Procuró no dejarse llevar, pero había sido demasiado tiempo conteniéndose, mostrándose como lo que se esperaba de él, sin recordar al niño que había sido, aquel que era feliz sin importar las extrañas circunstancias que llevaron a su nacimiento.

—Confieso que no tuve antes la oportunidad de conocer la ciudad.

Quinn no pudo evitarlo. Sonrió con alegría.

—Puedo enseñarte lo que quieras. Hay muchas cosas que valen la pena.

—No lo dudo. Sin embargo, lamentándolo mucho, primero debo cumplir con una encomienda.

Esta vez, Quinn asintió, dejando de sonreír. No era posible que, de la noche a la mañana, uno de sus sueños se cumpliera por fin. Era pedir demasiado.

—Quizá puedas ayudarme, Per…

—No uso ese nombre aquí —intervino Quinn apresuradamente, apretando los labios por un segundo, antes de continuar—. Mamá no pensaba que fuera seguro. Uso el nombre mundano.

—Ah, es verdad. ¿Te llegó a contar el motivo de su elección?

Quinn frunció el ceño, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Fue por fonética. Al pronunciarlo, se acordaba de cómo la llamaba yo.

—¿Qué? —eso Quinn no se lo esperaba.

—¿Recuerdas dónde vivíamos?

"No me lo permito", quiso decir Quinn, "no dejo que las memorias de aquella época acudan a mi mente, o no podría seguir como si nada". Solo asintió en silencio.

—Tras un tiempo, Ivy se sintió mejor y con ganas de salir, así que la llevaba a mi sitio favorito, uno muy bello que pensé que le gustaría, y tuve razón. Después, como le hacía bien ir allí, comencé a llamarla «mi reina del prado» (1). Ella decía que sonaba… ¿Cuál era la palabra?

—Cursi, seguramente —indicó Quinn, sabiendo ahora a dónde quería llegar.

—Sí, esa era. Por eso, cuando llegaste tú y pidió que le permitiera darte un nombre mundano, me sorprendió que encontrara uno con semejante sonido.

—No quería olvidarte, supongo.

—Sí, en parte. Lo otro, lo más importante, era porque quería un motivo para recordar todo lo bueno que éramos los tres juntos. ¿Lo has entendido? El idioma me es…

Quinn asintió, respirando hondo para mantenerse sereno.

—Dijiste que podía ayudar con tu encomienda —logró decir—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Una reunión con los hijos del Ángel que lideran esta ciudad.

Quinn trastabilló al detener abruptamente sus pasos, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Con los cazadores de sombras del Instituto? —musitó—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque así lo dicta mi encomienda. No tengo prohibido describirla, pero preferiría hacerlo en un sitio privado, así comprenderás la necesidad de la reunión que requiero.

—Yo… Sí, claro. Si seguimos por…

—¡Miren nada más! ¿Qué haces por aquí, Meadows?

La voz era inconfundible, por lo que Quinn contuvo como pudo un respingo. A continuación, se giró hacia el punto de origen de la misma, donde vio la sonrisa torcida de Jonathan Highsmith.

—Buenos días —saludó Quinn con toda propiedad, adoptando su tono más indiferente.

—Estás muy apartado de tus sitios habituales, Meadows —observó Highsmith con sorna.

—¿Eso cree? —Quinn arqueó una ceja, altivo, sin dejarse llevar por el nerviosismo.

—No lo creo, lo sé. ¿Y ese quién es?

Cuando Highsmith señaló a su izquierda, Quinn sabía lo que él iba a ver, habiendo o no un _glamour_ de por medio. Lo que ignoraba era cómo iba a explicarlo.

—Buenos días, hijo del Ángel. ¿Puedo saber a quién me estoy dirigiendo?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —espetó Highsmith, de pronto luciendo molesto.

—Para saber si el señor Meadows debe seguirme guiando a su Instituto. Hay un mensaje que debo entregar a su dirigente.

—¿A Blackthorn?

—Con eso, entiendo que no es a usted el hijo del Ángel que estoy buscando.

Highsmith abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, antes de volver a mostrar un gesto de fastidio.

—¿Has estado sin salir de tu tierra las últimas décadas? Los cazadores de sombras no tratamos con los de tu clase.

El tono de voz de Highsmith daba a entender que pretendía ofender, pero Quinn sabía que el otro no lo vería así, ya fuera porque realmente había pasado décadas lejos del plano mundano o porque no le interesara saber de la Paz Fría.

—¿De verdad vas a llevarlo al Instituto, Meadows? ¿Estás loco?

—Lo ha solicitado y pienso ayudarle —respondió Quinn, fingiendo una serenidad que no sentía—. Llamaré antes, por supuesto. Es el protocolo establecido por Tiberius Blackthorn.

—Podrías llevar tú el mensaje, aún con tu parte de hada.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, haciendo ademán de avanzar, pero Highsmith de pronto se puso delante de él, con la clara intención de bloquearle el paso.

—No quieras pasarte de listo solo porque te protejan los Acuerdos, Meadows. Toma en cuenta lo que te digo, será mejor para todos.

—¿No debería ser el señor Blackthorn quien decidiera eso? Es el destinatario del mensaje.

—Blackthorn no sabe lo que le conviene. Nunca lo ha sabido.

—Debe saberlo, o no sería el director del Instituto.

—¿Eso crees?

—Lo creo. De no ser así, hacía mucho que nadie lo apoyaría.

Tras unos segundos lanzándole su peor mirada de desprecio, Highsmith bufó y se alejó, pero no fue hasta que dobló una esquina que Quinn se permitió respirar hondo.

—Ese sujeto no es agradable.

—Lo sé. Lamento que tuvieras que ver eso. No todos los hijos del Ángel de Londres son así.

—Me han informado de ello.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Hola, Quinn! ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?

A diferencia de Highsmith, quien hablaba en esta ocasión no era del desagrado de Quinn, por lo cual solo respiró hondo y respondió.

—Buenos días. Tenía un asunto privado que…

—¿Gauthier?

Frunciendo el ceño, Quinn paseó la vista de su acompañante al recién llegado, claramente buscando en alguno de los dos una explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Eres tú realmente?

—Sí, soy yo. Es bueno ver que aún caminas por esta tierra.

—Bueno, he aprendido cómo mantenerme vivo y fuera de la mira de indeseables, así que… Espera un momento, ¿qué haces con Quinn?

—He solicitado una entrevista con el dirigente de los hijos del Ángel de la ciudad y él se ofreció a ayudarme. Tengo una encomienda qué cumplir.

—Quinn, llama a Blackthorn, por favor. Tienes el número del Instituto, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero… Pensé que en la calle…

—¡Claro, qué tontería la mía! Vengan, el Queen's no queda lejos.

—¿Qué es…?

Quinn fue testigo de cómo Gauthier Flamme hacía un ademán de silencio y a continuación, adoptaba una expresión severa poco habitual en él, antes de señalar la dirección con un ademán.

Mientras lo seguían, Quinn se preguntó si después de tanto tiempo, obtendría alguno de sus deseos de la infancia y en ese caso, cuánto podría costarle.

—&—

Si bien conocía a su jefe más que la mayoría de los subterráneos, era la primera vez que Quinn lo veía ceder su butaca a alguien.

—Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero estoy conforme con el asiento que ocupe cualquier otro que venga a verte.

—Tal vez, pero resulta que los otros asientos son demasiado modernos para ti, créeme.

—No importa.

Había un deje de necedad en la última frase que Quinn jamás había oído, aunque claro, hacía mucho que la voz que la pronunciara, poco a poco, se había ido convirtiendo en un vago sonido en su memoria, diluyéndose sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

—Ya decía yo que de algún lado lo habría sacado… —comentó Flamme de pronto, antes de ocupar una de las lujosas sillas ergonómicas para los visitantes—. Recuerdo que Ivy era de esas mujeres alegres y amables que todo el mundo adoraba, aunque luego… —el brujo se detuvo, meneó la cabeza lentamente y suspiró—. Lo lamento. No debería hablar de Ivy tan a la ligera.

—No te detengas, Gauthier. Hace mucho tiempo que no oigo a nadie hablar de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Las conversaciones no abundan cuando estás en el exilio. Además, se lo pedí a Winn, que no nos recordáramos mutuamente a quienes amamos, para no hacernos daño. Es de cobardes, pero ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que también era lo menos doloroso, dadas las circunstancias. Así pues, ¿qué querías decir al recordarla?

—Eso… Bueno, que si bien Ivy podía ser tenaz, Quinn ha salido más a ti, Penn.

Quinn no esperaba que llegaran a decirle eso alguna vez. Abundaban las indirectas sobre que no se parecía en casi nada a su madre, sobre todo dichas por Garrett cuando se lo encontraba, pero hacía bastante tiempo que procuraba no interactuar con la manada de Londres, para así no tener que escuchar más al respecto. Su madre le era muy querida y, aunque no lo deseara, le dolía no poder recordarla cuando se veía en el espejo o cuando se comportaba de determinada manera.

—Preferiría que fuera una buena persona, cálida y llena de empatía, como Ivy. Alguien capaz de ver lo mejor de todos. De casi todos, en realidad, que tampoco era una… ¿cómo se dice?

—¿Una «santa», tal vez?

—Sí, creo que esa era la palabra. Seguramente otros te lo habrían dicho, Quinn.

—¿Decirme qué? —el nombrado frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—Las cosas buenas que hizo Ivy alguna vez.

—Penn, eso…

—En realidad, la mayoría de los que la conocieron aseguran que insultó a su marido al tener al bastardo de un hada, entre otras cosas no tan agradables, así que procuro no sacar el tema de mi madre con ningún subterráneo.

Se hizo el silencio en la estancia, de lo cual Quinn se culpó enseguida. No solía dar rienda suelta a su frustración, a años de indignación que acumulaba con cada menosprecio hacia su persona y a la memoria de su madre, ¿qué le había dado por hacerlo en ese instante?

—Eso no lo sabía.

Semejante frase solo hizo que Quinn se sintiera peor.

—¿No? —inquirió Flamme, arrugando la frente—. Pero tú… Sabes lo de Ivy.

—Sí, pero me han informado de lo esencial. De ser posible, no quería que nadie más que Quinn me dijera el resto.

—Pudiste haberle preguntado por ella en un mensaje, desde hace años —Flamme sonó indignado y Quinn no debía quebrarse la cabeza para adivinar la razón.

—El exilio implicaba cortar toda comunicación.

—¡Te exiliaste tú mismo! ¿Qué tanto habría afectado…?

—No querías delatarnos —musitó Quinn, mirando a la nada por sumirse en sus recuerdos—. Eso decía mi madre. Temías que cualquier cosa que te relacionara con nosotros, fuera rastreada.

—Sí, precisamente.

—Insisto en que pudiste hacer las cosas de otra forma —aseguró Flamme, ya más sereno.

—Quizá, pero no iba a arriesgar a ninguno de mis seres amados, Gauthier. Me conoces.

—Por desgracia, sí. A propósito, mencionaste a Winn, ¿cómo lo lleva ella?

Frunciendo el ceño, Quinn hizo memoria, pero el nombre de Winn no le decía nada. Como «Penn», podría tratarse de un apodo.

—Está cumpliendo su propia encomienda —respondió Penn, tras un largo instante en silencio—. Ayuda a pagar una deuda mía.

—¿Una deuda? —por la manera en que Flamme dijo eso, Quinn sospechó que el asunto no era simple ni que implicara forzosamente algo monetario.

—Si estás en buenos términos con el cazador de sombras que porta mi última creación, intuyo que acabarás enterándote.

—Tu última… ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

—¿Por qué no habría de hablar en serio?

—No lo sé, ¿será que por esa creación, te exiliaste?

—¿Qué creación? —se atrevió a preguntar Quinn.

—¿Sabes cómo me conocen mis semejantes?

Quinn asintió en silencio, preguntándose a qué venía semejante dato.

—Mi última creación no la hice solo. Presté mi habilidad y parte del material, pero el resto fue otorgado por otros. Además, no fue una creación para manos feéricas y sabía que, al saberse mi participación, sobre mí recaería la censura más cruel de parte de mi rey. Por lo tanto, me exilié.

—Hasta que te pidieron lo de mi madre —completó Quinn, aunque no hacía falta.

—Hasta ese momento, sí.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que conseguiste una deuda?

—Medié por Winn con alguien que podía ayudarle.

—¿Quién es Winn?

—Mi hermana.

Si bien Quinn sabía que no era imposible, igual le sorprendió que Penn tuviera familia consanguínea. Sin previo aviso, se acordó de cierta cazadora de sombras que lo visitara días atrás, pues para él, ella era el ejemplo más cercano y fiel de lo que una hermana debía ser. Eso lo hizo preguntarse, brevemente, qué estaría haciendo ella en ese momento, pero apartó la duda de su mente para centrarse de nuevo en la charla.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con tu última creación? —preguntó, con voz cauta.

—Están usándola, Quinn y no solamente para lo que fue originalmente forjada.

—¿Añadiste propósitos secundarios a un arma que no es para manos feéricas?

Quinn no pudo evitar el pensar, de nueva cuenta, que había más en el asunto de lo que estaba escuchando. Frunció el ceño, pensativo, antes de fijarse en su jefe, quien de pronto ya no parecía vagamente interesado, sino centrado en el tema con una expresión pétrea nada común en él.

—Sabía que eso traería problemas un día —masculló finalmente Flamme.

—No lo considero un problema. El actual portador, por lo que me han informado, es la clase de cazador de sombras que no abusará de las facultades adicionales de esa arma. Es más, me atrevería a decir que no va a usarlas si no es absolutamente necesario.

—¿Creaste un arma para un cazador de sombras?

Quinn no había caído en la cuenta de semejante detalle, por lo cual se reprendió mentalmente. Penn había dicho ya que un cazador de sombras portaba su última creación, pero quizá, en su subconsciente, pensó que no era posible, más con la Paz Fría en vigor.

Pero claro, tomando en cuenta que Penn llevaba exiliado _siglos_ por esa misma creación, ignoraba las circunstancias que habían derivado en la actual situación.

—¿Qué es esa arma exactamente? —se interesó, sabedor de que los cazadores de sombras tenían una vasta y ridícula facilidad para manejar cualquier instrumento de ataque.

—Una espada —respondió Penn sin vacilar—, pues era un arma común en aquel tiempo. El mundano quedó muy complacido y me agradeció, cosa que no era…

—Espera, ¿dijiste «mundano»? Pensé que el arma era para cazadores de sombras.

—Y lo es. El mundano se convirtió en cazador de sombras después. ¿Cómo se le llama…?

—Ascensión —acotó Flamme, haciendo una mueca.

El brujo mostraba una mirada melancólica que Quinn solo le había visto una vez en tiempos recientes: cuando hablara con el chico Montclaire de sus parientes muertos.

—Penn, de pura casualidad, ¿contrajiste tu deuda con Geowyn?

—No. ¿Por qué el interés?

—Quinn hace poco andaba un poco agresivo con alguien que, por desgracia, es de los suyos.

—¿De los suyos? ¿Cómo pudo encontrarse aquí con uno de los…? —Penn no completó su pregunta, sino que miró a Quinn con cierto asombro—. Lo recuerdas —musitó.

Los nombres que recién pronunciaran los otros dos hicieron que de pronto, Quinn enfureciera.

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres al tipo que hizo que nos trajeras aquí? ¿Esperabas que lo olvidara?

Penn negó con la cabeza, pero su semblante era tan triste que Quinn lamentó su proceder.

—Lo siento —musitó, agachando la cabeza.

—No hay cuidado. Debí suponer que lo tomarías como una afrenta personal. Sin embargo, el que te comportaras de mala manera con alguien ajeno a esto… Quinn, tú mejor que otros sabe lo mal que sienta que se te castigue por las acciones de tus padres.

—¿Cuál de ellos fue? —intervino Flamme, indicando a Quinn, con un gesto severo, que se mantuviera en silencio por un momento—. ¿Quién te hizo traer a Londres a Ivy y a Quinn?

—Caelwyn. Aparentemente, fue un acto de buena voluntad el darme a entender que sabían lo que había hecho con Ivy, pero nunca se puede fiar uno de él, por lo que actué en consecuencia.

—Mientras no quedaras en deuda con él…

—No, me cuidé mucho en palabra y acción en su presencia, como también vigilé lo que él decía y hacía. Quizá solo tenga el corazón helado, pero eso ya es peligroso en sí mismo.

—Y se ha aislado, si es cierto lo que escuché —añadió Flamme, meditabundo—. No se le ha visto en ninguna celebración de interés de la corte Noseelie ni tampoco ha intervenido en las pequeñas disputas de poder surgidas tras la coronación del rey actual.

—Es correcto. Según rumores, declaró que su sangre lo había dejado en vergüenza, así que no quiere dar a nadie la oportunidad de echárselo en cara.

—Con un hijo como Geowyn, me sorprende que Caelwyn se considerara humillado solo hasta lo que pasó con Thorwyn.

—¿Thorwyn? —saltó Quinn, abriendo los ojos como platos—. ¿El hada que enjuició la Clave?

—El mismo —asintió Penn.

—¿También te informaron de lo que pasó con Thorwyn? —se asombró Flamme.

Penn asintió en silencio, pero Quinn, quizá por tener su atención totalmente fija en él, se dio cuenta de un detalle quizá insignificante para otros, pero para él resultaba de mucho valor.

Por un instante, tan fugaz que pareció no ocurrir, Penn fijó los ojos en un punto en el vacío por encima de ellos, contemplando quizá algo que solo estaba en su memoria, indeleble y cierto.

Quinn supo entonces que, de alguna manera, Penn no solo había salido de su exilio para pagar una deuda.

* * *

(1) _La frase es un juego de palabras: en inglés, _queen of the meadow_ (_reina del prado_) es el nombre de la flor _ulmaria_ y su pronunciación suena muy parecida a la del nombre _Quinn Meadows_._


	35. ¡Este lugar está encantado!

**XXXV. ¡Este lugar está encantado!**

_«El verdadero coraje es ir detrás de tus sueños aun cuando todos dicen que es imposible.»_

_Cora Coralina._

_Abril de 2025._

Getty ya había visto niños en el Instituto de Londres, pero no como aquellos.

Liam y ella se habían estado esmerando en todas las lecciones, ya que así contenían, a medias, las ganas de preguntar por los chicos de Oslo, que tan apresuradamente habían tenido que viajar. El día que se marcharon los vieron apurados en una forma que Getty relacionó con su visita a París, pero no supo por qué hasta ver mejor el rostro de Astrid Trueblood.

Los de Oslo se habían ido a buscar a alguien, ¿pero a quién?

—¿Estás segura? —le había preguntado Liam unas pocas horas después que aquellos tres se marcharan, cuando ella le explicó lo que pensaba.

—Casi. Es como… En París, en Navidad, Al y los demás tuvieron que salir a buscar a alguien y Al se veía así, como Astrid. Tal vez porque iban por su tío, que estaba en problemas.

Liam no había dicho más, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ahora, que finalmente volvían, los Sølvtorden parecían un poco menos tensos que cuando partieron y Astrid, si bien lucía cansada, también sonreía ampliamente.

Era a Astrid a quien rodeaban los niños que a Getty intrigaban tanto.

—¡Vaya lugar! —decía uno de ellos que, bien mirado, era mayor que la misma Getty—. ¿Qué tienen los cazadores de sombras con los sitios grandes y lúgubres?

—¡Mira, mira, el Ángel! —exclamó otro de los niños, señalando un tapiz de los pasillos.

Una niña de unos cuatro años era la más pequeña de todos y también hablaba mucho, aunque Getty no entendía ni una palabra. Dedujo que el idioma era noruego solo porque sonaba similar a como, a veces, hablaban los Sølvtorden con Astrid sin una runa de Lenguas puesta.

—¿Les gusta mucho el Ángel? —se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.

Tras la llegada de los viajeros y los niños, Tiberius los había invitado a todos al comedor y estaban por entrar allí.

—¡Se ve muy imponente! —aseguró uno de los niños, antes de hacer una mueca y pasar la mirada de Getty a Liam un par de veces—. ¿Viven aquí?

—Sí —Getty y Liam hablaron a la vez, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿También sus padres murieron? —indagó el mayor, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Gunnar, no seas maleducado! —reprendió Astrid enseguida, dando una brusca palmada en un hombro del aludido.

—¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo que pregunte, ¿o sí?

—Mis padres están de viaje —respondió Liam, un poco más bajo de lo usual, por los nervios.

—¿Viaje? —pronunció lentamente la niña, como si le costara mucho trabajo.

Liam asintió en silencio.

—¿Qué dijo? —Gunnar frunció el ceño, confuso.

—¡No lo molestes, jovencito! —advirtió Astrid, dedicándole una mirada severa—. Vamos a comer y entonces podremos platicar un rato.

—¡No estoy molestando a nadie! ¿Y cómo quieres que platiquemos? No se le oye nada.

—Lo siento —musitó Liam.

—Déjalo, no tiene que escucharte si no quiere —aseguró Getty, viendo mal a Gunnar.

Para satisfacción de la rubia, los demás niños le dieron manotazos a Gunnar en los brazos, hasta la niña, quien solo les dedicó muecas de fastidio antes de adentrarse al comedor.

Fue mientras degustaban lo que Agnes cocinara ese día, que estaba tan sabroso como siempre, que se enteraron de las generalidades que habían llevado a esos niños allí.

En primer lugar, fue una sorpresa descubrir que eran los hermanos de Astrid. No por su físico, donde el parecido era lo bastante marcado como para suponer desde el principio que eran parientes. No, a Getty le llamó más la atención que, sin entrar mucho en detalles, Astrid diera a entender que desafió la Ley para seguir al pendiente de ellos cuando, según lo que recordaba, una vez que un niño invitado a la Academia aceptaba ir, debía cortar todo contacto con su vida mundana. Los Sølvtorden no se impresionaron con esa información, así que debían saberla de antemano y no lo dudaba, pues se notaba que eran sus mejores amigos. Seguro se lo contaban todo.

Lo siguiente, lo que dejó a Getty muda por un buen rato, fue la razón por la cual los niños Trueblood ahora estaban con su hermana.

Por una vez, los adultos no les pidieron a Liam y a Getty que se marcharan ni indicaron que esa conversación debían tenerla en privado. Había algo en su actitud, una leve e inusual impaciencia, que Getty decidió usar a su favor y la hizo permanecer lo más quieta y callada posible, con tal de que no reconsideraran la idea de dejarla escuchar. Liam, a su lado, no tuvo dificultad en entender lo que pretendía y también prestó toda su silenciosa atención al informe verbal que hacía Astrid de lo que ella y sus rubios amigos habían hallado en… ¿Había dicho París?

—… Y deberíamos mantenernos en guardia, Tiberius —indicó Astrid casi al final de su relato, mostrando una mueca de repulsión al tiempo que sus ojos destellaban de ira—. ¡Niños, por el Ángel! ¡Siguen detrás de los niños! Ya no se limitan a mundanos con Visión ni a subterráneos, ¡ahora también van por los nuestros! Es decir, los otros niños también importan, ¡claro que sí!, pero…

—Te entiendo perfectamente, Astrid —convino Tiberius, echando un rápido vistazo a los niños allí presentes y, por algún milagro que Getty agradeció, de inmediato volvió al tema en cuestión—. Aquí llegaron reportes de París con lo sucedido y enseguida varias de las familias con niños se marcharon al campo. Eso rompe con tu programa, de entrada, pero no te importa, ¿verdad?

—¡No, claro que no! Pero Tiberius, ¿qué garantía hay de que eso funcione? Mis hermanos ni siquiera estaban reconocidos como cazadores de sombras y… —Astrid tragó saliva, claramente recordando la angustia de días pasados, antes de que respirara hondo y pudiera proseguir—, no sé, hay algo en todo este lío que no me gusta y no solamente por lo de los niños.

—A nadie le gustaba este asunto desde el principio —indicó Livia, pálida pero firme—. Que lográramos devolver a algunos a sus hogares no paró las desapariciones, para empezar.

—Hacemos lo que podemos, con la ayuda que encontramos, que no es mucha —añadió Kit, contrariado—. Tal parece que, además de proteger a sus niños, esas familias se marcharon porque no quieren involucrarse en las investigaciones, lo cual es ridículo: si cooperaran, avanzaríamos más rápido y quizá podríamos resolverlo.

—¿Los cazadores de sombras adultos son siempre tan idiotas? —soltó Gunnar, sin pensar.

—Algunos —Kit le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada al chico, quien se quedó un tanto sorprendido.

—Kit, por favor, no hagas que Gunnar le pierda la fe a sus mayores —pidió Astrid, antes de suspirar y añadir—, porque él quiere aceptar las Marcas.

—Siendo tu hermano, seguramente no será un idiota cuando crezca y debe tener mucho talento —aseguró Kit, lo cual hizo que el aludido se sonrojara tanto, que sus demás hermanos soltaron una carcajada.

—No es que me guste la idea —indicó Astrid, viendo a sus hermanos por turnos con cierta melancolía—, pero voy a armar un programa para ellos. Lo más duro del entrenamiento se lo van a llevar, de momento, Gunnar y Christian, y cuando crea que dominaron lo básico, me van a ayudar con Ivar y Nora, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro! —los niños mayores aceptaron de inmediato, con ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Además, Nora necesita aprender inglés —añadió Brunhild, con una sonrisa conciliadora—. Le ayudará muchísimo mientras estemos aquí y bueno, también cuando nos vayamos, la verdad.

—Muy bien, discutiremos el programa de tus hermanos mañana, y por hoy, están dispensados de las patrullas para que se instalen. Livvy, ¿los guiarías a las habitaciones cuando acabemos?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Cómo están en París, por cierto? —inquirió Kit, con un leve temblor de manos que Getty, por pura suerte, pudo distinguir—. Quitando lo de Pandemónium, claro.

—Jean–Luc ha estado enfermo —respondió Sigfrid con voz cauta—, pero no se le notó mientras resolvía lo del Crillon. Louisette opina que seguramente fue la adrenalina.

—¿Enfermo?

A veces, Getty recordaba sin previo aviso que tenía familia, quedando conmocionada y sintiéndose culpable por semejante despiste. Aquella era una de esas veces, a sabiendas de que su madre había sonado tan angustiada porque Jean–Luc Beauvale era su tío.

—Suzette está cuidando de él —aseguró Astrid, dedicándole a Getty una leve sonrisa que pretendía tranquilizarla—. Vive en el Instituto, cosa que no entiendo. Cualquiera en su lugar, se habría ido en cuanto pudiera.

—A ella realmente le gusta estar allí —aseguró Sigfrid, antes de señalar—; además, querrá probar su valía y no me extraña.

—¿Qué dice Günther al respecto? —se interesó Livia.

—Va y viene de París al Escolamántico, por lo que escuchamos —indicó Brunhild, antes de encogerse de hombros—, y no le molesta vivir en París.

—Creímos que quizá se llevaría a Suzette a Múnich —pensó Livia en voz alta.

Los de Oslo intercambiaron miradas antes de encogerse de hombros. Getty, sin saber bien por qué, sintió que aquello significaba que sabían algo más, pero consideraban que no debían decirlo. Quizá fuera por la presencia de niños, tal vez por mera prudencia, pero igual Getty habría querido enterarse.

Se preguntó si, después de comer, podría pedirle ayuda a Jessamine.

—&—

Una semana después, Getty se preguntó si el universo tenía algo en su contra.

—¡Cuidado!

En el entrenamiento de esa mañana, como en los otros tres que habían tenido juntos, los cuchillos que lanzaban Gunnar y Christian Trueblood parecían ir desviados, en su mayor parte, a su cabeza. No podía decir que fuera intencional, pues cada vez que ocurría, los chicos se disculpaban, pero comenzaba a resultar molesto, pues no lograba concentrarse.

—¡Gunnar! ¡Voy a empezar a creer que es a propósito!

—¡Claro que no, Astrid! ¿Por qué haría algo así?

—¡Entonces concéntrense! ¡Si no logran lanzar cuchillos correctamente, no pienso dejarlos elegir otra arma! ¡Mucho menos van a tomar las Marcas!

—¡No seas así, As–Max! —reclamó esta vez Christian, con una mueca de fastidio.

Curioso apodo era ese, pensó Getty la primera vez que lo oyó.

—¡Ya se los había dicho! —Astrid los miró con severidad, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. No deben distraerse mientras practican. Cuando sepan hacerlo bien, les será más fácil lanzar sin pensar.

—¿A ti te pasó? —se interesó Gunnar, acomodando entre los dedos de su mano derecha uno de los cuchillos de práctica.

—Más o menos. Resulté ser un poco más rápida que ustedes, pero cuando pasé a un arma… —Astrid meneó la cabeza, sonriendo de lado—, Hildie quería que intentara las lanzas, como ella, pero no me gustaban y no me sentía a gusto. Ni loca habría podido con un mazo, que es lo que usa Fridden. Las espadas estaban bien, pero no me convencían, así que terminé eligiendo arco y flechas.

—¿Podemos usar eso? —Christian parecía emocionado.

—Pueden, pero primero los cuchillos. Ya se los dije, son básicos, así que no podemos saltárnoslos y por el Ángel, ¡no piensen en otra cosa cuando los lancen!

—Sí, sí.

A continuación, Astrid suspiró y los animó con un gesto.

Getty, por pura precaución, se apartó un par de pasos de los dos chicos. Liam, que hasta el momento había estado a su derecha también ensayando lanzamientos, la imitó.

—¿Crees que lo consigan? —se interesó Liam, con el ceño fruncido.

—Se están esforzando —la rubia hizo una mueca cuando un cuchillo de Christian dio fuera de la diana que le habían asignado—, aunque no parezca —añadió.

—No se ven a gusto —comentó Liam, dando un bote cuando el siguiente cuchillo, lanzado por Gunnar, dio en el borde de la diana, en la parte superior, con inusitada fuerza.

—Tal vez porque no lo habían hecho antes. Bueno, ¿seguimos?

Liam asintió y con cuidado, se colocó delante de su propia diana.

Cuando se centraba en algo que debía hacer, Getty procuraba olvidar todo lo demás, pero en esa ocasión, mantuvo parte de su atención en los Trueblood, por si otro de sus cuchillos se desviaba. Al mismo tiempo, le echaba ocasionales vistazos a Liam, algo que quería convertir en una costumbre tal, que después lo hiciera de manera instintiva.

Era un pequeño paso que los dos decidieron dar para ser _parabatai_ un día.

Recordando ese tema, Getty por poco no lanzó su siguiente cuchillo debidamente. Había sido raro, por no decir incómodo, el plantearle el asunto a su madre, porque quería su opinión y porque ella misma era _parabatai_. Al principio, por su expresión de pasmo, pensó que iba a decirle que no lo hiciera, que cometía una equivocación, pero Julie Beauvale terminó esbozando una sonrisa teñida de melancolía, antes de aprobar su idea.

—Un _parabatai_ es muy valioso, hija, y me alegra que tú hallaras a alguien para compartir ese vínculo. Solo deben estar seguros de que eso es lo que quieren y den todo de sí para conseguirlo.

Como eso era algo que la misma Getty había pensado, se alegró de coincidir con su madre. Había comprendido finalmente que su enfado para con ella no tenía fundamento, así que consiguió algo más que su aprobación al contarle que quería ser _parabatai_ de Liam: logró acercarse a ella un poco más que antes.

En ese momento, su cuchillo dio en el blanco, justo como sus intenciones de ser mejor hija. Así se disolvió parte de su frustración, esa que surgió cuando Alphonse y Rafael fueron desterrados sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por ellos, mucho menos el decirles adiós.

—¡Georgette! ¿Tienes un minuto?

El llamado la sobresaltó tanto, que Getty dejó caer el arma que lanzaría a continuación. Curiosamente, el ruido de la hoja contra el suelo resonó con ganas, pues fue en un instante en el cual todos a su alrededor guardaban silencio.

—¿Todo bien, Getty? —quiso saber Astrid.

—¡Sí, sí! —contestó, recogiendo enseguida el cuchillo a toda velocidad y lanzándolo.

Desvió los ojos primero hacia Liam, quien parecía sorprendido por su actitud, para luego mirar un poco por encima de la cabeza de él y, apenas moviendo los labios, habló.

—Hola, Jessamine. ¿Qué pasa?

Liam, que distinguió perfectamente sus palabras, de inmediato dejó de mirarla y siguió con su práctica. Getty lo agradeció, así menos se fijarían en ella.

—Me pediste que te avisara si sabía algo sobre lo de París —indicó la fantasmal Jessamine Lovelace, agitando un poco su traslúcida cabellera rubia—. Hasta ahora Tiberius no ha dicho gran cosa, está ocupado con el hada.

—¿Hada? —por poco, ese dato hizo que Getty errara un tiro, pero logró seguir como si nada.

—Sí. La semana pasada, un hada de la corte Noseelie solicitó verlo. Como no se permite la entrada a las hadas al Instituto, Tiberius y Christopher fueron al sitio donde se está hospedando.

Era tan raro escuchar a alguien llamando a Kit por su nombre… Cada vez que lo oía de parte de Jessamine, Getty sentía ganas de reír, pero lograba contenerse.

—¿Fueron más de una vez? —preguntó, en cambio.

—Sí. Por lo que escuché, en la primera visita no pudieron hablar mucho con él.

—¿Sabes qué quería el hada?

—No. Si tan interesada estás, tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma.

Getty hizo una mueca. No sería nada fácil, considerando que a los ojos de los demás era parte de «los niños»; por lo tanto, no trataban temas importantes en su presencia.

—Estaba pensando —indicó Jessamine, poco a poco palideciendo—, que quizá puedas hacer lo mismo que Alphonse.

—¿Lo mismo que…? —comenzó Getty, confusa, pero dándose cuenta que había elevado la voz, cerró la boca y preparó un nuevo lanzamiento—. ¿Qué hace Al? —preguntó en un susurro rápido, al tiempo que arrojaba el cuchillo con la izquierda, por recomendación de Kit en caso de que su mano dominante fuera dañada.

El tiro no dio en el blanco, pero casi. Getty sonrió con satisfacción.

—¿Acaso no hay fantasmas en todas partes?

La pregunta de Jessamine, hecha con cierto deje de sarcasmo, fue lo último que Getty oyó de ella antes de que desapareciera, pero le dio algo en qué pensar mientras, con cautela, Liam le echara un rápido vistazo antes de hacer otro tiro.

—¿Qué te parece un paseo después de comer, Liam? —preguntó en voz alta.

Él asintió con ganas, dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

Getty sonrió a su vez y supo, de nuevo, que ella y Liam serían un excelente par de _parabatai_.

—&—

—¿No nos meteremos en un lío por esto?

Getty se encogió de hombros, aunque primera la respuesta en su mente fue un rotundo sí.

Oficialmente, por el estado de alerta del Mundo de las Sombras, los cazadores de sombras no salían por ahí sin avisar, menos un par de menores de edad sin compañía de un adulto. Sin embargo, si Getty quería intentar su ocurrencia, no le convenía tener mucha gente a su alrededor.

Al final, ella y Liam decidieron que solo darían una vuelta rápida, llegando a una cafetería cercana al Instituto por bebidas y unos _muffins_, con tal de tener una excusa para su atrevimiento si alguien preguntaba. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

—Les daremos un montón de chocolate como disculpa —dijo ella, al llegar a la puerta de la cafetería—. Ojalá que nos alcance.

Liam asintió en silencio, observando su entorno en cuanto se sumergió en el ambiente aromático y ruidoso del local. Parecía fascinado y un tanto intimidado, pero bien a fin de cuentas.

—Yo me formo para ordenar, ¿está bien? —ofreció, viendo que el mostrador estaba casi lleno.

—¿No sería mejor al revés? Para que puedas…

Dejando el resto de su frase en el aire, Liam abarcó su entorno con un ademán.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, claro.

Getty asintió y sacó un papel de un bolsillo, dándoselo a Liam junto con unos cuantos billetes. Él sujetó todo con firmeza y se colocó al final de una corta fila, mientras Getty suspiraba y recorría el sitio con la mirada, fingiendo buscar un asiento libre.

Finalmente, creyó hallar lo que necesitaba, por lo que se encaminó a una pequeña mesa en una esquina y ocupó una de las sillas altas.

—Hola —saludó en un murmullo.

Al principio, no obtuvo respuesta, por lo cual empezó a sentirse muy tonta. Tuvo que esperar casi un minuto entero, pero valió la pena.

—¿Te diriges a mí?

—Sí. ¿Cómo te llamas?

De reojo, la rubia miró a su derecha, donde había otra silla alta vacía.

Al menos, estaba vacía para los demás. Getty distinguía perfectamente a un hombre joven, de traje oscuro y camisa clara, cuya corbata estaba anudada de forma descuidada y floja en torno a su cuello. Su tez pálida combinaba con su revuelto cabello rubio y sus ojos castaños lucían vacíos, al menos hasta que confirmó que ella le estaba hablando, pues esbozó una tenue sonrisa y comentó.

—Disculpa, a veces parece que me hablan, pero claro, no pueden, así que lo dejo pasar.

—Lo entiendo —Getty volvió a pasear los ojos por el sitio, asintiendo con la cabeza de la forma más disimulada que pudo.

—Soy Harold, por cierto. Harold Darling. Disculpa que lo pregunte, pero ¿cómo es que una niña de tu edad tiene tatuajes? No te ves como una rebelde, ni como indigente o algo parecido.

Getty vio de reojo al hombre, que la contemplaba con expresión de sincera curiosidad.

—¿Ha visto más tatuajes como el de mi mano? —preguntó a su vez, posando la diestra en la mesa. Ella veía perfectamente su runa de Clarividencia, pero gracias a un _glamour_, los mundanos no deberían poder captarla.

—Creo que sí. Hace unos cuatro días, más o menos. Un chico muy grande tenía un ojo como ese, pero en la izquierda. Venía con otro chico, pero él no llevaba ningún tatuaje.

—¿Cómo era el más grande?

—Pelo rubio, ojos azules, con aspecto de poder hacer un hoyo en la pared con el puño. Su acento al hablar era un poco raro, seguro es extranjero.

A Getty le pareció que la descripción encajaba con Sigfrid Sølvtorden y le daba curiosidad el que lo vieran con alguien que no fuera su hermana o Astrid, pero de momento, dejó pasar el tema.

—Lo de los tatuajes es una larga historia. Disculpe, ¿puede salir?

—¿De la cafetería? —Harold frunció el ceño en cuanto Getty asintió con otra cabezada fugaz—. Sí, puedo. Es decir, no morí aquí. Solo vengo porque me gusta… Digo, me gustaba.

—En ese caso, salga conmigo y con mi amigo, para poder hablar.

Harold asintió y Getty contuvo, como pudo, un suspiro de alivio.

Tal vez su plan sí podría empezar a realizarse.

—&—

Gracias al Ángel que iba con Liam, o Getty habría hecho el ridículo un par de veces.

Al salir del local, la rubia ayudó a su amigo a cargar el pedido, mientras iban de regreso al Instituto. Liam comenzó una conversación sencilla, preguntando si se pelearían por el único _muffin_ de almendras que habían conseguido, cuando Getty de pronto soltó un jadeo.

—¡No haga eso, señor Darling! —exclamó, sofocando el volumen de su voz cuanto pudo.

—Perdona, niña. Por cierto, ¿qué clase de nombre es «Getty»?

—Es un apodo —indicó ella, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Qué es un apodo? —preguntó Liam, confuso.

La chica se limitó a hacer una seña a donde ella veía a Darling y Liam, asintiendo, fijó la vista al frente, se acomodó en las manos una bandeja de cartón con varias bebidas y siguió lanzando suposiciones al aire sobre quién comería qué cosa en el Instituto.

—¿Él no me ve? —preguntó Darling y Getty asintió—. Pensé que era cosa del tatuaje.

Getty aprovechó una pausa en el diálogo de Liam para girarse un poco hacia él y decir.

—No, no es por eso.

—¿No? —Darling y Liam lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—No.

Getty movió los ojos al lado opuesto a Liam y éste entendió, quedándose callado.

—¿Puede ir a donde usted quiera? —preguntó Getty, notando que casi llegaban al Instituto.

—Sí, más o menos. Hay sitios donde parece que choco con algo, pero son pocos. ¿Por qué?

—Vamos a donde vivo y si puede entrar, le explico.

Darling asintió, mostrando una leve sonrisa de entusiasmo.

Conforme se acercaban al Instituto, Getty oró porque no hubiera complicaciones de ningún tipo. Comenzó a imaginar lo que diría si tal o cual persona los sorprendía, a ella y a Liam, pero conforme cruzaron la verja y subieron la escalinata principal, pensó que habían tenido suerte.

Pero claro, en aquellos días, la suerte era escasa y quizá la había gastado cuando salió.

—¿Dónde estaban?

Había oído bromas de Rafael sobre el modo severo de Beatriz Velez, pero Getty pensó que exageraba, a veces lo hacía. Ahora no estaba tan segura.

—Fuimos por unas cosas —respondió Liam educadamente, alzando un poco la bandeja que cargaba—. Hacía mucho que queríamos…

—Ustedes no beben café —se acordó Beatriz, antes de verlos fruncir el ceño—. ¿Qué?

—Trajimos chocolates y _chai_ —respondió Liam.

—A mí me gusta el chocolate y pensé que también a los hermanos de Astrid —añadió Getty, haciendo una mueca al agregar—. Liam pidió el _chai_, porque…

—Él no bebe chocolate —completó Beatriz, meneando la cabeza con cierta resignación—. ¿Y qué hay en la bolsa?

—Un montón de _muffins_ —contestó Liam, sonriendo un poco.

—Adentro, pues. Pero la próxima vez, más vale que avisen a dónde quieren ir, ¿de acuerdo? A ninguno le habría costado nada acompañarlos.

Asintieron ambos con rapidez, acabaron de subir la escalinata y cruzaron la puerta principal, que Beatriz no tardó en cerrar tras de sí cuando los siguió.

—¿Trajeron _muffins_ de plátano? Esos me gustan mucho.

—Sí, hallamos dos —Getty le tendió la bolsa—. Son los de papel amarillo.

Beatriz la tomó, la abrió y metió una mano con cuidado, mientras veía de reojo a los dos.

—Julie me dijo lo de ustedes —comentó de golpe, haciéndolos dar un respingo—. Lo de ser _parabatai_. ¿Están realmente seguros?

Getty y Liam asintieron a la vez, lo cual a ella le hizo gracia, más cuando Beatriz contempló el gesto con cierta sorpresa.

—No se ponen de acuerdo para hacer eso, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo podríamos? —soltó Getty, sonriendo de lado.

Beatriz no parecía muy convencida, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Si tienen cualquier pregunta sobre los _parabatai_, pueden venir conmigo —ofreció, regresándole a Getty la bolsa con _muffins_ tras quedarse con el que quería—. Los niños Trueblood están en la cocina, por lo que oí. Llévenles eso.

A continuación, Beatriz los adelantó y tomó el camino que, si no se equivocaban, iba hacia la habitación que compartía con su _parabatai_.

—Seguro fue a acusarme con mi madre —dejó escapar Getty, haciendo una mueca.

—Al menos no nos castigó —indicó Liam, conciliador.

—Quizá, pero si mi madre se enfada, yo sí voy a estar castigada. ¿Puedes llevar esto?

Liam asintió, tomó la bolsa de manos de Getty y se marchó sin decir más.

A continuación, la rubia respiró hondo, preparándose para lo que iba a decir.

—Muy bien, señor Darling, bienvenido al Instituto de Londres. Espero que le gusten las historias largas y que después, quiera hacerme un gran favor.


End file.
